The Edge of Seventeen
by evitascarlett
Summary: 1883: Ella Kennedy is sixteen and in love and more trouble than Scarlett ever expected. Ella's punishment brings Carreen back into the family fold which may be the best thing for both of them. Sequel to So This Is Christmas. (Now Edited)
1. Chapter One  Good Girl Gone Bad

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gone With The Wind or its characters, I'm just borrowing them for awhile;)_

_Authors Note: If you read my story So This Is Christmas you may consider this a sequel of sorts as it is a glimpse into the future._

_The Edge of Seventeen_

_Chapter 1 – Good Girl Gone Bad_

_September 1883_

The sun's rays filtered through the curtains of sixteen year old Ella's ivory and lavender colored bedroom casting a soft glow on the desk where she sat with her diary open in front of her. She smiled at the words she had just written at the end of the entry she had just composed. Ella Lorena Reid, Mrs. Jonathan Reid. She sighed happily as she raised her gaze from the leather bound book. Her eyes traveled around her spacious room that her mother had allowed her to redecorate to her taste two years before. Tomorrow it would no longer be hers she thought to herself as her gaze landed on the closet door were her carpet bag was packed and hidden. Anticipation filled her and she looked at the clock for the thousandth time and willed the sun outside her window to set. Tonight Johnny would come for her and she'd make her escape. She would become his wife and no one was going to stop her; not her mother and certainly not Rhett Butler who seemed to think that being her step-father gave him the right to hold her captive and tell her who she could and could not love. Well they'd see come tomorrow when they found her gone, her goodbyes in a letter left on her pillow.

Turning her attention back to her desk she closed her diary and pushed it aside. Her school books caught her attention reminding her that she was supposed to be writing a composition for class and solving several arithmetic problems. She bit her lip and reached for the books only to push them away once more. What was the point in doing homework when she wouldn't be going back to school? Of course leaving school and getting married also meant giving up her dream of becoming a teacher but she wouldn't think about that now, she told herself; she'd think about Johnny and about being his wife, besides he was right she was a wealthy young woman who had no need of a job. Wade had gained control of his bank account at the age of eighteen and Johnny had told her that once she was married her parents would have to give her access to her account as well regardless of her age. With her money they'd be able to live comfortably until he could find a more stable job. He didn't make much hauling things for people but he'd find something different he assured her and everything would be fine.

A part of her conscience nagged her and she wondered briefly if she wasn't rushing things but she quickly brushed off the idea. This was the only way she could be with Johnny and there was nothing she wanted more. She had met him last September when he was still a student. It had been love at first sight that day when she had run into him in front of the school. He was handsome with his light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes and his smile made her heart flutter. She would have never thought that he would give her a second look but he had walked her home that day and from then on her heart and mind belonged solely to him.

Jonathan Reid was exciting and witty and everything that the boys she had come into contact with up until that point was not. He was carefree and daring. He had been thrown out of school for fighting and he had spent the majority of his time since then getting into trouble, although he usually always convinced Ella that whatever happened wasn't his fault and she felt confident that once they were married she would be able to make him settle down.

Her only wish was that she didn't have to run away, that her parents weren't so against Johnny. If they'd only try and get to know him the way she did, they would see that there was nothing to worry about but they were to set against him, thinking only the worst of him and arguing that he was no good for her and had done nothing but cause her trouble.

Of course, she reasoned, she wouldn't be in trouble so much if they would quit issuing those silly rules forbidding her to see him. How can you not see the one you love? They wanted to control her, Johnny had said. They wanted her to marry someone boring and predictable, and as Johnny had said, someone of their specific choosing when they felt the time was right for her to marry.

Those thoughts bothered Ella and made her angry inside. She was a grown woman capable of making her own decisions regarding her future and whom to spend it with. She was tired of being the good girl, tired of being careful and tired of being reminded that she was to be someone better than her mother. Every rule she broke empowered her, every time she slipped out after dark to meet with Johnny and made it back without being caught brought her exhilaration. Every lie she told striped away the image of the perfect daughter Scarlett and Rhett had thought they had. She was doing the right thing, she told herself; it was the only way to take control of her life.

Excitement pulsed through her, the thrill and adventure of what she was going to do washed over her in waves making her heart beat faster. She had to tell someone, she couldn't stand to keep this secret to herself for much longer. Good news and happiness deserved to be shared and finding someone to share it with would help the time pass more quickly. The question however was who could she trust? Who could she divulge her secret too? "Helen," she thought to herself. Helen had been her best friend since they had began their school days and she could trust her to not only keep her secret but to be happy for her as well. Yes, a visit to Helen would be just the thing to pass some of the time. She stood from her desk and stretched before crossing the room and retrieving her shoes. Her diary lay unlocked on the side of desk, forgotten in the midst of her daydreams as she laced her shoes and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Joy Elizabeth Butler at the age of seven was very intelligent. She had learned to read at an early age thanks to her older sister and she used that skill to read anything and everything she could get her hands on whether she supposed to or not. Reading came in handy for her latest hobby which was being a spy, an idea she had gotten from a bedtime story her father had told her and little brother. Spying quickly became one of her favorite pastimes. It was in her opinion great fun to hide and learn the secrets of others; especially if those secrets centered on Ella.<p>

She loved Ella, admired her and wished to be like her when she was older. Ella had always doted on her, showered her with love and attention and hadn't minded when she followed her around; but that all had changed when Ella had turned sixteen. Now Ella didn't have time for her nor did she seem to want her around which left her heart feeling wounded and her feelings hurt. Her mother had tried to soothe her feelings telling her that Ella was growing up and needed privacy but Joy wasn't comforted and to get back at her sister she had taken up learning her secrets and then telling them to anyone who would listen.

From her hiding spot in the hallway, she saw Ella leave her room and head downstairs. Joy quickly slipped into the room and went in search of a familiar red leather book. She caught sight of it on the desk and she hurried towards it. Her green eyes lit up happily as she realized that Ella had once again forgotten to lock it and put it away. She was so glad that her sister was forgetful; it made her job as a spy easier. Picking up the book she flipped through the pages to find the beginning of the latest entry and began to read.

* * *

><p>Scarlett sat at her desk the stores ledgers open in front of her as she worked to balance the columns of numbers.<p>

"Mama, can we go to the toy store now?" Four year old James asked as he sat on the floor with his toy trains surrounding him.

Scarlett looked up from her books, "I told you we would go when I'm finished."

"But it's taking forever," he cried.

"James Alexander Butler, you stop that whining right now or we wont go at all," she chastened.

Her son pouted and looked as though she had robbed him of all the hope he had for life.

"Those train engines will still be there later," she replied; his forlorn expression causing her to soften.

"All the other boys might get there before me and there wont be any left," he replied; gazing mournfully at the assembly of train cars in front of him.

"You really don't have to worry, James; your father said he would stop at the toy store and tell Mr. Wilson to hold one for us."

The look he gave her showed how unconvinced he was by her statement.

"Are you almost done?" he asked.

She sighed, "Yes darling I'm almost done."

He turned his attention back to his toys and she turned her focus back to her numbers, hoping to balance the columns quickly before her son expired from the need of a new train engine. She had just begun adding the numbers when Ella swept in the room.

"Mother," she said as she came to stand before her desk.

Laying down her pen she raised her head once more. "What is it Ella?" she asked; a mere hint of aggravation in her voice.

"Can I go to Helen's for a little while?" she asked sweetly.

Scarlett leaned back in her chair and eyed her daughter with suspicion. "I don't know Ella, I suppose it depends."

"Depends on what?" Ella demanded the false sweetness disappearing from her face and tone.

"It depends on if you're telling me the truth, after all you haven't been very good about that lately."

"I only want to go to Helen's, not leave the state!" she spat angrily.

"Here is the problem I have, Ella; the last time you said you were going to be at Helen's you weren't and Rhett found you with Johnny Reid after we told you that you weren't to see him again," Scarlett replied.

Ella glared at her mother "I'm not lying!"

Scarlett smiled, "I certainly hope not because you know what's going to happen if you get into anymore trouble."

"May I go?" she asked impatiently ignoring the masked threat in her mother's statement.

"Take James with you, he needs to go to the toy store and pick up his train."

Ella rolled her eyes and fought the urge to throw something. She couldn't understand why her mother was so impossible.

"I don't want to take James with me!"

"Why not? Do you have something to hide?"

The remark caught Ella off guard and she had to force herself not to panic. It wasn't possible for her mother to know of her plans for that night, she reminded herself. She just had to act natural and no one would suspect a thing.

"Of course I don't have anything to hide; I just don't see why I have to drag James along."

"I don't see what's wrong with taking your brother along. He needs to go to the store and you need to go to Helen's; it's perfectly reasonable for the two of you to go together and complete your errands," Scarlett answered keeping her tone even.

"I'm not taking him with me! Besides it isn't like he needs anymore trains they're all over the house as it is," she complained.

Scarlett raised an eyebrow "I can remember a time when your dolls and miniature tea cups were all over this house and I don't recall anybody complaining about you."

"You take him!" Ella demanded. "What am I supposed to do with him while I'm at Helen's?"

"You sit him down with his new toy and he won't be any trouble, will you, James?"

The little boy shook his head. "I'll be good, please, Ella; can't I go with you?" he pleaded.

"This is ridiculous," Ella muttered.

"I agree," her mother replied. "There was a time when you wouldn't have minded your brother or sister riding along with you, and there was a time when I could have trusted you to go alone but thanks to your recent behavior I can no longer do that. The only options you have this afternoon are you either take James with you or you don't go. You're not supposed to be going anywhere anyway so be lucky I've even considered allowing you to go."

Ella remained silent for a moment her hands clinched at her sides.

"Fine, come on James, lets go."

Scarlett smiled as she reached for her reticule on the edge of the desk to retrieve the necessary coins for James.

"I thought you'd see it my way, be back in time for dinner."

Ella waited for James to take the money and then grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the door.

"Your brother isn't a dog, don't drag him around like that," Scarlett called but the response she received was the sound of hurried footsteps and the slamming of the front door.

She rubbed a hand across her forehead feeling a headache coming on. She hoped Ella would outgrow this infatuation with Jonathan Reid soon and that her rebellion would end before she ruined her reputation. She had never imagined that her eldest daughter would be such trouble and she prayed to god that Joy wasn't taking notes for future reference. If she had to go through this again with her, she'd surely lose her mind or jump off the roof whichever came first. The sudden quietness around her reminded her that she hadn't seen Joy since that morning and she wondered what she was into. Before she could call out her name, she heard light steps in the hallway and knew her daughter was about to make an appearance.

Scarlett looked down at her ledger as the steps came closer; she was never going to get her work done if this day kept going the way it was headed.

"Mama," Joy's voice rang out as she skipped into the room a red leather book in her hands.

"What have you been doing, Joy?"

"Reading."

"Oh, are you reading the book I brought home for you?" she asked.

"No," she answered flipping open the book she held. "What does e-l-o-p-e spell?"

"That spells elope," Scarlett answered with amusement.

"What does that mean?" Joy asked.

"It means you get married secretly, you don't tell anyone."

Joy's eyes grew large and Scarlett laughed, "What are you reading?"

"Ella's diary," she answered.

The humor she had been feeling faded and panic set in. "What does Ella's diary say about eloping, Joy?"

"She wrote that she and Johnny are going to elope tonight."

Her stomach dropped and she felt sick. "What else does it say? Did she say where she's meeting Johnny?"

"He's coming here with a ladder and Ella's going to climb down and they're running away."

"What time?"

"12:30."

"Let me see that," Scarlett demanded as she took the book from Joy's hands. She hated to read Ella's private thoughts but it didn't seem as though she had any other option at that moment. She quickly scanned the entry taking in all the details that Ella had written. Anger and worry warred within her as she closed the diary and handed it back to Joy.

"Go put that back where you found it and don't you say a word to Ella about what you read or what you told me. Do you understand?"

Joy nodded, "It's our secret right mama?"

"That's right, now you go find Prissy. I have to go see your daddy, I'll be back in a while. If Ella comes back before me you remember not to say a word to her about her diary."

"I wont," Joy promised as she skipped out of the room.

No she wasn't going to get any work done for the store today, Scarlett thought as she grabbed her reticule and raced out of the house. Now her work would consist of making sure her daughter didn't get a chance to change her last name.


	2. Chapter 2 Control

Chapter 2 – Control

Scarlett paced the length of Rhett's office at the bank as she explained to him what she and Joy had read in Ella's diary. Once she had finished she forced herself to sit down in one of the wooden chairs facing the desk.

"What are we going to do Rhett?" she asked quietly.

He leaned back in his black leather chair and met her eyes with his gaze.

"I had you write to Carreen about the school her convent runs for a reason, Scarlett," he answered; his face void of its usual good humor and his tone serious.

"I know but I thought you were just using it to scare her, I didn't think you were actually serious about sending her away."

"I'm very serious about it; I don't think Ella is leaving us much of a choice in the matter. If we catch her attempting to go through with this scheme tonight, she will most defiantly be joining your sister in Charleston," he replied.

"Oh Rhett, isn't there some other way?" she asked with a sigh.

His face took on a look of sternness and frustration shown in his dark eyes.

"What else can we do Scarlett? We've tried being lenient with her, hoping this spell of bad behavior would pass and when that didn't work we tried being strict and forbidding her from seeing him but we've failed in that respect also and now it's time for drastic measures to be taken. All Ella has done this past year is lie. She skips school, she sneaks out of the house, we find her in places she shouldn't be and she defies us every chance she gets. She's throwing away all of her opportunities and her reputation is going to be ruined either by Johnny or at her own hand. This has to stop and it's going to tonight. You can't baby her forever, Scarlett; it's time she learns that you and I are the boss of her and that she isn't the queen bee."

"I'm not babying her!" Scarlett protested.

"Yes you are, you're so afraid she'll hate you that you keep re-drawing the line giving her more and more room to cross over it! I really don't understand it, Scarlett; you've stood up to the Yankees, the old guard, me and anyone else who dared cross you but against Ella it's like you have no backbone at all!" he thundered.

"How dare you say that? I stand up to Ella! I punish her! It isn't my fault she's uncontrollable!"

"And it isn't my fault that she's taken it into her head to surpass your illustrious reputation! As for punishment, you may issue it but you don't stick to it, she wasn't supposed to leave the house for the next two weeks except to go to school and yet you let her traipse off to Helen's for a visit! " he shot back.

The remarks stung her and she fell silent. She didn't like this situation anymore than Rhett did and she knew that something must be done to curb Ella's wildness. But there was a part of her that clung to Ella, after all she had been the only one willing to give her a chance during those dark days when Rhett had left them. She loved all of her children, loved them with all of her heart but the bonds between herself and each child were different, especially where Ella was concerned. She wasn't sure if she was so cautious with that bond out of gratitude or because of the lingering fear that remained far in the back of her mind that despite the happiness and contentment that she and Rhett had finally found over the course of the last several years, that something would happen to rob her of it and that he would leave her once again, taking Joy and James with him and that Ella would be all she would have.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett," Rhett stated softly stirring her from her thoughts.

"It's alright," she replied figuring they had bigger problems to worry about than a petty remark that had stung her feelings. She had outgrown the need to fight him on every remark he made long ago and now wasn't the time to fall back on old habits.

"I just don't know what else to do with her," he told her. "The only way we're going to get her away from Johnny Reid and break this hold on her that he has is to take her away from Atlanta for awhile."

Scarlett nodded as tears welled in her eyes. "I know you're right, Rhett; it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"It's just that I don't understand where I went wrong. I had believed that I was doing a good job raising Ella, that I hadn't been too late in becoming a better mother to her. I thought I was doing everything right and that she'd turn out better than me. I didn't think she'd end up trying to make the mistakes I had made," she answered.

"This isn't your fault, Scarlett; you have done well with Ella and her mistakes aren't exactly the same as yours, but they have to be handled correctly in order to put an end to all of this. Ella has us to take control of this situation, where you at the age of sixteen, and I mean no disrespect to your parents, were allowed to do what you wanted even though they knew you wouldn't be happy in the long run," Rhett told her.

Scarlett shrugged, "That may be true but I still feel as though I've failed somehow."

Rhett stood and moved in front of the desk to be closer to her. He tipped her chin up to look at him and gazed into her green eyes that were full of tears and worry.

"How can you say that Scarlett? You've never been a failure at anything. Yes, you've made your mistakes, so have I and it took you awhile to get the hang of being the kind of mother you wanted to be, but you've accomplished it and you've done well. Wade is a fine young man at one of the top Universities in the country. Joy and James are well loved and Ella is a smart loving young woman, despite the fact that she's on the edge of seventeen and has taken temporary leave of her senses," he said with a smile.

She smiled back slightly. "Wade turned out alright because of you. You know things are never easy between Wade and I for too long, and as for Joy and James, I was better prepared to be a mother to them from the day they were born. I just don't know what to do about Ella and I suppose a part of me does fear losing her in some respect."

"You and Wade can't get along all the time because you're both too much alike but I have no doubt in my mind that he loves you. Ella isn't going to like being caught tonight and she isn't going to like being punished and she may lash out at us but that's to be expected; just as Wade did when he was younger. She may even say that she hates us but she won't mean it, Scarlett. She'll be angry, but with time and the realization of what she was going to do she'll understand and she'll let it go."

"I know," she replied; "but it's difficult just the same."

He nodded, "I know it is. I don't like the thought of sending her away anymore than you do but it's for the best, Scarlett; and you're just going to have to trust me on that."

"So how are we going to catch them Rhett?" she asked a slight hint of resignation in her voice.

"We are going to act like nothing is wrong and that we know nothing of what our little Miss Kennedy has planned. We're going to go through with our normal routines and retire for the evening at our usual time. Once she's settled into her room waiting for her Romeo we'll take our places and wait."

"What places?"

"You will be hiding in the hallway by her door listening for the signal and when you hear the window raising, you go in after her. I'll be hiding on the porch awaiting Mr. Reid. Once he puts that ladder up and I know you have a hold of Ella, I'll grab him," he explained; "and then we'll take it from there."

"I hope this works, Rhett."

"It will as long as they stick to the plan Ella wrote about."

"What if they don't and they manage to get away?" Scarlett asked.

"That's simple, my dear; I'll just hunt them down and shoot him and our problems will be solved," he replied lightly; although Scarlett knew he was serious and would have no qualms about putting a bullet in Jonathan Reid.

"Maybe you should just shoot him either way," she remarked.

He smirked, "Don't tempt me, Scarlett; because there's nothing more that I'd like to do right now. Now go home and act like everything is completely normal I'll see you in a few hours," he told her as he kissed her lightly and led her to the door.

"There's never a dull moment in our house is there?" she stated before leaving.

"No there isn't and tonight promises to take the cake," he added with a laugh.

"See you at home Rhett," she replied with a smile as she left his office.

Stepping out of the bank she took a deep breathe and released it as she steeled herself for whatever the night was going to bring. She could only hope that Ella would change her mind and find a way to call it off but the rational side of her brain knew that her daughter was as stubborn and hard headed as she was and that she'd go through with it without giving a thought about anything beyond the current moment she was in.

Scarlett shook her head slightly, a daughter like herself must've been someone's idea of a joke or punishment for her own misdeeds at that age, she just wasn't sure which one it was or if it was both. As Ella had grown up she had allowed herself to grow comfortable with the idea that Ella would always be her good child, that she wouldn't have to worry about her getting into trouble and that everything would always be peaceful and easy between them. She had been so very wrong she thought to herself as she walked down the street. Ella seemed like a stranger to her now, sharp tongued and secretive. She wasn't at all like the child she had been. The love and compassion that had always been apart of her seemed to be reserved only for Jonathan Reid now; it was if he had cast some kind of spell over her turning her against her family and making her forget all the things that were important to her. As Scarlett made her way home she figured they were long overdue for scandal in the Butler household, things had been going to well and now it was time for life to be stirred up once more. "So much for happiness and contentment," she muttered to herself as she pushed away her thoughts and set her mind on the evening ahead and the energy it would take to act as though she knew nothing about Ella's ill-fated plans.


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Romance pt 1

Chapter 3 – Bad Romance part1

At the dinner table that evening, Scarlett sat quietly observing her family as she ate. There was Joy pushing the vegetables around her plate, maneuvering them into hiding places in hopes no one would notice that she wasn't eating them. Her black curls were tousled from playing and her eyes were glowing with the knowledge of her sister's secrets.

"Whoever would have thought a seven year old would have a penchant for revenge," she mused; knowing that Joy's interest in spying and tattling on Ella was retaliation for breaking the close bond between them. Of course, she reasoned, Joy was Rhett's child so perhaps it wasn't so surprising that she was devious and vengeful. She smiled at the thought, not having the heart to scold the girl for not eating the green beans on her plate or for invading her sister's privacy. If those were the worst things she ever did, Scarlett would count herself lucky.

Her attention shifted to James, her handsome little boy, the very image of his father and always full of life and mischief. He'd be trouble one day, she was sure of that but for the moment he was sweet and innocent sitting next to his father talking animatedly about his trains.

Her eyes moved to Rhett who was carrying on his end of the conversation acting as though nothing were wrong. He couldn't hide his thoughts or feelings from her though. He had been a master at it at one time but they had been together for so long now that she could read those little things in his demeanor that gave away his true thoughts, and his thoughts tonight were dark despite the light tone of his voice. His eyes seemed blacker than usual and they moved sharply around the table landing on Ella every so often. She could see the tension in his body, the stiff way he sat in the chair instead of the relaxed and casual pose he usually held.

Finally she allowed her eyes to settle upon her eldest daughter. Ella sat staring down at her plate pushing the food around and only occasionally bringing a forkful to her lips.

"Nervous are you?" Scarlett thought to herself. "You should be."

She continued to watch her discreetly, feeling disgusted as Ella's face took on a dreamy look as she stared down at the mashed potatoes.

"She's probably thinking about china patterns and names for their children," she said to herself; the thoughts making her blood boil. If Scarlett was sure about anything it was that she was much too young to become a grandmother. The very word made her shudder. Sending Ella to Charleston was sounding better and better as the minutes ticked away and her thoughts ran away with her.

Time moved slowly as dinner was eaten and then dessert. Tension hung so thickly in the air that if felt oppressive as they all held on to their secrets. Scarlett stirred her coffee nervously. She wanted to scream, to throw something, to grab a hold of Ella and shake her until her brain settled back into its proper place but she knew that she couldn't, that she had to control herself and wait. She had to follow the plan that Rhett had laid. After what seemed to be an eternity the dishes were cleared away and Rhett turned his attention to Joy.

"Is your schoolwork finished, Joy?" he asked.

"No Daddy," she replied. "I'll do it tomorrow."

Rhett shook his head, "No, you'll finish it tonight."

"But Daddy!" she complained. "There isn't any school tomorrow."

"I know there isn't but do it anyway, Wade will be coming home tomorrow and you'll be busy following him around. You go on upstairs and finish it before your bath," he told her.

"Yes Daddy," she responded sliding off her chair.

"Can I go play now?" James asked; hating that Joy gotten away from the table a second sooner than him.

"You may go now," Scarlett answered smiling as he hurried away.

Ella was still lost in her thoughts, her elbow on the table and her chin resting in the palm of her hand.

"Ella," Rhett called but he received no response.

"Ella," he stated loudly but once more he went unnoticed.

He looked to Scarlett who shook her head. "She's in her own world," she remarked.

He made a fist and slammed the table causing Ella to jump and return to reality.

"Ella, I've been trying to speak to you," he told her.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Rhett," she replied although her voice held no hint of remorse. "What were you saying?"

"I was trying to ask you if your school work is finished."

"Oh," she replied with a shake of her head. "No it isn't, that's what I was thinking about."

"Liar," Scarlett said to herself biting her tongue to keep from speaking the word aloud.

"I suggest you go upstairs and finish it," Rhett stated evenly.

They watched in silence as she pushed away from the table and made her retreat. When Scarlett was sure she was out of hearing range she turned her attention to Rhett.

"It's going to be a long night," she whispered.

"It's going to seem even longer to Ella," he remarked with a grin.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Scarlett was going through the motions of her nightly routine. She looked in on Joy and James who were both sound asleep. She kissed their foreheads lightly and made sure the blankets were tucked around them. Finally she came to Ella's door where she knocked lightly.<p>

"Come in," Ella called.

Scarlett opened the door and walked into the room. Ella was dressed in her nightgown, sitting in her bed with a book in her hands. She smiled at her daughter seeing that Ella was following a similar plan of her own.

"Did you finish your schoolwork?" she asked.

"Yes Mother, I thought I'd read for awhile before I went to sleep."

Scarlett leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Don't stay up to late."

"I won't. Are you going to bed now?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" she replied; seeing a small bit of anxiety that Ella hadn't been able to mask.

"No reason, I was just wondering."

"Are you sure? Is there something you need?"

Ella shook her head, "No."

Scarlett couldn't resist tormenting her a little. "Did you want company for awhile? I can stay up for awhile longer if you want."

"Oh no!" Ella exclaimed a tremor of panic in her voice that Scarlett pretended not to notice. "I'm just going to read my book."

"Alright darling if you're sure."

"I'm sure," Ella replied.

"Goodnight then," Scarlett told her.

"Goodnight," Ella answered.

Scarlett smirked as she turned and left the room. She had put Ella on edge and that gave her some measure of satisfaction as she waited for the final showdown.

Inside the room Ella mentally berated herself. "You almost blew it," she said softly.

What had she been thinking asking her Mother if she was going to bed, of course she was, she always went to bed around this time. She had almost made a costly mistake. She only hoped that she was right in assuming that her Mother hadn't become suspicious of her. She got out of bed and hurried to the closet and pulled out a simple dress that she could put on without assistance. She hurriedly changed clothes and put on her shoes. Taking careful steps to insure that she wouldn't make any noise, she crept back to her bed and settled down to wait. She opened the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out her goodbye note and positioned it on one of her pillows. Only two more hours she told herself as she looked at the clock, she just had to hang on for two ore hours.

* * *

><p>Down the hall, secluded in their bedroom, Scarlett sat against the pillows on the bed watching Rhett as he rummaged through the boxes on the closet shelf. Finally he found the one he had been looking for and he lifted it down and removed its lid. She watched as he lifted out his gun, a box of bullets and a cloth. He made his way across the room with the items and sat down in the chair near the window.<p>

"Does this mean you've decided to shoot him?" she asked as he began to clean the weapon with the cloth.

"I'm still debating," he answered; his voice low and his attention on the task he was performing.

"If you decide to go through with it take him outside, I don't want blood on my carpets."

He raised his head to look at her, "I can't shoot him outside, Scarlett; someone would hear."

"And you think no one will hear if shoot him inside?"

"I doubt it; the walls and carpeting would muffle most of the sound to anyone outside."

She shook her head, "It would still make a mess and we have Joy and James to consider. I suppose you could take him down in the cellar and shoot him."

He pondered the idea for a moment and then nodded as he loaded the gun. "That's not a bad idea, If I have to shoot him, that's where I'll do it."

She sighed deeply as he laid the gun on the stand. "I can't believe she's actually attempting this."

He smiled indulgently, "What did you expect from a daughter of yours?"

She rolled her eyes, "Not this."

"Just think we still have two more to go."

"Thanks for the reminder," she replied bitterly causing him to laugh.

"Is it my fault that you couldn't keep your hands off of me?" he asked.

"I think you have that backwards," she answered a slight smile on her lips.

"Come now, Mrs. Butler; you know the reason we have James is because you seduced me that night in Charleston."

Her eyes widened, "I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did."

"I did not, we have James because we fought and you ran off to Charleston and I had to follow you there, dragging the children along with me."

He smirked, "You didn't have to follow me."

"Yes I did, I told you when you came home that I wouldn't put up with you running away from me any longer."

"I wasn't running from you, I was only trying to give us time to cool off."

"You could've cooled off in Atlanta," she remarked.

"I could have but it wouldn't have been nearly as much fun and besides, the point is that you followed me and seduced me."

"You wish it had been that way. Why would I want to seduce someone who was so bent on quarreling with me especially when it led to your Mother throwing us out of her house!" she exclaimed.

He laughed at the memory, "At least she kept the children."

Scarlett laughed softly, "We had to go stay at the hotel that night."

"You wanted your own room," he added his eyes dancing with amusement.

"And of course they only had one vacancy," she replied.

"It was quite stormy out that night," he remembered.

"It was stormy inside too."

His quiet laughter filled the air, "That it was my dear, but at least it turned out alright in the end."

Her eyes glowed warmly. "I'd say it was worth the humiliation of your Mother tossing us out of the house and into the storm."

Rhett stood and crossed the room. Coming to her side he leaned down and kissed her slowly.

"If it wasn't for your daughter we could relive that memory tonight."

"Why is it that when they are misbehaving they're my children?" she asked.

He shrugged, "It just seems to work out that way my pet."

"I don't think it's fair, you should take your share of the blame."

"I don't see anything you can blame me for."

"You're the one that spoiled her," she replied.

"You're the one that lets her get away with everything."

"I am not."

Rhett checked his watch and sighed, "We don't have time for this argument again, Scarlett. Let's get into our places."

She cast a glance at the clock "We still have an hour and a half to go, Rhett."

"I know but he may show up early and we don't want to take any chances of missing them. We'll go down the back stairs so she doesn't hear us walking past her door and then you can come back up the front stairs and hide near her room like I told you. I'll go out on the porch and stay in shadows until he gets here and signals her and then I'll slip around the house and be waiting to grab him."

Taking a deep breath she nodded in agreement and slid her feet into her slippers. Rhett turned the lamp down low and opened the door carefully to keep the hinges from squeaking.

Quietly they made their way down the hallway and down the back staircase together and then separated once they had reached the entryway and went to their separate locations.

Scarlett crept near Ella's room and sat down on the floor with her back against the wall to wait in the darkness.

If she had thought time was moving slowly during dinner it was nothing compared to the long stretch of minutes before her. There was no light shining beneath Ella's door but she could hear her moving restlessly around the room. The clock downstairs ticked loudly, annoying Scarlett as she sat staring into the shadows. Finally the clock struck midnight and she became more alert knowing it wouldn't be much longer.

She listened intently until she heard the ping of pebbles bouncing off Ella's window. She quickly got to her feet and gripped the cool glass doorknob as she heard Ella scurrying around inside. She heard the latch being undone and the window sliding up. Without a moments hesitation she burst threw the door and crossed the room in record pace, grabbing Ella's arm as she moved to climb out the window and onto the ladder.

"Mother!" Ella screeched as Scarlett gripped her arm pulling her away from the window.

"Going somewhere?" she asked angrily.

"How did you know?" Ella cried as she tried to pull away from her grip.

"Don't you worry about how I knew," she replied. "You have bigger things to worry about."

"Scarlett," Rhett's voice called from outside. "Bring Ella and meet me in the parlor."

"We're on our way down," she called back to him.

At the sound of Rhett's voice, Ella had burst into tears.

Scarlett dragged her towards the door not caring that her grip on Ella's arm was most likely hurting her. The girl dug her heels into the carpet trying to keep from being propelled outside of the room.

"Let's go Ella; you'll have plenty of time to cry later."

"I don't want to go downstairs; can't I just go to bed? I won't go anywhere I promise," she pleaded desperate to find a way out of this situation.

Scarlett laughed, "You can't be serious, Ella; do you really think you're going to get away with this? You must really be out of your mind if you do. Now let's go."


	4. Chapter 4 Bad Romance pt 2

Chapter 4 – Bad Romance Part 2

By the time Scarlett and Ella reached the bottom of the stairs, Rhett was throwing open the door with gun in hand and motioning Johnny inside ahead of him.

"Johnny!" Ella cried as she moved to run to his side.

Scarlett's hand on her arm stopped her which only served to anger her. With Johnny in her sights her pleas were dropped and defiance returned.

"Let go of me!" she demanded as she was steered towards the parlor.

"Don't worry El, we'll get this settled it will all be over soon," Johnny answered; his usual lopsided grin on his face.

"You're right, Mr. Reid; this will be over soon but not with the ending you have in mind."

"Her name is Ella, not El," Scarlett spat angrily; the nickname only increasing her agitation.

"I'll call her what I want," Johnny replied.

"In my home you will do what we say," Rhett answered; the light of the lamp flashing across the barrel of his gun.

"I'm not afraid of you old man," the boy answered; arrogance written in his features.

Rhett grinned menacingly, "I may be old according to you, Mr. Reid; but I assure you; you will be afraid when the time comes. The way I see it, I'm well within my right to shoot you, you've trespassed on my property after you were expressly told never to come here again and to make matters worse you tried to kidnap my daughter."

"He didn't try to kidnap me! Ella exclaimed. "I was going with him willingly."

"And besides she's not your daughter," Johnny threw in with a laugh.

"You are mistaken, Mr. Reid; you see when I married Scarlett everything of mine became partly hers and everything of hers became mine and that includes Ella. I have raised her, kept a roof over her head, fed and clothed her and treated with the same regard as the children who bear my name so you see she is my daughter, in my opinion and in the eyes of the law and as such I can tell you with certainty that she will not being seeing you again after tonight."

"We're getting married!" Ella cried.

"The hell you are!" Scarlett exclaimed her temper getting the best of her. "You're not marrying anybody at sixteen least of all him!"

"You can't stop us, Mrs. Butler. You can't keep her locked in this house forever. Ella will be my wife whether you like it or not!" Johnny stated smugly.

"He's right; I'll get away from here. I'm marrying Johnny! I don't need your permission!"

Rhett laughed bitterly and Scarlett's eyes flashed with fury.

"You hear that, Scarlett; they think they're getting married whether we like it or not. What do you think of that, my dear?"

"I think you should shoot him," she answered her tone deadly serious.

"I think you're right, Scarlett," Rhett replied; aiming the gun at Johnny.

"I'm afraid I can't allow Ella to be your wife Mr. Reid," he stated pulling back the hammer; "But my 'old age' has made me somewhat amiable and I will allow her to be a mourner at your funeral before she leaves for the convent."

Johnny's eyes widened and fear flashed across his face.

"Afraid now, Mr. Reid?" Rhett asked.

The boy said nothing only stared at the weapon pointed in his direction.

"You can't shoot him I love him!" Ella screamed.

"I'm glad you brought up the topic of love, Ella" Rhett responded; "Because I don't believe love is playing a role in this match on his part."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I've never heard you say that he told you that he loves you, Ella," Scarlett remarked.

"I don't have to tell you what he says to me!"

"No, I guess you don't but the question is _has_ he said that he loves you."

"He asked me to marry him," she argued.

"But has he said that he loves you?" Scarlett asked; her voice rising.

Ella clamped her lips shut and refused to answer.

"That's what I thought."

"Do you love her, Mr. Reid?" Rhett asked as he silently applauded Scarlett for forcing the subject with Ella.

"I don't have to tell you anything," he answered.

Rhett waved the gun in his direction once more, "Do you love her?"

"I don't have to say those kinds of things," Johnny retorted.

"Why is that?" Rhett asked.

"Because I'm a man and men don't have to use those sappy sentiments. I asked her to marry me and that's all I need to say."

"And why do you want to marry our daughter?" Scarlett asked. "She's much too good for you."

Johnny glared at Scarlett. "I don't have to explain myself to you, and when Ella and I are married, don't plan on her coming around to see you because I won't allow it, we'll see how you like it."

"Shoot him, Rhett," she demanded; her voice low and oddly even.

"There will be plenty of time for shooting later, Scarlett; but for now I believe Ella needs to learn the truth about Mr. Reid's intentions."

"I know the truth!" she exclaimed. "We love each other."

"He doesn't love you, Ella" Rhett stated harshly. "He only wants to marry you for what he thinks he can get out of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Johnny replied nonchalantly.

"I think you know very well about what I'm speaking of. I've heard all about your interest in my daughter's bank account."

Johnny shook his head feigning innocence, "What bank account?"

Rhett laughed harshly, "Come now, Johnny; don't act stupid. It's common knowledge that Ella is a wealthy young woman and that marriage to her would be a windfall for some lucky man or at least that's what some people would think."

Johnny remained silent but his expression gave away his interest in the topic.

"I'll have you know that Ella's wealth is not up for grabs, in fact it is in trust until the age of twenty-one, regardless of her marital status and when it is released, it is hers and hers alone with strict instructions that it is to be kept separate from her husband's assets and that he may not make any withdrawals from the account. That money is for her, Mr. Reid; not for you and your poker games or your bets or your shady dealings. You see my wife and I made these provisions to protect our daughter from the likes of people like you who were bound to come along and take advantage of her kind heart and naïveté. I won't have her married to a scoundrel who takes her money and leaves her and any resulting children destitute."

A flicker of guilt flashed in the boy's eyes but it quickly vanished. "I don't want her for her money," he stated although his tone was far from convincing.

Rhett laughed, "Oh I am aware that there is more than one reason for this marriage. Ella is a beautiful girl and I'm sure that you know the only way to get both things you want from her is with a wedding band. I've already taken money out of the equation, Mr. Reid; so that leaves only one thing and I'm afraid you'll have to find yourself a whore to take care of that problem for you."

Ella gasped in shock her face flushing.

"Rhett!" Scarlett admonished shooting a glance at Ella.

He shrugged, "She chose to learn the hard way, Scarlett; so she might as well hear it all," he told her before trailing off for a moment. "Unless of course the reason for this elopement is that they've already taken care of that problem and were going to be grandparents, and if that's the case then there definitely will be a shooting here tonight!" he thundered.

"Gods nightgown!" Scarlett cried as she tightened her grip on Ella's arm and spun the girl in front of her so that they were eye to eye.

"Ella Lorena Kennedy, you better tell me the truth right now or I swear to god I'll take that gun and shoot him myself," she told her.

Tears streamed down Ella's face her cheeks stained red with embarrassment. "No!" she cried. "I never did that! I swear I didn't!"

"But he wanted you to didn't he?" Rhett yelled.

She lowered her head and didn't answer. Scarlett and Rhett swung their gaze to Johnny.

"I never touched her I swear!" he answered.

"This relationship ends tonight, right now," Rhett said his tone dark and serious.

"You can't do that," Ella protested.

"I just did Ella; I'm tired of playing this game with you. Your Mother and I had hoped that you would come to your senses and end this on your own but you haven't so I'm doing it for you."

"No you can't do this, Mother; tell him he can't chose who I fall in love with!"

Scarlett sighed, "Oh Ella haven't you been listening to a word that's been said here? You don't have any idea what you are talking about or what you're setting yourself up for by getting involved with the likes of him."

"You don't know that things would be bad for us. You don't know how I feel! You're just being a hypocrite! You were married at sixteen!" she raged.

Scarlett's eyes flashed with fury, "You're right, Ella; I was married at sixteen and do you know why? She asked her tone laced with anger and annoyance.

Ella didn't answer as she stared her mother down.

"I'll tell you why, Ella; I was married at sixteen because I was being as stupid and foolish as you're being right now. I wasn't prepared to be a wife anymore than you are. My mother asked me to wait but I wouldn't and she didn't go out of her way to stop me. I ended up widowed, with a baby to raise on my own. Is that how you want to end up?"

Ella glared at her, "I'm not you, Mother."

Scarlett shook her head, "No, you're not me and I want to keep it that way. I won't have you making my mistakes. You and Johnny are over with, so say your goodbyes, Ella."

"You can't keep me from seeing him."

"It's going to be hard for you to see him when you're in a different state, my dear," Rhett told her.

"I'm not going anywhere! Mother won't let you send me away," Ella replied shooting a glance at Scarlett. "Will you Mother?"

"It may be for the best, Ella."

"I can't believe this," she sobbed. "Johnny do something."

He shrugged, "What do you want me to do?"

"You can't let them send me away."

"How am I supposed to stop them?" he asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"Think of something!" she demanded. "You said you were going to marry me."

"I can't marry you if you're gone, Ella," he spat angrily as he was growing tired of the situation.

Rhett chuckled, "That's true, Mr. Reid; I'm glad to see one of you is wising up. Ella will most definitely be residing elsewhere within the next few days."

"Help me, Johnny," she pleaded not exactly sure what he could do but wanting him to fight for her all the same.

"Look, Ella; there isn't anything I can do. Marrying you isn't worth the hassle so just forget it."

Scarlett flinched slightly, seeing the hurt in Ella's eyes.

"Then go!" she screamed. "Get out and don't come back if I'm such a bother to you! I won't forgive you for this! I won't forgive any of you!"

"You may go now, Mr. Reid; and please remember that my gun is always loaded should you think of contacting my daughter again."

"Don't worry I won't," Johnny stated bitterly as he shuffled toward the door.

"Don't forget to take your ladder with you," Scarlett called wryly.

The door slammed and Ella turned her blazing green eyes on Rhett. "You had no right to do that."

"I have every right," he responded

"No you don't, you're not my father! I hate you!"

He nodded his face devoid of emotion. "Hate me all you want, Ella; but at least you won't be tied to a man bound to leave you. You may go upstairs now but you'll be staying with your Mother tonight so don't bother going to your room and slamming the door as you usually do. I don't trust you not to run."

"You're the only one good at running away around here," she spat.

"Ella!" Scarlett yelled as she clenched her hands in ager willing herself not to strike her child.

"It's the truth," she replied. "That's all I remember him doing when I was little."

"You stop this right now," Scarlett demanded. "I won't allow you to disrespect him like that, now apologize."

"I don't require apologies, Scarlett; she's only trying to hurt me with the truth and apparently she's been holding that one back for a long time. The only problem is the truth lost its power to wound me long ago so I'm afraid her efforts were in vain. Like I told you, Ella; you are free to hate me but I will always love you."

"No you don't."

Rhett sighed deeply, "I'm not arguing with you anymore tonight, go upstairs and go to bed you have several busy days ahead of you."

She stormed from the room and raced up the stairs at a record pace. Scarlett turned to study Rhett's face. Despite his words earlier that afternoon telling her that Ella would behave in such a way and that she wouldn't mean the cruel words she spoke she could tell that he was hurt.

"I'm sorry, Rhett," she said softly; suddenly feeling like crying herself.

He moved to her side and pulled her into his arms. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Scarlett; she's young and hurt and lashing out," he replied and then smiled slightly. "She also has the fault of acting like her mother on occasion."

She sighed, "You told me years ago that she'd be trouble one day."

"And as usual I was correct," he remarked.

"She doesn't really hate you," she whispered knowing it wasn't necessary to speak the words but felt compelled to do so anyway.

"I know, and I suppose in a way it's only fair that I be Ella's whipping post."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you've been Wade's all these years so it's only fair that Ella gets me. I can't wait to see how the next two divide it up," he said with a short laugh.

"Don't remind me," Scarlett answered.

He chuckled lightly and kissed her softly before releasing her from his embrace.

"You better go on up now and make sure she doesn't find a way to escape."

"Are we really going to Charleston?" she asked before she turned to leave the room.

"Absolutely," he replied. "She wants to do things the hard way so now she will receive the punishment she deserves."

Scarlett nodded, "Where are you going to sleep if Ella is with me?"

"I probably won't, I have things to do."

"Goodnight, Rhett," she told him as she left the room.

"Goodnight," he replied.

As she climbed the stairs she couldn't help but think that the night had been anything but good and that the next few days would feel like a never ending nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5  Rolling In The Deep

Chapter 5 –Rolling In The Deep

As Ella stood in her Mother's bedroom and slipped into her nightgown that she had snatched from the foot of her own bed, she couldn't help but panic about what the morning would bring. She gathered up her discarded clothes and threw them in the chair. She pulled back the covers on the bed and slipped into it sinking down into the soft mattress. The scent of her mother's perfume filled her nose and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from falling. Her eyes would be red and sore if she didn't stop but she felt so helpless at that moment that she couldn't think of anything to do but cry.

She turned on her side and pulled the blankets up under her chin and allowed her emotions to overtake her. Her mind was jumbled and confused. Would they really send her away? She didn't really think so, they might take her to Charleston and make a show of acting like she'd be going to school there for this term but they wouldn't really leave her there, would they?" She didn't want to go away, she didn't want to leave her school or her friends and despite her anger at Johnny she didn't want to leave him either. She couldn't blame him for acting the way he had and if she stayed in Atlanta she'd be able to tell him she was sorry and maybe they could make a new plan. If she was gone he'd surely find someone else and she couldn't bear the thought of that.

She couldn't understand what went wrong. How had they found out about her plans? She hadn't told anyone but Helen and she had only told her that afternoon so there was no way that she was responsible for this disaster she found herself in now. She couldn't see Johnny telling anyone, he'd been adamant that it remain a secret. It didn't make sense but then again knowing Rhett Butler he was probably having her followed and every word she spoke written down and delivered to him on a daily basis. When she thought of her step-father lately she felt anger towards him. She felt as though one of his goals in life was to control her and she hated it. Her mind wondered briefly to thoughts of her real father. It wasn't often that he crossed her mind, she had no recollection of him and her mother's patience on the topic of Frank Kennedy only went so far. She wondered if he would've acted like Rhett had that evening, if he would've disapproved of Johnny or would've given his blessing. It always felt odd to think of her father, she had grown up thinking of Rhett in that capacity even if she had never called him by the title.

Sometimes it stung to realize that she had gone her whole life without calling anyone daddy. Rhett always said he thought of her and Wade as his children and yet he had never given them leave to call him anything but Uncle Rhett. There were times, like the chaotic moment she was living in when it bothered her that she had never been extended that courtesy but why should he want her to call him daddy when he had Joy and James to do it and Bonnie before them. Wasn't that proof that he didn't think as much of her as he did his own children? Another sob escaped her and she forced herself to push away those thoughts. She didn't need to think of things like that and besides with the way Rhett was treating her why should she want him to be her father anyway?

Her restless mind jumped from thought to thought. Would Johnny forgive her? Would her Mother save her from banishment? Could she persuade Wade to be her ally when he arrived in the morning? The more her mind whirled the sicker she felt thinking about it all. She heard her Mother coming and she squeezed her eyes shut. The door opened and shut quietly and she remained still and quiet as her Mother readied for bed.

"You're in my spot," Scarlett said quietly as she came near the bed.

"It wasn't my idea to sleep here," Ella replied her voice still shaky from crying.

"Oh I know," Scarlett replied. "If you had it your way you'd be running off to god knows where to make the biggest mistake of your life."

"It wouldn't have been a mistake," Ella cried as Scarlett slid into Rhett's side of the bed.

She laughed somewhat, "Trust me, Ella; it would've been. Johnny isn't right for you."

"What do you know about people being right for each other? You've had three husbands so how can you judge who's right for who?"

"You don't have to keep throwing it in my face that I've been married three times, I'm well aware of it, after all I have a child as a memento from each one don't I?" she answered bitterly. "I wish I could forget the mistakes I've made but I can't, which is probably lucky for you for. If I could I'd be forgetting my second marriage at this very moment!"

Ella sobbed harder and Scarlett sighed in frustration. "Don't you see that he was just using you, Ella?"

"He loves me," she argued.

"No he doesn't."

"You just don't want to see it because you want to be the one to pick the person I marry," Ella accused.

"I most certainly do not! My concern is making sure that you marry someone who is going to love and respect you and treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

"Johnny would've treated me right."

"All he would've done is spend your money and when it was gone he'd leave you and any children you might have during that time span and then where would you be?"

"You don't know that would happen!"

"And you don't know it wouldn't!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"What if he's the only one that wants me? He'll never come back now and I'll be an old maid!"

"Gods nightgown!" Scarlett cried. "There are several nice young men who've wanted to court you, Ella; but you've turned them all away so you could chase after Jonathan Reid!"

"They were all boring," Ella replied defensively.

"How do you know? You never gave them a chance; you never tried to get to know them."

"I didn't need to! Johnny is the one I want."

"You'll just have to find someone else to want," Scarlett remarked.

"What if he really is the one Mother? What if he is the man I'm supposed to be with?"

"If he's the one, he'll wait for you and while he's waiting he'll clean up his act and make himself deserving of you."

"He won't wait for me, he'll find someone else."

"Good, then you'll realize how he really felt about you and then you can move on."

Silence fell between them as Ella's crying died down and the sound of hammering filled the air.

"What's that noise?" Ella asked.

"That is the sound of your window being nailed shut," Scarlett answered. "Now let's try to get a few hours of sleep. Your brother will be here in the morning and we have packing to do."

"You're not really going to take me to Charleston are you?" Ella asked quietly.

"It certainly looks that way, you've crossed the line for the last time and now it's time for you to pay for your mistakes."

"I don't want to go away."

"You should've thought about that."

"This isn't fair," Ella complained

"No it isn't fair, it isn't fair that you've taken it upon yourself to cause all of this trouble and it isn't fair that we have to upend our lives because you couldn't behave yourself but you know what, Ella; life isn't fair. I learned that long ago and now it's your turn to learn it! Now go to sleep!" Scarlett demanded as she turned away from Ella and turned the lamp down.

She laid awake for awhile listening to Ella quietly cry herself to sleep. She had thought as her children got older things would grow easier but it only seemed to be getting harder. She let out a breath of frustration this she thought to herself was probably the reason she hadn't wanted children.

* * *

><p>As Wade stepped inside the house on Peachtree Street, he could feel the chaotic feeling hanging in the air before noticing the trunks and bags littering the entry way. Confusion surged through him as he set his own bags out of the way and made his way down the hallway.<p>

"Mother," he called; surely she had gotten his telegram saying he'd be home this week.

"Wade!" James exclaimed as he ran towards him.

Wade caught his little brother and tossed him in the air. "There's my favorite brother, how are you doing, James?" he asked as he sat the little boy back on his feet.

"Good, did you bring me anything?" he asked hopefully.

Wade laughed, "Don't I always bring you something?"

James grinned his dark eyes shining with excitement, "You might've forgotten."

"I'd never forget you little brother and I didn't forget Ella or Joy either."

"Ella's in trouble," James told him

"She is? A lot of trouble or a little trouble?"

"Lots of trouble, she has to go away," he answered.

"Go away?" Wade repeated a hundred different scenarios running through his mind, all of them ending with him shooting whichever boy had caused the problem.

"Where's Mother?" he asked.

"I'm right here," she answered as she stepped out of her office. "Thank goodness you've arrived," she added as she stepped forward to embrace her eldest child who towered over her.

"What's going on around here?" he asked as he returned her embrace.

"Come in and sit down and I'll explain everything. James go upstairs and play with Joy," she said.

Wade followed his Mother into her office and sat down in one of dark red plush armchairs.

"Your sister took it into her head last night that she could run off with Jonathan Reid and elope," she stated tiredly.

"What!" he exclaimed his face a mix of shock and surprise.

Scarlett nodded and continued to explain to him the happenings of the night before.

"I can't believe it" he replied when she had finished. "What's with all the baggage in the hallway? Did she think she was going to take it all with her on the run?" he asked with a laugh

Scarlett gave a short laugh, "No that's what she'll be taking to Charleston. Rhett's enrolling her in the school your Aunt Carreen's convent runs."

Wade was silent for a moment. "Are you serious? Is this some kind of joke you planned to get back at me for the one I pulled on you when I told you I had married a Yankee?"

Scarlett frowned, "No it isn't a joke, I only wish it were and don't worry I haven't forgotten about your little prank you'll pay for it eventually."

"I just can't believe it," he repeated while shaking his head. "Who did she think they were? Romeo and Juliet?"

Scarlett laughed, "Maybe she did; only she used a window and a ladder instead of a balcony."

Wade studied her for a moment, "You're really going to leave her in Charleston?"

"Why not, I left you in Boston," she replied.

He grinned, "Yes, but I went to Boston by choice and I'm sure Ella isn't choosing Charleston and besides you'll probably cry as much as she will. I doubt you cried when you left me behind in Massachusetts."

"I'll have you know I cried all the way back to Atlanta," she answered smugly. "And as for Ella, she is against the idea of course but perhaps a term somewhere else will settle her down."

"I could just go shoot this Reid fellow, once he's out of the picture she won't have a problem."

"You'd go to jail," Scarlett answered.

He shrugged, "It's somewhere I haven't been."

"Let's keep it that way," she told him.

"You just have to take all the fun out of life don't you, Mother," he replied a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, apparently it's my mission in life to keep my children from having fun and entering into marriages they shouldn't."

"Like mother like daughter," he said with a laugh.

"Wade!" she exclaimed.

He laughed, "You know it's true."

"All I know is that growing up around Rhett has corrupted you," she replied a touch of amusement in her own voice.

"I'll be sure and tell him that as soon as I see him."

"Don't you dare," she warned.

"Where is my wayward sister? Locked in the attic?"

"She's in her room."

"Is she allowed visitors?" Wade asked.

She smiled, "Only blood relatives."

He stood up and crossed the room, "Then I think I'll go up and see her…I'll express my condolences on her lack of marital status."

"You do that," Scarlett told him; "But don't come crying to me if she throws something at your head."

"I'll take my chances," he answered before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>As Wade neared Ella's room he could hear drawers being slammed and angry footsteps crossing the floor. Her door was open and he leaned casually in the doorway.<p>

"Ella, Ella, Ella," he chided a smirk on his face as she whirled around to face him.

Her green eyes were blazing with anger reminding him of their mother which only made him want to tease her more.

"What?" she demanded her outburst causing him to laugh as he stepped into the room.

"Can't a brother just come to say hello?"

"Not with that look on his face," she retorted.

He grinned, his brown eyes gleaming, "What did you think you were doing, Ella? You know I'm supposed to be Mother's bad child and here you are trying to take my place."

She glared at him as she pulled items from the drawer of her vanity.

"I just can't believe it," he continued. "Little miss goody two shoes caught going out the window, who ever would've thought it?"

"Oh shut up!" she exclaimed. "You don't know anything about it."

"Mother told me everything," he retorted.

"You don't need to act like your so much; you've had your share of trouble!"

"But I never got sent away!" he reminded her.

She turned to him once more her face filled with anxiety, "Don't let them send me away, Wade."

"What do you want me to do little sister?" he asked. "I have no say in what they do to you."

"You have to help me, Wade!" she pleaded. "I don't want to go to some all girl school run by nuns. Can you imagine what that's going to be like?"

He couldn't help but smile. "I can't say that I know, but I can't wait for you to write me and tell me all about it."

"You're horrible," she cried her eyes filled with tears.

He softened a bit and put an arm around her. "Don't cry," he said as he handed her a handkerchief; "you're my sister and I love you I'd do anything for you but this is out of my hands. I don't have a say in this matter."

"You could talk to Mother. You could convince her that it's a bad idea and if you're both against it then you could both talk Uncle Rhett out of sending me away."

Wade shook his head. "From what I heard, Rhett is furious with you, Ella; he's not going to back down. You'll just have to tough it out; you'll be fine it's only a few months."

"You're not even going to try to help me?" she stated her voice filled with dismay.

"I offered to shoot the boy that got you into this mess but Mother doesn't want me to go to jail," he told her.

"Why does everyone in this house want to shoot Johnny?" she cried.

"Because we can't shoot you," Wade answered a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

Ella's eyes widened, "Get out of my room! I'm glad to go away, then I won't have to see any of you."

He moved toward the door but turned back before leaving, "Has anyone ever told you that you are just like your mother?" he asked.

"She's your mother too!"

"You're the one that looks like her," he replied.

"You act like her," she shot back.

"So do you."

"I do not, I'm nothing like her."

"Yes you are, you're Scarlett the second," he taunted.

"And you're a jackass," she shouted.

"Neither one of you is worth bragging about at the moment," Rhett interrupted as he came in the room. "So stop your carrying on it's giving me a headache."

They both ceased their tirade instantly although Ella refused to look at Rhett.

"Hurry and finish your packing, Ella. I've managed to get us on today's train."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her task.

"She's a ray of sunshine isn't she," Wade stated.

"Leave her be, Wade; or she'll never get done," Rhett told him as they left the room.

"I had to tease her a little," he replied in defense; causing Rhett to smile.

"Of course you did, it's your duty as a brother; speaking of which I wanted to ask you if you'd mind looking after Joy and James while we're gone. I'd rather not have to drag them along especially when we won't be staying long."

Wade nodded, "That's no problem."

"Thank you, Wade; I knew I could count on you."

"Mother said that growing up around you has corrupted me," he told him.

Rhett laughed, "Tell your Mother that despite doing my best to corrupt you, you have still ended up with some of her traits."

Wade laughed with him, "You tell her, it'll give you something to talk about while Ella cries on the train."

* * *

><p>The hours flew by in a flurry of activity as packing was finished and the bags and trunks loaded up and hauled to the train station. Scarlett and Ella stood in the entry way as the last remaining items were carried out. Ella leaned against the wall her expression forlorn as Scarlett stood before Wade, Joy and James.<p>

She hugged and kissed the children before turning to Wade. "You're sure you don't mind looking after them?" she questioned.

"I'm sure, Mother; it isn't like you're going to be gone long," he answered.

"Don't forget to take Joy to school in the morning and then pick her up in the afternoon." she told him/

"I know, Mother," he stated forcing himself to be patient with her.

"Don't go taking James to the candy store and allowing him to have everything he wants like you did the last time you were here. He was sick all night from that occasion."

Wade grinned, "Don't worry Mother, after we take Joy to school, James and I are going to go find a nice saloon. We'll play a few hands of poker, have a few drinks and pick up a few women."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes," Scarlett replied.

"Mother, I am capable of taking care of my brother and sister. I don't need a list of instructions or a lecture, just go and take Juliet over there to her new home; we'll be fine. I promise you the house will still be standing when you get back and that we'll survive without you for a day or two."

She smiled despite herself and kissed his cheek, "We'll try to be back tomorrow evening if we can."

Rhett opened the door and stuck his head inside, "Don't be much longer, Scarlett; or we'll miss our train."

"Wouldn't that be a pity," Ella muttered.

"That will be enough, Ella," he warned her.

"Am I not even allowed to speak anymore?" she asked.

"You can talk all you want but it won't do you any good so you may as well stay quiet before you bring yourself more trouble."

"We'll be out in a minute, Rhett," Scarlett told him ending the argument before it could start.

He nodded and shut the door. "Ella say goodbye to your brothers and sister."

She glared at her, "No."

Scarlett issued her own lethal glare, "I'm not asking you I'm telling you."

Ella huffed and pushed away from the wall. She stooped down and hugged Joy.

"I love you Ella," Joy told her as she kissed her cheek.

Ella ignored her words saying only goodbye as she moved to James and repeated the routine. She turned away from Wade but he caught her wrist and pulled her back so that he could hug her.

"Good luck, sis," he told her as he pushed a small package into her hands.

"What's this?" she asked.

"The present I brought you, it's handkerchiefs; I figure you'll need them," he told her.

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks."

"Don't forget to write," he added.

"Goodbye, Wade," she stated coolly before moving to Scarlett's side.

"Goodbye," Scarlett stated. "Be good for your brother."

Both children nodded as she gripped Ella's elbow and led her to the door.

"Why don't you just handcuff me?" Ella asked sarcastically.

'I'd like too," Scarlett replied. "I'd also like to gag you but that wouldn't look right and people would talk."

Ella wisely chose not to respond although she ignored Rhett's hand to help her into the carriage.

"This is going to be a fun trip," Scarlett said her own voice dripping with sarcasm as Rhett handed her into the carriage.

"I'm having fun already," he replied. "How about you, Ella? Are you having fun yet?"

She gave him an icy look and turned her head toward the window.

"If looks could kill you'd be a widow again, Scarlett," he quipped a sardonic grin on his lips.

"She should've stayed one the last time," Ella remarked bitterly.

"I've had just about enough of your comments, Ella," Scarlett yelled.

Rhett laughed, "Don't worry about it, my dear; she thinks she can make me feel bad for ending her romance."

The rest of the ride to train station passed in silence. As they waited to board the train Ella kept looking around expectantly until Rhett leaned over and whispered in her ear

"He's not coming to rescue you," he stated without emotion.

Her expression turned angry and she turned to walk always but was pulled back by Scarlett and lead to the train. Once on board she pushed past her mother and claimed the seat by the window.

Scarlett sighed, "I suppose this means I'm stuck between the two of you," she told Rhett.

"It's probably safer that way for all those involved," he replied as they settled into their seats.

As the train pulled away from the station Ella took up sobbing once more.

"God's nightgown!" Scarlett exclaimed were not even out of Atlanta yet."

"She can cry from here to the moon if she wants," Rhett replied. "She only has herself to blame."

Scarlett laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes, it was going to be a long ride to Charleston trapped between her daughter who never seemed to run out of tears and her determined anger filled husband.

_Authors Note: Thanks to my reviewers!_


	6. Chapter 6 Bleeding Love

_Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! _

Chapter 6 – Bleeding Love

The journey to Charleston was uneventful, punctuated only by Ella's sniffles and Scarlett's sighs. The trip felt like it took twice as long as usual for no one was in the mood for conversation which only served to agitate Scarlett further. As they piled into the carriage that Eleanor Butler had sent for them, Scarlett found herself wishing that she could've left this form of punishment rest solely in Rhett's hands but she knew that wouldn't have been right and that as Ella's mother, she had the responsibility of seeing this through. As they traveled through the familiar streets of Charleston, she felt herself struggling with her feelings of anger towards Ella and the feeling of compassion that welled deep inside her. She knew what it was like to fall in love for the first time; she knew how it hurt when you realized that your romantic daydreams weren't going to come true. Those musings lead her to take Ella's hand in her own and squeeze it gently hoping to offer some measure of comfort. Surprisingly Ella returned the gesture earning Scarlett a somewhat scathing look from her husband. She sent him a sharp look of her own which he ignored in favor of staring out the window.

It was growing late in the day when they finally arrived at the home of Rhett's mother. After their hurried greetings they were ushered into the dining room for dinner where Rhett told the entire tale of Ella's folly causing her cheeks to flame with embarrassment.

"It's alright, dear; we all do foolish things when we're in love," Eleanor told her gently hoping to ease the sting of Rhett's words.

Ella nodded but remained silent while Scarlett gave Eleanor a grateful look. Eleanor studied her daughter-in-law as she sat picking at the food on her plate. She could tell that Scarlett wasn't overly comfortable with the idea of Ella being away from home and personally she felt her son was being overly harsh and she intended to tell him so as soon as Ella was upstairs for the evening. For now however she would engage in the awkward small talk that Scarlett was so desperately trying to carry on. She didn't know if Scarlett was rambling on in effort to ease the tension in the air or to keep the war that was raging between Ella and Rhett from erupting at her table.

When the dishes were cleared away, Ella asked to be excused from the table. Before Rhett or Scarlett could speak Eleanor jumped in and granted permission.

"Of course dear, I'll have Franny take you to your room; I'm sure you're tired from your trip."

Ella smiled gratefully, "Yes I do feel tired."

"Give her a room without a window," Rhett stated casually.

"Rhett, please don't do this now we're all tired," Scarlett pleaded.

"Don't pay him any attention, Scarlett," his Mother replied as she rang for the maid. "Besides, he knows I don't have any rooms without windows."

"I believe I'll sit in the library for awhile," Rhett remarked as he stood from the table. "Will you join me Scarlett?"

"No," she answered knowing that if she did, they'd most likely argue and she didn't feel up to it especially when they were guests in his mother's home. "I'll think I'll go on up to bed."

The look he gave her told her that he knew what she was doing but he didn't speak of it as he came towards her and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be up later," he told her before leaving the room.

Eleanor patted her arm, "Don't worry everything will work out."

"I hope so," she answered as she followed Ella from the dining room. "I surely hope so."

* * *

><p>Rhett settled into the comfort of the library hoping to enjoy an hour or two of peace before going to bed. He had found that day's newspaper and had poured himself a glass of brandy. He took a soothing sip before sitting the crystal glass on the stand and settled down into the comfortable arm chair next to it. He opened the paper and felt a sense of contentment wash over him for a moment, ending when he realized that his mother had entered the room. He sighed and lowered the paper, folding it neatly on his lap.<p>

"Does this mean you've decided to tell me your opinion on these matters? I know you were dying to during dinner," he said as he looked over at the chair she now occupied.

Eleanor smiled, "I suppose you could say that."

He took another sip of brandy before speaking again, "Well go on, tell me what's on your mind, Mother."

She laughed softly. "I know it isn't any of my business how you raise your family, Rhett," she began.

"I never said that," he interrupted.

"No, but you're thinking it," she answered.

He smirked, "What makes you say that?"

"The look you've had on your face all evening, daring me to say something," she retorted.

He laughed, "Apparently my facial expressions hold no merit with you, Mother; you've already decided to tell me what you think."

Her brown eyes sparkled warmly, "I'm afraid I've grown immune to your expressions, Rhett; it's one of the hazards of being your, Mother."

He grinned, "Alright, Mother; have your say before this newspaper becomes outdated."

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on Ella?"

"No, I don't," he stated firmly his voice losing its air of humor.

"Rhett, have you forgotten what it's like to be that age?"

He shot her a pointed look, "No I haven't forgotten and that's why we're here."

"Do you really think it's necessary to lock her away at that school where she knows no one?" Eleanor asked.

"She'll have Scarlett's sister there, you know Carreen is a nun and she teaches at the school. I do feel this is necessary; you don't know all of the mischief Ella has been into this past year, Mother; and it's time to stop coddling her and make her learn a lesson."

"If you insist on having her attend school here in Charleston, then at least let her stay here with me. I think that would be a much easier solution. She can go to school and I can take care of her which would probably make Scarlett feel better about this whole ordeal," Eleanor told him.

"Mother, are you serious? She's here as punishment not to be pampered. If I were to let her live here with you, I may as well take her back to Atlanta and allow Scarlett to continue babying her. She's supposed to learn something from this, not get rewarded with a pleasant change of scenery."

"How is it going to look when people find out that my granddaughter is boarding at school instead of living here with me?" she shot back.

"Mother, you should know by now that I don't care what people say and besides, I doubt they'll give it much thought with Ella only being your step-granddaughter."

"The only steps in this house are those that lead to the upper floors. Ella and Wade are as much my grandchildren as Bonnie, Joy and James," she stated sternly.

"I know that, Mother; I was only making a point. Ella needs discipline and I don't think she'd get that living here full time and in saying that I mean no offense to you."

She was quiet for a moment, "Fine; she'll stay at school through the week and come here for the weekends."

"Mother!" Rhett exclaimed in exasperation.

"I'm not taking no for an answer on this, Rhett. I won't allow you to shut her away like a common criminal. She'll feel unloved and unwanted and that will only make things worse in the end. She's going to need some measure of affection in her life and as her grandmother, I'm going to be the one to give it to her," Eleanor demanded.

Rhett clenched his hands trying to contain his aggravation. He knew when he was beat and that even if he went through the charade of fighting it his Mother would still win in the end.

"Fine; I'll arrange things so that Ella may spend the weekends with you."

She smiled and stood from her chair leaning over to kiss his cheek, "I knew you'd see things my way."

He gave her a tight lipped smile, "May I read my paper now?"

"Of course dear, I'll be going to bed now," she answered as she turned and left the room.

Rhett shut his eyes for a moment trying to drain the tension from his body. Why did the women in his life have to cause him so much trouble?

* * *

><p>The next morning, the three of them set out for school run by the Sisters of Mercy Convent. The school rarely allowed enrollment after classes had begun for the term but a sizable donation from Rhett had them welcoming Ella with open arms. The headmistress, also the Mother Superior, sent for Carreen upon Scarlett's request and she and Ella set off on a tour with her while Rhett concluded his business in the office.<p>

Carreen could hardly contain the feeling of happiness of seeing her sister and niece. She had been feeling so lonely for so long that she craved the kind of contact with her family that letters couldn't breech. She led Scarlett and Ella through the hallways pointing out the various rooms Ella needed to know. Finally they climbed a set of stairs leading to the rooms where most of the students boarded. They followed Carreen down the long hallway until she stopped at the end in front of a door.

"This will be your room, Ella," she said warmly; giving every effort to making her niece feel comfortable as she turned the knob and opened the door.

Ella stepped inside the room and saw that her trunk and bags had already been delivered. The room was small, reminding her more of her mother's walk-in closet at home than a bedroom. It was sparse and drab looking in comparison to the ivory and lavender colored room she was used to. A simple bed made up with crisp white blankets sat at one end of the room with a small night table next to it. A small wooden desk and chair sat against the wall beneath a high window that was adorned with a modest curtain. Against the wall opposite the bed rested a wardrobe and a small bookcase. A blue and white rag rug covered the center of the hardwood floor. Ella took in the image and finding it distasteful she turned to Scarlett.

"I want to go home," she stated quietly.

"It won't be so bad once you get used to it, Ella," Scarlett answered as she stepped into the room. "To be honest I didn't expect it to be this nice."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ella asked.

"You know very well why," Scarlett replied her jaw set firmly.

"You would've never done this to me if Uncle Rhett hadn't made you!"

"That's enough, Ella," she responded harshness settling into her tone. "Rhett doesn't make me do anything I don't want to do and you ought to know that. We love you and we feel this is what's best for you right now."

"No! You only want what's best for you! You shouldn't be allowed to send me away for falling in love! I've heard all about you, Mother; about all your beaus and three husbands and Uncle Ashley, no one sent you away! You weren't punished," Ella raged.

Scarlett's eyes flashed with anger. "How dare you stand there and tell me I wasn't punished! Do you think there was some kind of joy in raising Wade alone during the war? Do you think I enjoyed knowing that your father died because he was defending me? Do you think that doesn't haunt me? Do you think it's easy to live with that guilt when you're looking down into the eyes of another one of your children that's been robbed of its father? Don't you think I felt punished when I had a miscarriage and then again when I had to bury your sister? Have you forgotten the pain and anguish we all went through when Rhett left or the fact that you wanted him to come home as much as I did? I may not have been sent away, Ella; but I promise you I've paid a high price for my mistakes. I've been punished and you're going to stay here and be punished for your misdeeds so you don't have to suffer the way I have!"

Ella dropped her gaze and turned away from her wishing she hadn't said anything. If she had any chance of getting out there it was through her mother and angering her wouldn't help.

Carreen who had remained in the doorway entered the room and touched Scarlett's arm gently to gain her attention. "I'm sure she'll be fine once she settles in and meets the other girls" she assured.

Scarlett nodded bringing a hand up to grasp her sister's for a moment as she watched Ella throw herself down on the bed.

"I do believe she has a touch of Suellen in her," she remarked a slight smile on her lips as she calmed herself down.

Carreen smiled, "I'd say she's a little of both of you."

"God help us all if she is the combination of Suellen and I."

A laugh bubbled inside of Carreen but the strict teachings of the convent slammed forward in her mind and she pushed the feeling down along with the reminders of her own regrets that she couldn't afford to think of now.

"I shall say extra prayers for all of us then," she answered. "But I admit I was under the impression from your letters and Sue's that the two of you had mended your fences."

Scarlett pulled off her gloves and laid them along with her hat, aside as she moved to begin Ella's unpacking.

"I suppose we have in many ways," she replied. "We get along much better than we used to but I believe it's partly because we are both finally content with our lives and probably because we've finally grown up and realized how childish we had been acting but that's not to say that we don't still have our disagreements."

"I'm glad the two of you are more comfortable with each other now," Carreen responded. "I do wish I could see Suellen, it's been so long. I'm always thankful when you come to see me when you're in Charleston, Scarlett," she confessed as she helped her sister lift the plain gowns from the trunk that Ella would have to wear at school.

"You don't have to thank me, Carreen; It was never my intention to just abandon you here and forget about you. As for Suellen, perhaps I can get her to come along with me on one of my visits so you can see her," Scarlett stated before turning to her daughter. "Don't just sit there, Ella; start getting your things unpacked."

Ella said nothing but she obediently slid off the bed and made her way to the box containing her books and began to organize them and place them on the bookcase.

"I know you do not want to be here, Ella; but I am glad for the chance to get to know you better," Carreen told her.

Ella favored her with a soft smile, "Thank you," she murmured. "Am I allowed to call you, Aunt Carreen?"

"Not in school or church, there you must address me as Sister Mary Frances; but during times when we visit with each other privately you may call me Aunt Carreen. I confess that I sometimes miss the sound of my real name," she added in a whisper.

Ella nodded and returned to her tasks. Carreen turned her attention back to Scarlett; wanting to soak up every moment she had with her sister. It was always nice to have her near even if it was for a short while.

"How is Wade?" she asked.

"He's doing well; he has another year to go before he finishes his studies. He didn't come home for the summer; he did some traveling with Beau and he spends some time working in a law office. He's finally found his way back to Atlanta for a week, he told me I'm lucky classes are starting a little later this term or he wouldn't be able to fit me in his schedule," she replied with a slight roll of her eyes as she mentioned his comment.

"It's hard to be believe he's all grown up already," Carreen remarked.

"I can't believe he's in Boston living among Yankees," Scarlett replied as she folded garments and placed them in the drawer of the wardrobe.

"Yankees are people too, Scarlett," Carreen reminded her.

"I know but I don't want my son turning into one."

"What she really means is she doesn't want him marrying one," Ella threw in.

"I never said that," Scarlett said in defense.

Before Ella could respond Carreen changed the subject to prevent another argument.

"What about Joy and James?"

"They're both fine. Joy is glad to be in school and James is always into mischief."

"If I recall correctly," Carreen stated; "You never enjoyed school."

Scarlett laughed lightly, "No I never was one for book learning; I suppose Ella and Joy get that from you Carreen."

Carreen smiled somewhat sadly at the comment but turned her back quickly so that Scarlett didn't catch the full depth of the expression. They made small talk as they finished unpacking Ella's belongings and putting them away. They both stood in the middle of the room giving it a final look to make sure everything was in its place as Ella began to pace nervously.

"Will she have to begin classes today? I'm sure she'd have time to join the afternoon classes," Scarlett asked as she glanced at the small clock on Ella's stand.

Carreen shook her head. "No, the Mother Superior will give her today to settle in and to become familiar with her surroundings. She'll begin classes tomorrow morning."

Scarlett nodded, "Well then I guess that's all. I'm sure Rhett has finished up in the office by now."

"Ella and I will walk you out," her sister told her.

The three women walked through the school silently, coming to the doors that led outside. Scarlett could see Rhett through the glass standing by the carriage waiting patiently as they joined him outside. Scarlett turned to her sister and embraced her.

"Take good care of her for me," she whispered.

"I will," Carreen promised. "I'll keep in contact with you so you'll know how she's doing."

"I hope so, I have a feeling my daughter is going to be a poor correspondent for awhile."

"Don't worry, Scarlett; she'll be fine."

Scarlett smiled slightly and turned toward Ella. She wrapped her daughter in her embrace and held her tightly for a moment before kissing her cheek.

"Goodbye, Ella."

"Don't do this, Mother," she pleaded. "Don't leave me here."

Scarlett took her hand and squeezed it. "Everything will be fine you'll see and we can write to each other besides I'll be back in a few weeks to celebrate your birthday with you. I may even pull Joy out of school for the day so I can bring her and James with me."

"Don't bother," Ella exclaimed her throat tightening as the reality of the situation set in. She had convinced herself that this whole trip was a charade and that she'd be going back to Atlanta but now she was waking up realizing they were leaving her after all.

Scarlett took in her pained expression, "You don't mean that, Ella."

"Yes I do, if you're going to abandon me than do it completely; don't bother coming around for my birthday acting like you care."

"I am not abandoning you, Ella. Once you get settled and focused on your studies the time will pass quickly. Atlanta isn't that far away if you need me all you have to do is send a wire and I'll be on the next train."

Ella's face flushed with anger and her eyes brimmed with tears that she didn't want to shed.

"I won't need you! Maybe I'll just stay here and never come back to Atlanta, it isn't like anybody would care."

"You know that isn't true, we love you, Ella; whether you want to believe it or not," Scarlett stated firmly.

By that time Rhett had moved from the carriage and joined the three of them in front of the building.

"Don't blame us for this, Ella; blame yourself. You're the one who caused this trouble. If you think you're grown up enough to be married than you should be grown up enough to accept your punishment. If you need us we'll be here as quickly as possible," Rhett told her.

"I will never need _you_ for anything," she spat bitterly.

"That's fine," he answered. "Come, Scarlett; it's time to go or we'll miss our train."

She kissed Ella's cheek once more and gave her sister an apologetic look as she whispered goodbye.

Rhett said goodbye to Carreen and then kissed Ella's forehead before walking away. As they moved toward the carriage Ella cried out. "Mama! Please don't leave me here please!" she cried causing Scarlett to stop in her tracks.

Before she could turn around Rhett gripped her elbow, "Get in the carriage, Scarlett," he demanded.

"But, Rhett," she began to say.

"Get In," he repeated firmly as he practically forced her into the carriage.

Scarlett felt helpless as her daughter cried out to her and her husband demanded she ignore it. She cast a glance out the window at Ella's stricken expression. Carreen had wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to her side in effort to lend her some comfort.

"Mama," Ella continued to cry as Rhett climbed into the carriage and signaled the driver to leave.

Once they pulled away from the school Scarlett allowed her head to fall into her hands and released her own cries that she had been holding back. Rhett watched as her small frame shook with sobs. He ran a hand over his face and sighed deeply. He knew he was doing the right thing for Ella but he couldn't help but feel like shooting himself as he moved to Scarlett's side and held her allowing her tears to soak the shoulder of his suit jacket.


	7. Chapter 7 Stronger

_Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. A bit of lightness in this chapter_

Chapter 7 – Stronger

The silence on the train heading back to Georgia left Scarlett feeling unsettled as she shifted restlessly in her seat next to Rhett. She wrung her hands in nervous agitation as she cast a wary glance at her husband before speaking

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" she asked quietly.

The look he gave her made her regret the question. Of course she had already asked it twice before but she couldn't quell the need to ask it again.

"How many times do we have to go over this Scarlett?" he asked irritably.

"I'm sorry, Rhett," she responded; her tone showing her own irritation with his less than sympathetic behavior. "I've never had to send one of my children away before so you'll just have to bear with me."

"Stop it, Scarlett," he demanded. "I wouldn't have done this if it hadn't been right. Do you think it's easy for me, because it isn't, but one of us has to have the nerve to discipline her."

"I hate how you keep making me out to be a coward," she shot back.

"Then quit acting like one. It's really quiet unbecoming on you, Scarlett, after all you've never been that type of woman before; you keep going at this pace and you might even have to start carrying smelling salts."

Outrage was written all over her features. "How dare you, Rhett Butler! I'll never be one of those ninnies who needs smelling salts and loving my daughter doesn't make me a coward!" she exclaimed her voice rising and catching the attention of the other passengers.

"Lower your voice, my pet; or everyone on this train will know our business," Rhett told her as he chuckled softly at her expression.

She was silent for a moment as she tried to get a grip on her temper. It wasn't an easy thing to do with Rhett laughing at her but she managed before bringing up the thought that had been plaguing her mind for days.

"You still think I'm a bad mother don't you?"

The laughter died away and his expression softened as he reached for her hand and clasped it gently running his thumb across her smooth skin

"Of course not, Scarlett; if I thought your skills as a mother were still lacking I wouldn't have had two more children with you."

"That doesn't prove anything," she muttered as she tried to pull her hand away from his but he griped it tighter keeping it in his grasp.

"You're a good mother, my dear; and I honestly mean that."

She nodded, "I believe you, Rhett."

"Good now lets not discuss it anymore."

"Do you think Joy will be this much trouble when she is sixteen?"

"Probably" he answered. "She is a Butler and as you've stated in the past people with the name Butler are trouble."

"I can hardly wait," she replied sarcastically.

He laughed, "Don't worry, I have a plan for when Joy turns sixteen."

"Oh what is it?"

"We pull her out of school, hire tutors and keep her locked in the house until she's about eighteen or nineteen."

Scarlett giggled, "Why didn't think of that sooner, it could've spared us all this trouble with Ella"

"I apologize for my lack of forethought on the situation my dear. I suppose I assumed Ella would continue on being sweet and even tempered. I neglected the power of your blood surging forward in her veins."

"Well at least we'll be prepared for Joy," she remarked.

Rhett nodded, "And then there's James."

"God's nightgown," she exclaimed. "What will we do with him? I know he's going to be trouble."

"What makes you so sure?"

She smirked, "I'm sure of it because you're his father and he's entirely too much like you not to be trouble."

He thought for a moment, "That is a valid point," he conceded. "I figure we can find a bunk at a military school with his name on it if the need arises."

"You better be nice to me, Rhett," she stated casually after a moment.

He gave her a puzzled look, "Why is that, my dear?"

"The children have us outnumbered, I'm all you have," she answered with a giggle.

He grinned at her, "You're right it's us against them, it's like the war all over again. We're the south and they're the north and they want us to surrender."

"I'm not one to surrender easily," she replied.

"Me neither," he agreed.

"I think I'll keep a white flag handy just in case though," she told him with a mischievous smile on her lips.

They laughed together as the familiar scenery of Georgia came into view.

* * *

><p>They returned home shortly before dinner that evening. Scarlett took her time changing clothes and washing her face. Being home brought back her worries and doubts that she had forgotten about during the last half of the train ride. She descended the stairs slowly, not wanting to enter the dining room and see Ella's empty chair at the table.<p>

Coming to a stop outside the dining room she shook away her troubled thoughts before stepping inside.

"There's mama!" James exclaimed pointing to her as she entered the room

"We were beginning to think you had climbed out one of the windows and ran away," Wade remarked with a grin.

She returned his smile grateful that he had slid into Ella's chair across from her, sparing her the reminder of Ella's absence.

"No, not today although there have been many times in the past when I've been tempted," she replied.

"What stopped you?" Rhett asked as he stood and pulled out her chair for her.

"Well I suppose the main thing was that there was never anyone waiting beneath my window with a ladder."

Rhett chuckled, "If I had put a ladder up to your window at Aunt Pitty's would you have climbed down it and ran away with me?"

She took a sip of tea and shot him a coy look, "I suppose if you had caught me on the right day I might have."

"Now you tell me after I won your heart the hard way."

"You always said you liked a challenge, it wouldn't have been any fun for you at all if I had given in that easily."

"I don't know about that," he said pretending to think over the matter with great consideration. "I probably would've found the task of arranging for your escape challenge enough."

"I can just imagine what old Mrs. Meriwether and Mrs. Meade would've said about fiasco if it hadn't taken place," Wade stated as their plates were placed in front of them.

"It would've been the scandal of the decade," Rhett replied. "It's a shame we didn't think of it."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised you didn't think of it, Rhett; in fact it's probably the only thing you didn't come up with."

"Where did you take Ella?" Joy asked as she maneuvered the peas on her plate under a lump of mashed potatoes.

"Joy, it isn't polite to disrupt other people's conversations," Scarlett admonished.

"Sorry, Mama," Joy replied; "But I still want to know where you took Ella."

"They took her to the school for bad girls," Wade answered before Scarlett or Rhett could say anything.

Joy's green eyes widened in surprise as she focused her attention on her older brother.

"You mean there really is a school for bad girls?"

Wade's eyes gleamed with mischief as he tore a piece of bread and dipped it into the gravy on his plate.

"There sure is and Ella's there right now wishing she hadn't been bad."

"What are they going to do to her?" she half whispered fascination in her tone.

"They're going to make her do awful things like chopping wood and carrying heavy buckets of water so she can scrub the floors and wash the laundry and I bet she'll even have to clean the fireplaces. Then she'll have to do all her school work and after that they'll make her go to church and kneel on hard stones while she prays for her soul. Then at night they'll lock her in the dungeon and she'll have to sleep on the cold floor and all she'll get to eat is a stale piece of bread."

By the time Wade had finished his tale Rhett was chocking on his laughter and Joy's eyes were as round as silver dollars.

"Wow," she whispered.

Wade nodded, "It doesn't sound like fun does it?"

"No," she agreed. "That doesn't sound like fun at all."

"If I was you, I'd make sure I was on my best behavior because you could be next," he told her.

Joy lowered her head and thought over what she had heard before unburying her peas and eating them.

"Are they going to put snakes in the dungeon with her?" James asked a tinge of hope in his voice.

Wade swallowed a bit of his meal and smiled at his little brother. "If she gets sassy they might."

"Do they have a school for bad boys?" he asked.

Wade swallowed a bite of his dinner and smiled at his little brother. "Yes there's a school for bad boys," he answered.

"What do they do to you there?"

"They make you sleep on a board and wash in cold water and then they shoot at you."

"Wade Hampton you stop filling their heads with nonsense!" Scarlett exclaimed.

He laughed and so did Rhett but before either could say a word James spoke up once more

"Can I go to the school for bad boys, Daddy?"

Affection glowed in Rhett's eyes, "Maybe when you're older son."

"God's nightgown," Scarlett cried tossing her napkin onto the table.

"Mother, I've always wondered how you knew God had a nightgown," Wade stated a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Scarlett shot him an unamused look as Rhett burst into a gale of laughter.

"Wade Hamilton, if you don't behave, I'm going to send you away," Scarlett told him.

"You can't send me away for asking a serious religious question," he remarked with a grin.

"You did not ask me a serious religious question, you're just making fun of me."

"Not at all, I was merely wondering about this nightgown you speak of so often. Is it silk, satin or good ole Georgia cotton? What color is it? Red? Purple? White? How did you come to know of it? Did you have a vision in which you saw it or did someone else tell you of it?" he asked trying hard to keep a straight face as his mother narrowed her green eyes at him while Rhett struggled to regain his breath from laughing so hard.

"Great balls of fire!" she exclaimed in exasperation.

"Where?" Wade shouted a wicked smile on his face and his brown eyes gleaming.

Joy and James began to giggle and Scarlett couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Are you drunk?" she asked her son only half joking.

"Yes mother I am, drunk on life that it" he answered.

"Well now I've heard everything," Scarlett remarked as she took a sip of tea.

"You do seem to be abundantly happy, Wade," Rhett stated as he finally brought himself back under control.

"I'm a happy man," he responded as he lifted his own glass for a drink.

Scarlett eyed him suspiciously. "Who's the girl?" she asked.

"That dear mother is for me to know and you to find out."

Scarlett turned her head to look at Rhett. "We got rid of one lovesick child and another has come to take her place."

"It seems cupid has been busy in this family," he replied.

"Well I wish he'd take his arrows somewhere else, we get into enough trouble around here without his interference."

Joy was eager to rejoin the conversation so she called out merrily, "I know her name."

"No you don't," Wade countered.

"Yes I do, her name is Molly," she answered pride in her knowledge shining on her face.

Wade sat in stunned silence for a moment eyeing his little sister with suspicion.

"How do you know that dear?" Scarlett asked a smile tugging on her lips at the sight of Wade's discomfort.

"I read it in his letters that's on his desk and in the one he was writing back to her that he didn't put away," she answered smugly.

"You little sneak!" Wade exclaimed. "I ought to hang you up by your toenails until the blood rushes to your head and makes your brain leak out of your ears."

Joy turned to her mother, "Can that really happen, Mama?"

"No, your brother is just filling your head with silliness and he needs to stop it," she answered.

"What's the point in having little sisters if you can't have fun with them?" Wade replied. "Besides she shouldn't be snooping in my room."

"Don't let your correspondence lying out in the open where it can be easily viewed if you're so set on being secretive," Scarlett told him.

"Your mother's right, Wade; if you want to keep a secret in this house you better keep it under lock and key. That's how Ella met her downfall," Rhett stated.

Wade turned his gaze back to Joy, "Is that how it happened, you read Ella's letters and told on her?"

"No I read her diary. She always forgets to lock it," Joy stated cheerfully.

"Does Ella know that's how you found out?"

Rhett shook his head, "No we figured that in the interest of Joy's health and safety we'd keep her in the dark on that one."

"It's a sad day when you can be taken down by a seven year old spy," Wade remarked.

"Speaking of which she was just about to expose you and the latest love of your life," Scarlett stated. "Tell us what else you found out, Joy."

"Her name is Molly and Wade misses her so much that he can't think of anything else," Joy answered.

Wade's face flushed red, "You know, Joy; I think there's room for you in that dungeon with Ella."

"Don't pay him any attention darling, go on," Scarlett encouraged as she enjoyed watching Wade squirm.

Joy grinned, "He wrote to her that the sky reminds him of her eyes and that the sunshine is the color of her hair."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow and shot him an amused glance, "This sounds serious, Wade."

"I knew I should've stayed in Boston," he muttered as he took a sip of wine.

"I never knew you were such a poet, Wade," Rhett teased.

Scarlett laughed, "You never wrote me any love letters like that, Rhett."

His dark eyes sparkled with humor, "I suppose I've been remiss in that area of being your suitor, allow me, my dear, to correct that now."

"I can't wait to hear this," she replied her tone light and her worries momentarily forgotten.

Rhett thought for a moment composing the words in his mind.

"My dearest Scarlett," he began.

"Oh god," Wade exclaimed.

"Hush Wade," Scarlett admonished. "Don't ruin my first love letter from Rhett."

Rhett cleared his throat dramatically, "As I was saying, my dearest Scarlett, even though you are sitting near by you are still much too far from these arms of mine…"

Scarlett couldn't hold back the burst of laughter that welled up inside her.

"It's very rude, my pet, to laugh in the middle of such a touching declaration of love," Rhett told her with mock offense.

"I'm sorry, Rhett; please go on," she said amid her laughter.

"Where was I? Oh yes I was about to comment on your beauty. The finest emeralds can not compare to your sparkling eyes of green, your locks of black remind me of the midnight sky and your lovely skin is prettier than the most perfect magnolia."

"I'm going to be sick," Wade interrupted.

"Don't be sick yet I haven't finished," Rhett replied. "My darling, your humor amuses me and I find myself unable to keep my mind from thinking of you every second of every day so please please tell me you'll be mine forever," he finished; a wicked grin playing across his lips.

"How could I say no after a declaration like that," Scarlett answered with a flutter of her eyelashes.

Wade pushed away from the table and stood. "Well now that I've lost my self respect and the two of you have obviously lost your minds I think I'll go out and lose some money at the card tables."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Rhett told him.

"What wouldn't you do?" Wade asked.

Rhett laughed, "I'll think of something."

"Be careful, Wade," Scarlett called after him.

He gave her an indulgent smile as he replied, "Yes Mother," and left the house.

* * *

><p>Later that night after Joy and James had been put to bed, Scarlett sat at her vanity absentmindedly brushing her hair. Her mind was full and she was finding it hard to clear her thoughts enough to go to bed. Rhett was seated in his usual chair observing her for awhile until finally he went to stand behind her and took the brush from her hands. Her eyes sought his in the mirror and he smiled at her.<p>

"I thought I better do this for you or you'd be sitting here all night," he explained.

She smiled, "I guess I was woolgathering."

He laughed lightly, "You seemed as though you were miles away."

She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his hands in her hair, "I have things on my mind."

"Is this about Ella again?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I know she's fine."

"Then what is it Scarlett?" he asked as he sat the brush down and pulled his chair closer to the vanity.

She shrugged, "I don't know how to explain it."

"Try," he prodded.

"It's Wade," she sighed.

"What about him?"

"He never tells me anything."

"Meaning what?" Rhett inquired.

"Meaning he rarely ever tells me anything about his life beyond the fact that he's healthy, making good grades and when he'll be home," she complained.

Rhett laughed lightly, "My dear, I don't believe any young man wants to share all the details of his life with his mother."

"I'm not asking to know everything," she replied.

"Then what pray tell would you like him to tell you, my pet?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. " I guess about his friends and what he does in Boston and this girl he's so smitten with that he's writing her love letters."

"Ah so that's it," Rhett answered his eyes sparkling with humor.

"That's what?" she asked slightly perturbed that he had obviously figured her out.

"You want to know about this girl Molly."

She gave him an unconvincing look of boredom, trying to act as though the matter wasn't at the forefront of her mind.

Rhett laughed, "You may as well admit it, Scarlett; it's written all over your face."

She shot him an annoyed gaze and got up from her seat at the vanity. "Well shouldn't I want to know about this girl? He is my son after all," she stated as she took off her robe and dropped it at the foot of the bed.

His laughter filled the air once more as she pulled back the covers on the bed and sat down. "Is it really that important that you know all about her?"

"Of course it matters!" she exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because it does!"

"Scarlett, I don't think you're going to view any woman as being good enough for your son and that's probably why Wade hasn't told you anything about her."

"That's not true," she cried. "I know there is someone out there for Wade; I just hope the person he chooses appreciates him."

"He's a grown man, Scarlett."

"I don't care," she replied. "He's still my son."

"I'm sure he's capable of weeding out the bad ones, my dear," he told her as he came to the bed and slid in on his side.

"I'd still like to know about this Molly," she said as she laid down.

"Well from what Joy tells us we can gather that she has blonde hair and blue eyes."

She gave him an exasperated look, "That doesn't tell us what kind of person she is!"

He laughed again, "What are you afraid of?"

"She might be after his money."

Rhett thought for a moment, "That's possible, I know the woman I married was after my money."

"Rhett!" she exclaimed smacking his chest lightly.

He chuckled, "It's the truth, Scarlett; you never denied it."

"That was different and besides I was fond of you," she remarked.

His laughter made her smile, "I guess fondness makes it alright."

"That's right," she replied.

"I don't think you need to worry about Wade, he isn't as easily taken in as Ella."

"I hope not," she answered

"He'll be fine," he reassured as he stretched out beside her.

Silence fell between them for a moment. "Do you suppose she's a Yankee?" Scarlett asked causing him to laugh once more.

"I figure there's a good chance of it," he answered.

"That's what I was afraid of," she muttered.

"What if she is?" Rhett asked. "Would that be so bad? You do business with Yankees after all."

"That's different," she replied.

"It's always different with you isn't it?" he quipped.

"I just always figured Wade would marry a nice southern girl," she replied ignoring his comment.

"You mean you want him to marry one of those lash fluttering, pass me my smelling salts I'm as helpless as newborn kitten types?" he asked with a smirk

"Of course not someone like that, that wouldn't suit Wade at all."

He grinned at her, "You want him to marry a girl like his father married?"

She glared at him, "Honestly Rhett, I just can't discuss anything with you," she told him as she rolled on her side and faced away from him.

He moved closer to her. "I don't recall him mentioning wedding belles so I don't really think you need to be worrying about this besides if Molly is the woman he wants to marry that will be his decision not yours. As for being a Yankee, I'm sure she's probably a nice one."

She inched away from him, "You can just stay on your own side of the bed tonight."

"Why?"

"For making fun of me," she answered.

He laughed and pulled her over to his side of the bed with him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"I'm trying to make it up to you, my dear," he answered as he kissed her.

"Forget it," she replied. "I have a feeling if I let you near me tonight I'll end up with another child that will grow up to be sixteen and drive me insane."

He smiled at her and moved away from her slightly, "You're right it does feel like one of those nights that could tempt fate."

"Goodnight, Rhett."

"Besides it probably won't be long before Wade brings you home a few Yankee grandchildren," he continued on.

"Good God!" she exclaimed.

"Goodnight, Scarlett," he said with amusement.

She doubted it would be a goodnight with that thought in her head she mused. A wayward daughter and a son in love with a possible Yankee…could it get any worse?

_Authors Note: Ella returns in the next chapter with plenty of drama coming._


	8. Chapter 8 Mean

_Authors Note: Thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys are great, I know a lot of people probably aren't interested in a story about Ella but the idea came to me and wouldn't leave me alone and I liked the thought of pushing the family I created for Scarlett and Rhett in my last story into the future seeing what drama would come along and how they would handle it. This chapter starts off the drama Ella is in for at school and there's still some surprises to come so keep reading and leaving those reviews if you have time they mean a lot to me so once again thank you._

Chapter 8 – Mean

Ella tossed and turned restlessly her first night at school. Sleep wouldn't come to her and she could barely find a comfortable spot to lay in for long. She missed her own bed terribly. Finally she settled for just lying still staring up at the dark ceiling. It felt as if morning would never come. She thought over the events of the day, of being left behind, of the tears she shed when she had came back to her room with the realization that it would be her home for the next few months. Carreen had offered all the comfort she could, even eating dinner with her in her room so that she wouldn't have to face the dining hall just yet. She had even helped her prepare for her classes and promised to come for her in the morning. She sighed she wished the morning would come soon.

By the time daylight broke, Ella was up and dressed. Her face was washed and her hair fixed. She had even reorganized her books and tablets making sure they were ready to be taken to class along with her pencils. She sat on the edge of the bed trying to keep herself from chewing her nails but failing miserably. Her head hurt from the lack of sleep and her stomach was queasy from nerves. The ticking of the small clock on the night table kept her from being in complete silence. She wished Carreen would hurry. The sooner the day got started the sooner it would be over.

Finally a knock came at the door and Ella moved from her perch to open it. Carreen smiled softly as she entered the room.

"Are you ready for morning service, Ella?" she asked.

"Morning service?"

Carreen nodded "Yes, we have a brief prayer service before breakfast and classes. I thought I told you about it yesterday."

"Oh," Ella answered. "I must've forgotten, is it mandatory?"

"Yes, you must attend is there something wrong?" Carreen asked.

"No it's just that we've never been much of regular church goers. Mother only makes us go on holidays and a few other various times a year."

"That's alright, Ella; you'll be fine. It isn't as long as a regular church service and mainly consists of prayers and blessings for the day ahead."

"Alright" Ella said with a nod. "What about my books? Should I bring them with me or do I come back and get them?"

"Bring them with you dear, there will be a place for you to store them during the service and then you can take them with you to breakfast."

Ella gave a shaky smile, "You sure do pack a lot into a morning don't you?"

Carreen smiled, "That's why we start early."

She gathered her books and followed Carreen out into the hallway where several other girls were milling about. One of them was a petite blonde with icy blue eyes who trained her gaze on Ella and smirked before whispering to her friends. Ella turned her attention away from them and focused on Carreen who was asking her how she had slept.

"I hardly slept at all," she admitted.

Her aunt patted her arm. "The first night in a strange place is always the hardest. I'm sure tonight will be better."

Ella hoped she was right as she followed her downstairs and down a long corridor that lead to an indoor entrance into the chapel. Carreen showed her where to place her books and then lead her into the church where many of the other girls already waited. She showed her to a vacant pew.

"This will be where you sit every morning. You may be seated for the blessing but for prayers you must kneel," Carreen explained quietly.

Ella nodded in understanding and took a seat to wait for the beginning of the service.

"I'll sit with you today," Carreen told her as she slid in next to her.

Ella gave her a small smile, "Thank you."

Carreen patted her hand and they sat in silence as the rest of the students and the nuns filed in and took there places. Shortly afterward, Father Bennett took his place at the pulpit and began the service. As it went on, Ella found that she was on her knees more than she was in the pew. She had figured when Carreen had said a brief service she had meant ten to fifteen minutes but it had been dragging on for nearly thirty-five when at last they said their final prayer and was dismissed.

Ella pushed herself up off the floor and forced herself not to rub her knees. She shuffled over to the shelves and reclaimed her school books as Carreen came behind her.

"You'll get used to the kneeling," she whispered to her.

Ella smirked, "And here I thought I was doing well at hiding my discomfort."

Carreen smiled, "You did better than most. Now we can go to breakfast."

The dining hall was large and lined with long wooden tables and benches. The other girls were quickly finding their places, obviously ready to chat while they ate. Ella wasn't used to being the new girl. In Atlanta she had gone to school with the same people every year. She didn't know what to do or how to act among all of these strangers. Her nervous stomach kept her from filling her plate with the selections offered, not that the eggs looked particularly appetizing anyway. She settled for two slices of toast and a glass of orange juice and went to a vacant spot at the end of one of the tables and ate quietly while Carreen spoke with the other nuns at a table in the back of the room. She felt as though every ones eyes were on her but she knew she was only being paranoid.

Finally the breakfast period ended and Carreen came to lead her to her first class.

"You'll be in Sister Mary Patrick's class for the first part of the morning," Carreen told her as they traveled down the hallway once more. "She teaches history and geography." The second half of the morning you will be with Sister Mary Roberts for language arts and after lunch you will be with Sister Mary Stewart for arithmetic and after that you'll see Sister Mary Thomas for your music lessons."

"Music lessons?" Ella asked as they came to a stop outside the classroom door.

"Yes, you'll learn piano."

"I already know how to play piano," Ella answered. "Mother taught me."

Carreen smiled, "Then you'll do well. Now I'll introduce you to Sister Mary Patrick and then I have to go see to my classes but don't worry you'll be fine."

"Of course I will," Ella agreed as she steeled herself for whatever the day held.

Carreen made the introductions and then Sister Mary Patrick introduced her to the class before pointing to a desk in the middle row where only one girl sat instead of two and telling her it would be her place. She had caught a glimpse of the blonde haired girl she had seen that morning, sitting in the back. She slid into her seat as the Sister called the roll. She learned the girl's name was Margo Sinclair and she had a feeling she was nothing but trouble but she wouldn't worry about that now, after all so far no one had acted as though they wanted to start anything with her. She just had to focus and breathe and make it through the day one step at a time.

By the time the lunch hour rolled around Ella was exhausted. The lack of sleep the night before was catching up to her and she felt overwhelmed and weary as she selected a salad and a ham sandwich for her meal. She scanned the dining hall looking for a place to sit, wishing she could just take her plate up to her room. One of the tables was still empty and she made her way towards it reluctantly. She missed Helen Coldridge, she had never had to eat alone during the lunch hour with her best friend around. In fact she couldn't even recall a time when she had to eat alone. There was her Mother and Uncle Rhett or her siblings to fill the table around her. It was an odd and discontenting feeling and she hoped she'd find someone to talk to save her from it before long.

As she ate her salad she caught a glimpse of Margo Sinclair eyeing her as she and her followers sat down further up the table on the opposite side. Ella pretended not to notice as she forced herself to eat her meal. Every so often she'd raise her eyes and scan the room. Finally she took notice of a girl that had sat down across from her. The girl smiled shyly, her brown eyes holding warmth and what Ella hoped was friendship because she desperately needed a friend at the moment.

"Hello," the girl said quietly as she pushed a strand of her chestnut colored hair behind her ear.

"Hello," Ella replied with a smile.

"I'm Alice Kathleen Callahan."

"I'm Ella Lorena Kennedy," she answered.

Alice nodded, "I know I'm in your classes, I sit beside you," she told her a friendly smile on her lips.

Ella blushed feeling embarrassed; she hadn't taken any notice of the girl she shared a desk with. "I'm afraid I was a bit overwhelmed this morning and didn't take notice of many people around me but it's nice to meet you, Alice."

Alice nodded in understanding, "It's always a bit overwhelming at first but you'll get used to it after a few days."

"Yes, I've been told that, I only hope it's true".

"Why didn't you begin classes at the end of last month?" Alice asked.

Ella sighed, "It's a long story but basically I am here as punishment,"

Alice's eyes widened, "Why?"

"I wanted to marry my beau but my mother and step-father wouldn't allow it."

"Why not?"

"They don't like Johnny and they seem to think they can tell me who I can love," she explained.

"I don't know who would want you with that red hair of yours," Margo stated snidely interrupting the girls conversation.

"There is nothing wrong with the color of my hair," Ella answered sternly in effort to show the girl that she wouldn't back down from her.

Margo only laughed. "If you say so but really red hair is so unfashionable."

Ella smirked, "At least it isn't as boring as blonde hair."

Margo narrowed her eyes, "My grandmother has always said that there are only two types of people that have red hair. Do you want to know what they are?" she inquired her icy blue gaze vicious.

Ella took note of Alice's worried glance before answering, "I'm sure you're going to tell me whether I want to or not."

She laughed once more, "You catch on fast. You see I say and do what I want which is exactly why I'm going to tell you what she said. My grandmother says that only whores and trashy Irish have red hair."

Ella raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. "I suppose it's only fitting then that my hair is red, I am Irish and I'm proud of it. In fact I'm sure it's better than whatever heritage you claim to have. I don't know anything about whores though so I guess it would take one to know one, so perhaps you and your grandmother have me at a disadvantage on that one."

Margo's eyes widened but she didn't respond to Ella's backhanded insult. Alice grinned at Ella silently applauding her for fighting back.

Margo wasn't ready to give up yet however and she went on with her assessment of Ella.

"What kind of name is Ella Lorena anyway? It doesn't even sound nice."

Ella smiled with false sweetness. "If you must know, I was named Ella in honor of my grandmother who was named Ellen and Lorena was a name my mother liked, I believe it came from a song. The real question is what did you do to your mother to deserve a name like Margo?"

"Margo is a very stylish name," she protested.

Ella laughed, "Really? Where is it fashionable at? A horse stable? Although I don't believe anyone would even want to name their horse Margo. May I ask what your middle name is?"

"It's Louise," she spat.

"Margo Louise," Ella repeated. "Sounds like some kind of disease of the lungs."

Alice nearly choked on her drink.

"In fact it even rhymes with disease…how odd."

Margo glared at her but Ella was ready for whatever she wanted to throw at her.

"If anything is odd it's those green eyes of yours," Margo stated.

"I hate to inform you, Margo; but green eyes are not an oddity. Many people have them including my mother and little sister."

Margo snorted, "If that's what you want to believe, but if you ask me they make you look like a feral cat, in fact maybe that's what we can call you, a little Irish kitten isn't that quaint?" Margo stated with fake sweetness.

Ella smiled and her eyes glittered with anger, "You'll call me by the name my mother gave me."

"And if I don't?"

"Well Margo, if you don't, I'm afraid I'll just have to rip that blonde hair of yours right out of your head," she replied with a smile.

"I'd just like to see you try!" Margo answered her lips pursed in anger.

"As my big brother says, anytime you feel froggy take a leap."

"Perhaps your eyes aren't those of a cat after all," Margo sneered. "Witches are known for having them and you certainly seem to fit that description."

"Thank you, Margo; I take that as a compliment coming from someone like you and may I say that your eyes bug out enough to give one the impression of looking at a frog, so I see my brother's expression is especially fitting for you," Ella replied.

Margo huffed and snatched up her plate before storming away from the table. Once she and her friends were gone Alice spoke once more.

"You just made yourself a big enemy," she stated her expression slightly worried.

Ella shrugged, "So did she, I won't tolerate her walking on me."

"Margo likes to make people miserable. She's absolutely horrible to anyone she deems to be beneath her which is just about everyone. She'll be after you for sure now."

Ella smiled, "I'm not afraid of her or what she dishes out. Anything she throws at me will be thrown back and if it gets too out of hand, I'll simply report her."

Alice shook her head, "That won't do you any good, Margo says and does what she wants just like she said. The Mother Superior allows her to get away with everything."

"Why?"

"Because her father makes all of these large donations to the church every year. He even paid to replace the stained glass windows that were damaged so now Margo gets to walk the halls as a saint in the eyes of Mother Superior."

"That's not right," Ella protested.

"I know but that's how it is, Margo Sinclair does no wrong as long as her family keeps paying for everything," Alice whispered.

Ella was quiet for a moment as she digested the information. "Well if Margo wants to do battle, then I'll just have to take her on by myself."

"Oh she'll defiantly want to do battle with you, you're new and new girls are the ones she likes to torment the most."

Ella grinned, "She may find that she's met her match when she tangles with me."

"You're braver than I am," Alice admitted.

Ella shook her head, "Bravery has nothing to do with it. I simply can't stand people like her and if she needs knocked off her high horse, I'll be more than happy to do it."

Later that night after she had extinguished the lamp, Ella laid on her bed with her hands beneath her head and stared up into the darkness processing the events of her first day. Her classes had gone by without any problems, she had been able to pick up the lessons easily and complete her work without much effort. She felt she had found a friend in Alice, who thankfully shared all of her classes. Her confrontation with Margo played through her mind but she brushed it aside. The remainder of the day after the lunch hour had been uneventful with the small exception of Margo purposely slamming into her in the hallway causing her to drop her books. Margo had then loudly proclaimed her to be a clumsy fool but she hadn't allowed herself to be provoked opting instead to smile sweetly and tell Margo that perhaps she should look where she was going.

A sigh escaped her at the thought of snobby Margo. Margo was something… in fact she was a certain word, Ella thought to herself. A word ladies weren't supposed to say and probably weren't even supposed to think about but Ella was thinking it and she didn't care if it made her unladylike, in fact she couldn't think of anything more boring than being a perfect lady so she allowed the thought to flow freely. The simple fact was that Margo Sinclair was a bitch. Ella smiled, it always felt good to think the words that she couldn't say out loud and once she started thinking them she couldn't stop. Margo was a bitch and if need be, Ella could be one too, probably a better one than Miss I can get away with everything Sinclair. She rolled onto her side and forced herself to find a comfortable position. She could handle this; it was all a matter of showing her that she wouldn't back down. It was going to be an interesting semester that was for sure she thought to herself before drifting to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Piece of Me

Chapter 9 – Piece of Me

One afternoon during Ella's second week of school, Carreen asked her to walk with her in the school's gardens after classes. She readily accepted the invitation, anxious to get out into the air that still retained a comfortable amount of warmness despite the changing of the seasons. As they walked away from the school, they made casual small talk until both of them felt as though they were far enough away from the prying eyes and ears of the other students and nuns.

"How are you doing Ella?" Carreen asked.

Ella shrugged slightly, "Fine I suppose, my classes seem to be going well and I've found a good friend in Alice."

"I'm glad you've made a friend, Ella; I hated to think of you being lonely during your stay here," Carreen replied.

Ella smiled, "How could I be lonely when I have you, Aunt Carreen?"

Her aunt flashed her a small smile and a hint of sadness flickered in her eyes. "You'd be surprised at how lonely it can seem here sometimes."

Ella studied her for a moment, "Are you lonely here?"

Carreen lowered her head slightly and was quiet for a moment before raising her gaze back to Ella

"Sometimes," she answered.

"Aren't the other nuns your friends?"

"Some are, at least in a way they are, but it isn't like you and Alice. The two of you have things in common, unlimited topics to speak of and an amount of freedom in being yourselves that nuns don't have," she explained.

"I never thought about it that way."

Carreen knew she was treading into dangerous territory with the way the conversation was heading and she decided it best to steer it elsewhere before she confessed her innermost thoughts and feelings that she had been harboring.

"I heard you had words with Margo Sinclair," she stated forcing her tone to lighten.

Ella laughed lightly, "How did you hear that?"

Carreen grinned, "There isn't much that can be kept secret here; it's as if the walls have ears. Eventually everyone knows everything that goes on."

"I guess there's truth in that, I heard that Margo gets away with everything around here because the Mother Superior is fond of her daddy's check book," Ella stated with amusement.

Carreen hurriedly looked around them making sure they were alone. "You must be careful saying things like that about the Mother Superior, Ella; you don't want her to throw you out of school, that would only serve to anger your parents more than they already are."

Ella frowned, "I'm sorry, Aunt Carreen. I'll be more careful, I don't care so much about me getting into trouble but I wouldn't want to bring any trouble upon you."

"You should worry about yourself and getting into trouble, Ella. The Mother Superior is a woman who doesn't take kindly to being crossed."

"I'll be careful," she responded; "But is it true about Margo? Is she allowed to get away with everything?"

Carreen's eyes darted around once more before she whispered, "Yes, it certainly seems that way and most of the other nuns are against it but there doesn't seem to be anything we can do about it, we don't have the power that she holds."

"Lovely," Ella stated sarcasm in her voice.

"I don't like it anymore than you do."

"I didn't think for a moment that you would," Ella told her.

"Don't let Margo get to you."

Ella laughed, "Don't worry I can take what she dishes out."

"You're just like your mother," Carreen said amusement tugging at her lips.

Ella wrinkled her nose, "So I've been told."

Carreen allowed the strict teachings of the convent to fall away for a moment and a gentle laugh to fall from her lips, "It's not a bad thing, dear."

Ella couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at the sound of her aunt's soft laugh. "It feels like a bad thing sometimes."

"She loves you, Ella."

"I know," she said quietly. "I love her too."

"Your mother is a good woman and if you have her strength and courage, than being like her is something to be proud of and I'm not just saying that because she's my sister," Carreen told her.

"Being like her apparently can lead you into trouble though according to Uncle Rhett. I believe I heard that about a hundred times during my various lectures that lead up to my being here," Ella replied.

Carreen allowed the comment to go unanswered opting instead to open up to Ella a bit more. "I miss my sisters," she admitted.

"Do you?"

"Yes, more than I ever imagined I would."

"What was Mama like as a girl?" Ella asked.

"She was full of life and always running and making noise. She liked to climb trees and race the boys, whether it be on foot or by horseback. She was always getting dirty and being admonished by mother and Mammy. They wanted her to act like a little lady but your mother had too much energy in her for sitting still and stitching samplers."

Ella giggled, "It's hard to imagine my mother up in a tree.".

Carreen laughed again and it felt so good to her to do so. "She loved to be adventurous, I guess she liked to be free, she didn't want to be restricted by the rules Mammy and mother wanted her to follow."

"That sounds like Mama."

Carreen nudged her, "It probably sounds a little like you too, doesn't it?"

Ella threw her hands up as if in surrender. "Alright I admit it, I am the daughter of Katie Scarlett O'Hara. Are you happy now?"

Carreen laughed "Are you happy to admit it?"

Ella struggled to force her smile to fade but failed, "No and if you tell anyone I admitted it I'll deny it."

"Do you think they'll believe a nun is lying?" Carreen asked her blue eyes sparkling.

"Perhaps if I'm convincing enough," she replied.

"Perhaps we'll have to put that theory to a test one day."

"That would be interesting," Ella said as she tipped her head back to gaze up at the clouds for a moment.

Carreen followed her gesture and then spoke once again. "When we were small girls, in the summertime mother would sometimes lay a large guilt on the grass and Scarlett, Suellen and I would lay on it and look up at the clouds while mother sat near us and did her sewing. We liked to tell each other what shapes we thought the clouds made."

"I've done that with Joy a time or two," she admitted. "I guess that's probably silly though, I've been too old for those kinds of things for awhile."

Carreen shook her head, "You're never too old to enjoy the beauty of the clouds and the sky, Ella. Those days I just told you about are among my most treasured memories. There was a sense of security being nestled between my sisters and the smell of my mother's perfume in the air. Sometimes I dream of those days and remember the sound of our giggles and how carefree we were."

"It makes you miss them more though doesn't it?"

Carreen nodded, "I don't think Scarlett ever knew how much I loved her and looked up to her. I wanted to be just like her. I'm sure Joy probably feels that way about you."

"Joy and I used to be close even though I'm so much older than her."

"Those nine years won't seem to be so much when you're both grown."

"That's a long time away."

"So the two of you aren't close anymore?"

Ella shook her head, "No not this past year."

"Because you wanted to be with Johnny?"

Ella nodded as she wondered how her mother had gotten Carreen so well informed of her life. "That and she started telling on my all the time."

"Did you ever think that maybe she was doing that to get your attention?" Carreen asked.

"No, I never really gave it much thought. I was always too mad at her to wonder why she had done it."

"Perhaps you should think about it."

She was quiet for awhile, "I guess I haven't been very nice to Joy lately," she said a hint of remorse in her voice.

"You can make it up to her when you get home," Carreen assured her.

"She told me she loved me before I left but I didn't say it back to her," she confessed regret flashing across her features.

"That doesn't mean you can't tell her now."

"But I can't, she isn't here."

"Write her a letter and tell her, she'd probably like that."

Ella thought about it, "I guess I could do that."

"Of course you could."

"Maybe I will," she replied.

* * *

><p>As Ella laid awake that night, she thought over her conversation with Carreen and the warning she had given her in regards to the Mother Superior. She would try and watch her step but Margo had deemed her a worthy adversary and had spent much of the past two weeks trying to antagonize her. There had been catty remarks and on one occasion in the dining hall she had walked behind Ella and grabbed hold of one of her curls and yanked it. Not to be outdone Ella had returned the gesture, only instead of tugging at the ends as Margo had done, she merely reached out as she walked by and grabbed a hold of the other girl's hair by the roots and gave it a sharp pull.<p>

She had already decided after her first confrontation with Margo that she wouldn't allow her to get to her. She wasn't even fighting back whole heartedly, only throwing a barb at her if the situation called for it. With Carreen's warning in the back of her mind, she decided that she was right in planning on taking the high road as much as possible. She didn't want to get into trouble at school and have word of it travel back to Atlanta. She feared Rhett would find another school to send her to that would be further away from home and she'd lose the sanctuary of Eleanor Butler's home that she escaped to on the weekends.

The next morning as she got ready for the daily church service, she had every intention of showing Margo that she wouldn't stoop to her level. Little did she know that Margo had already put into motion her first sneak attack of the war that had been declared without Ella's knowledge.

Ella made her way to the chapel feeling confident and optimistic for the first time in weeks. Alice was waiting for her near the shelf where they stored their books and together they made there way to their assigned places. Glancing around as she made small talk with her friend, she noticed that Margo and her friend Bessie were already in their places as well. It seemed odd to her that they were already present, they usually didn't slid into their spots until the very last second but she brushed the thought aside as she carried on her conversation.

The sermon began and after the blessing they all slid from their seats to kneel for the prayers. Ella cried out in pain feeling something sharp stab into her knees. Her cry had disrupted the service and heads turned to look at her causing shame to rise within her. The priest continued on as she sank down on the cold floor and pulled her knees up to examine them. Stuck through her dress and into knees were a handful of tacks. Tears welled in her eyes as she pulled them out feeling the Mother Superior's gaze upon her.

Alice shot her a sympathetic look as she quickly returned to her kneeling position. She sucked in a deep breath and glanced at the row where Margo was kneeling. She was facing forward, her lips moving in sync with the others as they prayed but they held a hint of a malicious smile and Ella knew she had lost the first battle. When the service ended, Alice asked her if she was alright but Ella barely had time to answer her as the Mother Superior pulled her aside and reprimanded her for her behavior.

"There were tacks sticking in my knees!" she exclaimed in defense of herself.

The old woman's steel grey eyes held no sympathy as they glared at her. "It does not matter, a proper lady does not cause such disruption. She controls herself and she most definitely does not sit upon the floor during a religious service!"

"She does if she's being stuck in the knees," Ella replied without thinking.

"Miss Kennedy, you have much to learn about proper behavior."

"I apologize, Mother Superior. I did not know the tacks were there but I feel confident in knowing who placed them there."

"And just who do you think that is, Miss Kennedy?" the nun asked harshly

"Margo Sinclair."

The Mother Superior gave her a disgusted look. "I don't believe that for one moment! Do you have any proof of these claims, Miss Kennedy?"

"No, I can't prove it but she has made it her mission to torment me and I can provide witnesses for that," Ella answered as she struggled to control her temper.

"Miss Kennedy, you can not go around accusing people of things you have no proof of. I do not believe for one moment that Miss Sinclair has any ill will toward you nor do I believe she is capable of such juvenile antics as placing tacks where you kneel. She is a fine young lady from a good upstanding family. Her behavior is exemplary and you would do well to learn from it!"

Ella's eyes flashed and she struggled to swallow the lump that was growing in her throat. "I'm from a good family as well, Mother Superior. I was raised to be a lady too and I have no reason to lie to you. As for Margo Sinclair, I suppose she can do what she likes as long as her daddy keeps sending the checks for those stained glass windows!"

"Miss Kennedy, that is enough! I will not tolerate such rudeness. You are the one in need of punishment not Miss Sinclair. Your wicked tongue will cost you your meals today, perhaps after a fast you will rethink your ways," the nun remarked angrily.

Ella bit her tongue to keep the flood of words she wanted to say from pouring from her lips.

"You are excused; you will go to your room until the start of classes. Don't even think of entering the dining hall."

Ella hastily gathered her books and walked away from the chapel and when she was sure she was out of sight of the Mother Superior, she ran. Reaching her room in record time she threw herself on the bed and allowed the tears to come. So this was how it was to be, she had been set to toe the line and be cautious of the Mother Superior and she had been taken down by a handful of tacks that were resting in her pocket. Once her sobs had been exhausted she sat up and pulled the offending tacks from her pocket and placed them in the drawer of the night table. She got up and found a clean handkerchief and poured water from the pitcher on her dresser into the wash basin to wash her tear stained blotchy face. After she had finished she sat down and pulled up her skirts to reveal her knees. The tiny puncture wounds had bled and she carefully cleaned them.

A glance at the clock showed it was time to go to class. Margo was still smirking when she entered the room. Ignoring her, she quickly slid into her seat beside Alice. Alice smiled sadly at her before they had to turn their attention to the blackboard. As she worked on her lessons Alice slid a scrap of folded paper towards her. After making sure that Sister Mary Patrick's attention was directed elsewhere she carefully unfolded the note.

"_What happened after service?" _Alice had written.

"_I was reprimanded for my 'rude behavior' I have to fast today as my punishment," _she wrote quickly and then slid the note back towards Alice.

A moment later it was slid back towards her. _"Did you tell her it was most likely Margo?"_

"_She didn't believe me," _Ella wrote.

Alice retrieved a fresh scrap of paper and hid the first one in her book. "_What are you going to do?" _

"_Apparently I'm going to starve," _she answered sarcastically.

Alice choked back her laughter and Ella smiled at her.

"_That's not what I meant", _the paper said when it slid back to her

"_I know, but I haven't decided yet," _she responded.

Alice nodded and hurriedly placed the note in her book as Sister Mary Patrick turned her attention to their side of the room. Ella returned to her studies answering questions about John Adams's administration. Her knees ached but she did her best to ignore it as the morning dragged by.

* * *

><p>Finally the lunch hour arrived and Ella walked to the dining hall with Alice looking forward to a cool drink of water. As they neared the door the Mother Superior was standing there as if on guard.<p>

"Miss Kennedy, have you already forgotten that you are fasting today?"

"No Ma'am, I was just going to get a glass of water and sit with Alice," she answered with no emotion in her tone.

The nun shook her head, "You may get a glass of water but you will return to your room with it until it is time for the afternoon classes. You are not allowed to join the others in the dining hall."

Ella found herself biting the inside of her cheek as she ground out, "Yes Ma'am."

The nun stepped out of her way but kept her steely gaze upon her as she and Alice moved inside the dining hall.

"I'll come with you, Ella; I'm not very hungry anyway," Alice told her.

Ella shook her head as she poured herself a glass of water. "Don't be silly, you go on and eat lunch there's no reason for both of us to go hungry. I'm going to go to the infirmary and see about some salve for my knees before I go to my room any way."

"Alright," Alice agreed. "I'll see you in class."

Ella smiled in response and left the room, they eyes of the Mother Superior and Margo Sinclair boring into her as she went.

The nurse in the infirmary was much more sympathetic towards her as she examined the tiny marks in her knees before coating them with salve and placing a piece of gauze bandage over each before sending her on her way.

As she waited for the afternoon classes to begin Carreen came to her door.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

Carreen looked at her worriedly, "You're sure?"

Ella nodded, "I'm a little hungry but I'm trying not to think about it."

"I'm sorry," Carreen answered.

"It isn't your fault; you aren't the one who put tacks in my kneeling place."

"I know but I am still sorry that you are being so severely punished for something that was beyond your control."

"I believe it has more to do with my accusing Margo than anything," Ella replied.

Carreen was silent and still looked worried which bothered Ella to some degree.

"I'm fine Aunt Carreen, please don't worry about me."

She smiled, "It's hard not to worry about you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my niece and I feel responsible for you."

Ella shook her head, "You don't have to feel that way; I'm responsible for myself and my actions. I don't think mother dumped here to be a burden to you."

"Oh Ella you could never be a burden to me," Carreen exclaimed. "You are my family and I want to protect you and help you."

"Then do me a favor and don't mention any of this when you write to mother."

"But Ella…"

"Promise me Aunt Carreen, let me deal with this."

Carreen nodded hesitantly, "If that is what you wish."

"It is," she remarked with complete honesty. "I don't want her to know."

"I'll respect your wishes," her aunt assured her before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The afternoon had passed without any difficulties for which Ella was thankful. As she sat in her room that evening, she tried to focus on her studies and forget about her empty stomach. She wished she had forced herself to eat more than a few bites of her dinner the night before but the roast had been tough and the potatoes cold. Casting a glance at the clock she mentally counted the hours until breakfast and then sighed, she had a long wait ahead of her.<p>

As she struggled to concentrate a knock came at the door. Opening it she found Alice on the other side.

"I thought we could work on our history assignment together," Alice stated as Ella stepped back and allowed her in.

"That's a good idea," she answered as she wondered why Alice seemed to be acting a bit strange.

Once the door was closed Alice pulled a wrapped object from her pocket.

"What do you have?" Ella whispered.

"I saved you half of my sandwich from dinner," she replied as she unwrapped it and handed it to her. "I know you must be hungry."

"I'm starved," she answered. The sight of a half a ham sandwich had never looked so good. "Thank you Alice."

"You're welcome, I wish I could've brought you something more but we had soup with the sandwiches for dinner and I'm afraid the sandwiches are rather small."

"That's alright, I appreciate the thought. I'm just glad you didn't get caught," Ella told her before taking a bite.

"I was careful, I don't think anyone noticed," Alice replied.

Ella quickly finished eating and then settled down to work on her assignments with Alice until it was time for her to go back to her room.

She slipped into bed that night feeling grateful to have a friend that would take a risk in sneaking her food. She was still hungry but it wasn't as bad anymore and the breakfast hour wasn't so far away now that it was bedtime.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ella and Alice walked with Carreen to morning services. Ella made sure to check the area around her before kneeling and was glad that the day looked as though it would be better than the one before.<p>

At the end of the service the Mother Superior was waiting for her once again only this time she stopped Alice as well.

"Did you observe your fast, Miss Kennedy?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes Ma'am," Ella answered as she did her best not to react to the tingle of fear that had slid down her spine.

"I received a report from someone saying they saw Miss Callahan sneak you food."

"She did no such thing," she replied forcing her tone to remain even and normal.

"Is that so?" the Mother Superior remarked. "Did you take food to Miss Kennedy, Miss Callahan?"

"No Ma'am," Alice lied.

"Then why is it you were seen wrapping up half a sandwich and putting it in your pocket?"

Alice didn't dare glance at Ella. "Because I did Mother Superior, I was full and decided to take the rest of my sandwich back to my room to eat later."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"This person states that they saw you entering Miss Kennedy's room last evening and that the sandwich was obviously still in your pocket."

"Whoever told you that was mistaken," Ella interrupted.

The nun turned to her with a sharp look, "I was not addressing you, Miss Kennedy."

"The only thing that was in my pocket was a balled up handkerchief," Alice answered.

The Mother Superior glared at them. "I have never seen two such liars before in all my life. You have the audacity to stand before me in the house of god and lie! You are both walking on the path to hell with your lying and conniving ways! Neither one of you will eat today. I'll make sure of that. You'll go to your classes and then straight to your rooms. There will be no visiting each other this evening either."

Ella bit her tongue to keep from reminding the nun that it was Friday and she would be going to her grandmother's after school for the weekend.

"You're dismissed," she spat.

Both girls walked away feeling her steely eyes burning into them.

"Margo or Bessie must've been spying on me," Alice whispered her voice shaking slightly.

"I don't doubt that for a moment."

"I'm so sorry, Ella; I never meant to cause you more trouble."

Ella gave her a small smile, "Don't be sorry, Alice; you were just being a good friend. I am sorry that you're in trouble with me."

"I don't mind," she replied. "The eggs are never very good anyway."

"Margo is going to get what's coming to her," Ella stated

"How?"

"You'll see but we'll have to hurry," she told her as she pulled her down the empty hallway where the classrooms were.

She shoved her books into Alice's arms and hurried into the room that housed their first class and sat up Margo's comeuppance. She quickly slipped back into the hallway and after a quick look to assure they were still in no danger of being seen they hurried upstairs to Ella's room.

"We have to be the last ones in the room," Ella whispered as she and Alice waited for the remaining minutes to tick by.

Finally they left the room and moved back downstairs, hanging back briefly to allow the last few girls to enter ahead of them. As they entered the room, Sister Mary Patrick greeted them and then called the class to order and asked everyone to take a seat. A second later a shriek sounded throughout the room.

"Miss Sinclair, what is the matter?" Sister Mary Patrick asked.

"There were tacks on my chair!" she exclaimed her face flushed with pain and humiliation. "I sat on them!" she all but screamed when the nun said nothing in response.

"You may go to the infirmary, Miss Sinclair" she told her.

"Aren't you going to ask who did it?" she cried.

"I doubt anyone is going to admit to doing it, Miss Sinclair; although I ask you all to be advised that this type of behavior is not tolerated and it better never happen again."

"She did it!" Margo yelled pointing an accusing finger at Ella.

Ella allowed her mouth to drop open in surprise. "I did no such thing!"

"She did it! I know she did!" Margo yelled.

"Miss Sinclair, it's impossible for Miss Kennedy to have done this, she arrived only a moment before you screamed," Sister Mary Patrick explained patiently.

"I'm telling Mother Superior" she cried as she stormed from the room.

Ella forced herself to remain emotionless and she didn't allow herself to glance at Alice for fear that she'd laugh but deep down she felt a wave of satisfaction. At least Margo had gotten the point…so to speak.

Sure enough before the class was over, Margo appeared with the Mother Superior and Ella was beckoned into the hallway.

"Miss Kennedy, Miss Sinclair says that you placed tacks on her chair."

"I did not," she answered evenly.

"Yes she did!"

"Why would I do such a thing? I know how much it hurts" Ella replied.

"That's why she did it, because she was humiliated and wanted me to be."

"You're delusional, Margo," Ella answered.

"Miss Kennedy..." the nun began but Ella cut her off

"Perhaps the person who placed the tacks in my spot in church placed them on your chair."

"That's impossible!" Margo seethed.

"Oh? Why is it impossible Margo?" Ella asked.

"Because it is."

"The only way it can be impossible is if you were the one who did it to me," Ella explained thoughtfully.

Margo glared at her, "I know it was you."

"Do you have proof?" Ella asked her eyes narrowing.

Margo was silent.

"Well do you Miss Sinclair?" Mother Superior asked.

"No," she stated with disgust.

"Then you shouldn't be accusing people of things you can't prove. Isn't that right Mother Superior?" Ella responded.

The nun glared at her but she didn't care. She was already hungry and in her opinion there wasn't any worst punishment.

"Both of you go back to class and cease with this nonsense," the older woman told them before stalking away.

"This isn't over," Margo hissed before turning to enter the room.

"I wouldn't dream of thinking otherwise," Ella replied as she went back to class. It was going to be a long battle ahead and suddenly she felt weary thinking of it and the trouble that was bound to come along.


	10. Chapter 10  You'll See

_Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews!_

Chapter 10 – You'll See

At the end of classes that Friday afternoon, Ella hurried out of the school to Eleanor Butler's waiting carriage. Her driver, Samuel, was waiting next to it and he offered her a kind smile as he helped her to climb inside. Once the door was closed and Samuel took his place at the reins, Ella tossed her books onto the seat across from her and sank back against the velvet upholstery and closed her eyes.

There was a dull ache forming in her head and she didn't know if it was from the hunger she was being forced to endure or simply from the stress of the last two days. She had gotten even with Margo and she had felt satisfied at the time but as the day wore on she began to feel differently about it and it annoyed her. She should be reveling in the joy of giving the girl a taste of her own medicine but she couldn't, not with thoughts of what might happen next nagging at her. Why did her mind have to bother her today of all days she wondered. Did an empty stomach equate a full mind? If it did she hoped to remedy it soon.

She really couldn't afford to get into any more trouble and yet she also couldn't afford to allow Margo to terrorize her without defending herself and there was the problem of the Mother Superior who was going to be of no help to her. She sighed deeply; this would all be so much easier if she didn't have a conscience. A conscience was such a terrible thing to have in the midst of war, she thought to herself.

The carriage rolled to a stop in front of the house and she felt a small amount of weight lift from her shoulders as she stepped down onto the sidewalk. She hoped that it wouldn't be long until dinner was on the table. She felt as though she would go insane if she didn't eat something soon. That half a sandwich that Alice had smuggled to her had barely taken the edge off her hunger the day before and she felt even worse today. Entering the sun drenched entry way Ella felt as if she were stepping back into her real life instead of the gloomy nightmare she was living at the convent school.

She made her way to the parlor where Eleanor was entertaining a few guests. She entered the room quietly, depositing her books on the small writing desk and then stopping beside her grandmother and kissing her cheek.

"Hello dear," he grandmother said a smile gracing her lips as she turned her attention towards her.

"Hello Grandmother," she replied before remembering her manners and acknowledging the other two women in the room.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Philips, Mrs. Jenkins," she spoke nodding to each lady.

They both greeted her and she took her leave retreating to her room upstairs. She couldn't wait to take off the ugly plain blue gown that she was forced to wear for school. She had left her trunk of clothes that she was accustomed to wearing at Eleanor's when she learned she'd be able to spend the weekends with her. It was easier for her that way; she didn't think she could bear it if she had to reach past her pretty day dresses and tea gowns for the ugly school dresses everyday.

She choose a comfortable pale pink tea gown trimmed in white and slipped it on and then pulled the pins from her hair and allowed her dark red curls to tumble down her back. Glancing in the mirror she felt somewhat better, or at least she felt as though she looked more like herself. The sunlight pouring through the window beckoned her to the window seat and she sat down and peered out. It was beautiful outside, the sunlight was soft and casting a warm sheen upon the street and the well tended lawns of each home. A light breeze was blowing, stirring the leaves on the trees. They were changing colors she realized. The large tree in her grandmother's yard was almost completely yellow and the tree in the neighbor's yard was a brilliant red. A sigh escaped her, she always loved when the leaves turned colors and she loved to walk on days like today.

If she had been in Atlanta, she would've been walking. Most likely she would have been walking home from school with Joy and at that moment she wished she was. She probably would have made the trip longer by stopping at the store and seeing her mother, perhaps even persuading her to walk home with them. Sadness tugged at her heart unexpectedly. She missed home. She missed her mother and Joy and James. She even missed Wade even though she knew he would be in Boston regardless of where she was.

She picked up a peach colored throw pillow that was on the seat next to her and hugged it to her chest. Suddenly she felt like crying and she wasn't sure why. It had only been two weeks, surely she wasn't cracking already. She was stronger than that; she was as her mother often told her part O'Hara. The O'Hara's were strong in the face of crisis… or at least her mother was she thought quietly. She had thought she was too but at that moment she wasn't so sure. The words of the Mother Superior kept ringing in her mind no matter how hard she tried to push them away. 'The path to hell' the woman had stated, she was walking the path to hell.

The statement bothered her and it shouldn't have, on any other day it wouldn't have but today she was being unusually sensitive and she was bothered a great deal. Surely she hadn't done anything bad enough that she was in danger of being sent to hell for it. Yes she had lied to her parents, to the Mother Superior and probably to a friend or two on occasion but didn't everyone tell a lie once and awhile? She was sure they did and that god would overlook those lies that hadn't hurt anyone. She had tried to run away with Johnny but she had been stopped, so did that even count? It didn't in her mind; it should've only counted if she had succeeded, which in her opinion she would have been better off if she had.

She had a habit of speaking before she thought, of being sharp tongued and sometimes self centered but were those such bad things? She was only sixteen after all, she could always change her ways as she grew older and besides those seemed to be traits she had inherited from her mother so really was it her fault if she was that way?

"Oh my," she muttered as she thought of the qualities she shared with her mother "She must be on the path to hell too."

Once she got to thinking about it she decided that Rhett most likely was on the path as well along with Wade. Come to think of it everyone she knew was most likely on that path and she was sure if she gave Joy and James enough time they'd be joining them.

"Well at least I'll have company," she said to herself but then another more disturbing thought occurred to her.

If she was on the path to hell by the Mother Superior's standards than Margo was going to be there too and that wasn't a comforting thought. Perhaps they could occupy opposite sides of hell she mused a small smile tugging at her lips despite the sadness she was feeling inside.

She shook her head slightly trying to shake away her troubled thoughts. She didn't want to feel this way. She couldn't even really explain all of the things she was feeling at the moment and if she had been asked to she felt that the only thing that the only word that was fitting was 'bad'. She felt bad and in so many ways and all of the words that had been flung in her direction over the past year in regards to her behavior began to flood her mind.

"Maybe I am bad," she said to herself.

It wasn't something she wanted to be but she didn't have time to ponder the thought because a knock sounded on her door and Franny's voice called to her that dinner was ready.

"Thank god," she muttered as she stood and moved towards the door.

* * *

><p>Sitting at Eleanor's table that evening, Ella struggled to eat slowly and naturally hoping to keep her grandmother from recognizing that she was much hungrier than usual. Dinner had never looked more delicious to her. There was a platter full of fried chicken, a bowl of fluffy mashed potatoes, perfect gravy that was void of lumps along with corn and biscuits and sitting off to the side for dessert was a small cake with white frosting. Her mouth had watered at the sight of it all and she wanted nothing more than to devour as much of it as possible in order to wipe away the horrible feeling of hunger. She now understood why her mother was so obsessive on the topic of them all being well fed.<p>

She kept the conversation flowing with Eleanor as she discreetly reached for a second piece of chicken, took another scoop of potatoes and another biscuit. She had a feeling she was failing at acting normal for her grandmother's gaze had grown intense causing her to ramble all the more as she struggled to remain her composure. The urge to cry was creeping up on her once more.

"Ella, have they stopped feeding you at school?" Eleanor asked.

She smiled, "Of course not, Grandmother. It's just that the food at school isn't very good and I'm hungry."

The older woman smirked and gave her a knowing look, "Surely you don't expect me to believe a lie like that, after all I raised Rhett and he spun more elaborate tales than you my dear."

Ella dropped her eyes to the plate in front of her and the biscuit she had taken a bite of turned to sawdust in her mouth.

There was that word again. Everywhere she went she was accused of telling a lie. Everyone called her a liar and the thought of it hit her square in chest and made her ache. She didn't want to be known as a liar. She didn't want people to say 'There goes that liar Ella Kennedy'. She knew that it wasn't untrue, that she did tell lies but she always felt she had a good reason to do so and that it was unfair to brand her as one just for the sake of doing so. It stung her and her eyes filled with the tears she had been struggling to hold at bay all afternoon.

"Ella," Eleanor's voice broke through her thoughts. "Why haven't you been eating at school?"

"I didn't mean to lie to you, I just didn't want you to worry," she stated her voice shaking with emotion. "I'm not a bad person!" she cried as the tears broke free and slid down her cheeks.

Eleanor looked at her with surprise, "Of course you're not dear, no one said you were. Please tell me whats wrong."

The words tumbled from her lips in a torrent, telling of the incident at the church service which had lead up to her punishment. She told of Alice sneaking her food, of being caught, the Mother Superior's harshness and her speech about the path to hell and how Margo was allowed to get away with everything. She even confessed to getting even and then without warning she began to tell about things that she hadn't even realized was bothering her like her drab little room, how she missed her friends and Atlanta and how she still felt angry with her Mother even though she missed her. It all came pouring out among sobs and when she finished her story she hide her face in her hands and shook with emotion.

Eleanor left her seat and came to Ella's side. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her while running a hand over her curls.

"There, There," she murmured. "Everything will be alright."

Ella leaned into her soaking up the comforting feel of her grandmother's embrace. Finally her tears slowed and she took a few shuddering breaths and pulled away.

"Are you alright now?" Eleanor asked as she brushed away a few tears on Ella's cheeks.

Ella nodded, not trusting her voice enough to speak just yet.

Eleanor picked up Ella's plate and refilled it before placing it back in front of her and taking her seat once more.

"Just to be sure I have this right; you said the Mother Superior has punished you the past two days by making you go hungry?"

"Yes," Ella replied quietly as she looked into her grandmother's face that was full of disapproval.

"That's despicable!" she exclaimed. "Making a child go hungry for something that wasn't even her fault! I won't stand for it; I'll wire Rhett in the morning."

"No!" Ella shouted. "Please don't."

Eleanor looked at her with shock, "Why not?"

"I don't want them to know. Uncle Rhett will just find somewhere else to send me and then I'll really be alone! Knowing him he'll probably think it's my fault anyway," she cried. "I can handle this…really I can, you'll see I'll be just fine. I'm just having a weak moment that's all," she explained as a few leftover tears fell on her cheeks.

Eleanor was silent for a moment but her face softened. "Alright Ella, I'll let it pass for now. Dry your eyes and eat your dinner, eat as much as you like you don't have to try and hide it."

"Thank you," she whispered before picking up her fork and finishing her meal. As she sat eating her dessert Eleanor rang for the maid and told her to draw a hot bath for Ella.

"A nice soak in a hot bath will make you feel better," she told her. "After you're finished you and I can have some tea and read the gossip sheets, I blame your Mother for getting me started on those she's the one that started buying them when she came to visit years ago."

Ella smiled, "She wouldn't have known about them if Uncle Rhett hadn't told her."

Eleanor laughed, "Then I shall stop blaming Scarlett and place the blame where it rightfully belongs, at the feet of my son."

"He seems to be a blamable person," Ella agreed.

"Yes he is, and I believe he takes pride in it."

Ella smiled, "I'll have to finish my school work before we read."

Her grandmother shook her head, "No I think you've had enough school for the day. It can wait until tomorrow or Sunday for that matter."

"A break would be nice."

"Of course it is, you've had to make several adjustments these past two weeks and you need time to relax. I also believe you've had too much of the fire and brimstone so I think it's safe to say we'll be too indisposed to attend church Sunday morning."

"But I go to your church on Sunday's, Grandmother."

"It doesn't matter; I think God will overlook it if we miss a Sunday. Besides I know you don't go to church often in Atlanta."

"Now I know why," Ella answered as she finished her cake.

After her bath, Ella felt somewhat better and more relaxed now that she had told her troubles to someone. She drank her cup of soothing tea and read the papers with her grandmother and played a card game with her afterwards. It seemed Eleanor was doing her best to lift her spirits and to keep things light. It felt good to let down her guard and allow someone to take care of her.

* * *

><p>That night as she climbed into her bed Eleanor came into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.<p>

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm better now," Ella replied. "I'm sorry for being so sensitive at dinner."

Eleanor brushed the statement aside as though she were shooing a fly. "You have nothing to be sorry for, we all have our 'weak moments' as you call them."

"Mama doesn't," she said quietly. "At least not anymore."

The older woman shook her head, "You're wrong, she has her moments too we all do."

"I've never seem them."

Eleanor smiled softly, "That doesn't surprise me. You see when you become a wife and a mother you learn to hide those things. You slip away to have your weak moments and shed your tears. We use the guise of a headache, or needing a bath or a nap. We all have the flaw of not wanting our children to see us as anything but strong and we don't want our husbands to think we're unstable. You'll understand one day."

"Mama does have sudden headaches sometimes," she said quietly.

"She had a weak moment of her own after she left you at school," Eleanor told her.

"I don't know why, she seemed fine with leaving me behind," Ella replied her tone taking on a bit of an edge.

"Oh Ella, she was anything but fine. When they came back to the house to gather there belongings her face was as tear stained as yours was earlier."

"I cried too."

"I'm sure you did."

"I'm still angry with her."

"I know but I notice that when you forget that you're angry with her you go back to calling her mama instead of mother."

Ella shrugged, "I'm probably getting too old to call her mama anyway."

Eleanor laughed, "If you think you are getting old than I must be as ancient as Moses."

Ella laughed with her, "I'll be seventeen soon."

"I know but that doesn't mean you have to stop calling her mama if you want too. I have friends that are my age who still refer to their mothers and fathers who have been gone for a long, long time as mama and daddy or papa. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Wade calls her mother."

"It's different for men and besides I believe he's always called her mother hasn't he?"

"Yes," she replied. "Even when we were small."

"Most of us prefer to be called mama opposed to mother," Eleanor admitted.

"Why?"

"Mother is so formal and cold sounding, mama has a warmer sound to it, an air of affection that reminds us of how loved we are despite the age of our children. Speaking from personal experience I can tell you that I felt very sad when my children began to call me mother instead of mama."

Ella was silent for a moment before speaking, "You won't tell her will you?"

"Tell her what dear?"

"About me being punished at school, I don't want her to know that the Mother Superior making me fast. She's sensitive about things like that; Uncle Rhett says that she's never gotten over her and Wade going hungry during the war. I don't want her to worry and I don't want her to come here and make a fuss about it, it will only make things worse for me."

Eleanor was quiet as she studied her granddaughter before answering.

"I told you I wouldn't tell this time but, Ella, if it keeps happening I'm not going to have any choice. In my opinion they are wrong to deny a child food regardless of their behavior. It's wrong and I'd like nothing more than to go down to that school and give this Mother Superior a piece of mind on the matter but as you said it would probably only make things worse for you so I'll hold my tongue…for now."

"Thank you Grandmother."

She nodded, "I don't like to do it but I suppose you have the right to fight your own battles and I'll let you until I feel that someone needs to step in."

"I'll be alright," Ella stated firmly.

Eleanor smiled, "I'm sure you will be but I'm here if you need me. Please don't hesitate to send for me if you find yourself with a problem you don't feel you can handle, will you promise me that, Ella?"

"I promise," she whispered.

Her grandmother smiled and rose from her perch at the edge of the bed. She took hold of the blankets and began to tuck her in which caused her to laugh.

"I know, you're too old to be tucked in," Eleanor said with a laugh

"It has been a long time," she admitted.

Eleanor leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I suppose you're too old to be kissed goodnight too but you'll just have to humor an old woman."

"Mama still kisses me goodnight before I go to bed," she confessed.

"So you haven't deemed yourself too old for that practice yet?" Eleanor asked with a grin.

"No, I don't know why but I haven't."

"I'm sure your mother appreciates that you haven't outgrown everything."

Ella laughed, "Goodnight, Grandmother."

"Goodnight dear," she replied as she left the room.

Ella extinguished the light and slid down beneath the covers. She thought about the conversation she had just had with Eleanor and she realized that she did know why she didn't mind that her mother still kissed goodnight. It was for the simple fact that Scarlett had always done so even when she wasn't being the most attentive or affectionate mother. There wasn't a time when she couldn't remember her mother sweeping into the room and kissing her forehead and wishing her sweet dreams. There had even been times when she had woke briefly in the middle of the night from the cool touch of her mother's hand brushing across her cheek and the feel of the blankets being tucked more securely around her. It was those gestures that had always assured her that she was loved by her mother, and it was that feeling that allowed her to sleep peacefully each night when she was small. Even now at the age sixteen there were still those moments when she heard her mother walking the hall and stepping into the rooms that belonged to her siblings and then coming to hers to repeat the same routine that she had began years before. There was something comforting about it, perhaps it was the simple fact of knowing that just down the hallway was someone who loved you and maybe that was why she found it hard to sleep at school. No one loved her there, except maybe her aunt Carreen but she was locked away in another section of the building with the other nuns.

She sighed and focused her eyes on the strip of moonlight spilling across the floor. She was glad she had her grandmother's home to escape to and glad that the woman didn't care that she wasn't her blood relative. Eleanor had always made her feel as though she were really her granddaughter and that coupled with the affection she gave to her freely made everything bad that had happened that week more bearable. She knew that come Monday morning she'd be able to go back to school, with her head up and ready to fight it she needed too. Margo Sinclair wasn't going to be the one to bring down Ella Kennedy and neither was the Mother Superior with her favoritism and her talk of hell. Her eyes grew heavy and she drifted to sleep with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Sunday evening found Ella preparing for her return to school. She completed her assignments and had her books neatly stacked and waiting to go for the next morning. Her school dress was freshly washed and pressed and hung on the closet door ready for her to wear in the morning so she was puzzled when Eleanor came into her room with a small box.<p>

"What's that?" she asked.

"I have a few things for you to take with you," she replied.

"Oh, what kind of things?" Ella asked.

"For starters you spoke of your room being drab so I thought maybe you could take a few things and make it more home like," Eleanor told her as she pulled a few lace doilies from the box to show her. "I also wrapped up a vase for you, I'll have one of the maids get you a nice bouquet of flowers for in it in the morning and I wrapped up a few little figurines I thought you could sit around your room."

"Thank you, I think that is just what my room at school needs."

"There's more," Eleanor told her.

"What else is there?"

"I put in some packages of crackers, and a loaf of bread and a jar of jam along with some candy and a few cans of fruit. I want you to hide these things and that way if you get punished again you won't have to go hungry. I know it isn't a lot but it will help. The bread wont keep long but I figured you and your friend could put jam on it and eat it when you find your dinners lacking."

"You're wonderful grandmother," Ella beamed.

She smiled, "Just make sure you hide it well, I don't want that nun finding it. Hide the silverware I tucked in there as well."

"I will, I'll hide it in my trunk. Uncle Rhett bought us trunks that have secret compartments so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Good, I'll feel better knowing you'll have something if this should ever happen again," Eleanor told her.

The next morning they said their goodbyes and Ella took her box and her bouquet of flowers and headed back to school. She did as her grandmother said and hid the food and decorated her room with the items she had given her. She settled back into the routine she had established during her first two weeks of school and before she knew it Monday had faded into Tuesday and then into Wednesday. Margo hadn't made any attempts to harass her and she hopped that meant the girl was going to leave her alone. She remained on guard though whenever she was near. Knowing her luck Margo was just lulling her into a false sense of comfort.

* * *

><p>That evening, Ella went to the dining hall for dinner alone. Alice had a sore throat and had decided to skip the meal and stay in her room. She picked up her meal and made her way to her usual spot. She glanced around the room as was her habit and noticed that Margo was nowhere to be seen. Her friend Bessie was seated in her usual place, several spaces away from Ella. She had one of her books open in front of her and appeared to be concentrating on her work.<p>

Ella relaxed and picked up her fork to push around the spaghetti on her plate in effort to cover all of the pasta noodles with sauce.

"Ella," Bessie called from her place further up the table.

"Yes?" she answered a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Can you help me?" Bessie asked.

"With what?"

"Our arithmetic assignment, I just can't understand these fractions."

"Why don't you get Margo to help you?" Ella questioned as she took a sip of juice.

"Everyone knows Margo isn't any good at arithmetic," Bessie stated with a wave of her hand.

"What makes you think I am?" Ella asked.

Bessie looked at her for a moment before answering, "You seemed to do well enough when you were called on in class."

Ella took a bite of her spaghetti and pondered if she should help the girl or not.

"You could always ask the teacher for help," she suggested.

"Please, Ella?" Bessie pleaded.

Ella rolled her eyes, "Oh alright," she conceded as she left her spot and moved to sit next to Bessie.

She spent a few minutes explaining how to do the work and then helped Bessie complete the problem she was working on and then watched her complete the next problem on her own. By that time Margo had slid into her place across the table.

"Well it looks like our little Irish kitten is playing teacher, isn't that cute?" she sneered.

"I told you not to call me that," Ella replied through clenched teeth.

Margo shrugged, "And I thought I told you I do what I want."

Ella glared at her but ignored the comment choosing instead to turn to Bessie and ask, "Do you understand now?"

Bessie smiled but there was a touch of fakeness to it that caused Ella to worry. "Yes I understand now, Thank you."

Ella nodded and moved back to her spot where her plate still sat. She checked the bench for tacks before sitting down, feeling slightly weary of Margo's delayed presence. Nothing seemed wrong until she took a bite of her food. The spaghetti was suddenly very hot and spicy and she felt as though her mouth was on fire. She coughed and reached for her drink only to realize it was gone. Taking a close look at her food she noticed orangish red flecks of a powdery spice sprinkled on her plate.

"Whats wrong Ella?" Margo cooed. "Too spicy for you?" she asked; a vicious smile on her face.

"You bitch!" Ella spat, hatred in her tone and a touch of surprise inside herself at speaking such a word aloud.

Margo put a hand to her throat and pretended to be shocked by the statement.

"My what language you have!" she exclaimed. "Of course I shouldn't be surprised, my father always said that people from Georgia were as close to heathens as you could get."

Ella said nothing but her blood boiled. She didn't even know how Margo knew where she was from. Even Alice hadn't gotten around to asking her that question yet. She stood and picked up her plate.

"Leaving so soon?" Margo said. "I guess you've lost your appetite. Some people just can't handle it when things get too hot."

Ella calmly walked around the table as though she were merely going to empty her plate into the trash. Margo and Bessie were giggling as she made her way up the aisle. She paused however behind Margo and dumped the plate of spaghetti over her head and then grabbed the girl's drink from the table and dumped it into her lap.

Margo screamed and leaped up from her spot as the dining hall erupted into laughter at the sight of her with spaghetti noodles hanging in her hair and sauce dripping down her face and the front of her dress splashed with juice.

"Really, Margo; ladies shouldn't scream, as the Mother Superior told me we are to control our emotions in public but I guess it shouldn't surprise me that you acted so uncouth, after all Yankees are known for making noise, in fact some people would say that's all they are good for," Ella stated revealing to Margo the little tidbit of information she had gleamed from her grandmother about the Sinclair's.

Smiling prettily Ella then turned and began to walk away.

"I'll get you for this Ella Kennedy!" Margo screamed as a clump of noodles fell off her head.

Ella turned briefly, "I'll be waiting," she stated and then she walked away pausing only long enough to pick up another glass of juice. Once out of sight of the dining hall she downed half of the contents of the glass in one gulp trying to rid her mouth of the spicy taste. She then hurried up the stairs to her room and once inside she sat down at her desk and waited.

She was sure that Margo would report her to the Mother Superior and it would only be a matter of time before the nun came knocking on her door. She waited and waited. She completed her assignments for the next day and she had even dug into her secret stash of food and smeared jam on a piece of bread and ate it. Finally the clock read 10:45 and she gave up her vigil. She slipped into her nightgown and then put out the lamp and climbed into bed.

Sleep didn't come quickly, it never did when she was there and she was beginning to becoming accustomed to the fact. She laid awake wondering why the Mother Superior hadn't came and thinking about what punishment would await her once the woman did seek her out. As cold and hateful as the Mother Superior was she wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't a stockade in the basement waiting for her. Another thought came to mind and it was slightly more disturbing than the last. What if Margo hadn't told on her?

If she hadn't, it most likely meant that Margo was at that moment plotting her revenge. Ella had humiliated her and she wasn't going to let that pass without some sort of retaliation. She could only imagine what she'd come up with next. Ella rolled on to her side and pulled the blanket up around her. She had gone to sleep with better thoughts on her mind she said to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to relax and sleep to claim her.


	11. Chapter 11  Big Girls Don't Cry

Chapter 11 – Big Girls Don't Cry

Revenge came precisely one week and one day later and it came in the form of a fall. A very hard fall, Ella would later muse, but a fall none the less. She had been minding her own business that afternoon, sitting at the desk she shared with Alice, calculating how many minutes were left of Sister Mary Stewart's arithmetic class. The nun called her name and she cringed as she always did when she was told to go to the board and complete a problem. As she made her way from her seat at the back of the room, she had no choice but to pass by Margo who was seated in the front. Just as she was about to pass Margo's desk, a shiny expensive boot jerked out in front of her. Ella had no time to react or to sidestep and she found herself falling face first into the sharp edge of the teacher's desk.

Her upper cheek and the corner of her eye were struck first, followed by the side of her head as she tried without success to catch herself. She felt as if time were moving in slow motion as she fell to the floor, her face taking a second blow as she landed. She allowed herself to lay there for a few brief seconds as the pain throbbed in her head and humiliation washed over her at the sound of her snickering classmates. She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position and dug deep down inside herself to find the strength to keep from crying. It wasn't easy, the tears were already in her eyes but she forced herself to swallow hard and push the emotion away. When she had fallen, the impact had caused her teeth to bite into her jaw leaving the taste of blood in her mouth. It hurt so badly and she couldn't even allow a single tear to fall. She couldn't give Margo that satisfaction.

Sister Mary Stewart tried to quiet the class and then came to Ella's side and helped her stand. Her head spun with dizziness and she had to clutch the arm of the nun to keep from falling again.

"Miss Kennedy, are you alright?" she asked. "What caused you to fall?"

"She tripped me," Ella stated quietly as she gestured to Margo with her hand.

"I did not!" Margo cried. "The clumsy fool tripped over her own feet and she wants to blame it on someone else."

"That's a lie Margo!" a girl named Sarah Wills shouted. "I saw you stick your foot out in front of her."

"Mind your own business Sarah," Margo retorted sharply. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Sarah's not lying," Alice called out. "I saw her stick her foot out too."

"So did I!" Loretta Baxter called out.

"Margo did not trip her!" Bessie yelled out in defense of her friend. "I'm sitting right next to her, I'd know if she had done it."

"Bessie, you'd lie to the Pope if Margo told you to," Ella stated through gritted teeth as she tried to remain calm.

"How dare you!" Bessie replied in outrage.

"Margo didn't do anything, Ella tripped herself," Caroline Stevens yelled out; establishing that she was on Margo's side.

"Class!" Sister Mary Stewart bellowed causing them all to fall silent. "That will be enough. Miss Callahan please walk Miss Kennedy to the infirmary, she seems a bit unsteady on her feet."

Alice hurried forward and took Ella's arm and led her from the room.

"Are you alright, Ella?" she whispered as they slowly made their way down the quiet hallway.

"If you don't count my face and head then I'm fine," Ella remarked.

Alice gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question wasn't it?"

Ella gave her a small smile, "No, it wasn't stupid at all; I probably would've asked you the same thing."

"Margo has to be the most horrid girl in the state of South Carolina," Alice stated with conviction.

"I don't doubt that," Ella muttered before asking, "How bad does it look?"

Alice did a quick study of her face before answering, "It's beginning to swell and it's already starting to bruise."

"Great, that's just what I need. My birthday is in a week and a half and if my mother shows up and sees my face blackened she'll probably drop dead on the spot."

"Maybe you'll be lucky and it won't get any worse than it is now and it will be faded before then."

"I don't seem to have much luck lately, Alice" she replied with a sigh.

Alice sighed too, "Well I guess that's true. Once Margo picked you as her target you were done for."

"It's not over yet," Ella responded.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet but I'll think of something over the weekend. Oh god the weekend! My grandmother is going to have a fit when I show up tomorrow looking like this."

"Perhaps you could tell her that you need to stay here for the weekend," her friend suggested.

Ella shook her head and instantly regretted the action as another brief wave of dizziness descended upon her. "She'd know something was wrong for sure and she'd come to investigate, so either way she's going to find out."

"Maybe she can do something about all of this," Alice replied.

"I don't think anyone can do anything about Margo. She has the Mother Superior so wrapped around her finger that there's no point in even trying."

"Is there anything I can do for you, Ella?" Alice asked as they paused outside the infirmary door.

"Yes, there is something you can do," she replied.

"What is it?"

"Find out what Margo is most afraid of and tell me as soon as possible."

Alice grinned, "I'll talk to Sarah; she lives next door to the Sinclair's so she'll probably know something."

"I know Sarah defended me but is there a chance she may be friends with Margo since they are neighbors at home?"

Alice shook her head, "No, Sarah hates her. Margo stole her beau and she's never gotten over it."

"Talk to Sarah then, find out everything you can."

* * *

><p>Four hours later, Ella was finally back in her room. The nurse in the infirmary had poked and prodded at her cheek and determined that nothing was broken. She then put her in one of the infirmary beds and placed cold compresses on her face to bring down the swelling along with making her drink some type of medicine that had put her to sleep for two hours. She was grateful for that however, for when she woke up her headache and the dizziness were gone. About the time she emerged from her medicine induced sleep, Carreen swept into the room and fussed over her.<p>

When the nurse gave her the okay, Carreen helped her upstairs to her room and then sat by her side. Her aunt looked so distraught that Ella felt guilty for the accident even though it hadn't been her fault.

"Are you sure I shouldn't send for Mrs. Butler," Carreen asked for the third time pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes I'm sure. I'll be going to Grandmother's tomorrow there's no need to upset her any sooner."

"I should wire your mother," Carreen stated.

"Good God No!" Ella exclaimed. "Don't even think of telling mother about this."

An exasperated expression flicked across Carreen's face. "Ella, perhaps she should be notified. Who knows what Margo plans to do to you next. It would probably be better if Scarlett came and took you home."

Ella was feeling aggravated and she allowed it to come across in her tone. "No, what would be best is to let me deal with this. Uncle Rhett isn't going to let me come home and quite frankly I have no desire to be run out of here by some high and mighty twit who thinks she owns the world!"

"I only want what's best for you, Ella," she replied not knowing how to react to her niece's attitude.

She sighed deeply, "How do you stand it here, Aunt Carreen?"

Carreen was silent for a moment, "I suppose I was born with more patience than your mother and Suellen."

Ella cast her an unconvinced glance, "It has to bother you sometimes, doesn't it?"

Something flashed in her eyes but it was gone before Ella could distinguish what it was.

"It's the life I chose," she stated with a certain amount of tension in her body language.

"I meant no offense," Ella said quietly.

Carreen gave her a shadow of a smile, "I know you didn't."

"I'm sorry," Ella replied feeling as though she needed to apologize but not sure why.

"There's no need to be sorry, it's a question many people have and I admit it can be somewhat tedious here at times but I figure that is true for anyone regardless of what they are or what they do."

"Of course," Ella murmured as she tried to comprehend her Aunt's odd reaction to her statement.

"I should let you rest," Carreen said; breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"I rested in the infirmary," she replied. "I didn't get run over by a wagon, I merely hit my face."

Her aunt smiled kindly as she usually did but it didn't reach her eyes and Ella suddenly realized that it most of the time it never did.

"It doesn't hurt to get as much rest as possible," she spoke as she stood and walked to the door. "I hope you feel better tomorrow."

"Thank you, Aunt Carreen," she whispered as she watched her go.

In the silence of her room she analyzed what she had learned about her aunt in the short time she had known her. It was becoming clear that her aunt had her own secrets and that the smiles she forced upon her face at any given moment was nothing more than a mask. Carreen had already confessed to her that she was lonely, that she missed her family and that at times the convent was tedious. The question was how did she help her? Ella wasn't even sure of how to help herself let alone her aunt who had chosen the lifestyle she was living. Her head was beginning to hurt again just thinking about all of it. A soft knock at the door stirred her from her thoughts.

"Who is it?" she called, praying that it wasn't the Mother Superior.

"It's me," Alice called; "and Sarah," another voice echoed.

"Come in," she answered as she forced herself to sit up and swing her legs over the edge of the bed.

The two girls entered the room and hurriedly shut the door. Alice sat down at the desk and Sarah sat on the Ella's trunk at the foot of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Sarah asked.

"I'll feel better when I have an idea of what to do to Margo."

"I hate her," Sarah said, her tone serious.

"So do we," Alice replied.

Ella nodded, "Since we're all in agreement on that we'll call this the first meeting of the 'I Hate Margo Sinclair Club'."

Alice and Sarah giggled. "Since you're the one with a bruised face you can be President," Sarah told her.

"I accept the job," Ella answered with a wry smile.

"I told Sarah that you want to know what Margo fears most," Alice stated.

Ella rubbed her hands together and turned her gaze to Sarah. "Do you have an answer to that question, Sarah?"

Sarah grinned, "Oh yes, I know what she's afraid of."

"What?" Ella asked her eyes gleaming.

"Snakes," Sarah answered. "She is absolutely terrified of snakes."

Ella filed the information away in her mind for future reference but she frowned slightly. "That might be hard to work with, do you have anything else."

"Margo hates anything slimy and she hates any kind of insect."

"That could be something," she stated her mind working to come up with an idea.

"She's also obsessed with keeping her shoes in perfect condition, no scuffs, no scratches and no dirt anywhere but the soles."

"Really?" Ella and Alice asked at the same time.

"Really," Sarah answered. "One time I saw her throw fits until her father carried her to the carriage so she didn't have to step in puddles."

"And he actually did that?" Ella asked.

Sarah nodded, "My father saw it and he looked at me and said I better never even think about asking him to do something like that or I'll find myself sitting in a puddle."

The girls laughed at the thought. "She really does think she's something special doesn't she?" Ella stated amid giggles.

"She thinks she's the center of the universe," Sarah responded with a laugh but she then turned somber. "She stole my beau, I loved him, I intended to marry him but she came along and stole him away. She doesn't want anyone having something that she doesn't."

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I know how you feel in a way, I didn't get to marry my beau either," Ella replied.

"Jesse wrote to me, he says he's sorry and that he still loves me," Sarah told them. "He wants another chance."

"Are you going to give him one?" Alice asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know; who's to say it won't happen again and besides I'm not sure I want him knowing that he's been tangled up with Margo."

"Maybe he really is sorry, maybe he wants to make things right," Ella said.

"A part of me wants to believe that and another part of me doesn't. It's all so complicated."

Ella and Alice nodded in sympathetic agreement.

"What about your beau, Ella? Have you heard from him?" Sarah asked.

Ella shook her head, "No, I wrote him right after I came here but I haven't had any mail yet."

"The mail will be coming in tomorrow," Alice told her. "Maybe there will be a letter from him for you."

"I hope so," she replied. "I miss him, and I still love him."

"What about you Alice? Do you have a beau?" Sarah asked.

Alice blushed shyly, "No, I wish I did but the boys never seem to like me as anything more than a friend," she said with a sigh.

"Someone will come along for you, Alice," Ella told her softly.

Tears welled in Alice's eyes. "I don't know about that, I'm not as pretty as other girls and half the time no one even notices me. The two of you have already had marriage proposals and I've had nothing. I'll probably end up an old maid!" she cried.

"No you won't, Alice" Sarah spoke with reassurance. "You'll find someone."

"Sarah's right, when the time is right you'll find the person who will love you," Ella told her.

"I hope your right," Alice sniffed as she brushed away a tear that had fallen.

"Of course I am, if anyone's going to end up an old maid it will probably be me with the way my step-father wants to run off my beaus," Ella commented.

"I'll probably be one too if Jesse doesn't marry me," Sarah replied. "He's the only boy who's ever been interested in me."

Alice laughed softly, "I guess we can always be old maids together."

"That's right!" Ella exclaimed. "We'll get a big house and a couple of cats and be miserable together."

They laughed at the thought and then Sarah spoke once more. "If we can't find husbands than I am sure Margo won't, we're much better than she is!"

Laughter rang through the room once more.

"I feel sorry for whoever she traps into marriage," Ella replied.

"Me too," the other girls echoed.

"Do you have a plan for revenge yet?" Alice asked.

"Not yet but it will come to me, I'll think about it over the weekend. Can I count on you two for assistance if I need it?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"I'm in," Sarah replied.

"Me too," Alice told her.

* * *

><p>Before leaving for her grandmother's house the next afternoon, Ella crowded into the office with the other girls to collect her mail. Once the small stack was in her hands she hurried outside to the waiting carriage. As she traveled down the road to Eleanor Butler's home she braced herself for the torrent of questions that would be thrown at her once her grandmother saw her bruised face.<p>

Stepping down from the carriage she caught sight of Rosemary's son Thomas running in the back yard, his golden retriever puppy at his heels. She waved to him and then hurried inside, anxious to get her grandmother's reaction out of the way. She dropped her books and mail on the table in the entry way and hung her bonnet on the peg. She could hear Eleanor and Rosemary's voices in the parlor and she moved in that direction to greet them. She didn't get the chance to say anything however, for when she stepped into the room Eleanor and Rosemary looked up in her direction and they both gasped.

"Good god Ella! What's happened to you?" Eleanor exclaimed as she leapt to her feet.

"I fell," Ella answered as she moved to one of the wing back chairs and sat down.

"On your own or with help?" Eleanor asked.

"It depends on who you ask," Ella replied.

"I'm asking you," she said, her tone on edge.

"I definitely had help," she answered figuring it would do no good to lie to her grandmother and she didn't really want to anyway. "Unsolicited help."

"Who?" Eleanor demanded to know.

A bitter laugh escaped Ella's lips, "Why the lovely Margo Sinclair of course."

"Sinclair?" Rosemary spoke. "Is she the daughter of Joseph and Maureen Sinclair?"

Ella shrugged, "I don't know, Grandmother says they're Yankees."

"That's them," Eleanor told Rosemary as she moved to Ella's side to examine her face. "They came here from New York."

"They need to go back," Rosemary stated. "That Maureen Sinclair is the nastiest person I've ever known. When we were having a fundraiser for the widows of the Confederacy she had her nerve to say that if we would have just done what Mr. Lincoln wanted we wouldn't have to worry about supporting the wives of our fallen boys."

"It appears those traits have rubbed off on her daughter," Eleanor commented as she continued to poke and prod at Ella's face. "Did you see a doctor about this?" she asked.

Ella tried not to wince as her grandmother pushed gently on her cheek bone. "I saw the nurse in the infirmary, she said nothing is broken."

"Perhaps I should call for a doctor just to be sure."

"That's really not necessary, Grandmother. It looks worse than it is."

Eleanor sighed and retook her seat, "Was the girl punished?"

Ella laughed, "Of course not, I couldn't prove that she did anything. The Mother Superior is a stickler for absolute proof in the case of Margo."

"I don't like this Mother Superior, first she starves you and now she allows someone to blacken your face!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"I don't like her either but there doesn't seem to be anything anyone can do; even Aunt Carreen told me that."

"We'll see about that," he grandmother murmured.

Ella gave her a panicked look, "Tell me you are not wiring Uncle Rhett."

"No dear, I promised you I'd let you handle things on your own and I meant it."

Ella released a relieved breath, "Good, I think I'll go upstairs and change now," she told the women. She was eager to get away before Eleanor changed her mind.

Once Ella was out of ear shot Eleanor turned to Rosemary.

"I believe I need to pay a call to the Mother Superior."

"Ella won't like that," she daughter answered.

"She doesn't have to know."

"How are you going to pull that off?" she asked.

"Quite simple my dear, you and I will leave saying we have to run an errand and we'll ask Ella to keep an eye on Thomas while were gone."

"I take it we're going now," Rosemary said with a grin.

"There's no time like the present," she answered as she stood and left the room.

She called for Ella and when she came down the stairs she explained to her that she and Rosemary had an errand to run before dinner and asked if she would mind watching Thomas."

"Of course not, Grandmother" she answered.

Eleanor smiled and patted her unbruised cheek, "That's my girl; I knew I could count on you. Thomas is the back yard with his puppy, we'll be back shortly."

Ella saw the two women off and then moved to the back yard with her cousin.

Thomas greeted her excitedly, "Ella, guess what I found under the hedge!"

"What?" she asked with a laugh at his anxious expression.

"A snake! A dead snake!"

Ella's eyes went wide and a smile graced her face. "Really, Thomas?" she asked, it seemed like an answer to her prayers.

The nine year old boy nodded "It's a black one."

"Is it big?"

He thought for a moment, "It's longer than a ruler."

"Perfect," she whispered. If the Mother Superior wasn't on her side at least god seemed to be.

"Tommy how would you like to earn a nickel?" she asked.

"What do I have to do?"

"Get that snake out from under the hedge and put it in a bag for me," she told him.

"What for?"

"I need it for school," she replied.

He gave her a skeptical look, "And you're going to give me a whole nickel just for putting a dead snake in a bag?"

"Yes, will you do it?"

"Give me the nickel first," he stated with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Are you saying you don't trust me to give it to you afterwards?" she asked pretending to be offended.

"That's what I'm saying," he replied.

"Alright," she answered. "You go get a box and I'll go get the nickel."

"Deal," he answered as they went off in separate directions.

* * *

><p>Eleanor and Rosemary were shown into the dark paneled room that served as the Mother Superior's office. The nun was intently studying her papers, her reading glasses perched on the tip of her nose. Eleanor cleared her throat to gain the woman's attention but the nun was not hurried in greeting them. Finally she sat aside her papers and removed her glasses and gave the two women an assessing stare.<p>

"Yes?" the Mother Superior stated with an air of annoyance.

"I wanted to speak with you about my granddaughter, she is a student here," Eleanor answered, returning the woman's glare.

"Who might you be?" the nun asked.

"I am Eleanor Butler and this is my daughter Rosemary Kingsley."

A flicker of recognition flashed across the Mother Superior's face and she raised an eyebrow as she asked, "And your granddaughter is?"

"I think you already know who my granddaughter is," Eleanor stated.

"What makes you think that, Mrs. Butler? I am a nun not a mind reader."

Eleanor's face hardened, "The look on your face tells me that you know."

The Mother Superior smirked as she narrowed her steel colored eyes, "I may have an idea but tell me anyway so we can be sure."

Eleanor and Rosemary sat down in the wooden chairs in front of the desk even though they hadn't been invited to, causing the Mother Superior to wrinkle her nose in distaste.

"My granddaughter is Ella Kennedy."

The nun's lips twitched into an evil looking smile. "Ah yes, Miss Kennedy. What would you like to speak of in regards to her?"

Eleanor gave the woman one of her own lethal looks before replying. "I want to know why the person who tripped my granddaughter and caused her injury hasn't been punished."

The Mother Superior let out a deep sigh of aggravation. "Mrs. Butler I interviewed the students that were in the class, some of them say Miss Kennedy tripped over her own feet. I have no proof that she was purposely tripped by the girl that she accuses so therefore I could not render any punishment."

"I see," Eleanor stated an angry edge present in her tone. "Than can you tell me why you punished my granddaughter and her friend for sneaking food?"

"It was reported to me that Miss Callahan took food to Miss Kennedy while she was to be observing a fast."

"But did you have proof that Miss Callahan did this?" Eleanor asked.

"The report came from a reliable source," she answered.

"But did _you _see my granddaughter eat anything during the time when she wasn't supposed to?"

"No, Mrs. Butler; I did not!" the nun stated sternly.

"Then you had no right to render punishment to those girls."

"That is for me to decide, not some meddling grandmother."

Eleanor smirked, "I don't approve of you starving my granddaughter and I don't believe her parents would either."

"Her parents left her in the care of the school so therefore I will punish her as I see fit," The Mother Superior stated her voice laced with tension.

"It's a shame you don't feel that way about all your students, Mother Superior. Some appear to be more privileged than others in your eyes."

"What are you implying, Mrs. Butler?"

"I'm not implying anything other than what is obviously a known fact. You show favoritism towards certain students and they are allowed to do as they please. That isn't fair, Mother Superior and you of all people should know that, after all, aren't we all created equally in the eyes of god?" Eleanor said as she stared the other woman down.

"I have never shown favoritism towards certain students! The truth is, Mrs. Butler, is that Ella Kennedy is nothing but a troublemaker. She's obviously been spoiled and allowed to run wild. She must have never been disciplined and I find her manners lacking. Perhaps if her parents had taken her in hand long ago she wouldn't be where she is now."

"Are you saying that my son and daughter-in-law don't know how to raise their children properly!" Eleanor exclaimed her face flushed with anger.

The nun smiled and her eyes sparkled with meanness. "That's exactly what I'm saying, Mrs. Butler; but of course it should come as know surprise that the girl behaves as she does after all she's been raised by your son who is known for his disreputable conduct ranging from gambling to dueling and everything in between and lets not forget that your own husband disowned him and then there is the girl's mother who has been married multiple times and has gone out of her way to make a spectacle of herself over the years."

Eleanor gave her a rage filled glare, "For someone who is supposed to be hidden behind these walls and closed off from the outside world you sure do know a lot about other people's private business."

She leveled her gaze on Eleanor and spoke, "I make it a point to know the family background of each of my students and the fact remains that your family's exploits are public knowledge, Mrs. Butler."

"I've never claimed that any member of my family is a saint, Mother Superior, in fact we are all far from that but everyone has a past, including you."

"Your point, Mrs. Butler?"

"The point is, perhaps it's time to dig into your past and see what skeletons are hanging in the closet next to your habit, Mother Superior!" she exclaimed.

"Is that some sort of threat?" she asked with a bitter laugh.

Eleanor smiled, "No, it isn't a threat it's a promise. You see when you hurt a member of my family you answer to me."

The nun raised an eyebrow, "Give it your best shot, Mrs. Butler; you'll be the one looking foolish in the end."

Eleanor stood, "Never make the mistake of underestimating a Butler, Mother Superior, you'll soon find that we are not people to be trifled with."

Eleanor than motioned to Rosemary and they left the room leaving the Mother Superior glaring at their backs.

* * *

><p>Later that evening after Ella and Thomas had been excused from the table, Eleanor turned to Rosemary's husband Samuel.<p>

"I want the Mother Superior of the Sisters of Mercy Convent investigated," she told him. "I want to know her connection to the Sinclair family."

"That will take time," he replied.

"The best things in life are worth waiting for," she replied determination in her voice.

She'd allow Ella to take care of Margo, but the Mother Superior would meet her downfall at the hands of Eleanor Butler.

_Authors Note: Margo will get her surprise in the next chapter and we'll find out if Johnny has written to Ella. I didn't want this chapter getting to long so I saved those things for the next one! Thanks for the reviews._


	12. Chapter 12 Not Ready To Make Nice

Chapter 12 – Not Ready To Make Nice

As Ella sat in class that Monday afternoon, her thoughts kept straying to a paper bag that was hidden under her bed. It wasn't so much the bag itself that she was thinking of, it was that contents of it that kept her mind occupied, for the bag contained a certain dead snake. A snake that was destined to end up in Margo Sinclair's bed before nightfall. She fought to keep a smile from her face as she imagined Margo finding her gift and the scream that would follow. She absentmindedly tapped her pencil against her notepad as she thought over her plan that she had already discussed with Alice and Sarah. The girls would keep watch from their respective rooms when it was time for dinner. Sarah would be watching for Margo and Bessie and when they left she would follow them to the dining hall and make sure they didn't return. Alice would make sure all of the other girls were gone from the hallway before coming to Ella's room. They would then make their way to Margo's room where Ella would complete her task and Alice would stand guard. Afterwards they'd join everyone else in the dining hall.

"I'll have to be fast," she said to herself as she thought it over. She couldn't afford to be too far behind the other girls in showing up for dinner or Margo would have reason to be suspicious. She continued tapping her pencil and starring into nothing as she perfected her plan. A sharp voice tore her from her thoughts.

"Miss Kennedy, stop woolgathering and concentrate on your work," Sister Mary Stewart admonished.

"Yes Ma'am," she answered as she lowered her eyes to the book in front of her. She heard a small snort of laughter coming from the front of the room.

"Miss Sinclair," the nun chastened, silencing the girl.

"We'll see how funny you think everything is later Margo," Ella said to herself. "We'll see how much laughing you do when you get into bed tonight."

The hours spent in class dragged by followed the hours she spent waiting in her room for her mission to begin. Finally the hands of the clock inched towards six and Ella began to get ready. Reaching under the bed she pulled out the bag and then rummaged threw a drawer for a glove. She then cracked open the door enough for her to be able to peer out but not enough to be noticeable to the girls passing by. She heard Margo and Bessie's voices in the hallway and she prayed that Sarah had stuck to the plan and that she was now following Margo downstairs. She watched as other students passed by, waiting for Alice to make her appearance. Finally the last set of footsteps was echoing in the stairwell and she heard a door being softly closed. A moment later Alice appeared at the door and she hurried out into the hallway with her.

They made their way to Margo's room which was on the opposite side of the hallway. They both glanced around cautiously before Ella reached out and turned the door knob and swung the door open.

"If you hear anyone on the stairs you signal me," she reminded Alice.

Alice nodded, "Be quick."

"I will," she promised as she hurried into the room.

Working quickly, Ella pulled back the blankets in one smooth swoop and then opened the bag and reached in with her gloved hand. She stretched the black snake out in the center of the bed and then pulled the covers up over it. She smoothed the blankets making sure they looked neat and untouched and then straightened the pillow before crumpling the bag and pushing it to the bottom of Margo's wastebasket. She hurried out of the room and shut the door behind her. She pulled off her glove and shoved it into her skirt pocket as she and Alice headed for the stairs.

"How far behind the other girls do you think we are?" she asked Alice.

"Not far, the last two girls were still going down the stairs when I came for you so I don't think we'll be noticed."

"I hope not, hopefully there will still be a line and no one will be the wiser," she replied.

They continued on in silence and upon reaching the dining hall they found that everyone was still waiting as the food hadn't been quite ready. Ella breathed a sigh of relief and shared a smile with Alice. Sarah who was further up in the line turned and caught Ella's eye. Ella flashed her a grin letting her know that everything had went as planned. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Ella went back to her room filled with anticipation of Margo's comeuppance. She sat down at her desk and reached for the stack of mail that she had carried back to school that morning. Eleanor had kept her busy all weekend and she hadn't had time to read the letters that had arrived. She searched through them hoping to see Johnny's handwriting on one of the envelopes but she found none. Disappointment welled in her chest. He hadn't answered her letter, he must still be angry with her. Her heart stung and she wondered briefly if he had found someone else already. Tears pricked her eyes but she blinked them back and pushed the thought away. Of course he hadn't found someone else, he loved her and those feelings wouldn't just disappear over night. He probably hadn't had time to write back or the letter had become lost in the mail. That must be it she reasoned, the letter got lost in the mail it happened all the time. She'd just write him again and surely the next time she'd receive a response.<p>

The envelope on the top of her small stack bore the elegant writing of her mother. She held it for a moment and then tossed it aside without opening it. The absence of a letter from Johnny had brought with it a remembrance of her anger towards her parents. A glance at the next envelope told her that her mother must have anticipated her actions for the envelope in front of her bore the same handwriting as the other but the upper left hand corner read _Mr. James A. Butler._ Apparently her mother had thought it best to send his note separately to ensure that she read it. She smiled, thinking of her little brother and she tore open the envelope to see what he had sent her. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it to see that he had drawn her a picture…of a train of course. Her little brother was obsessed with trains but it touched her that he had drawn it for her, especially after the way she had been treating him and Joy. She laid the picture aside and moved on to the next envelope which was addressed in a childish scrawl and read _Miss. Joy E. Butler. _She eagerly tore open the envelope anxious to see what her little sister had to say but upon seeing the words she had written she felt like she had been slapped.

_Dear Ella,_

_Do you still hate me? I miss you. Come home soon._

_Love Joy._

She really was a horrible person if her baby sister thought she hated her. She recalled her conversation with Carreen and she hated herself for not writing to Joy sooner. She pulled out a sheet of stationary and dipped a pen in the ink well.

_Dear Joy,_

_I have never hated you and I am so very sorry if I ever made you feel that way. You are my sister and I have always loved you and I always will, nothing will ever change that. Sometimes I get angry with you but it doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I promise that when I come home things will be better. I promise to pay more attention to you like I used to. Write to me and I'll write back, I get very bored here and I'd like to hear from you._

_Love Ella_

_P.s. Be a good girl so you don't have to go away to school. You wouldn't like it here, I know I don't._

Ella put the letter aside to dry and moved on to the last letter in the pile. She grinned as she recognized Wade's bold handwriting on the envelope and she hurried to open it.

_Dear Ella,_

_I figured that if I waited for you to write to me, I'd probably be an old man before I heard from you so I decided to be a good brother and write to you instead. I hope you aren't still angry with me; there really was nothing I could do about your situation. How are they treating you at the Sister's of Mercy Convent School? Are they beating you with bibles and making you confess your sins? I'd pay good money to see you in the confessional. In fact I'd pay good money to see you and Mother both confessing before the priest. I'd probably laugh all day. Have you made any friends yet? That's probably a silly question; you'd befriend a snail if it could gossip with you._

_I didn't get a chance to tell you about my new friend. Her name is Molly and I've been courting her for six months so I guess it's silly to call her a friend. I haven't told the family about her because she's important to me and you know how mother is. I wish I could say that you were the only one that now knows about her but mother has found out about her thanks to Joy snooping through my private papers. By the way did I ever tell you how grateful I am that you taught her to read? If you're wondering if I meant that sarcastically the answer is yes. Rhett tells me that mother has been up nights worried that Molly is a Yankee and that I'll marry her._

_I didn't confide in Rhett the truth about Molly's heritage but I'll share it with you so that you may feel privileged. Molly is not a Yankee, she was born and raised in Virginia until she was fourteen and then she came to Boston to live with her great aunt but that's a long story and it isn't really mine to tell. I think you would like her, she's kind, intelligent and funny and she isn't weak willed. Don't tell mother that she isn't a Yankee; I like to let her stew awhile when she has such notions in her mind._

_Beau asked me to send you his regards. When I told him about your ill fated elopement and subsequent punishment he laughed so hard that I was afraid he'd break a rib. Uncle Ashley shook his head and said there was no denying that you were Scarlett's daughter. Don't worry I was a good brother and defended your honor. I reminded him that you weren't exactly the same as mother, after all your hair is red and hers is black and that your sixteen and she's thirty-eight. I couldn't think of any differences besides those but at least you know I tried. _

_While we are on the topic of the Wilkes' ,I want to tell you that Beau is the one in love with a Yankee. Her name is Callie and he follows her around like a whipped dog. He'd probably lick the mud off her boots if she asked him to. This information also falls into the 'don't tell mother' category. I want to tell her myself, in person, perhaps at Christmas. I admit I'm fond of telling her things of this nature that I know will make launch into one of those speeches of hers about relatives rolling in their graves and wartime hardships. She may even need smelling salts for this one. Well my dear little troublemaking sister I'll close this letter now. I have to study for an exam. I'm anxious to hear from you. I want to know all about this school run by nuns and how you're coping._

_Love Wade._

Ella laughed as she finished reading the letter. She loved her brother; he always knew what to say to make her smile. She folded up the letter to Joy and put it into an envelope and addressed it and then pulled out another sheet of paper to write to Wade.

_Dear Wade,_

_No, I am not angry with you anymore; I know you would've helped me if it had been possible. Don't worry your secrets are safe with me. I have no intention of telling mother anything about you or about me for that matter. My classes here are going well. I'm making good marks and with a few exceptions things here are usually quite boring. I haven't been hit with any bibles yet, although I have had some tacks stuck through my knees, hot spices dumped on my food and my face smacked off a desk but I'll explain all that later and please don't tell mother anything about it or your Yankee secrets will be revealed. _

_I have been introduced to the confessional and I find it awkward confessing my so called sinful thoughts and actions to a priest. Thanks to the, shall we say 'unpleasant' Mother Superior, I was also lectured about the virtues of honoring thy Mother and thy Father. I had to bite my tongue to keep from asking if step-fathers really counted in all of that. I had to say so many Hail Mary's that I had to keep tally on a piece of paper so I wouldn't lose count and have to start over._

_I'm sure you're laughing about all of this; I wouldn't expect anything less of you. My misfortune has always been a great source of amusement for you. Speaking of amusement you tell Beau Wilkes that I'm glad he finds this situation funny because I certainly don't. Tell him he deserves to be caught by a Yankee and I hope she does make him lick the mud from her boots. As for Uncle Ashley he can just mind his own business, he doesn't know anything about me and he certainly doesn't know anything about mother anymore except of course whatever gossip you choose to feed them. Honestly Wade, you're worse than a woman when it comes to talking about other people's business so really you have no right to call me a gossip._

_I have made two friends; their names are Alice and Sarah. They've been very nice to me and I'm glad to have found them. I'd be mighty lonely if I hadn't. I have also made an enemy named Margo. She has seen fit to criticize me for the color of my hair and eyes, my name and my heritage. She's also the person responsible for the accidents I mentioned earlier. Don't worry, I always get her back. In fact I'm waiting for her to find the surprise I left in her bed this morning. It's a shame she's afraid of snakes._

_Molly sounds like a lovely person. I hope to meet her soon. She must be a special person to have put up with you all of this time. I'm sure mother will like her when she learns that she's a born southerner. I don't believe mother really has anything against you marrying; it's the thought of you making her a grandmother that sickens her. The first time the word is mentioned in relation to her she'll probably be reduced to spasms. _

_I've been getting to know Aunt Carreen, she's a nice person but she seems very sad. She's lonely here, she's told me that much. She always asks how you are doing. You should write to her, I think she would like that. Tell her about your studies and about Molly. I think mother is the only one who writes to her regularly; maybe she'd feel better if she heard from more of her family. Write to her Wade, do it as a favor to me. She's been kind to me and understanding and I'd like to return the favor somehow. I have to go for now but I'll write again soon. Try to keep yourself out of trouble._

_Love, Ella_

She had no sooner finished addressing the envelope when a shrill scream rang through the hall. The screams continued and she could hear doors being swung open and girls pouring into the hallway. She forced her features to take on a blank look and ran out into the hallway to join the others. She followed the crowd to Margo's room but hung back so that she wasn't easily seen. Alice and Sarah moved to stand by her. Standing on her tiptoes she could see Margo in her room screaming hysterically while pointing at the black snake lying in her bed. Bessie was trying to calm her and Caroline Stevens was running from the room yelling her intent to fetch the Mother Superior.

"Of course," Alice muttered upon hearing Caroline's statement.

Ella smirked and cast her a glance, "I'm sure she'll fly up the stairs to comfort her pet."

"If it was one of us she wouldn't," she replied.

"You've got that right," Ella whispered.

"Is she ever going to stop screaming?" Sarah asked her eyes glittering with amusement.

"It doesn't sound like it," Ella answered. "Maybe she'll lose her voice in the process and then we won't have to listen to her run her mouth."

Sarah sighed, "That would be too much to hope for."

A few minutes later Caroline came running back up the stairs, the Mother Superior trailing behind her.

"Miss Sinclair, what is going on here?" she asked as she walked into Margo's room.

"Someone put a snake in my bed," she stammered as she shook with fear.

The Mother Superior turned her icy glare on the occupants of the hallway.

"I demand to know who did this!" she exclaimed.

Her request was met with a chorus of denials. She eyed each girl standing in the hallway and Ella steeled her spine as her eyes landed on her.

"Miss Kennedy, did you have anything to with this?"

Ella met the woman's eye and keeping her tone even replied, "No ma'am."

The nuns jaw tightened, "Somehow I doubt that."

"I was in my room all evening, Mother Superior," she answered.

"Do you think that proves to me your innocence?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I had a letter from the president stating my innocence."

"That is because the President is more likely to believe your lies than I am."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Mother Superior."

"We didn't have problems like these until you came here, Miss Kennedy."

"That is something _I _don't believe," Ella answered.

"You are a hateful girl, Miss Kennedy, and you will pay for it one day."

"I'm not the one who did this," she lied. "I am not the only person who has a problem with Margo Sinclair."

"This all comes down to jealousy, you are jealous of Miss Sinclair and so you keep harassing her," the Mother Superior accused.

"I assure you, Mother Superior, Margo has nothing that I want and if anyone has been harassed it is me but you refuse to see that. I didn't put the snake in her bed but I do congratulate whoever did."

"Get rid of it!" the nun stated hatred in her voice.

"It's not mine to get rid of," Ella replied. "Let Margo do it, it's in her bed that makes it her property."

The nun glared at her before turning to the others, "One of you do the right thing and remove that creature from Miss Sinclair's room. She is obviously too terrified to do it herself as been suggested."

"Oh for heavens sake!" Sarah exclaimed marching into the room and snatching up the snake. "It isn't going to hurt you, its dead."

"Get it away from me!" Margo shrieked.

"Oh come on, Margo; stop being a ninny," she taunted as she shook the snake at her. "I think it's only appropriate that it be here with you after all you're both cold blooded species."

Margo screamed again as the snake swung close to her face.

"Miss Wills, did you have something to do with this?" Mother Superior asked.

Sarah pretended to be shocked, "Why would you ask that? I haven't been in any trouble."

"You seem to be at ease handling snakes, Miss Wills."

Sarah smiled, "Well, Mother Superior, when I am not in school I have the misfortune of living next door to a snake."

"I live next door to you!" Margo exclaimed.

"I'm aware of that, Margo; who did you think I was speaking of?"

Ella struggled to hold back her laughter as Sarah taunted Margo. She knew what Sarah was doing and she appreciated it even though she hadn't intended for one of her friends to take the fall for her.

"Get rid of that creature right now, Miss Wills; and tomorrow you will be washing dishes after dinner, perhaps that will make you think twice before pulling anymore of these juvenile pranks," the nun stated before storming away.

Sarah took the snake and left the room and the other girls drifted back to their quarters. Ella and Alice moved to follow them but Margo's voice stopped her.

"I know it was you, Ella Kennedy," she hissed.

Ella turned and glared at her, "Just like I know you deliberately tripped me, right?"

Margo opened her mouth to speak but closed it before saying anything.

"Sweet dreams, Margo," Ella told her with a smile as she turned and went back to her room.

* * *

><p>The next day Ella thanked Sarah for taking the blame for her.<p>

"Don't worry about it," Sarah told her. "It was worth it just to get to torment Margo a little."

"What did you do with our little friend?" she asked.

Sarah's eyes gleamed, "He's stretched out on the outside window sill of the Mother Superior's room."

Ella's mouth dropped open in shock, "You didn't!" she exclaimed.

"I did!" her friend replied with a laugh. "I figured she had it coming to her."

They laughed together and suddenly Ella felt like things weren't so bad after all.

The days passed by quickly, the early days of October fading into one another without anything to differentiate them. After finding a snake in her bed, Margo had been silent and hadn't launched a new attack but Ella knew that it was only a matter of time. Margo wouldn't give in that easily but she would be ready for her when she chose to strike again. The day of her seventeenth birthday dawned brightly. The sky was cloudless and the air void of the crispness of autumn. Ella brushed out her long dark red hair before coiling the curly mass and pining it up. She sighed feeling slightly nostalgic as she slipped into her plain dark blue school dress. She hated such plainness; she longed to put on a beautiful gown adorned with lace and ribbons that she loved so much.

She didn't feel as she usually felt on her birthday. There was no feeling of excitement or anticipation of gifts and a party. She frowned, a party would've been nice and just the thing to break up the monotonous pattern her life had settled into. She wondered briefly if her mother had come to Charleston like she said she would. A slight smile tugged at her lips, her mother had always been good at celebrating birthdays. Her mother had always made it a grand occasion, even when she wasn't the most attentive parent. Memories of her sixteenth birthday washed over her. It had been a magnificent affair with no expense spared. Scarlett had gone all out throwing a ball in her honor. She could remember the way they agonized over every detail from the crystal cut glasses to the centerpieces of pink roses and white magnolias.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered how it had felt to walk down the stairs in the gorgeous white gown trimmed in green that Rhett had given her. She had laughed and danced all night. She had felt beautiful and loved and she wanted to feel that way again. She sighed as she allowed a tear to slide down her cheek. Her birthday had always been the one day of the year that she felt special and now she was locked away at a school run by mostly sour faced nuns. She had two good friends, a grandmother she only saw on weekends, an Aunt she hardly knew and one very annoying enemy. It was a far cry from what she had in Atlanta she thought to herself. Another tear landed on her cheek and she swiped at it angrily. She wouldn't cry, that's what everyone wanted. They wanted her to cry and breakdown and give in and do what they felt was right. She moved to the wash basin and splashed water on her face, erasing any evidence of the few tears that had fallen without permission. She pushed the feeling of weakness and nostalgia behind her and forced herself to focus on the day ahead which would probably be full of disappointments. At least it was Friday and she'd be able to escape to her grandmother's. She wouldn't get her hopes up that her mother would be there waiting for her. She was sure that Rhett would've prohibited her mother from coming, probably telling her that celebrating her birthday would get in the way of her punishment.

"It's going to be a long day," she muttered as she gathered up her books and made her way to the chapel for morning services.

"Happy Birthday, Ella," Alice and Sarah said in greeting as they sat down at the breakfast table with her.

"Thank you," she replied. "How did you know?"

"Sister Mary Frances told us," Alice answered.

Ella smiled, she had yet to see her Aunt Carreen but obviously she had taken the time to ensure that she would receive birthday greetings.

"So it's our little Irish kitten's birthday is it?" Margo said snidely from her end of the table.

Ella ignored her as she pushed around the bland tasting scrambled eggs on her plate.

"How old are you, Ella?" Margo asked.

Ella raised her eyes to look at her adversary, "I'm seventeen."

Margo wrinkled her nose, "I turned seventeen months ago."

"Good for you," Ella replied as she reached for the jam to smear on her toast.

"I should've known I was older than you, you are very immature compared to me."

Sarah nearly choked on her eggs, "Margo, I really think you have mental problems," she told her.

"I wasn't speaking to you Sarah!" she stated. "You're just angry because you couldn't hold onto to your beau."

"Apparently you couldn't hold onto him either, he's been writing to me asking for another chance."

"He didn't leave me, I left him," Margo told her. "He's not good enough for me."

Ella saw the anger in Sarah's features and decided to turn the conversation back to herself to keep a war from breaking out.

"I'm glad you're older than me, Margo," she stated casually.

"Oh? Why is that?" she asked, her icy blue eyes narrowing.

Ella smirked, "Because it means you'll be old and grey haired before me."

Margo gasped, "That isn't going to happen to me! I'll always be beautiful."

Ella laughed, "It's going to happen to all of us eventually, Margo; even you."

The girl shook her head, "No it won't, I will be beautiful no matter what my age is!"

"I assure you that my mother is fifty times more beautiful than you Margo and even she is beginning to get little lines around her eyes."

Margo glared at her, "I bet your mother isn't as pretty as you want us to believe."

"Oh she is," Alice remarked. "Ella showed me a picture of her family and her mother is very pretty, in fact Ella looks a lot like her."

"Of course you'd think she's pretty, Alice; anyone is prettier than you!" Margo stated harshly.

Alice's face paled and she lowered her eyes. Ella felt sorry for her, Margo always attacked her looks and for no reason. Alice was a lovely girl with her chestnut hair and brown eyes framed with long lashes. Her skin was without a blemish and her facial features well shaped. Her only problem was her shyness.

"Don't pay any attention to her, Alice; she knows you are pretty or she wouldn't try so hard to convince you otherwise. Besides if she wants to see something ugly all she has to do is look in the mirror at that big nose of hers."

Alice and Sarah giggled as Margo fumed.

"Ella Kennedy, you are a despicable person and I hope you have a rotten birthday!" she exclaimed.

Ella smiled, "Why Margo, I do believe that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Margo snatched up her plate from the table, "Come on Bessie," she demanded as she left the table.

"Have you ever noticed that Bessie doesn't talk much?" Alice asked. "I didn't even realize she was there."

Ella nodded, "I think she only speaks if Margo gives her permission."

* * *

><p>The day went by routinely and finally Ella found herself running out to Eleanor's carriage.<p>

"Ella, wait," Carreen's voice called.

Ella paused at the side of the carriage and waited for her Aunt.

"I didn't get a chance to see you earlier but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday," Carreen told her as she embraced her.

"Thank you, Aunt Carreen."

"I have something for you," she replied as she handed her a small object wrapped in a piece of tissue paper.

Ella unfolded the paper to reveal a crocheted bookmark made with bright yarns of pink and white and a tassel hanging off the end made of golden threads.

"Thank you," Ella said with a smile.

"I know it isn't much, but I remembered your mother saying you liked to read so I made it for you," she answered.

"It's beautiful I love it," Ella told her with sincerity.

Carreen embraced her once more, "I love you, Ella."

"I love you too."

"You better get to your grandmother's now, I'm sure she's waiting for you. Give my regards to your mother."

"I will if she's there," she replied.

"You don't really believe that she won't be do you?" Carreen asked.

Ella shrugged, "Anything's possible."

_Author's Note: I intended for the entirety of Ella's birthday to be in this chapter but it would have made it much too long for what I have written out for it but on the bright side since I've decided to split this chapter up I already have a head start on the next one so I am hoping that I'll be able to update sooner rather than later. Thanks for your reviews!_


	13. Chapter 13Mercy

_Authors Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 13- Mercy

As the carriage pulled up in front of Eleanor Butler's home, Ella caught a glimpse of two small faces peering out the entry way window. Some of the sadness she had been feeling all day lifted from her heart as she recognized her brother and sister. She hopped down from the carriage and hurried up the steps just as James rushed out the door and wrapped his arms around her legs. She laughed as she picked him up and embraced him.

"Did you get the picture I sent you?" he asked as she carried him into the house.

"Yes I did, I hung it in my room. I sent you a note, it will probably be waiting for you when you get home."

"Did you like it?" he wanted to know.

"Of course I did," she answered as she kissed his cheek and sat him down. "It was a very nice train you drew."

She turned to Joy who was hovering in the background. "Hello, Joy," she said as she held her arms open for a hug.

Joy smiled widely and rushed into her sister's arms. "Happy Birthday" she whispered.

"Thank you."

"I sent you a letter," Joy told her.

"I got it," Ella answered. "I sent you one back."

Joy fidgeted for a moment as she stepped away but after a moment her face took on an expression of excitement. "We brought you presents!"

Ella grinned, "I'm glad, there isn't any point in having a birthday if you don't get presents."

"Grandma has cake!" James exclaimed as he moved back to her side.

"How many pieces are you going to eat?" Ella asked teasingly as she reached out to tickle his belly making him giggle.

"I want three pieces!" he declared.

"Three!" Ella said with pretend shock. "Why there won't be any left for me and Joy."

"You'll have one piece and that's all young man," an amused voice stated from behind her.

Ella turned and found herself face to face with her mother.

"Happy Birthday darling," Scarlett said softly as she pulled her into her arms.

Despite herself, Ella found herself returning the embrace, clinging to her mother as if she were a child and breathing in the comforting scent of her floral perfume.

Scarlett pulled back to kiss her forehead but her eyes caught sight of the fading bruise on her cheek instead.

"What happened to your face?" she demanded to know as she ran her fingers across Ella's cheek bone.

"I fell and hit my face on the corner of a desk," she replied, leaving out certain details.

Scarlett's green eyes studied her for a moment and Ella forced herself to quell the panic in her stomach. Her mother couldn't find out about her troubles with Margo. She just couldn't allow that.

"It's not like you to be clumsy, Ella."

Ella pulled away from her and focused her gaze everywhere but on her mother's face. "That doesn't mean I can't trip and fall, Mother."

Scarlett felt a sinking feeling in her stomach that something was wrong but she allowed the feeling to pass. She didn't want to spend Ella's birthday fighting with her especially with the way things had been left the last time they saw each other.

"Did you see a doctor?" she asked quietly trying to keep her tone from sounding suspicious.

"The nurse at school checked it, she said it was fine. Aunt Carreen stayed with me for a few hours to be sure I was fine but really it isn't anything to fuss over," Ella replied.

Scarlett pushed her concerns aside upon hearing Carreen's name. Surely if something was wrong Carreen would've sent for her. She smiled, "Is Carreen taking good care of you?"

"I can take care of myself," Ella stated; a stubborn look on her face.

Scarlett sighed, "Of course you can, I meant are you getting to know her? Do you like her?"

Ella nodded, "I like her, she's very nice. She says that she misses you."

"Really?" Scarlett asked a tinge of surprise in her voice.

"Yes," she answered. "You sound surprised."

"I just always figured that she must have been grateful to get away from me, especially after how bad things were at Tara. I wasn't the easiest person to live with back then."

"You still have moments of not being easy to live with," Ella muttered without thinking.

"So do you, Miss Kennedy," her mother shot back.

Ella shuddered, "Good god, don't call me that! I hear that all day long, I swear I've never been so sick of hearing my last name."

Scarlett laughed which caused Ella to giggle.

"I've missed you," Scarlett said as she pulled her daughter back into her embrace.

"I miss you too," Ella whispered although a part of herself wished she hadn't admitted it.

"Do you miss me?" Rhett asked as he came down the stairs, his usual sardonic grin in place.

"No, not at all," Ella stated pulling away from her mother and turning her back on Rhett.

Rhett laughed, "Well at least your honest about it, the church must be having a good influence on you after all."

Scarlett shot him an annoyed look and he dropped the line of conversation he had delved into.

"Why are we all congregating in the entry way?" he asked instead

"Because that's where Ella is, Daddy," Joy stated with a look on her face that clearly stated how stupid she felt her father's question was.

He grinned at her, "Forgive me, my dear, I should have realized that. However I think it's time to move to the dining room, your grandmother is serving dinner early this evening. Apparently she is of the belief that Ella is famished when she comes home from school."

A knot formed in Ella's stomach. Her grandmother hadn't betrayed her had she? Her mind reeled for a moment. No, it wasn't possible. Eleanor had promised and if she had broken that promise she was sure her mother would've pounced on the subject the second she walked through the door. She took a steadying breath beginning to feel confident that her secrets were still safe.

"Ella, are you alright?" her mother asked as she laid a hand on her arm.

"Yes, Mother; I'm fine. I was just thinking that I would like to change my clothes before dinner if that is alright."

"Of course it's alright, dear" Eleanor said from the doorway of the parlor. "We can wait a few minutes for you to get settled."

She looked to her mother for consent out of habit. Scarlett nodded and she whispered her thanks to both women as she hurried up the stairs. She threw her school books on her desk and quickly changed her clothes. When she made her way into the dining room everyone was already seated and waiting for her. She took her place next to Joy and allowed herself to relax.

Eleanor's cook had prepared a lovely meal and the conversation flowed lightly allowing her to feel a measure of happiness that had been missing from her life for the last several weeks. Finally a round heavily frosted birthday cake was set in front of her. Seventeen candles were aglow on top of it and she gazed into the shimmering flames for a second, letting the moment set in, taking a second to say goodbye to the tumultuous year she had been through. Now she was seventeen, a new age, a new day, another chance to find whatever it was she was looking for, a new hope took root within her. Sixteen had obviously crashed and burned but maybe, just maybe this would be her year.

"Make a wish, Ella!" James yelled with excitement and she laughed before taking a deep breath and blowing out all of the candles at once. She smiled brightly as her family clapped. Eleanor handed her a knife and pushed a stack of desert plates toward her before plucking the candles from the white frosting. Cutting into the rich cake she served herself first and then with a wink to James she cut him a large slice and placed it on his plate.

He grinned at her before lifting his fork to dig into the chocolate masterpiece before him.

"Do you think you can handle that big piece of cake?" Rhett asked as he watched his son with amusement.

The little boy nodded, "I can do it."

Ella continued to slice the cake handing a piece to Joy and then to Eleanor before serving Scarlett and lastly Rhett.

"Saved the best for last," he quipped as she passed his plate down the table to him.

"Hardly," she murmured before pushing the remains of the cake to the center of the table and then placing her plate in front of her.

"When do we get to give Ella her presents?" Joy asked between bites.

"When we are finished with our cake," Scarlett told her.

"Mama got you a real pretty gown, Ella," Joy told her.

"Joy!" Scarlett exclaimed. "That was supposed to be a surprise! You're not supposed to tell someone what their gift is before you give it to them," she scolded.

Joy lowered her eyes to the table, "Sorry, Mama."

"It's alright, Joy," Ella told her, feeling as though she needed to be extra careful with her sister's feelings after the letter she had sent her. "I probably would've guessed anyway."

* * *

><p>After eating their cake, they all moved to the parlor where Ella's gifts awaited. Ella sat down on the sofa between Eleanor and Scarlett while Rhett took the chair and Joy and James plopped down on the rug. Scarlett reached for a large box that sat to the side of the sofa.<p>

"You may as well open this one first since Joy already told you what it was," she told her.

Ella untied the ribbon and lifted the lid from the box and then unfolded the layers of tissue paper inside revealing an emerald green evening gown. She fingered the satin material before carefully lifting it from the box. She admired the white lace that adorned the neckline and hung from the cuffs of the long sleeves. The skirt was decorated with shimmering floral designs made of silver threads.

"Oh Mama, it's beautiful," she sighed as her eyes continued to gaze at the gown.

"I'm so glad you like it," Scarlett replied as she helped her place it back into the box. "It will be gorgeous on you."

"It's perfect but I don't know when I'll get a chance to wear it," Ella replied.

"You'll soon have a chance, dear," Eleanor spoke. "There's to be a ball in two weeks."

Ella's eyes lit up, "Really, Grandmother? A ball? Oh I would love to go to a ball. I want to go dancing so badly!" she exclaimed before turning to Scarlett. "May I go, Mother?"

"Of course you can, darling," she replied but Rhett interrupted her before she could say more.

"We'll discuss it later," he said with a stern look on his face.

The light dimmed in Ella's eyes and her smile faded from her lips.

"Oh Rhett, stop being so hard on the girl," Eleanor admonished.

"Yes, Rhett; stop it. Eleanor told me about the ball that's why I bought her the gown," Scarlett stated with annoyance.

"I said we'll discuss it later," he told her.

Tension filled the air as Ella pushed the box aside, her hopes of having fun shattered. Scarlett handed her another package which contained a pair of dancing slippers to match her gown. She thanked her mother, trying hard to keep the disappointment from her features.

Joy came forward and handed her a box that contained the gifts she had chosen for her sister. There was a new fan, white in color decorated with the same silver threads that would just match her dress she thought ruefully. She then lifted out a silver hair comb that was shaped like a rose and beneath that laid a new diary. Running her hands over the blue velvet covers she found herself thinking about how the pages would most likely hold the nightmares that occurred at school.

She smiled and kissed Joy's cheek, "Thank you, I love everything you chose."

Joy smiled, "I thought you'd need another diary since you left your other one at home."

"How do you know that?" Ella asked her eyes suspicious.

Joy fumbled with a ribbon on her dress and avoided eye contact with her sister. "I think I saw it when I looked in your desk drawer to see if you had a piece of paper I could draw on," she explained.

The little girl before her was obviously lying; she knew Joy's habit of snooping well enough not to believe such an excuse but she merely nodded as if she accepted the explanation. Joy already felt as though she hated her and she didn't want to do anything to make her believe that anymore than she already did.

"It was very thoughtful of you to bring me a new one, I have been missing mine," she said.

"I would've brought it to you but I know you don't like me to touch it," Joy told her with an innocent expression on her face.

Ella smiled, "Thank you for respecting my wishes, Joy."

Joy turned and went back to her spot and James eagerly rushed forward to hand her his gift.

"He insisted on that when we went shopping," Scarlett stated as she gestured to the package that Ella was unwrapping.

Inside the box was a glass figurine of a young woman with red hair holding the hand of a dark haired little boy.

"It looks like you and me!" James told her with excitement.

"Yes it does," she replied with a laugh as she kissed his cheek.

The figurine although beautiful was most likely intended for a mother instead of a sister but she would cherish the object anyway.

"I'll think of you every time I look at it," she told her little brother.

Next came a heart shaped locket and a bottle of perfume from Eleanor and a new bonnet that Rosemary had sent over earlier as she was unable to attend the gathering. When all the gifts were opened Scarlett turned to her. "I'm sure Wade sent you a gift, it was probably delayed."

"I know Wade wouldn't forget me," she answered.

They all made small talk through out the evening, the tension still hanging over the room. Ella found her thoughts focused on her new gown and the ball Rhett was obviously going to keep her from attending. How terrible it felt to have that small glimmer of excitement for a brief moment and then having it torn away. It just wasn't fair but then again nothing was ever fair when it came to her. She was always being shoved down where her step-father was concerned. It hurt her to realize that she'd never measure up in his eyes but she should be used to it, after all she had never been as loved as Bonnie had been and then when he came home after his long absence she thought that perhaps she was gaining ground but after a few months they all settled into routine and it seemed that he favored Wade and she was second best again. Then Joy and James had been born and she had moved further down the list. It seemed he always found fault with her, it seemed as though none of her mistakes could be forgiven as easily as everyone else's.

Her mother's voice broke through her thoughts announcing that it was time for James and Joy to get ready for bed.

"I'll take them up, Scarlett; why don't the three of you have that discussion while we're upstairs," Eleanor stated.

Scarlett nodded in agreement. Once they were out of the room and on their way up the stairs, Rhett lit his cigar and faced his wife and step-daughter.

"The two of you don't seem to understand that this stay in Charleston is a punishment, not a fun vacation."

"I hardly consider the Sister's of Mercy Convent School a place of fun," Ella stated.

"Good you're not supposed to. The point of this discussion is why do you think you are entitled to go to a ball?" he asked as he stared at her with those cold black eyes of his.

Ella stared back at him for a moment before answering, "I don't see what's so wrong with wanting to go to a ball. I'm doing well in my classes, you haven't been sent any bad reports about me and I haven't been any trouble to Grandmother. I think I should be allowed at least one night of happiness, it isn't like I went out and killed someone!" she exclaimed.

He smirked at her defense and Scarlett hurriedly injected herself into the conversation.

"I agree with, Ella," she stated. "There's no harm in allowing her to attend this function."

"After all the trouble she's caused, after everything that she has done the past year I don't believe she is entitled to go anywhere but to school. She's lucky I allow her to come here for the weekends," Rhett replied.

Before Scarlett could speak he continued on with his tirade. "Barely a month ago we caught her attempting to climb out a window so she could elope with a good for nothing scoundrel and you think she should traipse off to some party because you bought her a dress for it?"

"That's not the reason I feel she should be allowed to go!" she exclaimed. "Besides I think your taking this punishment entirely too far Rhett! I think she is being punished enough by being sent away from home and going to a new school. I am sure that the girls she attends school with will be going to this ball and I don't think it would be fair to Ella if she were excluded, not to mention the embarrassment it would cause her!"

"I don't give a damn what the other girls are doing, Scarlett; we are discussing Ella and how you want to let her off the hook because she's been forced to behave herself for a few weeks."

"I'm not letting her off the hook; I'm just saying she should be allowed to go to a damn party! I don't think it will hinder her punishment in any way, your just being ridiculous. She's seventeen, Rhett; we can't just lock her away at school and not allow her to socialize at all! How she is supposed to know the difference between good people and bad if she isn't allowed out to socialize and see who exactly acceptable people are?"

They continued their argument as Ella watched them intently. It felt good knowing her mother was on her side this time but it also hurt the way Rhett kept throwing her mistakes in her face. Did he really hate her that much? It wasn't as if he hadn't made mistakes in his lifetime, in fact she had bore witness to several of his mistakes during the course of her childhood but did she throw them in his face? No she didn't, except for of course the night of her downfall. Was this going to be what her life would be from now? Being ridiculed and haunted by the fact that she had fallen in love and had wanted to marry that person? She didn't know if she could bear it. How could she stand to return home at the end of the semester if this was what she was going to have to face.

She sighed deeply and began to gather up the boxes that contained her gifts so that she could carry them upstairs. She hadn't realized that the arguing around her had stopped until the sound of her name being spoken dragged her from her thoughts.

"Ella," Rhett had stated.

"Yes?"

"The answer is no," he said firmly.

She closed her eyes tightly for a second feeling the hurt burrowing into her. "I figured as much," she whispered when she finally opened her eyes and turned her sharp gaze upon him.

Turning to her mother who still looked furious she asked, "May I be excused? I'd like to go to bed."

"You may go," Scarlett said softly.

Ella picked up her packages and left the room. Scarlett could hear her light footsteps on the stairs and she felt a pang of sadness. She knew the things Ella had done, knew that her stay in Charleston was necessary but she didn't think a one night reprieve was too much to ask. Her eyes turned toward her husband who continued to smoke his cigar while his eyes searched her face. She hoped he saw the anger that she felt because she wouldn't speak one more word to him tonight.

* * *

><p>Scarlett had spent two hours in the parlor ignoring Rhett and his attempts at conversation. Finally she left him in the parlor with his brandy and his newspaper that he had taken to hiding behind for the last twenty minutes. She climbed the stairs and entered their room and got ready for bed. As she sat before the mirror of the small wooden vanity she felt restless as she brushed out her long black hair. She was still to wound up to sleep and she found her feet carrying her towards the hallway.<p>

A shaft of light shone beneath Ella's door and she knocked on it gently.

A quiet "Come in," sounded from inside the room and she slipped inside quietly and closed the door behind her.

Turning towards the bed she found Ella leaning back against the pillows, and the latest copy of Godey's Ladies Book in her hands. Next to her Joy was sound asleep, he black curls fanned out against the white pillowcase.

With a nod towards her sleeping child, Scarlett asked, "How did this come about?"

"She came in and said she couldn't sleep and that she wanted me to read her a story," Ella answered as she gestured towards a book of fairy tales lying on the night table.

"How long did it take to get her to sleep?"

"About three pages," Ella answered.

Scarlett laughed softly, "I think she just wanted to be near you."

Ella shrugged and continued reading her magazine.

"Do you want me to move her back to her own bed?"

Ella shook her head, "She's fine, I don't mind if she stays."

Scarlett sat down on the edge of the bed, "Find anything interesting in Godey's?"

"Isn't everything interesting in Godey's Ladies Book?" Ella teased.

Scarlett grinned, "Shall we run out to the dress shops tomorrow and order one of everything they're showing in there?"

"Of course," her daughter replied. "These day dresses would be perfect for us," she stated holding out the book so her mother could view the illustration.

Scarlett scanned the page and the one opposite it. "These evening gowns are beautiful," she commented.

"Yes they are," Ella said with a sigh. "I guess you may as well take my gown back to Atlanta with you."

"I'll do no such thing," Scarlett stated.

"I'd rather you did mother, Uncle Rhett said I couldn't go and it will just drive me crazy if I have to look at it hanging in the closet knowing I can't wear it," she said with a sorrowful gaze at her closet door where she had hung the gown earlier.

Scarlett reached out and cupped her chin, turning her face back towards her so that she could have her complete attention. "I don't care what Rhett said, you have my permission to go and I'm going to make sure your grandmother is aware of it."

"He'll be mad," Ella replied.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Scarlett answered with an arrogant tilt of her chin.

Ella smiled, "Do you really mean it, Mama? I may go to the ball?"

She nodded, "Of course I mean it; I want you to go and have a good time. I have confidence that you've learned from your mistakes and I trust you, Ella. I have no qualms about you attending."

"Thank you, Mama," she said happily as she leaned forward to embrace her mother.

Scarlett smiled with contentment as she kissed Ella's forehead. "It's getting late, you should get some sleep."

"Alright," Ella replied as she flipped the magazine closed and handed it to her mother. "You may as well read it before you go to bed."

"I believe I will," she replied as she took the magazine and then walked around the bed and dropped a kiss on Joy's cheek as she tucked the blankets around her.

"Are you sure you don't mind her staying?"

"I'm sure," Ella answered as she turned down the lamp.

"Goodnight," Scarlett whispered as she moved to the door.

"Goodnight," Ella called as she snuggled down beneath the covers being mindful of her little sister next to her. Happiness welled inside her once more. She was getting her wish to wear a pretty gown and to go to a party. She fell asleep dreaming of dancing all night.

* * *

><p>The weekend flew by and Sunday was soon upon them. Ella had enjoyed the company of her mother and siblings and she had been kept busy with their presence. Much to her chagrin however, Sunday afternoon found her in the parlor in the company of her step-father.<p>

"I believe you've had a kind word for everyone but me this weekend," Rhett stated breaking the silence between them.

"Why should I?" Ella asked.

"How about out of respect," he told her.

"You once told me that respect was something people earned, not something they were entitled to upon the basis of age or wealth."

He smirked, "And you don't feel I've earned your respect?"

"No," she answered. "You obviously don't have much respect for me."

"Why do say that Ella?"

"I should think it would be obvious," she replied.

"Because I ended your relationship with Johnny Reid?"

"No, it's more than that," she answered.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"It's everything," she declared. "It's the way you act like I'm some kind of criminal. It's how I am never good enough for you."

He looked at her harshly, "What do you mean you aren't good enough?"

"I've always been second best," she told him as her voice shook, betraying her when she was trying so hard to be strong. "First it was Wade you favored and then Bonnie came along and neither one of us stood a chance after that. We were pretty much out of the picture once she was up walking and talking."

"You know that's not true," he replied his voice low and laced with anger.

"Yes it is! Bonnie was the princess, she got everything, she got to go everywhere with you, she got to do whatever she wanted. If I misbehaved I was punished but if Bonnie did something wrong you just laughed and told Mother to leave her alone. You know it's all true, you know I never compared to her, that's why I was always left behind."

Rhett's jaw tightened, "Your sister has been gone for ten years, don't you think it's time you stopped being jealous of her?"

"I'm not jealous! I'm just telling you how it was. You never loved me the same."

"Bonnie was my first child, Ella; of course I loved her differently, but loving someone differently doesn't mean that you love someone else any less."

"It always felt like I was loved less," she replied.

"Why now, Ella? If you've been harboring these feelings for so long why didn't you say something long ago?"

She shrugged, "I didn't know how to say the things I felt and I figured you would just tell me I was being ridiculous."

"You are being ridiculous!" Rhett stated firmly.

Her hands clenched the fabric of her skirt as she tried to stay calm so that she could speak her piece.

"All those years ago when you decided to come home you told me that I was your little girl just like Bonnie had been and for awhile I believed you but then after awhile it seemed Wade took over precedence of your time and Joy was born and then James and I was back at the bottom again."

"You're a little old for all of this jealousy towards your siblings, Ella. I thought you were better than that."

"It's not jealousy! I love my siblings this is about how you never treat me the same."

"I don't know what more I could've done for you, Ella."

She gave a short bitter laugh, "All I ever wanted was for you to love me like you do the others."

"I do!" he all but yelled.

"Then why don't I feel it!" she exclaimed.

"Because you're like your mother! She didn't know what love was and neither do you. It took her twelve years to pull her head out of the sand and at the rate you're going it'll take you twice as long."

"You didn't want me because you hated my father!" she yelled.

"What are you talking about? I never said that."

"Yes, you did, I heard you tell mother that you hated him."

"When pray tell did you hear this?"

"Years ago."

"It wasn't what it sounded like, Ella."

"How can it not be what it sounded like? Hate is hate and if hated him than it's easy to figure that you would hold it against me that I am his daughter."

"It's not like that at all" Rhett tried to explain. "I meant that I hated that he married your mother."

She gave a short laugh, "That's even better; if they hadn't married, I wouldn't be here!"

"You're missing the point, Ella! I hated that Frank married Scarlett because I was in love with her! She only latched onto him because she needed three hundred dollars and I wasn't able to get it to her in time. It wasn't some grand love affair between them and you know it."

The words stung her although she had learned long ago the truth of her parent's marriage.

"I guess you were glad then when he was killed," she spat.

"I tried to keep it from happening," he stated angrily.

"I just bet you tried real hard," she replied. "Why would you if you wanted mother so badly? His dying made her available."

"I tried to save him for you!" he thundered. "I didn't want you to lose a parent, Ella; but I was too late, there wasn't anything I could do for him."

Ella was well aware of the circumstances surrounding her father's death and she couldn't help but feel like he hadn't given her a thought when he had went out the ill fated night.

"He loved you," Rhett told her as if he had read her thoughts.

"How would I know," she whispered.

"Have you seriously gone through your whole life so far feeling as if no one loved you?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"Who is lucky enough to be excluded from that doubt?"

"Mother," she said quietly; "and Wade."

"You would think that you would doubt your mother," he said more to himself than her.

"She never left me," she replied.

Rhett sighed deeply, "I love you, Ella; you've always been in my heart, and you are my daughter."

"Why didn't you ever adopt me?" she asked softly.

He was taken aback by the question and he stared at her silently for a long moment.

"I suppose I never saw a reason for it," he answered.

"Because you didn't want me," she replied.

"Ella, I really don't understand where all of this is coming from. I've always loved you; I've taken care of you since you were a baby. I didn't need a piece of paper from a court telling me you were my child. You became mine the moment I slipped the ring on your mother's finger."

"Maybe I would've liked a piece of paper saying you were my father," she cried.

"You had a father, Ella; and I never considered changing your name out of respect to him. You are his child and you should bear his name. I wouldn't want another man changing my children's names and besides I have been a father to you and you know it! You're just angry because you didn't get your own and you want to spin it into some sob story."

"That's not true!"

"Isn't it? You sitting there acting like you were abused and denied affection. Poor little Ella Kennedy living in a big house being handed everything her little heart desires, she has a full bank account and a little money in her reticule for trips to the store. She has an older brother to protect her, a little sister that idolizes her, another brother who adores her and a mother who coddles her and thinks the sun rises and sets upon her and let's not forget she has a step-father who would do anything he could for her. It really sounds like you have a horrible life doesn't it!" he bellowed.

"This is why I don't tell you anything!" she yelled. "You always have to mock everyone. You raised me because you had to!"

"You think I had to raise you? I didn't have to do anything. I could've shipped you off to boarding school in London. I could've made your mother hand you over to a relative, and believe me I wouldn't have had to try hard to convince her of that back then or better yet I could have just not married her if I didn't want a ready made family."

Tears were pouring down her face and she knew it was useless to say anything else. Rhett fished a handkerchief from his pocket and held it out to her but she swiped at her cheeks with her hands instead.

"Let me ask you something, Ella; do you love me like you love your mother?"

She shook her head, "Not anymore. I don't know why I even bother to care that you're not really my father."

He studied her as she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. There was nothing he could say to her last statement and he couldn't help but feel a pang of failure deep inside him. He allowed the feeling to be washed away with anger however, anger that she felt the way she did when he had always tried hard to do right by Scarlett's children.

"Go upstairs and wash your face," he said gently. "It will be time for dinner soon."

She hurried away and he was left alone with his thoughts. He refused to believe that Ella really felt the way she claimed and that she still held a grudge that had formed during her early childhood. She couldn't possibly have felt that way and not found some way of saying it or showing it in all of this time. No, it just didn't make sense. As he continued to think it over he was able to convince himself that these were the mere tactics of a spoiled southern belle who had learned from her Mother's tricks all too well. Ella obviously thought that she could escape her punishment by putting on this act, well she'd just have to learn that Rhett Butler wasn't fooled by crocodile tears, just like he had never been fooled by Scarlett's and when the time came he'd make damn sure he didn't fall for Joy's and then Ella would see that all of his children were treated equally.

From the bottom of the staircase Scarlett had overheard the last portion of Rhett and Ella's conversation. She had quickly hurried back up the steps and into her room before Ella bounded from the parlor. A slow burn of anger was rising inside of her as she recalled the harsh words Rhett had been throwing at Ella, who had obviously been serious about what she was saying. She was beginning to wonder if perhaps her daughter was right, maybe Rhett was harder or her than he was the other children. It seemed that she was always at odds with him when it concerned Ella and she knew that it was only going to get worse when she forced him to divulge the full extent of the conversation to her, but that would have to wait for she wouldn't argue with him while staying under his Mother's roof. It would have to wait until they returned to Atlanta.

Ella ignored Rhett for the rest of the day and the next morning she didn't show any measure of caring when he said nothing to her before she left for school. She had kissed her Mother and her sibling's goodbye before climbing into the carriage with a sigh of relief. For the first time she was glad to be going back to the confines of The Sister's of Mercy Convent School. She didn't want to spend another moment in the company of her step-father and she was relieved that he wouldn't be there when she returned at the end of the week.

* * *

><p>When the carriage returned from dropping Ella off at school, Rhett, Scarlett and the children said their goodbyes to Eleanor and then climbed inside for the journey to the train station. Rhett was aware of Scarlett's suddenly cool demeanor towards him and he knew that it had to do with his decision of not allowing Ella to attend the ball. He allowed her to stew in whatever snit she was in, not saying anything about it which he was sure would only make things worse later but he was frustrated with her almost as much as he was with Ella. Boarding the train Scarlett took a seat on one side of the aisle and he took the aisle seat on the opposite side. James climber into the seat next to him and Joy settled in next to her Mother. Scarlett turned her head towards the window, watching as the first drops of rain splattered against the glass. The sky suddenly looked dark and ominous. A storm was brewing and not just the kind with thunder and lighting she thought to herself. There was another storm brewing between her and Rhett and she had a feeling it was going to be much larger than the petty disagreements they usually had. It had been a long time since they had a major argument which most likely meant that they were long overdue. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the velvet upholstery. She hated storms, rather they be the type of nature or the type between husband and wife.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 Always On My Mind

_Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. In this chapter you get a glimpse of Ella, a healthy dose of Rhett and Scarlett and a peek at the investigation Eleanor has launched. Enjoy! And once more I thank you for your reviews._

Chapter 14 – Always On My Mind

As Ella settled back into her daily school routine, her argument with Rhett weighed heavily upon her mind. She had finally said all the things that had been nagging her since childhood and yet she didn't feel any relief from expressing her feelings, in fact she felt worse. It hadn't gone the way she had wanted, she hadn't really wanted to argue but somehow she always found herself in that predicament. By Wednesday she felt weighed down by her worries and her conscience that seemed intent on convincing her that she had been wrong to voice her feelings.

"Are you alright Ella?" Alice asked that afternoon after classes had concluded. "You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine," she stated automatically. She had gotten so used to making that statement in the last several weeks that it slipped from her lips as though it were second nature. "I just have things on my mind."

"Sarah and I are going to the library to work on our assignments; do you want to come along?" Alice asked.

"No, not this time. I think I'll go find my Aunt, I feel like I need to talk to her."

Alice nodded in understanding, "See you at dinner."

Ella smiled, "I'll be there."

After Alice had left her, Ella began her search for Carreen. Finally she caught a glimpse of her sitting behind the desk in her classroom. Ella knocked softly on the open door.

Carreen looked up from the stack of papers she was grading and smiled as she caught a glimpse of her niece. "Come in, Ella," she said warmly.

"Are you sure? You look busy," Ella stated as she hesitated at the doorway.

"I'm sure, I'm almost finished, and the rest can wait until later. What brings you back downstairs? You're usually eager to escape the classroom by the end of the day," Carreen said with a hint of teasing in her tone.

Ella gave her a small grin as she entered the room and grabbed hold of the straight back wooden chair that sat in the corner of classroom and dragged it towards the desk.

"I thought maybe we could talk," she answered somewhat shyly.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked gently as she took in Ella's worried expression.

"I think I do everything wrong," she admitted quietly.

Seeing Ella's serious demeanor, Carreen rose from her seat and shut the classroom door. She returned to her place behind the desk and looked into Ella's troubled green eyes.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

Ella explained to her about the disagreement between her parents concerning her attendance of the upcoming ball and then told of the argument she had with Rhett that Sunday afternoon.

"Am I wrong to feel that way?" she asked after she finished her story.

Carreen took her hand and squeezed it, "No, you're not wrong to feel that way but perhaps you could've discussed how you were feeling with him in a different manner."

"I know," she replied; "But sometimes it seems like the only way to make him take me seriously is to fight. When I try to explain myself calmly and nicely it's like he just sees a little girl and then proceeds to tell me what to do or how to feel and then dismisses me."

"I believe that there will always be a apart of your parents that will see you as the little girl you were, Ella; but as a young lady it is up to you to show them both that you are not a child anymore and that you can comport yourself in the manner of a grown woman who is capable of thinking not only about the decisions of her life but the consequences that go with them. You also have to be able to show that you can control your emotions, most importantly your temper in times of distress or disagreement. If you can do those things they will see you the way you want to be seen. You can't allow yourself to fall into tantrums, Ella; it only cements the image of a child in their minds."

Ella lowered her eyes to the smooth wood of the desk. She knew Carreen was right but she didn't know how to do the things she spoke of especially when she was up against Rhett. It was so hard feeling as if she were in limbo between childhood and adulthood. It seemed sometimes that she was lost in a maze and that no matter where she turned she slammed into a wall. How was she ever going to figure it all out?

Carreen pondered Ella's silence, hoping she hadn't offended her. "I didn't mean to sound harsh," she whispered.

"You weren't," Ella quickly reassured her. "I was just thinking about what you said. It's hard to control my temper sometimes and I guess it does make me look childish. I just don't know how to stop it from happening."

Carreen laughed softly, "You'll never be able to stop it from happening completely, dear."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because that temper is the O'Hara blood in you, there isn't any getting rid of it."

"I wouldn't want to," Ella replied with sincerity.

"Do you really feel that your step-father doesn't love you, Ella?" Carreen asked.

She was a quiet for a moment as she thought over the question. "It's not really that I feel he doesn't love me, just that I feel like he doesn't love me as much as my siblings."

"I see," Carreen said as she searched for the right words to help her niece. "This isn't a problem that is unique to you, Ella; it's very common and happens all the time when one child feels as though he or she is in competition with their siblings. I figure you can probably find this problem in any family that has several children, probably most especially in homes where there are children who only have one parent in common instead of both."

"I'm not the only one who feels this way?" Ella asked feeling some relief that she wasn't an oddity among people.

"Of course you're not, Your Aunt Suellen felt that way all the time."

"She did?"

"Oh yes, Suellen always felt like Pa favored Scarlett and that just ate her up inside. She didn't feel as though he loved her as much as Scarlett, in fact she felt that no one loved her as much as they did Scarlett and that was one of the reasons she could never get along with your mother."

"I always thought they didn't get along because of my father," Ella stated.

"Naturally that did cause great discord between them, but their rocky relationship stretches back to childhood because of those feelings of favoritism, but now that they are older, and perhaps a bit wiser," she said with a smile; "They are able to get along with each other."

"Was it always that way, even when they were small?" Ella asked.

"We all got along alright when we were little; I think the trouble set in when they became school age. Pa loved all three of us and he spoiled all of us but Suellen never felt like she was treated the same."

"What about you?" Ella asked.

Carreen gave her a wistful smile, "There were times when I was jealous of both of them, sometimes because they were older and sometimes because I thought they received more of my parent's attention than me, but looking back I see that I was wrong."

"How were you wrong?"

"For starters, I believe the three of us hold a rather rose colored memory of our mother. We made her into a saint in our minds but when you push past that haze and look at how it really was you see it differently. Mother didn't favor one of us over the other, at least not that I could tell. I don't believe she was around enough to do so. She was always away taking care of someone else or running Tara from behind her desk. Sometimes it seemed as though Scarlett presided over the dinner table more than mother did. She loved us and she gave us what time she could but looking back it doesn't seem like enough which is probably why we've built her up in our minds."

"I don't think mother and aunt Sue have those rose colored views of Grandmother O'Hara anymore, at least not since they found her diary," Ella replied.

"What diary?" Carreen asked.

Ella's face paled; obviously the elder O'Hara sisters had kept the knowledge of the diary a secret. "I thought that you knew that they had found Grandmother O'Hara's diary," she replied.

Carreen shook her head, "No, when did this happen?"

"It's been awhile ago, before James was born. It's probably been about six years. It was summertime and mother, Joy and I went to Tara while Wade went with Uncle Rhett on a business trip. Aunt Sue wanted to clean out Grandmother's room and mother found it in the closet under a loose floor board."

"They read it?" Carreen whispered.

Ella nodded her face full of regret at revealing the secret to her aunt.

"What was in it?" she asked.

"I've never read it so I don't really know everything that it said."

"You know something about it though, I can tell by the look in your eyes."

Ella chewed on her bottom lip nervously before speaking. "I only know that there was something about another man, someone named Philippe. Mother and Suellen were very upset and I couldn't understand everything they were saying, not that I was supposed to be listening," she remarked.

"Go on," Carreen encouraged.

"They were crying, I remember hearing Aunt Sue say that she felt like her whole life had been a lie."

"I don't remember my mother knowing anyone named Philippe," Carreen said quietly confusion clouding her blue eyes.

"Mother and Suellen didn't seem to know who he was either. Apparently whoever he was, Grandmother loved him and she never stopped loving him. Mother kept ranting about how Grandfather had lost his mind grieving over her and that she hadn't deserved it."

Carreen took in the details of the family secret that had apparently been revealed to everyone but her, reminding her once again of how far removed she was from her sisters.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Carreen; I didn't know that they didn't tell you. I just assumed mother had written it in one of her letters to you."

Carreen gave her a reassuring smile, "It's alright Ella, I'm sure they have their reasons for not telling me. They probably thought they were protecting me from something hurtful but lets not dwell on such unhappy things, tell me how your classes were today," she stated as she steered the conversation in a different direction.

She chatted with Ella, doing her best to chase away the girl's worries while trying to keep her own thoughts from spiraling out of control. What secrets did Ellen O'Hara have that were so damning that her sisters had thought it best not to share them with her? She felt the walls of the convent closing in around her once more and she struggled to keep her composure. It seemed like she was missing out on more than she had thought.

* * *

><p>It was days after their return from Charleston before Scarlett needled Rhett enough to get him to disclose the full context of the conversation he had with Ella that had left their relationship even more strained than before. His dark eyes flashed with anger as he told her all that had been said.<p>

"Can you believe the audacity of her saying such things to me?" he exclaimed slicing his hand through the air in an aggravated gesture.

Scarlett said nothing but her eyes remained locked on his as she sat on the foot of the bed.

Her silence only fueled his anger. "Don't tell me you're sitting there agreeing with her!"

"I didn't say I agreed with her," Scarlett stated calmly.

"Well you didn't say she was wrong," he replied leaning back into his chair.

"It's not my place to judge what she feels as being wrong," she answered.

"She is wrong," he said slowly; "and you know it."

"Do I?" she asked, her brow raised and her eyes glittering with a challenge.

"Say whatever it is that's on your mind, Scarlett," he told her; his tone dark and forbidding as he rose from his seat to pace the room.

"I think she made a few valid points," she answered.

"Such as?"

"Such as the things she said about her childhood. Bonnie was favored over her and Wade, when you get right down to it you favored her over me."

"At least she accepted my love and attention unlike you who preferred your obsession with Ashley Wilkes."

"This isn't about that! We put that behind us long ago, Rhett. The point I was trying to make is that Ella knows and has always known that she didn't match up to Bonnie in your eyes. Ella wasn't given the same freedoms as Bonnie and she remembers that."

"What freedoms?" he asked.

"Oh, Rhett; you know what I mean. Bonnie was allowed to run wild while Ella was disciplined."

"I wouldn't call it, discipline Scarlett. Wade and Ella behaved differently because you spent their early childhood making them terrified of you."

"If Ella was as terrified of me as you say, then why did she take to me so easily when you left us?" she shot back.

"I figure it's because you were all she had and because she is as desperate for attention as you've always been."

"My children have always known that I loved them!" she cried. "You just don't want to accept the truth of Ella's statement that you treated her differently than Bonnie."

"I do accept it!" he yelled. "I know I did everything wrong where Bonnie was concerned, that's why she's lying in the cemetery! Maybe I should've allowed you to have more say over her. She may have been fearful and unhappy but at least she'd be alive!" he thundered.

Tears stung her eyes, "That isn't fair, Rhett. I never purposely set out to make my children fear me or to make them unhappy. I must not have done to badly with Wade and Ella despite her views of their childhood. Wade is thriving and he seems to be happy and Ella is a good girl despite her troubles and besides the things she feels are about you not me. You need to stop blaming yourself for Bonnie's death, Rhett. I thought maybe you had but it's obvious you haven't and being so stern with Ella isn't going to ensure that harm never comes to her," Scarlett stated passionately.

Rhett chose to ignore the last part of her statement and instead focused on the issue of Ella's supposed feelings. "I've done everything I can do for Ella, Scarlett. I'd give my life for her just as easily as I would for Joy and James and surely you know that. She's just being ridiculous with all these statements that she has been treated differently and unfairly, especially when she says that I hold it against her that she is Frank's daughter."

"Well do you hold it against her Rhett?" she questioned. She hadn't intended to travel down that lane of thought but her ire at her husband compelled her to do so. She wasn't as easily convinced that her daughter's feelings were something to be taken lightly and she couldn't understand why he refused to see that when he usually did his best to see an argument from both sides.

His voice was practically a growl as he stated, "Don't be absurd."

"I don't think it's absurd at all," she replied figuring she may as well lay it all out for him. "Ella is the reminder of how you couldn't help me when I needed you. You had me right where you wanted me but couldn't do a damn thing about it and that's how I ended up married to Frank."

"That has nothing to do with Ella."

"It has everything to do with Ella! If I hadn't needed money I wouldn't have married Frank and she wouldn't be here."

"I have never held it against Ella that she was Frank's child. Do I wish she didn't belong to Frank? The answer is yes for the simple fact that I wished she was mine from the moment I knew you were carrying her!"

"When you finally came back home, you did make the statement that you couldn't stand it that I was being mother of the year to Frank Kennedy's daughter when I hadn't given the same treatment to Bonnie."

"I said that in a moment of anger, Scarlett. I said it because I was angry at myself for still wanting you, for still being in love with you and besides Ella didn't hear me say that."

"No she didn't hear you say it but who knows what she has heard over the years, perhaps you could have been a little more understanding with her on that matter."

"I can't believe this!" he roared in frustration. "I have raised her as my own and the two of you want to act like I locked her in the cellar and only fed her stale bread."

"That's not what I said at all!" she yelled. "I know you've taken care of Ella. I know you love her!"

"Then act like it!" he yelled back, his eyes reflecting his fury. "This is all because I denied her the privilege of attending a damn ball."

"All I was trying to say is that you could've been more compassionate in regards to her feelings after all she does have a few legitimate claims, Rhett."

"Then why has she waited so long to air her grievances?" he asked.

"I don't know," she stated with annoyance. "Maybe she was afraid of the reaction she would get from you. I know that is why I wasn't always able to tell you things in the past."

"She's just being a spoiled brat who caused the trouble she finds herself in and then wants to blame her problems on someone else."

Scarlett frowned, "But what if she is serious, Rhett? What if she really believes you love her the least?"

"It's an act, Scarlett! You should know that you've pulled enough of those stunts in your time."

"Ella's not me!" she cried. "She is her own person!"

"I know she's not you but everything she has done this past year screams that she's trying to be you whether she knows it or not. Don't you see it, Scarlett? Don't you look at her and see yourself reflected back at you? I look at her and I see you at that age all over again, pouting because she wants to dance and is being told she can't. I can't allow her to make the mistakes we made, I can't allow her to ruin her chances at happiness like we almost did!" he argued.

"How will we know if we're teaching her anything, Rhett, if we keep her caged up like a song bird? We're only going to end up pushing her further away. That's why I thought we could allow small reprieves like attending a ball."

"What do you want me to do, Scarlett? Bring her home, throw her a party and allow her to do as she pleases? Is that what you want?"

"Of course not," she replied angrily. "I just want to show her that we haven't lost trust in her completely."

"We can't back down now," he ground out slowly.

"I'm not suggesting that we back down. I believe being in Charleston is good for her but on the issue of the ball I think you could be lenient."

"I've made my decision."

"There were times when we were lenient with Wade," she reminded him.

"That was different!" he exclaimed.

"Why because he was a boy?" she asked.

"Yes, bringing up a boy is completely different from bringing up a girl."

"Well I think that is completely unfair!" she yelled.

"I don't make the rules of society, Scarlett!"

"No but you sure as hell were good at breaking them," she shot.

"Given your past, you know that a girl's reputation is more easily ruined than a man's."

"It seems to me a girl's reputation is only easily ruined at the hands of a man with whom society has been lenient and forgiving with!" she exclaimed her eyes flashing with fury.

"If you are referring to our early relationship, my dear; all I can say is that you can't ruin the willing."

"How dare you!" she raged. "Do you really think I wanted to be a social pariah?"

"I think you were willing to be almost anything if it meant you could shed your widows weeds and your phony grief, and it was even better for you if you were able to get your hands on someone's money in the process," he replied.

"And you were any better?" she asked. "You only married me because that was the only way you could have me."

"That's what you think," he told her.

"That's what I know!" she insisted.

"This isn't about us; it's about your daughter."

"I thought she was our daughter," she stated.

"At the moment I'm not sure I want to claim either one of you!" he yelled.

The words stung her momentarily but she held her ground. "I don't want to claim you either when you're acting like an ass!" she shouted.

"Maybe I should have left you with the nuns in Charleston, perhaps you could've learned a few lessons," he returned.

"I'll seek advice at a convent when you enter a monastery!" she declared.

"I can't believe you are so taken in by this nonsense, Scarlett," he seethed. "I've never denied her anything."

"No you haven't denied her but you are a master at convincing people that you feel one way when really you feel something else entirely."

"I played that game with you, Scarlett; not the children. If Ella really feels that way then I don't know what to tell her except that she must've built up some perceived slight as evidence of a lack of affection for her on my part. She's the one who's convinced herself of these things not me. She needs to grow up and stop acting like a child and then maybe she'll see things for what they are!"

"You can't tell her how she should feel, Rhett."

"I'm aware of that, my dear, that is why I'm not arguing the point with her. If she wants to live in this alternate reality she has created then she may do so if it pleases her but I'll tell you one thing she won't be going to that ball because I intend to be in Charleston to see to it!"

"You can't do that!" she cried.

"I can and I will."

"I already told her she can go," she replied.

"Damn it, Scarlett!" he roared making her flinch slightly. "You can't keep doing this! This is why she acts the way she does."

"It's only one night, Rhett; honestly you're just being mean," she answered.

He gave a bitter laugh, "I wash my hands of this whole matter, Scarlett. I'm through trying to discipline her and having you go behind me and undo everything. Miss Ella is free to do as she pleases. She can leave school, runaway; she can go out onto the street and marry the first scalawag that crosses her path! I won't lift a finger to stop her."

"You don't mean that," Scarlett stated in exasperation as he moved towards the door.

"Don't tell me what to feel," he said mockingly as he threw open the bedroom door and allowed it to slam against the wall.

"Where are you going?" she called after him but he didn't answer.

All that was to be heard was his footsteps on the stairs and moments later the front door opening and slamming shut. The slam of the door echoed through her brain. It wasn't a sound she was accustomed to any longer. Since their reconciliation almost ten years ago they had both strived at keeping control of their tempers. There had only been one major lapse five years ago that had ultimately led to the birth of James but this time was different. They had waded into unknown territory and Scarlett wasn't entirely sure how to handle it. She felt torn between her husband and her daughter. She loved them both and she knew that Rhett had done right by her children but she also knew that Ella wouldn't have said the things she did unless she really felt the way she claimed.

It was a prickly situation she found herself in. If she sided with Rhett, she'd most likely push Ella further away and if she sided with Ella too much it could ultimately send her happy marriage that she worked so hard to achieve into a nasty tailspin. She didn't have long to contemplate the problem for a tearful Joy appeared in the doorway.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked softly holding her arms out toward her child.

Joy flew into her mother's embrace, her tears soaking Scarlett's green velvet dressing gown as she lifted her onto her lap.

"You and Daddy were yelling," she sobbed.

Shame washed over her. She and Rhett were always careful to keep their arguments behind their closed bedroom door and they always made it a point to keep their voices from rising enough to disturb sleeping children down the hall.

"I'm sorry we woke you darling," she said quietly keeping her tone soothing as she rubbed the little girl's back. "Your Daddy and I were just having a disagreement."

"It scared me," she whimpered. She was unaccustomed to such disharmony between her parents.

"I'm sorry," Scarlett repeated.

"Did he hit you?" Joy asked raising her watery green eyes to her mother's face.

"God's nightgown," Scarlett exclaimed; "Of course not, why would you ever think such a thing?"

"Maggie Parker says that her daddy hits her mama when they yell at each other."

"I would never, ever hit your mother, Joy," Rhett stated from the doorway startling both of them.

"Not even if you were really really mad at her?" Joy questioned.

Rhett crossed the room and dropped to his knees in front of them. "Nothing in this world would ever make me angry enough to strike your mother. A respectable man never hits a woman; he walks away and deals with his anger on his own."

Joy looked up at her mother for confirmation. "Your father has never hit me and I know he never would. He's a good man and good men don't do those things," Scarlett said patiently.

"Why does Maggie's daddy do those things?" Joy asked.

"Because Mr. Parker is fond of doing things he shouldn't," Rhett explained; "But those things don't happen in this house."

Joy accepted his answer as she remained in the comforting circle of her mother's arms. "Why were you yelling?" she questioned.

"Because sometimes mothers and fathers disagree and they get angry. It isn't much different from when you and James yell at each other," Scarlett told her.

"I don't want you to yell at each other anymore," Joy demanded as her eyes began to droop with sleepiness once more.

Rhett smiled and brushed a black curl from her cheek. "We'll try to do better" he stated his eyes meeting Scarlett's gaze.

She smiled back at him feeling some of the tension lift from her shoulders. Together they took Joy back to her room and tucked her back in her bed. Quietly they returned to the sanctuary of their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Standing in the center of the room Scarlett turned to Rhett. "I thought you left," she murmured as his hands slipped around her waist. "I heard the front door slam."

"I was going to leave," he admitted; "but I slammed the door and came back upstairs."

"What changed your mind?" she asked.

"I remembered that I am no longer the man that runs from you, my dear," he answered his voice low and void of his anger.

"I suppose we've come a long way since then haven't we?" she stated as she allowed her arms to slip around him and her head to fall against his shoulder.

He laughed lightly, "Yes I suppose we have. I no longer run from you and you haven't thrown anything at me in years."

She laughed but then turned thoughtful once more. "I'm sorry, Rhett" she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For sounding like I was taking Ella's side against you."

"It's alright, my dear," he answered. "You have every right to champion her and to take me to task if you think I'm being unfair."

She sighed deeply, "I don't know which way to turn anymore," she confided. "I feel like no matter what I do I'm going to anger one of you and I hate the thought of that."

"You have to do what you feel is right, Scarlett," he answered; "And maybe you are right in the fact that I could be more understanding of the sensitivities of a seventeen year old girl."

"That's all I'm asking for, Rhett," she replied raising her head to look at him.

He brushed a light kiss across her forehead. "She's our first girl, Scarlett; it's hard to let her go and I guess we're going to make mistakes just as she is but I have confidence that in the end everything will turn out fine and Ella and I will be able to iron out our differences just as you and Wade have through the years."

"I hope so."

"You'll see we'll all be fine," he told her.

"Will you reconsider your decision regarding the ball?" Scarlett asked.

A heavy sigh escaped him, "I don't know I'll have to think about it."

She looked at him with her eyes sparkling with mischief, "I'll just have to work hard to convince you."

"God help us all when you take it into your head to convince me of something," he replied with a laugh before kissing her passionately and pulling her towards their bed.

* * *

><p>Eleanor Butler laid aside her embroidery as Rosemary's husband Samuel entered her parlor. "Any news for me?" she asked as she took off her wire framed glasses.<p>

"I'm still investigating but I have gathered some information," he answered taking a seat across from her.

"Anything of interest?"

"Very," he replied.

"Well don't keep an old woman in suspense," she lightly bereted.

"The Mother Superior is the former Miss Agnes Lucinda Sheffield. She is a daughter of a farmer named George Sheffield. They lived in a small town outside of Charleston. It was a large family of ten children, Agnes being the third born. The Sheffield's hired out their older children for extra income. The Sinclair family hails from New York where they make their fortune in publishing but they have always held a home here in Charleston that they refer to as their country estate. Agnes caught the eye of Mr. Randolph Sinclair and from what I've heard, she did nothing to discourage his attentions despite the fact that he was a married man. Mr. Sinclair hired Agnes as a maid for his home in June of 1838 while he and his wife Malinda were residing here. Being from the North they didn't approve of having darkies," he explained.

"I've spoken to a few people who remember Agnes from that time and apparently she wasn't a well liked young lady. She's been described as being manipulative, conniving, and overly ambitious and being downright nasty towards anyone or anything she deemed beneath her despite the fact that she had no social standing at all."

"Obviously being in the convent has done nothing to curb those traits," Eleanor stated as Samuel took a break from his narrative. "Is Randolph Sinclair still living?" she asked.

"No, he died about ten years ago and his wife more than three years ago," he answered.

"Children?"

"Three, the oldest being Joseph, who is the father of Margo and then there is a son named Jeffery and a daughter Camille."

While Eleanor stored away the answers to questions she had asked, Samuel spoke once more.

"There is something interesting that needs further investigating."

"What is it?"

"The Sinclair's were to return to New York in September of 1838 but suddenly decided on a hasty trip to Europe taking Miss Agnes Sheffield with them."

"Very interesting," Eleanor said raising an eyebrow. "Very interesting indeed."

"Mr. Sinclair's sister, Julia Sinclair Phillips is still alive and lives in New York. From what I have been able to gather she has made it known that she despises Agnes Sheffield. Luckily business is taking me to New York this week and I intend to seek her out and see if she will speak to me about the issue."

"Wonderful," Eleanor stated with a smile. "You've done a splendid job, Samuel. Please let me know all that you've learned as soon as you get back."

"I will," he answered as he stood to leave. "I feel confident that we will be able to expose this Mother Superior for what she truly is."

"I for one can not wait to deliver her down fall," Eleanor stated with a gleam in her eye.


	15. Chapter 15 Shall We Dance

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! This chapter is a little longer but I didn't want to split up the scene so I hope you guys don't mind. Thanks for your reviews._

Chapter 15 – Shall We Dance

As the days passed and the date of the ball drew near, the topics of conversation at each meal in the dining hall concerned the coming event and what was to be worn to it and whom they were wishing to dance with.

"I went home over the weekend," Sarah told Ella and Alice as they ate dinner. "My gown was finished and mother wanted me to try it on."

"What color is your gown?" Ella asked.

"The overall gown is a sky blue and it has a white satin underskirt and trimmings," she replied.

"You'll look beautiful in sky blue, Sarah," Ella answered as she looked at her friend who was stunning with her glossy black hair, bright blue eyes and creamy complexion.

"I think it's the prettiest dress I ever had," Sarah stated with a smile. "What about you, Ella? Do you have your gown yet?"

She nodded, "My mother brought me a gown from Atlanta for my birthday."

"What does it look like?" Alice asked.

"It's emerald green and has pretty white lace at the neckline and the cuffs and pretty designs through the skirt," she told her friends.

"A dress from Atlanta," Margo snorted. "How provincial. My gown came from New York."

Ella rolled her eyes. "A dress is a dress, Margo; being from New York doesn't make it any better than a gown made in Atlanta or Charleston or China for that matter."

"That just shows how little you know about style!" Margo replied. "New York is the height of fashion, only Paris surpasses it!"

"Well then I'm surprised you didn't jump on a boat and go to France for a gown, Margo," Ella answered.

Margo gave her a haughty look. "Don't be ridiculous! Do you have any idea how long it takes to get to Paris?"

"Actually I do know, I've been to Paris," Ella replied coolly.

"You expect me to believe that?" Margo asked with a laugh.

Ella shrugged, "I don't care if you believe it or not but I have been to Paris and also London and Rome. My step-father took us to Europe for vacation last summer."

"I don't care if you've been to Europe or not," the girl huffed. "We were talking about fashion and I for one like to stay current with the styles. I read Godey's."

Ella laughed, "Do you think you're the only one here that reads Godey's Ladies Book? You must really think you're someone special, Margo; but I hate to inform you that just about everyone reads Godey's, including me."

"I read Godey's," Sarah added.

"So do I," Alice stated.

Margo turned her attention back to her plate with a dismissive look on her face.

"What color is your dress, Alice?" Ella asked.

"It is pink with trimmings and bows in a rose color," she answered.

"My dress is turquoise," Margo interrupted once more.

"Would I be right in guessing that turquoise is the height of fashion?" Ella asked sarcastically.

"Of course it is or I wouldn't wear it!" she exclaimed.

"Well I'm sure our gowns are just as nice as yours, Margo," Sarah stated with annoyance.

"It doesn't really matter if your gowns are fashionable or not," Margo sneered. "No one will be looking at the three of you."

"I suppose they will all be falling at your feet right?" said Ella as she gave her an assessing look, trying to figure out where Margo was headed with her latest statement.

"I am always at the center of attention at every event. All of the boys want to dance with me," she replied. "If you're nice maybe I'll convince a few of them to take pity on you girls so you don't have to stand around with the matrons and the old maids looking like a bunch of multi colored wall flowers."

Ella smiled her eyes glittering with undisclosed hatred of her advisory. "Don't do us any favors, Margo," she told her. "I have never lacked for dance partners and I'm sure that won't change because you are in the room."

Margo laughed, "Oh Ella, you must be the one who thinks she's something if you believe you can compete with me. You may be the belle of the ball among those country bumpkins in Georgia but you won't stand a chance next to me, after all I am from New York and have grown up in very prestigious social circles, I know what I am doing."

"Atlanta isn't an uncivilized city, Margo. I wasn't raised in a barn among the pigs and the cows. I was raised in a large modern home with servants and closets that are bigger than the rooms we live in here. I've been to a number of balls, barbeques, and parties. My mother was raised a lady and so was I. I am well aware of the social graces, I can hold my tea cup properly, I know the steps to every dance, I know how to flirt and how to carry on a decent conversation so don't tell me that I don't know what I'm doing because I can compete with the best belle's they can throw at me and you, Margo Sinclair, are not one of them," Ella stated, her voice taking on an icy tone.

"Oh my," Margo stated with mock surprise. "Is our little Irish kitten offended? No need to bring out your claws, Ella. I'm only stating what should be common sense."

"And what in your opinion is that, Margo?" she asked.

She laughed, "Come now, Ella; you know my dance card is going to be fuller than yours. In fact I'm sure it will be fuller than the dance cards of all three of you put together."

"You think so," Ella replied.

"Of course," Margo answered her eyes shining with malice. "A thoroughbred always wins against a couple of nags."

"It's good to hear that you acknowledge looking like a horse," Ella told her.

Alice covered her mouth to hide her smile while Sarah giggled out loud.

"I'd say she looks more like the hind end of the thoroughbred," Sarah remarked.

"Shut up, Sarah!" Margo demanded.

"Unlike Bessie and Caroline, I don't do what you say, Margo."

"I feel confident that between the three of us we will have more dance partners than you, Margo," Ella stated; "And you'd think common sense would tell _you_ that."

"And why is that?" the snobby blonde girl asked.

"We have better personalities than you and everyone knows that in the south, boys prefer girls with nice personalities and you don't fit into that category."

"We'll just see about that."

Ella raised an eyebrow, "What do you propose?"

"We'll have a contest and then we'll see who's dance card is the fullest," Margo stated. "I'll even make it easy for you, Ella, and count all three of you together."

Ella smiled, "Margo, nothing will make me happier than to prove to you that you aren't as great as you think you are."

Margo glared at her, "We will see how smart you think you are when you're eating dirt, Miss High and Mighty Kennedy."

"Excuse me?" Ella stated.

An evil grin flicked across Margo's face, "You didn't think this little contest was going to go on without some kind of comeuppance for the loser did you?"

"If that's the way you want it than so be it," Ella replied.

"Oh believe me that's how I want it. When you lose, you will sit here at this table and eat the dirt I put on your plate."

"And if I win?" Ella asked.

Margo was silent for a moment, "You won't win so there's no point in discussing the matter."

Ella laughed, "It sounds like you're afraid, Margo."

"I'll never fear you, Ella."

"Maybe you should," she replied. "I think I would like to see _you_ eat dirt so we'll make that the punishment for whoever loses the contest."

"Fine," she sniffed. "I'm not worried."

"Neither am I. The only problem is in trusting you not to add names to your list after the ball."

"We'll tally the numbers during the break before the last dance," Margo told her. "I'll even allow you girls to count the last dance ahead of time."

"Fine, it's a deal," she said holding her hand out for Margo to shake. "It's clean," she told her as Margo wrinkled her nose in distaste at the hand before her.

After a moments hesitation Margo grasped Ella's hand for a quick handshake before drawing her own hand back and wiping it on her skirt.

"You better hurry and wash your hand, Margo; you've been touched by a heathen from Georgia," Ella stated with amusement.

"And Margo," Sarah spoke, "I'll make sure that when it's time for you to eat dirt that it is of the finest kind from your own back yard."

"I don't have to worry, I always win," Margo stated as she rose from the table and walked away.

The girls were silent in the moments after Margo's departure, contemplating the situation that they now found themselves in.

"I feel sick," Alice said breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Don't worry we'll win," Ella assured her.

"Ella, I usually only get asked to dance two or three times if I'm lucky," Alice answered. "That won't be any help to you and Sarah."

"Don't be silly, Alice; your dance card will be filled. I have a plan to make sure of it," Ella told her.

"What's the plan?" Sarah asked.

"All we have to do is make sure that whoever we dance with dances with each of us."

Sarah nodded, "That's a good idea."

"Do either of you have brother's that will be there?" Ella asked.

"My three brothers will be there," Alice replied.

"You have to convince them to dance with us," Ella told her. "Do you think you can get them to agree?"

"I'm sure I can," she answered; "And I'll make sure they don't dance with, Margo."

"I know my two brothers will dance with you and Alice," Sarah spoke; "And they already hate Margo so there won't be any worry of them dancing with her."

"Good," Ella replied. "We will have to discreetly try to convince anyone else we dance with to not dance with her. I wish my brother was here to help us, he'd make sure everyone stayed away from her."

"It's too bad we can't bring a snake in there," Sarah replied.

"But Sarah, there will be a snake in attendance," Ella stated casually.

"There will?" her friend said, confusion in her eyes.

"Yes, a snake in a turquoise dress," she answered with a wicked grin on her lips as her friends laughed out loud.

* * *

><p>"Was it just my imagination or did I actually see you shaking hands with Margo Sinclair?" Carreen asked as and Ella walked the school grounds after classes the next day.<p>

Ella laughed, "It wasn't your imagination."

"So you girls have decided to bury the hatchet?"

Her niece laughed once more, "Oh no, it was nothing noble like that."

"Should I even ask?" Carreen questioned a spark of amusement in her eyes.

"It's nothing really, just a small bet about who will have the fullest dance card the ball Saturday night."

"What happens to the loser?"

"She eats dirt," Ella answered.

"You can't be serious!" Carreen exclaimed.

"Those are the terms we agreed to."

"That's disgusting!" she cried.

Ella laughed, "I believe that's the whole point, Aunt Carreen. Margo wants me to eat dirt so she can prove that I am beneath her but I have no intentions of losing so she better prepare her stomach for Monday's dinner."

"Oh my," Carreen stated.

"Don't worry; I won't make her eat much, just enough to humiliate her."

Carreen laughed softly, "You didn't have anything to do with that snake incident did you?"

Ella pretended to be shocked, "Me?" she asked. "You don't really think I'd do such a thing do you?"

"Yes, I believe you to be more than capable of it but it's probably better that I don't know the details."

"My lips are sealed," Ella told her with a laugh.

Silence fell between them and Carreen took the opportunity to bring up the subject of Ellen O'Hara's diary which had been keeping her awake at night.

"Ella, what did Scarlett and Suellen do with my mother's diary?"

"Mama has it," she told her, "Aunt Sue wanted to burn it but she wouldn't let her."

"Do you know anything else that it said?"

"She never told me anything about what was in it, I only know a few things because I was eavesdropping."

"Did you hear anything about me?" Carreen asked.

"No, not specifically. I know they seemed upset about whatever was said about them. Aunt Sue took the portrait of Grandmother O'Hara off the wall and put it in the attic and I don't think I've ever heard her speak of her since then."

"What about Scarlett? Does she still speak of mother?"

Ella shook her head, "Not much but when she does you can tell that it hurts her. I don't know what that diary says but whatever it is it isn't good and it probably would've been better if it had never been found at all."

Carreen felt her heart sink a little further. It all seemed so strange to think that something as simple as a diary had so disturbed her sisters. She felt as though she no longer knew who her mother was and in feeling that way it made her wonder if she really knew herself. Had their mother written hateful things about them? It didn't seem possible but perhaps the face Ellen showed to world and to her family wasn't really her. Maybe they didn't know Ellen O'Hara at all.

* * *

><p>Scarlett pushed herself up into a seated position and pulled the sheet close to her body as she watched her husband dress in the early morning sunlight that was filtering through the curtains. It seemed all her hard work was for naught as he seemed intent on catching the first train to Charleston.<p>

"Wouldn't you rather stay here?" she asked as he buttoned his shirt.

He smiled at her, "I would but I have a previous engagement."

She sighed, "I guess I wasn't very convincing."

"I wouldn't say that," he told her. "I enjoyed having my favorite meals and the new supply of cigars and the best brandy that could be found. Most of all I enjoyed your scenes of seduction."

"Apparently not enough," she complained as she pulled the sheet more tightly around her.

He chuckled as he watched her, "I love how you play the seductress at night and then find your modesty in the morning light."

She allowed a smile to cross her lips, "You know since its Saturday, the children will sleep in for a few more hours, you could come back to bed and make me forget my modesty."

"But then I'd miss my train," he told her with a grin as he put on his suit jacket.

"That's the whole point," she told him.

"I realized that," he replied as he crossed the room to the bed stopping long enough to scoop up her nightgown from the floor.

He dropped the nightgown onto her lap and then kissed her passionately. "I'll see you soon."

"Oh Rhett, are you really going to stop her?"

"Honestly Scarlett, I haven't decided yet. I'll make up my mind when I get there."

"If you don't know what you're going to do, then why go?" she asked a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Because if I allow her to go, I can be there to chaperone her, my dear and maybe I can smooth things over with her about that argument we had."

"She'll be more agreeable to smoothing things over if she gets to go to the ball," she told him.

He laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Don't go, Rhett; just let her be," she spoke.

He kissed her once more, "Everything will be fine, Scarlett."

She studied him for a moment and then smiled, "You're going to let her go."

"I didn't say that," he said as he turned away from her and moved towards the door.

"You don't have to, I can see it in your face," she replied happily.

"I hope your right, Scarlett. I'd hate for you to have to eat crow," he teased.

"I'm not worried."

"Good, I'll tell mother to wire you if there are any casualties."

"You're so very funny, Rhett," she told him as he left the room.

"I know, my money and my sense of humor were the reasons you married me."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "Don't you have a train to catch?"

His laughter echoed in the hallway as he shut the door and she slid back down into the bed.

"Have fun Ella," she whispered to herself feeling confident that she had won the battle.

* * *

><p>"Ella, it's time to go dear," Eleanor stated as she stepped inside her room.<p>

"I just have to put on my necklace and then I'll be ready," she replied as she hastily hooked the locket Eleanor had given her around her neck.

She cast a final glance in the mirror and was startled as she took in her image. She couldn't help but see her mother's face reflected in her own.

"Good God, I look like mother!" she exclaimed as it finally sunk in how much she resembled her.

Eleanor laughed at the shocked expression on her granddaughter's face.

"It's always a surprise the first time you see your mother's face looking back at you in the mirror."

"Oh my god," Ella said. "I didn't think this happened until you were old."

Her reply sent Eleanor into another fit of laughter, "It's better to realize it when you're young dear; your heart is more able to stand the shock. I woke up one day at the age of forty and realized I looked more like my mother than myself and I almost had a stroke."

Ella picked up her fan and stepped away from the mirror, "I never saw it that much before," she remarked.

Eleanor took her arm as the moved from the room and into the hallway. "Don't look at it as a bad thing my dear; your mother is a beautiful woman and so are you."

Ella smiled, "I think you're beautiful, Grandmother."

"I might have been about fifty years ago before I had wrinkles and gray hair," she answered with a laugh.

"You don't have that many wrinkles and I think you're beautiful regardless of your hair color."

"Well you're a sweet girl to think so," Eleanor replied with a soft smile as they reached the bottom of the stairs where Rosemary and Samuel were waiting.

"What are you two talking about?" Rosemary asked.

"We are talking about beauty. Ella just saw her mother's face looking back at her in the mirror."

Rosemary laughed, "Don't you just hate when that happens?"

"I almost needed smelling salts," Ella remarked as they picked up their wraps.

"I for one am glad I got back from New York in time to escort the three finest ladies in Charleston to the ball," Samuel stated as he opened the door for them. "I'm sure I'll be the envy of every man in the room."

"You keep talking like that and we'll need to put on our boots," Eleanor answered as she swept out the door with his laughter ringing behind her.

"Now, Mother, you know I married Sam so I wouldn't lack for compliments," Rosemary teased as she and Ella followed her out the door. "You'd do well to find yourself a man like Sam, Ella," she stated.

She giggled, "You're right I should. Uncle Sam do you have a younger brother or cousin of an acceptable age for me?"

"I'm afraid not but if I run across a man who happens to share my qualities I'll be sure to send him your way."

"You make sure you do," she answered as he handed her up into the carriage.

Ella felt light and full of excitement as the carriage traveled through Charleston's busy streets. All of the heartache and sadness she had been feeling slipped away as anticipation of the evening ahead filled her heart and mind.

Once they were all in the ballroom Ella scanned the room for her friends and spotting Alice she turned to Eleanor and asked permission to join her.

"Of course dear, have fun," her grandmother replied before lowering her voice and adding, "Good luck with your dance card war."

She grinned as she thanked her and hurried away to join Alice and wait for Sarah. Once they were all together they admired each other's gowns and then looked to see where their mutual enemy was stationed in the room.

"There she is," Sarah stated nodding towards the far end of the room.

"I thought that gown was supposed to be the height of fashion," Ella said as she looked over the turquoise colored gown adorned with feathers and pearls that Margo was wearing.

"I think I'd rather be unfashionable," Alice commented.

"Somewhere there are hundreds of naked pigeons," Ella replied.

Sarah and Alice laughed, "What makes you say that?"

"Those feathers had to come from somewhere," she answered.

* * *

><p>Rhett spotted his mother shortly after entering the room and he made his way towards her. Looking up she saw him as he moved to stand beside her and he couldn't help but grin at the look on her face.<p>

"I take it your not happy to see me," he stated with humor.

"Rhett Butler, I swear if you came here to torment Ella and drag her away from here, I'll put you over my knee and give you the whipping that you've been long overdue for."

"I'd pay good money to see that," Rosemary replied.

"Scarlett probably would to," Samuel stated.

"Scarlett would sell tickets and then go shopping with the profits," Rhett answered with a laugh.

"Why are you here, Rhett?" Eleanor asked.

"Relax Mother, I'm not going to steal her away from the ball, nor am I going to upset her."

"You better not," she admonished. "She needs a little fun in her life."

"I assure you that I am only going to observe her for awhile and when the opportunity presents itself I will speak to her and then slink back to the shadows until the end of the evening," he answered.

"You make sure that's all you do," Eleanor told him; "Because I will be watching you and if I see one tear drop from her eyes you will answer to me."

Rhett's laughter rang out, "Mother, I'm trembling with fear."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the girls were standing in a cluster during a break in the music. Ella had already danced with both of Sarah's brothers and all of three of Alice's brothers. The crowded ballroom was hot and they waved their fans casually as they chatted. Ella's eyes scanned the room, admiring the lovely decorations and looking for any young man that she might know that she could add to her dance card. Movement caught her eye and her gaze settled upon the figure of her step-father as he approached her.<p>

Her stomach dropped to her toes and she silently prayed, "Please god, don't let him drag me away in front of everyone."

Margo would never let her live down a disgrace like that. Her face paled and she laced her fingers together in nervous agitation. She took a step away from Alice and Sarah and met him before he reached her small group.

He bowed before smiling at her, "Good evening, Ella," he stated smoothly.

She found no hint of anger in his voice but she remained wary. "Good evening, Uncle Rhett," she replied.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered nervously. "Mother said I could come."

He chuckled lightly, "I'm aware of that."

She looked so distraught at his appearance that he almost felt sorry for coming.

"Are you angry?" she asked hoping to avoid disaster.

"Do I seem angry?"

"No, but that doesn't mean you aren't," Ella replied.

"I was angry when Scarlett told me that she had given you permission but I'm over that now."

"Is mother here?"

"No."

"Why are you here if you aren't angry about it?" she asked.

He grinned, "To make sure you are properly chaperoned, my dear."

"You're not going to make me leave?"

"No, I wouldn't embarrass you that way especially in front of your friends who are about to die from curiosity."

"They're nice girls," she told him.

"Introduce me so they know I'm not going to kidnap you," he remarked.

She led him to Alice and Sarah and made their introductions. After he kissed their hands and made them blush, he asked them to excuse them so that he could dance with his daughter.

She felt awkward as the dance began. Her last meeting with her step-father had been so awful and she had felt somewhat guilty ever since. Carreen had told her that she wouldn't feel better until she apologized but she wasn't sure how to go about it so she blurted it out without much thought.

"I didn't mean to act the way I did," she stated.

"Meaning?" he asked.

She took a breath and let it out slowly. "Meaning I didn't mean to argue with you during my birthday weekend. I should've stated my feelings without losing my temper and I'm sorry for that. Aunt Carreen says it's because I'm an O'Hara."

A look of understanding flashed in his eyes, "That O'Hara blood can be troublesome."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Rhett," she said quietly; hoping he knew that she meant it.

"You're sorry for the way you said it but not _for_ saying it?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"So you meant the things you said?"

"Yes, and I won't apologize for how I feel, only for the way I presented myself."

He was thoughtful for a moment and then smiled, "Fair enough," he told her. "But I want you to know that I've never meant to hurt you, Ella; and if I have I'm sorry."

She was silent and so he continued on hoping that he would be able to get through to her in some way.

"Do you remember when you were learning how to dance?" Rhett asked as they moved across the dance floor.

"Yes," she answered.

"You stepped on my toes a thousand times," he said with a laugh.

Her cheeks reddened, "I'm sure I already apologized for that."

"There's no need to be sorry for it," he replied. "It happens sometimes and besides it isn't like you left me crippled."

She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips.

"You see, Ella, our lives are like a dance" he told her. "Sometimes we move with grace and sometimes we step on each others toes."

He studied her face as she absorbed his words. "Do you understand what I mean?"

She nodded, "I think so. You're saying that I step on your toes and sometimes you step on mine."

"That's right," he answered; "But just because you step on someone's toes doesn't mean you don't care about them. You may be annoyed about it but there's no reason you can't still be friend's with that person when the dance is over."

She nodded and smiled slightly but didn't say anything in response.

"If I've stepped on your toes, Ella, it's only because I felt I had to."

She nodded once more before asking, "Can we talk about this another time?"

He laughed loudly, catching the attention of other dancers close by. "You couldn't be any more like your mother could you?" he asked.

"I can't help it!" she exclaimed. "It just slips out. It's just that I was having a good time and I don't want to ruin it."

"Alright, I understand how you young ladies are about your parties."

"Thank you," she told him.

"How goes the dance card war?" he asked.

She looked at him in surprise, "You know about that?"

"Of course, my mother is campaigning on your behalf," he answered.

"What do you mean?" she asked her eyes wide with panic.

The music ended and he guided her to the edge of the ballroom. "She's making sure that every son, grandson, and nephew of every friend she has knows that they are to dance with you and your friends."

"If Margo hears about that I'll never live it down. She'll say I couldn't get anyone to dance with me on my own," she said with alarm.

"Don't worry she's being discreet," Rhett assured her.

"I hope so," she replied.

He took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you for the dance, Miss Kennedy," he said graciously.

"You're welcome."

"I'll make myself scarce until the end of the evening since you're embroiled in other more important affairs."

"Thank you," she told him as a young man approached to ask her to dance.

* * *

><p>"My feet are killing me," Sarah complained as they made their way towards an unoccupied row of chairs at the back of the room.<p>

"My face hurts from smiling so much," Alice replied. "I've never had so much attention in my life."

Ella laughed at her friends good naturedly. "Grandmother tells me that this is one of the balls that last until dawn so the two of you better rest up while you can, we still have plenty of dancing to do," she told them.

"Don't remind me," Sarah answered as she picked up her dance cards and counted. "I have eleven names so far, how about the two of you?"

"I have ten," Alice replied.

"I also have eleven," Ella stated.

"You know Margo really is stupid," Sarah stated as she leaned back in her chair. "She doesn't stand a chance at winning with our numbers being combined. Even if she dances every dance she still couldn't win."

"That's the beauty of it," Ella replied. "She set herself up and we get to watch her fall. It's no wonder she's failing arithmetic, and besides I know for a fact that she won't be dancing every dance."

"How do you know?" Sarah asked.

"I've been telling every one that she has a contagious rash and that they should stay away from her," Ella answered.

The girls laughed together before Alice turned serious once more.

"I think she believed that we would really be so unpopular and sitting off to the side all night while she had every man in the room to herself," Alice spoke. "She's so full of herself that she probably figured we'd each only dance two or three times at the most."

"I guess she's in for a surprise then," Ella replied. "I hope she's ready to eat dirt."

"I have a jar ready for her," Sarah told them. "I dug it up out of her yard yesterday when I got home from school."

Ella laughed, "I dug up something special for on top of it."

Alice smiled and her eyes sparkled with glee, "What is it?"

"I'm not telling it's a surprise," she answered.

"Oh my god," Sarah stated.

"What?" Ella asked.

"Margo's brother is coming this way."

"Do you think she put him up to something?" she asked.

Sarah shook her head, "No, Patrick Sinclair is probably the only one who doesn't bow down to Margo and based on the look on her face I'd say she's not happy at all that he's coming over here."

Before she could reply the man in question approached them.

"Good evening, ladies," he said politely.

"Good evening," they all murmured.

"Miss Kennedy, I would be honored if I could have the next dance with you."

"Do I know you?" she asked pretending she didn't already have that knowledge.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Patrick Sinclair; I believe you attend school with my sister."

"You could say that," Ella replied with a wry smile.

"Please don't hold it against me that I am related to Margo. It's not something I brag of."

Ella laughed at the comment, "That's understandable."

"Then you'll dance with me?" he asked.

She caught a glimpse of Margo glaring at her and she couldn't help herself.

With a flutter of her eyelashes she placed her hand in his and replied, "I'd be delighted, Mr. Sinclair."

Before leading her onto the dance floor he turned back to Alice and Sarah and stated, "Miss Callaghan, Miss Wills, I'd also like to dance with each of you if you wouldn't mind."

They both smiled widely and accepted. If that didn't kill Margo, Ella thought, nothing would.

She spent her dance with Patrick Sinclair in light casual conversation and she made sure to smile and giggle whenever they twirled toward Margo's edge of the room. At the end of the dance he kissed her hand and led her back to her seat.

"Don't let her get to you," he whispered to her. "She isn't anybody special."

"Thank you," she replied. "I'm glad someone other than us sees her for what she is."

"If you think going to school with her is bad, you should trying growing up with her," he answered.

"No thanks," she replied as he stepped forward to claim Sarah for the next dance.

"Margo looked like she was sucking a lemon the whole time you were dancing with him," Alice told her.

"Good, that's what she gets," Ella responded. "She's probably ready to have a stroke seeing him out there with Sarah."

"Wait until she see's him dance with me, they may have to carry her out," Alice replied.

"We can only hope," she answered. "It would make for a good conversation when we go back to school."

* * *

><p>Shortly before the last dance of the evening the girls met up with Margo in a corner of the ball room and tallied their numbers.<p>

"I had 30 dances," Margo crowed.

"Is that all?" Ella asked. "I had 35."

"I had 33," Sarah chirped.

"And I had 32," Alice replied waving her cards in Margo's direction.

"Lets see, with our numbers being combined that makes 100 dances compared to your measly 30. Do you know what that means, Margo?" Ella asked.

"What?" Margo growled.

"It means you'll be eating dirt come Monday," she answered.

"You don't really intend for me to do that do you?" she exclaimed.

"But of course, Margo; those were the terms we agreed on and we shook on it. You'd make me do it if I had been the loser," Ella told her.

"Fine!" Margo shouted. "I'll do it, but just because you danced more than I did doesn't mean anything!"

"I believe it does," Ella answered. "It means you were mistaken about your popularity among the male population."

"You're nothing Ella Kennedy and you always will be."

"And you, Margo, are a sore loser," she responded.

"Don't you get any ideas about my brother," Margo spat. "He only danced with you to annoy me."

"Apparently it worked."

"Stay away from him; you're not good enough for the Sinclair's!"

"I wouldn't want to be," Ella remarked as she and the other two girls moved away. "See you Monday," she called over her shoulder; "We'll have your special meal waiting for you."

"I hate you Ella Kennedy!" Margo stated through clenched teeth.

"I hate you too," she replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at Eleanor's home, Rhett stopped Ella in the hallway.<p>

"I'll say my goodbye's now, Ella; I know you'll still be asleep when I leave," he told her.

"Goodbye, Uncle Rhett," she replied as she eyed the stairs. Fatigue had set in on the way home and she wanted nothing more than to go to bed.

"I suppose we'll have to continue our conversation another time," he said.

"Alright."

"You're much more agreeable when your tired, Ella."

She smiled sleepily, "I guess we should have conversations early in the morning and then we won't disagree as much."

"Somehow I doubt that," he laughed before kissing her forehead. "Go on to bed now, we'll talk when you come home."

She nodded and said goodbye before climbing the stairs.

* * *

><p>That Monday at dinner, Ella poured the dirt Sarah had dug up out of Margo's yard onto a plate.<p>

"Where's your surprise, Ella?" Alice asked.

"Right here," she said as she pulled a paper bag from her pocket and dumped the contents on top of the dirt.

"That's perfect," Sarah stated.

Ella picked up the plate and carried it to the table with Sarah and Alice trailing behind her.

"Dinner is served," she stated as she placed the plate in front of an offended looking Margo.

Looking down at the plate she screamed. "Why are there snails in it!" she exclaimed.

"Didn't you know?" Ella asked.

"Know what?" Margo cried.

"It's the height of fashion in Paris to eat snails," she told her.

"That's disgusting! I'm not eating snails!"

The girls were giggling madly as Margo gazed at the plate in front of her.

"You don't have to," Ella told her. "You can consider them decoration, but you did agree to eat dirt so eat up, Margo."

"I will not!"

Ella picked up a spoon and scooped up a pile of the dirt, "Oh yes you will," she stated as she shoved the spoon into Margo's open mouth.

Margo's prissy face puckered up and she began to gag. Reaching for a napkin she spit the dirt into it.

"I'm going to be sick," she cried as she jumped up from the table and ran from the room leaving Ella, Alice and Sarah laughing behind her.

"I think that may have been the highlight of my life," Sarah stated among giggles.

"Mine too, but I'll probably end up paying for it," Ella answered all the while thinking that whatever came next might be worth the sight of Margo Sinclair with a mouth full of dirt.


	16. Chapter 16 Live To Tell

_Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews!_

Chapter 16 – Live To Tell

Rhett arrived home Sunday afternoon to find Scarlett sitting on the sofa in the parlor with James dozing on her lap.

"Is he ill?" Rhett asked as he sat down across from them. His son was so full of energy and mischief that he had stopped taking naps when he was only a year old.

"No," she replied. "You know he doesn't sleep well when you're away from home."

"I don't know why," he answered; "He's perfectly safe with you."

She shrugged slightly and then smiled, "Perhaps he doesn't believe his mother is capable of protecting him in event of an emergency."

Rhett laughed quietly, "Then we'll have Wade tell him about you standing up against the Yankees at Tara."

"He'd probably like that story," Scarlett agreed.

"I'm sure he would. Where is Joy?" he asked.

"She's spending the afternoon with her friend Rachael," she replied.

Rhett was quiet as he watched his son sleep peacefully in his mother's lap.

"I didn't get any wires from Charleston," she commented wryly.

He smirked, "There were no casualties."

"So I was right?" she asked.

"Right about what, my dear?"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, "That you let Ella go to the ball."

He chuckled lightly, "Yes Scarlett, Ella went to the ball."

"Did she have a good time or did you hound her the entire evening?"

"I danced with her once; we had an amicable conversation and then stayed out of her way the rest of the evening. She danced, she laughed, she flirted, and she won a dance card war and was in my mother's opinion the belle of the ball," he told her.

Scarlett beamed with pride, "That's what I wanted to hear."

"You can rest easy, you're legacy is being carried on," he teased her.

"See, I told you it wouldn't hurt for her to go," she remarked with a knowing smile.

"I bow to your wisdom, my dear," he replied humorously.

She laughed quietly mindful of the sleeping child she held. "You should bow to me more often."

He laughed lightly, "If I did that you might take it into your head that you are a queen and can have your way with everything."

She smiled coyly, "I was under the impression that I was already your Queen."

He smiled warmly as he gazed at her, "You're right, you've always been my Queen, Scarlett."

"That's what I thought," she stated smugly.

"The best part about that though is that it makes me the King," he replied.

"Who told you that?" she asked, her eyes glittering with amusement.

"Myself of course," he answered.

"Do you know why you're the only one that has told you that?" she questioned.

"No, and I can't wait for you to tell me why that is," he responded.

"It's because you are the only one that believes it," she teased as she laid James on the sofa next to her.

"You'll pay for that comment later," he stated suggestively.

"I'm familiar with your forms of payment, Rhett Butler," Scarlett replied.

He laughed as he rose from his chair and crossed the floor to the sofa. Stopping before her he bent and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Have I ever told you how nice it is to come home to you?" he asked honestly.

Love for him filled her eyes, "Once or twice," she replied softly as she stood and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

><p>The final days of October faded away and November settled in, bringing with it cooler air that swept across the city. The autumn leaves that Ella had admired weeks before now littered the streets and lawns. That first week of November brought the delivery of mail. Ella waited patiently with the other girls as they crowded into the outer office of the school. After what seemed to be forever the mail was sorted and she was handed a package and a few letters.<p>

Ella hurried back to her room and sat down at her desk. Using her letter opener she sliced open the box. Inside on top of a carefully wrapped object was a sheet paper. She recognized Wade's handwriting and she eagerly skimmed the note which apologized for the lateness of her birthday gift and instructing her to blame Molly if she didn't like. Molly had picked it out he told her, causing her to smirk at how obviously smitten he was with this girl. Ella carefully unwrapped the object to reveal a smooth white porcelain box decorated with hand painted flowers in bright colors of pinks, purples, and blues. The box had a gold trim and when she found that her name had been painted on the under side of the ld. She smiled happily, admiring the beautiful box that would become a place to store her jewelry or other small keepsakes. She'd have to write Wade and let him know that it had arrived in one piece and she'd be sure to include a note for Molly thanking her for picking something so lovely.

She rewrapped her gift and tucked into a drawer for safe keeping. She'd take it to Eleanor's and leave it there for she didn't trust Margo not to come into her room while she wasn't there. Ella then turned her attention to the letters that had arrived. Her heart leapt as she recognized Johnny's scratchy handwriting scrawled across the envelope.

"Finally," she whispered. She had been starting to think that he had forgotten about her but now her doubts vanished and she hastily tore open the envelope and pulled out the thin piece of paper. Her eyes hungrily read his words and then read them again thinking that she had misunderstood what it said. Her heart thudded against her ribs and she was sure she had felt it shatter into a million pieces as she read the letter for a third time.

_Ella,_

_I'm only writing to you to tell you to stop pestering me. I don't love you and I never have. I'm not going to come for you and I'm not going to marry you. I only asked you to marry me because you're rich and I don't think it's fair that one person should have all of that money to themselves, especially when that person is a girl who will waste it all on stupid hats and dresses. Why should you have it all while I have nothing? I never really wanted you to be my wife; in fact I don't think I could stand being chained to you all my life. Your money might have it made it easier but really it isn't worth it. You're too much of a child and you let your parents run your life. _

_I'm with Mary Lou Howsare now, she doesn't let her daddy control her and she goes along with everything I want to do, which is more than I can say for you. Mary Lou is a lot more prettier than you and she's rich too, maybe not as rich as you but still rich enough for me. Stop writing to me, she doesn't like it and really it just makes you look pathetic. I don't want anything to do with you. As far as I'm concerned Rhett Butler can keep you and your money because you aren't worth the aggravation. Go find someone as boring as you are and leave me alone. _

_-Jonathan Reid_

Her fingers trembled and the sheet of paper slipped to the floor. It took a few minutes for the shock to subside, for his harsh words to sink in and for her tears to start falling. It hurt so badly that she felt that she couldn't possibly survive the heartache or the humiliation washing over her. He never loved her, how was that possible? She had loved him with all of her heart, she had been willing to risk everything to marry him and he didn't even love her? Memories of the past year rolled through her mind. What about all of those stolen kisses? What about all the times she had slipped out after dark to meet him? The times when he had held her hand and walked her home from school. What about the times when she had allowed him to talk her into doing reckless things like riding with him while he raced the buggy against other boys. What about the time when he had dared her to drink whiskey from his flask? She got caught sneaking in that night and her mother had smelled the alcohol on her breath. Scarlett had screamed at her so loudly that she was surprised that her voice hadn't shattered the windows and the next day she and Rhett both made sure to slam the doors and speak loudly just to aggravate the pounding in her head.

None of that meant anything to him?

She sobbed harder remembering all the sweet things he had whispered in her ear. How pretty she was, how kind and how special she was. The times when he had brought her flowers and candy, and she hadn't even cared when she found out that he had stolen the candy from her mother's store, after all they weren't going to go bankrupt over a few small boxes of chocolates. A whole year wasted on someone who didn't love her, someone who looked at her and saw dollar signs. It didn't seem fair. What had she done wrong? Was it because she wasn't pretty enough? Was it because she would allow him to push her too far despite him telling her that if she loved him she would let him? Was she wrong to insist that she had to be married first? She didn't want to be one of those girls that had to get married quickly because they had given in to the man they loved. Was she really boring like he had said? She had never thought she was boring, she was popular at her school in Atlanta, and she had lots of friends and was always invited to social gatherings. Her dance card was always full and she had lacked for attention from other boys but she had sent them all away in favor of Johnny.

Her mother and Rhett had been right. He was just using her and she had been too stupid to realize it. She rose from her place at her desk and moved to her bed to lay down. She cried into her pillow for hours, not even taking the time to go downstairs for dinner.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed slowly as the sadness and hurt lingered in her heart. Alice and Sarah questioned her sullen demeanor and she told them that her relationship with Johnny was over for good. She was too embarrassed to admit that he had made a fool of her and too ashamed to share the harsh words he had written. At night when she was alone, she cried; hating herself for being naïve, hating him for being a liar and a cad, and hating all of the people who knew all along that she was a fool.<p>

She carried the crumpled note in her pocket everyday even though it was pointless to do so. She didn't understand why she continued to slip it into her pocket every morning; every word was embossed upon her brain. Perhaps it was fear that someone would find it and announce her shame to the world. It would be something that Margo would take pride in and she couldn't risk that. Her mind was consumed with her heartbreak, causing her to fail her arithmetic exam but she didn't care. The semester would end a few days before Christmas and she'd be going back to Atlanta and the thought of it suddenly made her sick.

How could she return home not knowing when she might run into Johnny? How would she be able to stand seeing him with someone else? She sighed deeply; perhaps she'd have to make Charleston her permanent residence. Ella considered that thought briefly but then brushed it away, staying in Charleston would only make her a coward she couldn't stand for that and she doubted if her mother would go along with the idea. The whole situation made her stomach hurt on a daily basis and she wondered how long she was going to feel this way. The only bright side to the whole mess was that her parents would be happy to know that Johnny had shown her his true colors and maybe then they'd cut her some slack, but on the other hand, she reasoned they would most likely hold it over her head for the rest of her life.

"I really know how to make a mess of things," she whispered into the darkness of her room as she lay awake once again.

* * *

><p>The week after she received the letter, Carreen pulled her aside after the morning service. "I want to talk to you after classes today," she told her.<p>

"Alright," Ella replied. "Where should I meet you?"

"I'll come to your room," she answered; "So we can speak privately."

Ella nodded and moved on the dining hall for breakfast where she did her best to act more like herself and carry on a light conversation with her friends. Margo had been ignoring her since she lost the dance card war but Ella knew that the girl was just waiting on perfect time to strike next.

The day dragged by but finally classes ended and Ella made her way to her room to await her aunt. A half hour later, Carreen knocked on her door and Ella allowed her in.

Carreen sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her for Ella to sit down. After she did so Carreen turned to her niece and asked, "What's wrong, Ella?"

Ella shrugged, "Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing," she replied as she studied her face. "You haven't been yourself the last several days and I'm hearing that you're distracted in class."

Ella smirked, "Nothing stays secret around here does it?"

"Ella," Carreen stated a hint of firmness in her tone.

Ella sighed, "I know I haven't been myself."

"Maybe you'd feel better if you talked about it."

Tears stung her eyes and she did her best to keep them from falling.

"Ella, please tell me what has you so upset," her aunt whispered as she took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I've been writing to Johnny," she answered raising her eyes to see Carreen's reaction.

To her credit, Carreen kept her features from displaying any thoughts she may have on the topic. "Has he written to you?" she asked.

Ella shook her head "He ignored the first several letters but I thought that maybe his replies were lost in the mail or that he was just afraid of Uncle Rhett finding out but now I know I was wrong."

"How do you know you're wrong?"

The tears she had been fighting to hold back finally spilled down her cheeks as she pulled the letter from her pocket and handed it to Carreen.

"Because I got that letter last week."

Carreen unfolded the paper and read the letter. "Oh Ella, I'm so sorry," she said softly as she pulled her into her embrace.

"He never loved me, Aunt Carreen," she sobbed. "He never loved me."

"It will be alright," she answered as she patted her back.

"No it won't, he made a fool out of me and everyone will know it. Mother and Uncle Rhett were right, he was just using me. I'm such a fool! How could I be so stupid?"

"You're not a fool, Ella; we all make mistakes," Carreen assured her.

"I loved him, I wanted to marry him and I didn't care about what anyone said about him. I tried to be everything he wanted. Why did he lie? Why didn't he love me back?"

"I don't have the answers to those questions, all I can say is that he isn't a good man and he isn't worth your tears or your heart. You'll find someone else, someone who will truly love you and is worthy of you."

Ella pulled away from her and shook her head, "No, I'm never going to fall in love again! I won't be made a fool of again! It hurts too much."

"No Ella, don't say that," Carreen stated passionately.

"Why?" she questioned. "I'll probably be better off."

Carreen hesitated for a moment before answering, "Because you don't want to be like me."

"Why does everyone keep telling me not to be like them?" Ella exclaimed. "All I hear from mother is that I shouldn't be like her and you say I shouldn't be like you and I'm sure if Aunt Sue was given a chance she'd tell me not to be like her."

"We tell you these things because we love you, Ella; we don't want you to make the mistakes that we made. We don't want you to have to learn things the hard way like we did. We want you to benefit from our experience so you can avoid those problems."

Ella wiped away the traces of her tears, "What mistake did you make?"

Carreen was silent for a moment and her blue eyes held an anguished expression. "You're looking at the mistake I made," she said quietly.

Confusion flashed across Ella's face. "I don't understand."

Carreen's eyes filled with tears and she took a minute to compose her thoughts. "I fell in love once," she began.

"I know, Mother told me," Ella replied.

Carreen smiled wistfully, "I loved Brent for as long as I could remember but he and his brother Stu had eyes only for your mother for the longest time. Of course I am three years younger than Scarlett so I wasn't surprised that he didn't pay me much attention and I was never as bothered about being in Scarlett's shadow as Suellen was. I figured my turn would come one day and it did. I considered myself lucky that the man I loved was the one to finally pay attention to me. I thought it was fate, that god was telling me that Brent had been picked for me long before hand. It wasn't easy being in a relationship with someone during the war. It seemed like the world was in chaos and I had to be content with a few letters and seeing him when he was able to come home on leave."

The tears were falling now and Ella handed her one of her handkerchiefs.

"When Brent died I thought for sure that my heart would never be capable of loving anyone again. My grief for him and for all my dreams that were shattered overwhelmed me and then Mother, Suellen, and I got sick with typhoid. The haze of illness was the only respite I had from those feelings of loss but then when the fog cleared enough for me to realize what was going on around me I was told that Mother was gone and that Pa was no longer himself. The pain of losing Mother brought back the pain of losing Brent and in a way I felt I had lost Pa also. I couldn't handle it all. I closed off my heart and somehow I got lost inside myself. I just faded into the background watching Scarlett struggle to care for all of us and watching Suellen become bitter. I felt so alone and I couldn't talk to anyone about what I was feeling deep down inside."

"Why didn't you talk to Mother?" Ella asked as she brushed away a stray tear.

Carreen shook her head and swallowed hard, "I couldn't. You're mother was too young for all the responsibility heaped upon her and that coupled with her own fears and her own grief that she wasn't able to express and her worries made her seem unapproachable and I couldn't bear the thought of burdening her with my problems when she had so many others. I don't think she would've had the sensitivity I needed back then, not that I felt that she didn't care about me, I know she did, she just had so much to deal with and no one to help her. There were times when I'd hear her crying late at night and I just couldn't allow myself to add to her burdens."

"What about Aunt Sue?" Ella questioned.

"Suellen was so resentful during that time that the only person she cared about was herself. She couldn't accept the fact that she had to help with the work and that she couldn't have new things. Like I said she was bitter and she spent most her time taking her anger out on Scarlett and of course Scarlett always returned the favor," she stated with a small smile.

"So what did you do?" Ella asked. "How did you get through it?"

"I thought about what my Mother would've done. She always seemed to find comfort in her religion so I picked up her bible and drowned myself in it. The years passed and the war ended but I still didn't feel any better. Scarlett married your father which of course only ignited the feud between her and Sue even more. Then Pa died and that knocked me down some more. Suellen married Will and I had made the decision to enter the convent. I had Will ask Scarlett not to try and stop me and for whatever reason she obeyed that command even though I could tell she wasn't happy about it."

"Do you wish she would've stopped you?"

"Not at first, but for the last several years I wished she had fought me," she confessed.

"Why? What changed?" Ella asked.

"I don't know… well maybe that's not entirely true, the first few years, I was fine being here, learning the ways of the convent and it seemed to be good for me. I was able to deal with my grief and able to get past it after awhile, but then I started to feel restless and trapped. I began to think about all of the things I was missing out on. Scarlett was carrying you when I entered the convent and she wrote to me when you were born and it wasn't long before Suellen wrote announcing that she was expecting a baby. The years passed and more letters came announcing Scarlett's marriage to Rhett, the birth of Bonnie, losing Bonnie, the turmoil of what she thought for sure was the end of her marriage and then the letters about getting closer to her children, reconciling with Rhett, the arrivals of Joy and James, finally finding the happiness she longed for. Suellen wrote of learning to love Will, of letting go of the past, about burying the hatchet with Scarlett, the births of her three girls, and her life at Tara. They were both moving on, creating families, making peace with themselves and the past and I was stuck here, alone, with all of these scars that they were able to overcome with time while I fled to get away from mine. I felt jealous sometimes, wishing I hadn't been so hasty, that I would've tried to find someone to love. I want what Scarlett and Suellen have. I want a husband and babies of my own and I can't have that here, I couldn't even have the joy of watching my nieces and nephews grow up. I have no one to blame but myself but sometimes I feel like I don't know how I'll go on."

"You could leave," Ella suggested softly.

"It's not that easy," she answered.

"Why? They can't force you to stay here can they?"

"No, I don't see how they can, especially since your step-father bought my share of Tara from the church."

"Then leave here, Aunt Carreen; you deserve so much better than this".

"I can't," she cried.

"Why can't you?" Ella demanded, her temper rising. "You're an O'Hara and Mama says an O'Hara can do whatever they want if they want it badly enough!"

Carreen smiled and wiped her tears, "I'm afraid I didn't inherit as much of the O'Hara strength or temper that you're mother and Suellen possess."

"That's just what you think! It's in there; you just have to look for it! If I've got it so do you! We'll leave together at the end of the semester. Mother will be thrilled."

"Ella, it isn't as easy as that."

"You keep saying that but you haven't told me why yet."

"Where would I go?" Carreen asked.

Ella gave her an exasperated look, her own problems forgotten for the time being. "You'll stay with us or you can stay with Aunt Sue, whichever you prefer."

"I don't want to be a burden to my sister's and their families."

"You wouldn't be a burden, there's plenty of room at our house."

"What would I do?"

"You can be a teacher, there's a new school in Atlanta and they're looking for teachers. I hope to teach there when I finish my studies."

"You have an answer for everything don't you," Carreen commented.

Ella smiled, "We'll you see I have this terrible habit of being like my mother."

"You're very good at it."

"So you'll go home with me?"

Carreen shook her head, "I can't, Ella. I want to but I can't. It's too late for me; I don't even know if I could adjust to living outside the convent after all of these years."

"My god, you're as stubborn as Mother," Ella complained bringing a laugh to Carreen's lips.

"I'll think about it," Carreen relented.

"Don't think about it, just do it!" Ella exclaimed.

"I'll think about it," she repeated as she rose from the bed. "I think we've had enough of a discussion for now, I'll leave you to work on your assignments."

As Carreen moved to toward the door, Ella called out to her and she turned to face her.

"Thank you," Ella told her.

"For what?"

"For letting me cry on your shoulder," she replied. "I was too ashamed to tell Alice and Sarah everything."

Carreen nodded, "And I thank you, Ella."

"For what?" she asked.

"For allowing me to do the same."

"Anytime," Ella told her as she left the room.

* * *

><p>As Rhett entered the bedroom he caught sight of the book in Scarlett's hands as she sat in bed reading.<p>

"Why do you keep reading it, Scarlett?" he asked as his eyes took in the sight of the worn leather book she held and it's faded gold lettering that spelled out _Ellen Solange Robillard _at the bottom corner of the cover.

She sighed and closed the volume, running her hand over the cracked leather. "I don't know," she answered. "I guess I keep trying to figure out why the women in this family get so caught up in the first man that pays them any attention. Mother never got over Philippe, Carreen went into the convent over Brent, Suellen never had a beau besides Frank and then there was me, but I don't think that's worth rehashing and now all of this with Ella. It's like some kind of Robillard curse."

"You overcame it," Rhett reminded her. "So did Suellen and so will Ella."

"But why are we like that, Rhett?" she asked.

"I don't know, Scarlett; maybe it's some subconscious need for affection that none of you realized was lacking in your lives."

She laid the diary on the night table as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Every time I read that book I remember all the years I spent wanting to be like my mother only to find out I was like her in the worst possible ways and it makes me feel sick."

"The point is that you aren't her, Scarlett; you've made mistakes and learned from them. You got over Ashley; you learned to be a good mother and a good wife. You've matured and accepted that you are the person you are supposed to be, not the person Ellen O'Hara thought you should be."

"I just can't believe she wrote all of those things," she said with a gesture toward the book. "She didn't shy away from expounding on my father's faults and the fact that she could never love him the way a wife is supposed to and then there were what she saw as the faults of us girls."

"It doesn't mean that she didn't love you," he told her.

"I know, she wrote that she loved us but it's hard to believe that when a page later she's writing that she couldn't help but think that children with Philippe would've been different, and better, that she wished we had belonged to him. She thought Suellen and I were too selfish, too wild, too much of everything it seems and Carreen, who she wrote was the only one who had any similarities to her, she deemed as being too weak willed and would never out grow her childishness. I could've never done something like this. I know I've thought horrible things in the past but I would've never written them down for my children to find years later after I'm gone."

"I don't think she intended for you girls to find her diary my dear, I don't believe she wanted to hurt you."

"But we did find it and it did hurt us," Scarlett remarked.

"You should've burned it like Suellen wanted," he replied.

"What good would it do?" she exclaimed. "We had already read it and I highly doubt we'll ever forget what it says."

"If it was gone you wouldn't be able to keep torturing yourself by rereading it every time she comes to mind. You just keep branding it into your memory, allowing it to torment you and it's unnecessary, Scarlett. Why did you drag it out again anyway?"

She sighed, "The anniversary of her passing is coming."

"Wouldn't you rather remember her in a more positive way?" he asked.

"I can't seem to do that as much anymore. I just find it hard to accept that she would look at me and wish I was someone else, and then there are the things she said about me, about how I'd never make a good wife or mother. I don't think that was fair of her to say. It wasn't as if she ever truly taught me how to excel at either of those things. She taught me how to run the household and entertain guests and what you were supposed to act like in public and all of that nonsense. She never taught me how to love my children or what it took to have a good marriage so who was she to judge me?" she asked.

"You're right; she had no right to judge you. You were still a child when you had Wade and if she thought you were lacking in the area of being a mother than she should have taken you aside and helped you find your way," he told her. "I guess in some ways she was like my father."

"How so?" she asked.

"I was never good enough in his eyes. I was too rambunctious, too open minded, too laid back and care free. I wasn't anything like him and he couldn't stand it. My brother on the other hand did everything Father wanted. He was the King and I was the peasant. I can still clearly see him crossing my name from the family bible as if it would erase his blood from my veins."

"I'm sorry, Rhett; if he was still alive I'd tell him what a good man you are, I'd tell him that he was the one that should've been disowned."

Rhett smiled ruefully, "I would've liked to seen that, you would've been a worthy adversary for him, my pet; and I have no doubt that you would've won in battle against him."

"You're a better person than he was, Rhett; and a better father."

"I could never treat James that way, no matter what he had done. I could never tell him that he wasn't my son, and I could never treat Wade like that either."

"I know," she told him; "And I could never sit down and write horrible things about my daughters."

"Then I suppose we're on the right path, my dear."

"Do you think so?"

He nodded, "We've learned from our mistakes and the mistakes of our parents. We know how we want to raise our family and we're doing it. There have been bumps along the way between you and Wade and now between Ella and I and I'm sure there will be bumps with Joy and James but I'm confident that we'll overcome any obstacles and by the time they're all out of the house we should all be content with each other."

Scarlett laughed, "And then it's just you and me."

"Finally," Rhett replied. "Only fourteen more years until James goes to the University."

"That's a long wait," she replied.

"We'll find ways to amuse ourselves," he replied with a wink.

* * *

><p>"You haven't told me about your trip to New York," Eleanor stated as she picked up her tea cup.<p>

"Is there something of interest you'd like to hear about?" Samuel teased.

"You know there is," she answered with a small smile.

"Put her out of her misery Sam," Rosemary told him.

"Alright, I spoke with Julia Sinclair Philips."

"And?"

"And she's very eager to help you bring down Agnes Sheffield, she'll be sending you a packet with all of the proof you need."

"Why didn't she give it to you?" Eleanor asked.

"Because the evidence is at her home in Connecticut and I wasn't able to wait on her. I assure you she'll send what you need. Mrs. Philips despises Agnes and she's only kept quiet out of respect for her sister-in-law but now that she's gone she has no qualms about helping you."

"Did she tell you anything?" she asked.

"Oh yes, she told me all of it."

"Wonderful, tell me everything," she demanded.


	17. Chapter 17   I Got Trouble

Chapter 17 – I Got Trouble

After her conversation with Carreen, Ella had begun to feel somewhat better. The sting of rejection still snuck up on her every once in awhile when her mind wasn't occupied but she was able to brush it away without as much trouble as before. She felt badly for her aunt and in doing so she had sat down and wrote a long letter to her mother asking her to come to Charleston and convince Carreen to come home with them. She had thought it the right thing to do at the time but now she was harboring a small twinge of guilt over it as Carreen had come to her two days after their discussion and asked her not to mention it to Scarlett.

"I'll worry about it tomorrow," she said to herself as she shook away the feeling that she had somehow betrayed her aunt. For now she had enough to do with working on her history assignment. Sister Mary Patrick had told them to write a paper on a historical figure of their choosing. Ella had chosen to write about Dolley Madison and had spent the last few days reading books about her and organizing her notes to write the paper, which now only needed a few finishing touches. She was proud of her work, feeling as if it was one of her finest efforts. She had made plans with Sarah and Alice to meet in the library to work on the assignment that afternoon as soon as classes were over.

The three girls took a large table in the center of the library and spread their books and papers across it and sat down to work.

"I don't know what possessed me to choose Marie Antoinette," Sarah complained. "The French revolution is so complicated!"

Ella smiled, "It's too late to change your mind now, it's due tomorrow."

"I know," she answered. "It would've been easier if all of the books about her here in the library had been in English, I hate trying to translate French."

Alice laughed, "You should've said something sooner; I'm actually pretty good at French."

"Now you tell me," Sarah muttered.

"Don't worry, Sarah; your paper will be fine," Ella told her.

"The real problem is Thomas Jefferson," Alice stated as she flipped through a book.

"What's so hard about Thomas Jefferson?" Ella asked with puzzlement. "You'd think he'd be a pretty easy topic."

"That's what I thought," she replied; "But it seems like none of these books agree on certain things and some of them have different dates."

Ella wrote the final sentence of her paper and the pushed it toward Alice. "Well you can read my paper and take your mind off of yours for a minute," she told her.

As Alice read her paper and Sarah continued to write, Ella allowed her eyes to roam around the room. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched and sure enough her gaze soon landed on Margo Sinclair and her followers Bessie and Caroline. They hurriedly turned their attention to the row of books in front of them when they realized that she had seen them. Ella sighed disgustedly, why did Margo have to keep turning up like a bad penny?

"Your paper is great, Ella," Alice stated pulling her from her musings.

"It doesn't need anything?" she asked.

"No, I think its fine the way it is. I wish my paper was going as well as yours has."

"I'll help you," Ella told her. "What are you having trouble with?"

"I'm having trouble with his role in writing the Declaration of Independence."

Ella placed the pages of her report inside one of her books and then slid one of Alice's books toward her and skimmed through it. Frowning she closed it and turned to Alice.

"Lets go see if we can find you a better book."

"I'll go too," Sarah added picking up a thin volume that she had been using. "I've had enough of this book."

The girls rose from the table and made their way to the rows of shelves that held the libraries extensive collection. They searched through the books until Alice found a more acceptable biography of Thomas Jefferson and Sarah pushed the book about Marie Antoinette back into its slot.

"History just isn't my subject," she muttered.

"We'll get through it," Ella replied.

"Did you see Margo and the gang?" Alice whispered.

"Who could miss them?" Ella asked. "They make it so obvious that they are watching."

"They were laughing about something and looking at you," she replied.

"So much for the reprieve we thought we had," Sarah murmured.

"She's probably thought up a new dirty trick to play on me," Ella replied with a sigh.

"I hate her," Alice stated as she ran her fingers along the bindings of the books.

"So do I," Ella and Sarah replied in unison causing them all to laugh lightly.

They moved back to the table and sat down to work for a few more minutes before the dinner hour. Ella reached for the book she had tucked her paper inside and opened it. The essay was gone.

"My report is gone!" she cried as she flipped through the pages frantically.

"It can't be, you just had it," Alice answered.

"I know! I put it in this book and now it's gone."

"Are you sure it was that book?" Sarah asked as she and Alice began searching through the other books on the table as Ella went through her belongings.

"I'm sure," she exclaimed glancing up in time to see Margo quickly slipping out the door but paid no attention as she and the girls kept searching.

"Is something wrong?" Sister Mary Joseph asked as she approached there table.

"Someone took my report!" Ella exclaimed.

"Are you sure you didn't leave it in your room?" the nun asked.

Ella shook her head, "I had it here, I just finished it and Alice read it for me and I put it in my book when she gave it back."

"Perhaps you put it in Miss Callahan's book," she suggested.

"We've already went through all of our books," Sarah answered.

"It was here when we left the table to look for a book," Ella stated.

Sister Mary Joseph gave her a sympathetic look, "Retrace your steps and see if it's lying on a shelf or on the floor somewhere while Miss Callahan and Miss Wills search the other tables."

Minutes later they all returned empty handed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kennedy," Sister Mary Joseph stated sincerely.

Ella felt like crying, "It's due tomorrow."

"Sister, did you see anyone near our table?" Alice asked as she remembered Margo and her friends.

The older woman thought for a moment. "The only person I saw near the table besides you girls was Miss Sinclair."

Ella clenched her fist in frustration, "I guess we know now what they were laughing about."

"I'm sorry, Ella," Alice replied.

"It isn't your fault."

"You could go to the Mother Superior," the nun told her.

Ella swallowed the lump in her throat. "That won't do any good, she never believes me, especially when Margo is involved."

The sister nodded knowingly, "If you took notes I'm sure you'll be able to rewrite your report, Miss Kennedy."

Ella gathered her books and writing tablets. "Most of my notes are upstairs thankfully."

"Then I'm sure if you work hard you should be able to finish it on time," the older woman assured.

"I guess I don't have much choice in the matter," she replied as her friends gathered up their belongings.

With a goodbye to Sister Mary Joseph they left the library and headed for the dining hall.

"Should we look in the trash cans?" Sarah asked.

"No, I'm sure she'd tear it up before throwing it away so it wouldn't do me any good if it was there."

* * *

><p>Dinner was a solemn affair for Ella as she worried about rewriting a paper that had already taken three days to write the first time. Margo and her cronies were absent from the table which only cemented her guilt in Ella's mind but what could she do? She felt backed into a corner with no way to turn. Margo would only deny her involvement if confronted and the Mother Superior would probably accuse Ella of being irresponsible and misplacing her paper.<p>

That evening after she had completed her work for her other classes, Ella sat down with her notes and began to rewrite her essay. Every sentence she had to rewrite infuriated her. It wasn't right that someone as hateful as Margo was allowed to walk around freely. She should be locked up in a cage somewhere like a rabid dog. By the time she finished her work, which she felt wasn't nearly as good as the first paper, her hand was cramped and it was nearly 2:00 in the morning. She laid the pages aside as she got ready for bed and then tucked them inside her trunk for safekeeping until the morning.

* * *

><p>The next morning as she sat in class, Ella forced herself not to slouch tiredly in her seat. Her head ached from lack of sleep and she knew that it signaled the long day ahead that she had to face. Sister Mary Patrick began calling on students to recite their essays and she listened half heartedly until Margo Sinclair took the floor.<p>

"My essay is about Dolley Madison," she announced snobbishly.

Ella's eyes widened and she was suddenly wide awake as Alice turned to look at her with a surprised expression on her own face.

"Dolley Madison was not only a First Lady but a model of courage and strength during the war of 1812," Margo continued.

"That's my report!" Ella exclaimed loudly.

"Miss Kennedy! What is the cause of this outburst?" Sister Mary Patrick demanded to know.

"That's my report! It was stolen from the library yesterday afternoon!"

"Miss Sinclair?" the nun questioned.

"I don't know what she's talking about," she answered with an innocent expression on her face.

"That's a lie!" Ella yelled in outrage. "That's the paper I wrote!"

"It's true!" Alice called out. "I read Ella's paper and I was there when it was taken."

"So was I," Sarah exclaimed; "And Margo was seen lurking around our table!"

"Of course they are going to say that," Margo said to Sister Mary Patrick; "They're her friends."

"You can go ask Sister Mary Joseph, she helped us look for it and she was the one who told us that she had seen you near our table when we were away from it."

Margo pressed a hand to her chest and forced her expression to look dismayed. "I never took anything of yours, Ella Kennedy! You just want to cause trouble! Look at this paper it's in my handwriting."

Sister Mary Patrick took the paper and examined it. "It's Miss Sinclair's handwriting."

"Of course it is!" Ella yelled. "Do you think she'd hand in a paper that had my name and writing on it? She copied it over thinking I'd be too stupid to recognize my own work or too spineless to call her on it."

"Miss Kennedy, there is no need for dramatics," the nun admonished.

Tears welled in Ella's eyes but she didn't allow them to fall. "I'm telling the truth! I was up half the night re-writing it! Here's my paper, compare them and you'll be able to see that the paper she's claiming is hers is really mine. She is the one who stole it!"

"Can you prove it?" Margo asked with a satisfied smirk.

"Are you going to let her get away with this?" Ella asked.

"I have no proof that Miss Sinclair took your paper, Miss Kennedy. I allowed all of you to chose who you wrote about. I can't prove that you and Miss Sinclair were to write about different topics."

Ella clenched her fist at her sides and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment trying to control her emotions. She opened her eyes and looked at all the faces staring at her, some in pity and some with amusement and then there was Margo with her smirk and she couldn't bear it anymore. She grabbed her books and headed for the door.

"Miss Kennedy, where do you think you are going?" Sister Mary Patrick asked.

"I'm going to get your proof, Sister!" Ella exclaimed as she fled the room.

Ella ran up the stairs to her room. Once inside she threw down her books and moved to her desk where she snatched up her notes and folded them up and shoved them in her pocket. She them snatched a hair pin from the top of her night table and moved down the hallway to Margo's room. She tested the door knob and found it to be locked as she had figured, well that was fine. Johnny had taught her how to pick a lock with a hair pin and she quickly had the door open.

Once inside she went to the desk and rooted through the papers lying on top and inside the tore apart the wardrobe, tossing clothes and shoes on the floor as she searched. She dumped out the waste paper basket and uncrumbled all of the papers it held but didn't find hers. Finally she lifted the side of the mattress and beneath it found her paper.

Ella hurried down the stairs, stopping at the library she explained her dilemma to Sister Mary Joseph and the nun agreed to follow her back to class. Ella marched through the door interrupting Bessie's recitation.

"Here's your proof, Sister!" she exclaimed. "I found my paper in Margo's room."

"That's impossible! My door is locked!" Margo cried.

Ella turned on her, her green eyes flashing, "It isn't anymore."

"How do we know you got this from Miss Sinclair's room?" the nun asked.

"For starters you can go up to her room and look at the mess I made while looking for it," Ella replied. "I found it under the mattress and if you look at the bottom of the last page you'll see where she scribbled her name and there's no way she can deny that it's her handwriting."

When Ella finished, Sister Mary Joseph recounted the scene in the library. Before Sister Mary Patrick could speak Ella pulled her notes from her pocket and accepted her rewritten paper from Alice, as she had left it on her desk when she left the class.

"Here are my notes, Sister; along with the rewritten paper that you can compare to the paper I've brought to you. All of this should prove that the work is mine, if you don't want to take my handwriting as the only proof."

"Miss Sinclair, you've just failed this assignment and I will be speaking to the Mother Superior about this. Sister Mary Joseph, thank you for your time." Sister Mary Patrick stated before turning to Ella. "Miss Kennedy, I apologize for doubting you and will grade your original paper; however I will have to report that you broke into Miss Sinclair's room."

Outrage flowed through Ella, "I didn't have any other choice."

"You always have a choice, Miss Kennedy; there were other ways to solve this matter," the nun stated.

Ella shook with anger, "Then tell the Mother Superior, tell her she can starve me all she wants but I don't regret what I've done. I won't be sorry for standing up for myself when no one else would!" she cried before she turned and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Abandoning the rest of her classes for the day, Ella sat in her room for the rest of the day awaiting the inevitable appearance of the Mother Superior. Shortly before the dinner hour the ominous knock sounded on the door. Ella steeled her spine and threw open the door.<p>

The Mother Superior stood before her, her features looking as though they had been set in stone.

"Miss Kennedy," she stated with disdain.

"Mother Superior," she replied, her tone mocking that of the older woman.

"It's been reported to me that you entered Miss Sinclair's room without permission. Is that true?"

Ella raised her chin and met the woman's steely eyes. "Yes it is."

"Why?" she demanded to know.

"Because my report was stolen from the library and Margo came to class with it claiming it as her own. Sister Mary Patrick said I needed proof so I went to Margo's room and found my paper."

"And you thought that taking this matter into your own hands was the appropriate thing to do?" Mother Superior asked.

"Yes, I had no other choice," Ella stated.

"As head of this school you should have reported the incident to me."

"Why bother?" Ella asked. "You wouldn't have done anything about it. Margo's been tormenting me all semester and you've allowed it to go on. So why should I come to you? Everyone knows that Margo is free to do as she pleases where you are concerned."

"You should have come to me because that would've been the appropriate response, Miss Kennedy, not taking it upon yourself to break into a fellow student's room."

"But by doing so I proved her guilty."

"I don't care!" the nun thundered.

"Neither do I! I don't care if it was wrong; I did what I had to do!" Ella yelled.

"You won't raise your voice at me, Miss Kennedy!"

"I already have, Mother Superior!"

"Don't do it again," she stated sternly. "I was also told by your teachers that you skipped the rest of your classes today, I assume that is true also."

"Yes it is, you see I didn't feel up to sitting in class after I stayed up all night rewriting my report and then having to deal with proving that Margo had stolen it."

"You are going to be punished, Miss Kennedy."

"If you think that surprises me, you're wrong," Ella replied.

"Obviously your mother has been remiss in discipline with you, she should've washed that smart mouth of yours out with soap long ago," the Mother Superior told her.

Ella smirked, "She would have been a hypocrite to do that, Mother Superior, after all no one has ever washed her mouth out and I'm told I inherit most of my traits from her."

"Then someone should've taken a strap to both of you."

"We don't do that in our family," Ella answered.

"Perhaps that is the problem with your family, Miss Kennedy."

"That's not for you to decide, now is it?"

The anger on Mother Superior's face reflected the anger Ella felt inside. "Come with me," the nun stated, fury in her tone.

"What for?"

"Your punishment, you will be working in the kitchen to pay for the damage to Miss Sinclair's room."

"There was no damage to her room!" Ella protested. "I didn't break or destroy anything."

"That room was in shambles!" the nun exclaimed.

"Yes, but it wasn't damaged. Let Margo clean it up, it's her fault it's that way."

"You will work in the kitchen during the dinner hour for a week, and as punishment for missing your classes you won't be eating the evening meal this week either."

"I don't care if I eat or not," Ella replied.

"Good, then you won't care that you have now lost your lunch privileges this week for all of your back talk. Now come with me."

Ella slammed her door shut and followed the Mother Superior down the hall. She saw Carreen standing off to the side of the hallway and for the first time since she had known her she could see the resemblance between her and her sisters. Carreen's jaw was clenched and her eyes blazing with anger as she watched the Mother Superior lead her away.

* * *

><p>When they reached the open door way of the kitchen, the Mother Superior gave Ella a small shove into the room. The nuns who were preparing that evenings meal turned to see what the disturbance was.<p>

"Miss Kennedy has too much time on her hands and it leads to delinquent behavior. Please put her to work any way you see fit during the dinner hour all of this week. Make her wash dishes, cook, serve, scrub, or sweep, whatever needs to be done."

With that said she swept from the room leaving Ella in the company of the sour faced nuns who didn't look pleased to have her in their area. One of them came towards her a shoved a dish rag in her hands.

"There's the sink, start washing those pots and pans, and I don't want to hear any fuss about getting your precious privileged hands dirty."

Ella bit back a scathing retort as she looked at the nuns who were watching her as if they expected her to rebel at the notion of soiling her hands. They'd have a long wait for that, she thought to herself. That would be something Margo would do, not her. If her mother hadn't been afraid to pick cotton and ruin her hands, then she could damn well stick hers into a sink full of dish water. With that thought in mind she straightened her back and moved toward the sink and began her task.

* * *

><p>Carreen waited until the Mother Superior had installed Ella in the kitchen and then followed her back to her office.<p>

"Mother Superior, I wish to speak with you," Carreen spoke.

"What is it, Sister Mary Frances?" she asked as they entered the office.

"Mother Superior, I feel you are being completely unfair in this matter regarding Miss Sinclair and Miss Kennedy," she stated firmly.

"And why is that Sister Mary Frances? Because Miss Kennedy is your niece and she is being punished accordingly due to her actions?"

No, it doesn't have anything to do with Ella being my niece. It has to do with the fact that Miss Sinclair wasn't punished for stealing the paper and trying to pass it off as her own."

"She failed the assignment, that's punishment enough in my opinion," Mother Superior answered.

"Anybody else would've suffered a more severe punishment and it isn't fair! Ella's working in the kitchen because she went into Margo's room to prove what Margo had done and yet she's being let off with a simple failing grade on one assignment," Carreen exclaimed.

"Miss Kennedy is working in the kitchen to pay for the damage to the room."

"There was no damage to that room!" Carreen thundered. "I saw it, nothing was broken. It was a mess but that is Miss Sinclair's fault for starting all of this."

"Miss O'Hara!" the nun yelled, causing Carreen to flinch slightly at the sound of her name that was so foreign to her ears. "I believe having your niece at this school has colored your judgment!"

"And I believe your attachment to the Sinclair checkbook has colored yours!"

"You are being insolent, Miss O'Hara! I should have never allowed a member of your family to enroll here. I don't want anyone's family here!"

"And why is that Mother Superior?" Carreen asked her hands clenched at her sides.

"Because Miss O'Hara, having relatives here only brings interference from the outside world. When you enter the convent and take the veil the sisters here become your family, you have no need of the one you left behind."

"You're wrong," she answered. "We all need our families and I for one will never stop having contact with mine. You have no right to deny us the support of our loved ones, Mother Superior."

"I haven't denied you your family. I've allowed your sister to traipse in here every summer to visit you and I enrolled your niece in my school against my better judgment. I allowed your brother-in-law to buy your share of the family home that you gave the church upon your entrance into the convent."

"Don't act as though you did him a favor, you sold my share to him for three times what its worth."

"That's none of your business!" she hissed.

"I'm making it my business. I don't know what kind of schemes your running around here, Mother Superior, but I believe it's time for someone to contact the Archbishop of South Carolina and find out," Carreen stated.

"And I think it's time for you to be transferred to another convent Sister Mary Frances, or better yet maybe some missionary work in South America."

Carreen shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere."

The Mother Superior laughed bitterly, "Oh you'll go where I send you and your niece will be leaving too, perhaps with failing grades for the semester and then we'll see how smart the two of you think you are."

"The only place I'll be going if I leave here is back to Georgia with my niece," Carreen stated, her tone full of venom and her eyes glittering with undisclosed hatred.

"You aren't leaving the convent, I won't allow it."

"You can't stop me if I chose to go," she replied before she left the room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Ella finally made it back to her room around eight that evening, her feet and back aching from standing so long in front of the sink washing every dish, glass, bowl and piece of silver ware that had been used at dinner. Alice had slid a note under her door telling her the assignments she had missed but she made no move to open her books. She laid on her bed and dwelled on the anger that continued to boil within her. It seemed that no matter what she did she came out on the losing end. Margo had been in the wrong and yet she was the one being punished once again.<p>

She could still see the snarky look on the Mother Superior's face as she left her in the kitchen. She could imagine Margo's satisfied smile as if she had won some kind of victory. All of the feelings of hurt and resentment that she had been working to push aside surged back to the surface. This was all Johnny's fault for making a fool out of her, and Rhett's for sending her here, and her mother's for ever even telling him about the school in the first place. Now she was trapped here with a nasty nun as her jailer and a snotty blonde who had chosen her as her target of choice.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to get away before she exploded and did something awful. Ella pushed herself off the bed and went to her trunk. Opening the lid she reached inside and took out her reticule. She quickly counted the money she had. The night they had arrived in Charleston, Scarlett had given her fifty dollars in case of emergencies and Eleanor always gave her five dollars each weekend so that she would have spending money. Counting the fifty from her mother and the money she had left over from her weekends she had a total of sixty-one dollars and fifty cents. More than enough for a train ticket she told herself. Shoving the money back into the green velvet reticule she reached beneath the bed and pulled out two carpet bags. She crossed the room to the wardrobe and took out the cream colored dress that she had worn the day she arrived at school and then took two of the ugly school dresses and folded them and shoved them into one of the bags. Opening the drawers she removed underclothes, stockings, and nightgowns and packed them into the bag as well as a pair of slippers. She began gathering up her hairbrush and hair ribbons when a knock sounded on the door.

"Leave me alone," Ella called as she threw the items in her bag and moved to gather up her handkerchiefs and toiletries.

"Ella," Carreen said as she ignored her niece's command and pushed open the door.

"I wish to be alone," she replied her voice taking on an edge as Carreen stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked her tone serious and her gaze probing as she caught sight of the bags being packed.

"Leaving," Ella answered as she tossed in the diary Joy had given her and her book of poetry.

"Where do you think your going?"

She shrugged, "I figure I have enough money to get to Boston. I'll go stay with Wade."

Carreen shook her head and began unpacking the bag of clothing, "No you're not."

"Yes I am," she replied angrily. "I've had it with this god forsaken place!"

"That may be but I can't allow you to do this, Ella" Carreen said as she pulled the items from the bag.

"You don't have a choice so stop unpacking my bag."

"No, I won't stop!" Carreen stated sharply. "You think running away is going to solve your problems? Do you think it's going to make things better? You should know that it doesn't, you've already tried to do it before. Running isn't going to make you feel better, Ella. I know that first hand."

"You could leave too if you really wanted, but you won't. You'd rather stay here and let them control you and walk on you, well I'm not! I'm through being Mother Superior's door mat and I'm through allowing Margo to wipe her feet on my back too."

Carreen's face hardened, "I understand your anger, Ella; but this isn't going to solve anything and you know that. All it's going to do is cause you more trouble. I thought you were better than this, I didn't think you'd allow some stuck up snobby little brat like Margo Sinclair run you off. Don't you see this is what they're hoping for? If you run they win, is that what you want?"

"I don't care anymore," she cried.

"You care more than you'd like, Ella; that's why you behave the way you do. When you throw fits like this and threaten to run away you're no better than Margo."

"Then you should be glad to see me go," Ella stated as she grabbed the items of clothing and began shoving them back into the bag.

"I'd hate to have to wire your mother," Carreen threatened.

A bitter laugh spilled from Ella's lips, "Et tu Brutus? You're going to betray me too?"

"I'm not betraying you, Ella."

"Aren't you? You said you wouldn't involve mother in matters I didn't want her to know about but you're ready to send for her, well go ahead and do it, you may as well. Everyone betrays me eventually so you may as well do it and get it over with."

"The only one betraying you is yourself!" Carreen said sharply.

"So what am I supposed to do, Carreen? Stay here and let them do what they want to me?"

"You could confide in your parents and let them take control of the situation."

"No!" she shouted. "I refuse to let them come in here and fight my battle! If I allowed that it would only prove that I can't take care of myself. They left me here and I'll deal with my problems as I see fit."

"By running away?" Carreen asked. "All that is going to do is make you look like a coward to Margo and the Mother Superior and a child to your parents."

"I'm not a coward and I'm not a child."

"Then stop acting as if you're both. Show them that they can't break you, Ella."

"I'm already broken!" she exclaimed.

"No you're not, you've allowed that letter from Johnny to bring you down and ruin your self confidence. He isn't worth your tears and he isn't worth destroying yourself over and neither is anybody at this school so stop acting like a victim of the world and do something about it."

At the mention of Johnny's letter tears sprang to Ella's eyes and she sank down into the desk chair and sobbed out all of her frustrations. Carreen made no move to comfort her and she figured that meant that she had exhausted her aunt's well of sympathy for her. She could hear her placing the clothes back into the wardrobe and removing the other things from the second bag and putting them back into there proper place.

"Are you through?" Carreen asked when the sobbing had eased.

Ella nodded and swiped at her cheeks with the backs of her hands.

"You'll be staying?" her aunt questioned.

"I don't seem to have much choice but to stay," she answered.

"I'm glad you see it that way but just to be sure, I'll be taking your reticule and bags with me. I figure if you have no money and nothing light to pack your belongings in I won't have to worry about you slipping away in the night."

"If I really wanted to go I wouldn't let that stop me," Ella replied.

"In that case don't lock your door tonight. I'll be coming by every so often to make sure you're still here," Carreen stated firmly.

"No wires to Mother," Ella demanded.

"If you're still here in the morning, and you go to your classes like your supposed to I won't wire her."

"Fine," she answered.

"Go to bed, Ella; perhaps a good night's sleep will improve your disposition."

"You think I shouldn't be upset?" Ella asked as Carreen gathered up her reticule and the now empty carpet bags.

"I'm not saying that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying instead of getting mad, get even."

"Nun's aren't supposed to say things like that," Ella told her.

"I never claimed to be a good nun," Carreen remarked as she moved to the door. "Don't forget to leave the door unlocked."

"I won't," Ella said as she watched her aunt leave the room.

* * *

><p>Carreen made the trip to Ella's room several times that night. Each time she opened the door she saw her niece in her white cotton nightgown laying in her bed. Her eyes were always closed but Carreen wasn't fooled, she knew the girl was awake. She said nothing to her, allowing her to believe that she thought her asleep as she merely peeked in for a moment and then closed the door softly and made her way back to her own quarters in the nun's wing of the building, where she waited to complete the process once more.<p>

As she waited for her next trek she wondered if she had done the right thing. She thought of Ella's reticule with its stash of money that she had shoved beneath her mattress and the words of the Mother Superior. Perhaps it would've been better to support Ella's idea of leaving. She could have gone with her and they could've taken a train to Atlanta where they could've laid their problems on Scarlett's doorstep. That would've been wrong and it would've only made things worse like she had told Ella.

She sighed heavily as she wondered what she was to do with a temperamental seventeen year old who seemed bent on doing things her own way. She head threatened to wire Scarlett but knew all the while that she wouldn't unless Ella turned up missing. She had already written to her sister subtly hinting that she should come to Charleston and soothe Ella's heart which had been wounded by Jonathan Reid. If she took the hint hopefully she wouldn't arrive until after this newest crisis had blown over.

The night seemed endless as she quietly crept down the darkened hallway to make her next visit to Ella's room. She took extra care while passing the Mother Superior's room, her troubles with the woman weighing heavily on her mind. She knew that she would have to make a decision regarding her future soon. She would either have to go to another convent or go home as she longed to do, but she couldn't think about that now, it would have to wait until tomorrow or the next day. For now she had to watch over Ella and make sure that she stayed put. She'd never forgive herself if Scarlett's daughter slipped away while in her care.

She opened the door quietly and saw Ella looking back at her.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Go to sleep," Carreen whispered. "Morning will be here soon enough."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Carreen."

"I know and I forgive you," she stated quietly before closing the door gently.

Going to sleep was easier said than done but she found a comfortable spot and made her body relax and the feeling of fatigue to settle over her. She needed to rest; she had to be at her best while thinking up her plans for Margo, Bessie and Caroline. She would need help to take all three of them down a peg but she knew that Sarah and Alice would come to her aid when asked. Carreen was right; no damn Yankee was going to run her off, especially when the Yankee in question was Margo Sinclair. With that thought in mind she drifted off to sleep.

When Carreen check on her a final time that evening she was pleased that her niece had finally fallen to sleep, and from the small smile that played on her lips as she dreamed she felt sure in assuming that Ella had made up her mind to strike back once more.


	18. Chapter 18 Fighter

Chapter 18 – Fighter

The next day found Ella standing behind the counter in the dining hall serving her fellow classmates. She had never felt so humiliated in all of her life as she stood there like some kind of side show freak that had been put on display. Some of her classmates snickered as she piled the food on their plates and some of them averted their eyes as if to alleviate her shame. Alice and Sarah had given her looks of pity and she did her best to smile and act as though the punishment didn't bother her. They played along in effort to soothe her feelings. They both agreed to meet her after she was finished her kitchen duties to discuss the situation. She wouldn't be able to feel better about any of this until she had revenge of some sort.

As she glanced at the next set of students approaching her she cringed and then tightened her jaw. Margo and her cronies moved towards her with their plates. Ella said nothing as she served Caroline and then Bessie. She ignored their smirking expressions and steeled herself for Margo's presence.

"I guess it's true what they say about the Irish," Margo stated, a vicious smile on her lips.

"What's that?" Bessie asked with an innocent smile in Ella's direction.

"They make excellent serving girls," she replied haughtily.

Ella picked up the serving spoon and flung a pile of mashed potatoes in Margo's face and then smiled.

"Sorry Margo, that must've been the French side of my ancestry coming out, you know how the French are when they've been insulted."

Margo wiped the potatoes from her face and flung them at the Ella. "You're not French! You don't have any of the class that goes along with being of French ancestry, and besides no decent French person would ever marry a trashy Irish!"

"That just goes to show how much you know, Margo. My grandmother was a Robillard and she married my very Irish grandfather, and just so you know, my Irish grandfather wasn't anybody's servant and neither am I."

"Then I guess your grandmother had no taste," Margo spat angrily.

"At least she didn't give birth to a demon spawn like your mother did!" Ella replied.

"Maybe I'll just go report you to the Mother Superior," she stated evilly. "I don't think you're learning your lesson."

"Be my guest, Margo," she answered. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Margo turned on her heel to leave but Ella called out to her. "Wait, Margo; I haven't finished serving you."

Margo turned to face her just as Ella flung a spoon full of gravy at her. "I can't give you potatoes without gravy that would be against my heritage," she quipped.

"One of these days you're not going to think your so smart, Ella Kennedy!"

"And one of these days someone is going to knock you off your high horse and into the mud where you belong, Margo Sinclair."

Margo gave her a scathing look before storming away. Ella smiled to herself as she began cleaning up the counter. She glanced at the clock and was thankful that she wouldn't have to stand there much longer. She had plans to make and no time to waste. She couldn't wait to conspire with Sarah and Alice. She picked up a tray of leftover chicken and carried it back to the kitchen. When she returned to fetch the next tray the Mother Superior was standing before her.

"What can I get for you, Mother Superior?" she asked giving the impression that she was taking her job seriously.

"What you can do for me, Miss Kennedy, is to stop with your childish antics."

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm sure that throwing food at Miss Sinclair hasn't slipped your mind that quickly."

"I didn't throw food at her, I simply missed her plate while serving her," Ella answered.

"Your little lies that you think are cute might get you somewhere in Atlanta but they won't here, Miss Kennedy."

"Why is it that Miss Sinclair is never the liar?" Ella asked.

"Because Miss Sinclair has no reason to lie," Mother Superior replied.

"And I do?"

Mother Superior looked down her nose and sniffed, "Girls like you always have a reason to lie and it won't be tolerated at my school. Your actions have just bought yourself another week of kitchen duty."

Ella shrugged, "That's fine."

The Mother Superior leaned over the counter so that she was practically in Ella's face. "I hope your parents decide to leave you here for the next semester because I assure you by the time the school year is finished I'll have knocked your attitude problem out of you."

"I hate to disappoint you, Mother Superior; but that isn't going to happen, now if you'll excuse me I have to sweep the floor," Ella stated before turning her back on the nun and returning to the kitchen.

Hazarding a glance over her shoulder she the outrage on the Mother Superior's face as she stormed away in much the same fashion as Margo had.

* * *

><p>That evening in her room, Ella ate a piece of bread smeared with jam and then munched on an apple from her secret stash as she and her friends contemplated the problem that Ella had.<p>

"She's such a brown noser," Sarah stated out of the blue.

"Yes but there isn't much we can do about that," Ella replied.

"What do you want to do to her Ella?" Alice asked.

"I don't know something terrible, something to make her scream. I want her to be humiliated."

"It's too bad we can't get another snake," said Alice.

"That would only work on Margo anyway and we have to get Bessie and Caroline this time too," Ella remarked.

"I say we frame one of them for whatever it is we do to Margo," Sarah spoke, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"That is an excellent idea," Ella agreed, a smile lighting up her face.

"Which one should take the fall?" Alice wondered.

"It will have to be Caroline," Ella stated. "No one would think that Bessie had the guts to do anything against Margo. The question is how do we frame Caroline?"

"We put the evidence in her room," Sarah answered.

"But when and how?" Alice asked. "It would have to be during a time when no one is around."

"Nighttime would be best," Ella replied as she thought out loud. "I can pick the lock but the problem is waking her in the process. If only we knew how deep of a sleeper she is."

Sarah smiled deviously, "I know a way we can make sure they all sleep soundly the night we strike."

"How?" the other girls asked.

"I'll get some of my mother's sleeping powder," she explained.

"That would be great, Sarah; but how would we get them to take it?"

"Easy," she replied. "They always get their drinks and leave them on the table while they go get their plates. I'll be at the table with the powder before they get there. Alice can get in line in front of them and hold it up while making up her mind about what she wants, and you can be slow serving them. While their being distracted by the two of you I'll drop a little powder in their drinks and mix it up. That's all there is to it."

"Do you think you could without getting caught?" Alice asked.

"Of course."

"Sarah, you're a genius," Ella stated.

"Tell that to my history grade," Sarah replied with a laugh.

"Are you sure the powder will work?"

"Absolutely! My father always says that you could set off a cannon and not wake my mother when she uses it."

"You're sure you can get a hold of some?"

"It won't be problem, I just have to be careful not to give them too much," she replied.

"Oh Lord," Ella muttered. "I wish you hadn't told me that."

"Don't worry about it I'll be careful."

"Alright, now that we have someone to frame and a way to sedate them what are we going to do?" Ella mused.

"She hates anything squishy or sticky," Alice remembered.

"And she hates her shoes to be unclean," Sarah added.

A plan began to formulate in Ella's mind, "Girls, I think I have an idea."

Giggling they put their heads together and listened as Ella whispered her ideas. They tweaked the plan and agreed upon it. Supplies would be bought and gathered over the weekend and come Monday night at midnight Margo, Bessie and Caroline would get their special treatment.

* * *

><p>Ella was anxious to escape the prison like school on Friday afternoon. She retrieved her reticule from Carreen and bounded out the door and into Eleanor's carriage with a renewed sense of vigor in her step. She had much to accomplish this weekend and the sooner she got started the better she would feel. When the carriage came to a halt outside of the Butler home, Ella gathered up her books and her bag of laundry and hurried into the house and up the stairs to change her clothes. It always felt so good to step out of the ugly school dress and to put on something nice. Moving back downstairs she went in search of her grandmother and found her in the parlor with Eulalie and Pauline Robillard.<p>

Ella kissed her grandmother's cheek and then her aunt's before taking a seat on the sofa.

"It's so nice to see you, Ella," Pauline stated as she lifted her cup and saucer from the stand.

"It's nice to see you as well," Ella replied as she hurried to lift the tea pot from the tray and refill each lady's cup.

"Are you enjoying school here in Charleston, dear?" Eulalie asked.

"It's an experience," she replied, allowing each woman to take the statement any which way she wanted.

She caught sight of Eleanor's grin before she hid it behind her tea cup. She sat back and listened idly as the three older women chatted among themselves. She answered when spoken to but for the most part she sat back and observed the social graces that she missed out on at school. Her ears perked up however when Eulalie commented on some pillows that she had been wanting to restuff.

"I could open the seam and do the restuffing easily enough but I'm afraid my eyes are getting too old to thread the needle and restitch the seam, and it seems a silly thing to pay someone to do," she commented.

"I could do that for you, Aunt Eulalie," Ella interrupted. "I can stitch a seam well enough."

"Oh that would be wonderful dear!" Eulalie replied. "If you aren't too busy with your school work."

"I have time to do that; it wouldn't take me long at all. Would you mind if I took the old feathers once I put the news in?" she asked.

"What do you need feathers for, Ella?" Eleanor asked with a suspicious look.

"I need them for a school project," she replied, a gentle smile tugging at her lips.

Eleanor knew she was up to something but allowed it to pass.

"Of course you can have the feathers, dear," Eulalie told her. "Let me know when you're able to do the work and I'll get the pillows and the stuffing ready for you."

"I can do it tomorrow afternoon after I run a few errands, Aunt Eulalie, if that's alright with you."

"That will be fine," the older woman said with a delighted smile. "Shall we say around two in the afternoon?"

"I'll be there," Ella answered.

"You're such a nice girl, Ella," Pauline commented. "Scarlett has done a fine job bringing you up to be a gracious young lady."

"Thank you, Aunt Pauline, I'm sure Mother will be happy to here that," Ella answered with a smile as she ignored the probing look of her grandmother.

* * *

><p>At dinner that evening Ella ate hungrily.<p>

"I take it they're not feeding you at school again?" Eleanor stated as Ella took a second helping.

"I'm allowed breakfast," she answered.

"What happened this time?"

Ella explained the theft of her paper and all that she went through to prove Margo guilty and how she ended up working in the kitchen for it.

"I hate that woman," Eleanor said; her jaw clenched in anger.

"So do I."

"I'll have another package of food for you to take back to school with you."

"Thank you, grandmother, it is a help."

"Do you want to tell me about this 'school project' you have that requires feathers?"

"Not particularly," Ella replied. "I'll tell you about it after it is finished."

"I see," Eleanor stated. "When will the project be completed, so to speak?"

"Late Monday night," she answered.

"I'll be sure to be home Tuesday if you should need me for anything," Eleanor told her.

Ella laughed lightly, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ella set out for the shops to purchase some supplies for her special project. She picked up bottles of glue, paintbrushes, and a jar of red paint, and then remembering Sarah's comment about Margo being a brown noser, she selected a jar of brown paint. One her next stop she picked up a few jars of honey. She hurried home and stowed her supplies in her room and then hurried down the street to the Robillard home to help Eulalie with her pillows. By the end of the afternoon, Ella returned home with a large sack containing the old feathers of six large pillows, and a glowing report of her lady like temperament would most likely be on its way to Atlanta by Monday. On Sunday, she handed Thomas a nickel and a small box and told him to dig up all the worms he could find. She also made arrangements for Alice to ride to school with her the next morning so she could help her sneak the supplies in. When she retreated to her room that Sunday evening, she placed her laundry bag on the bed and removed the clean clothes from inside and wrapped the jars of paint and a jar of honey in them and returned them to the sack. She shoved the brushes and the bottles of glue in on top of the clothing and carefully slid the box of worms inside and closed the bag. Alice would have to shove the other jars of honey and the sack of feathers into her laundry bag during the ride to school. Knowing what she was going to do the next evening filled her with excitement and she found it hard to settle down to sleep but when she finally did drift off her dreams were filled with images of Margo's coming humiliation.<p>

When Ella had retreated to her room that evening, Eleanor moved to her desk in the library. Setting down in the elegantly upholstered chair, she picked up her gold wire framed glasses and placed them on her nose. Lifting up a paperweight she picked up a small key and unlocked the middle drawer of her desk. She removed a large packet that had been delivered the day before and another thick envelope that Samuel had slipped her before dinner that day. She had put off opening the first packet until now due to various interruptions and fears that Ella would stumble across it and discover what she had been up to. Lifting her letter opener she sliced open the heavy envelope and pulled out a thick stack of papers. On top was a letter from Julia Sinclair Philips, outlining the documents that she had sent and offering any further assistance that may be needed.

Eleanor sifted through the pile of documents that Julia had sent and smiled. Each page carefully laid out the involvement between the Sinclair's and the Mother Superior, and what her hold was on the people. The answers were as she had expected, but seeing it spelled out so clearly and having the proof in her hands to back it up filled her with satisfaction.

"I've got you now, Agnes," she whispered as she gave the papers a final look.

She shuffled the papers back into the packet and placed it back into the drawer before opening the envelope Samuel had given her. Laid out before her were Margo's school records from New York, and the reasons for her dismissals from five prestigious schools in the state. The school records coupled with everything that had been revealed by Julia allowed all the pieces of the puzzle to fall into place. She returned the pages to their envelope and placed it in the drawer with the first packet. Closing the drawer she locked it and then slipped the key into another drawer instead of the usual place under the paper weight.

She leaned back into her chair and thought about the power that now lay in her hands. She couldn't rush into revealing the Mother Superior's past, not when Ella still had several weeks to go before the end of the semester. This matter was one that required tact. It was one that was all about a matter of timing. She was a patient woman by nature and she could bide her time for a few more weeks, besides she had a letter to write to the Archbishop of South Carolina informing him of her findings and she wanted that letter to reach him before she took the woman down. Yes she could wait; she had a lot of experience in the task. She had waited for Rhett to settle down and create a family of his own, she had waited for Rosemary to find the right man to marry, she had waited for her second son Richard to shake off the influences of his father and become his own man, and of course she had waited in vain for her husband to change his cold hearted ways but that wasn't something she wished to dwell on any longer. She had a letter to write and the sooner it was done the better.

* * *

><p>The next day with her supplies hidden away in her room, Ella went about her business with a sense of calmness. She went to her classes and completed her work. She served her time in the kitchen without any incident. She had allowed Margo to make her snide remarks without saying a word. She simply smiled and took her time serving the evil trio as Sarah completed phase one of the plan. When she returned to her room for the evening she uncovered the items she would need and placed the jars, bottles and brushes into a basket that Sarah had given her that morning. She sat the sack of feathers near the basket and paced the floor in nervous anticipation.<p>

Alice and Sarah quietly slipped into her room around eleven and they extinguished the lamp and sat in the darkness listening to the sounds of the school settling down for the evening.

"Who's going to be the lookout?" Ella whispered.

"I will," Alice answered.

Ella nodded, knowing Alice preferred to be in the background due to her nervousness. She turned to Sarah and broached the question that had been weighing on her mind.

"Do you think the powder worked?"

"I'm sure it did, but I'll go in each room first and make sure that they're out and then you and Alice can come in."

"Alright," Ella agreed. "We'll get Margo first and then Bessie."

"And then we frame Caroline," Alice finished for her.

They all nodded in agreement and then using the shaft of moonlight streaming through the windows they gathered up the basket and the feathers and listened to the ticking of the clock as it neared midnight.

"Alice, check the hallway while Sarah and I put on our gloves," Ella whispered as the hands on the clock moved to 12.

Alice found the hallway to be clear and the three of them crept down to Margo's room. Surprisingly the door was unlocked and Sarah pushed it open quietly while Alice and Ella hid in the shadows. They watched as Sarah poked at Margo to make sure the powder had taken effect. She didn't even flinch. Hurrying back to the door Sarah motioned them forward and once inside Alice closed the door until only a small crack remained allowing her to peer out into the hallway and then they began to work.

Ella motioned to the wardrobe and Sarah opened it and handed out the fancy pairs of shoes that Margo wore after school hours. Ella lifted a bottle of glue and a brush from the basket. She slathered the bottoms of the shoes with glue and then stuck them together. She repeated the process for all ten pairs that Margo had and then reached for the shiny boots that she wore to school. She took a piece of sandpaper that Alice had provided her with and rubbed the shiny surface several times until it was dull and then she dumped the worms into the left boot and poured honey into the right. She then handed the still half full jar of honey to Sarah and instructed her to pour it onto Margo's golden hair that was fanned out on the pristine white pillow case. While that task was being completed Ella opened the jar of brown paint and painted Margo's nose, and then with the red paint she wrote the word LIAR across her forehead. Finally they threw back the blankets and dumped honey and glue all over Margo's flannel nightgown and then dumped handful after handful of feathers onto her until she looked like a brown beaked chicken. As the final insult they laid three boiled eggs that Sarah had provided next to her.

They could barely stifle their giggles as they gathered up their supplies. Signaling Alice to check the hallway, Ella quickly turned to Margo's desk and uncapped the ink and then spilled it across Margo's completed assignments that laid on the desk. Sarah gave a nod of approval as Alice motioned them forward. The trio moved quietly to Bessie's room where Sarah once again checked to make sure the powder had worked and then waved Ella inside so that they could repeat the process of gluing, painting and feathering that they had already done to Margo. When they were finished they moved on to Caroline's room. The door was locked and Ella was forced to fish a hair pin from her pocket and pick the lock. As Alice stood guard they set about framing Caroline for Margo and Bessie's 'misfortune'. They dabbed splotches of paint, glue and honey onto Caroline's hands and then they sprinkled the remaining feathers onto her clothing, shoes and the floor. Ella quickly sat the jars of paint on Caroline's desk and shoved the brushes into the drawer. They quietly placed the empty jars and bottles into the wastebasket, and shoved the basket they had used under her bed. They then relocked the door and left the room and crept back to Ella's room.

Once inside her room, she and Sarah removed their gloves and Ella hid them away in one of her trunk's secret compartments. They made sure all traces of feathers were gone and then they covered their mouths with their hands and laughed as quietly as they could before saying their goodnights and separating for the evening. Ella found it hard to fall asleep and once she did fall asleep she found it hard to remain that way. Her mind was on full alert, the anticipation of what morning would bring keeping her from relaxing. She tossed and turned and finally settled into a dreamless restless slumber.

* * *

><p>The first scream sounded at precisely 6:32 a.m. It was soon followed by another scream which soon became a chorus of distressed screeching along with the sound of doors opening and the murmurs of the other girls as they filled the hallway to see what had happened. Ella quickly finished buttoning her dress and then joined the crowd in the hallway in time to see Margo and Bessie stagger from their rooms covered in feathers from their necks to their ankles, their noses painted brown, honey caked hair and the bold red paint that proclaimed them liars splashed across their foreheads. It was one of the most beautiful sights Ella had ever seen. Bessie was clutching the eggs, a look of confusion on her face while Margo practically hyperventilated over the state not only of herself but of her shoes. All of the girls that had gathered in the hallway broke into fits of laughter and Ella allowed herself to join in as Sarah and Alice moved to her side. The more Margo raged the more everyone giggled and pointed. Someone ran off to fetch the Mother Superior, while other nuns who had heard the screams filtered into the hallway.<p>

"Oh my god," Carreen's voice whispered as she stepped into place beside Ella and viewed the spectacle before them.

"God had nothing to do with it," Ella whispered back.

Carreen hid her smile behind her hand. "I'm sure I know who did have something to do with it," she stated so lowly that Ella barely heard her.

Carreen quickly moved away from Ella and took her place with the other nuns, fearing that if she were seen next to her niece it would cast suspicion upon both of them.

When the Mother Superior arrived and saw the state that Margo and Bessie were in she was livid. Ella was sure that if the woman's eyes got any bigger they would pop out of her head. She listened as Margo screamed about how she had woken up and about her ruined shoes and then she listened as Bessie recounted the same tale. The nun surveyed the two rooms examining what had been done before turning to the flock of girls assembled in the hallway.

"No one leaves this floor until I know who has done this unspeakable act!" she roared.

All of the girls mumbled their denials as they tried hard to keep from laughing at the sight of Margo and Bessie looking like over grown chickens.

"Miss Kennedy!" the nun screamed.

"Yes ma'am?" she answered calmly.

"Have you done this?" she asked the fury in her tone unsettling but Ella refused to be afraid as the woman made her way towards her.

"No ma'am, I have not," she replied.

The Mother Superior looked at her with disbelief. "I believe I will search your room."

Ella twisted the door knob and swung the door open, "Be my guest," she told her.

Everyone watched as the nun tore apart Ella's room. She dumped the contents from the drawers; she threw everything out of the wardrobe. She searched the shelves and under the bed. Ella held her breath as she searched the trunk, praying she wouldn't stumble across the secret compartments. When she had ripped threw everything she could search she turned to Sarah with fury in her eyes.

"Miss Wills, I believe I will search your room next!"

Sarah opened the door of her room and once more they all watched as she tore through Sarah's room and came up empty handed again.

"Miss Callahan!" she bellowed.

Alice stepped forward and opened her door. When the Mother Superior found nothing for the third time, Ella was sure that the woman was either going to tear the school apart brick by brick or have a stroke from her anger. The vein sticking out on her forehead was quite unbecoming, she mused as she observed the nun seeking assistance from Sister Mary Stewart to search the rest of the rooms.

"I know they had to have done it!" Margo shrieked.

"How would you know?" Mother Superior screamed. "How in the world were you able to sleep through something like this being done to you, Margo!"

The Mother Superior had never called any of them by their given name and Ella thought it strange that she would do so now.

"I was very tired last night!" Margo declared in defense.

"So was I," Bessie cried.

"Caroline has paint on her hands!" someone called out interrupting the tirade.

Alice and Sarah shot guarded looks at Ella and they moved into the background as the Mother Superior grabbed hold of Caroline's hands.

"How did this paint get on your hands, Miss Stevens?" she demanded.

"I…I don't know," the girl stammered.

"Open the door of your room!"

"I didn't do it! I swear I didn't. Margo and Bessie are my friends!"

The Mother Superior wasn't interested in her pleas of innocence as she stormed into her room. "Do you want to explain to me why there is paint on your desk? Why there are feathers all over the floor? Do you want to tell me why there are empty bottles of glue and empty jars in your wastebasket, Miss Stevens?"

"I don't know how those things got in here!" Caroline cried. "They aren't mine!"

"Do you think they just walked in on their own?" Mother Superior yelled.

"Someone must've put them there! I haven't been out of my room all night I swear!"

"How dare you swear while lying!" the nun thundered.

"I didn't do it!"

"You are going to be severely punished, Miss Stevens!" the nun threatened.

"How am I going to get out of this mess?" Margo yelled bringing attention back to herself.

"I will take the two of you to the infirmary, Miss Sinclair," the Mother Superior stated through gritted teeth. "I am sure we will find away to restore you to your normal self. Go put some shoes on and come with me."

"I can't put any shoes on!" she screamed. "They're all ruined!"

"Then come as you are!" the nun thundered. "I've had about enough of these childish antics and dramatics for one morning!"

Margo burst into tears and for a moment Ella almost felt sorry for what she had done but then she remembered all the cruel things Margo had done to her and all the tears she had shed because of her. She wasn't going to feel sorry for any of it. They all got what they deserved. All day everyone waited for the reappearance of Margo, Bessie and Caroline but they didn't come to class and with the exception of Caroline who appeared shortly before the dinner hour, they didn't show up at meal times either. Ella had no sooner entered the kitchen when the Mother Superior came in dragging Caroline behind her.

"Miss Kennedy, you are excused from kitchen duty," she stated.

"I am?" Ella asked in surprise.

"Yes, I don't want both of you working here together so I'll have to dismiss the rest of your punishment, but mark my words, Miss Kennedy; your behavior has not been forgotten."

Ella figuring it best to say nothing simply nodded and backed out of the room. A triumphant smile spread across her face as she hurried up the stairs to her room. She could hear Margo's wails of humiliation as she passed by her room and it exhilarated her. She didn't like having to be cruel but in this case she felt justified.

* * *

><p>Two days passed before Margo and Bessie returned to classes. The paint Ella had used wasn't easily washed away and left them with brown stained noses and the word liar still legible across their foreheads. The 'feathering' as the incident was called was talked about for days on end and there was little sympathy for Margo and Bessie. Some of the girls even went as far as to cluck whenever Margo entered the room which never failed to send her into a fit. The school was in an uproar and everyone was looking forward to the two day break that Thanksgiving would bring.<p>

With her evenings free now that Caroline was being the Mother Superior's kitchen servant, Ella spent some of her time trying to convince Carreen that it was time for her to shake off the shackles of the convent and return to Georgia. Her efforts however didn't seem to be getting her anywhere. Carreen was still being hesitant and for the most part tight lipped about the topic. Ella wished her mother would come and speak to Carreen, if anyone could convince her to go home it would be Scarlett. Surely she had received her letter by now, Ella thought to herself. The month was slowly sliding towards December and time was running out to convince her aunt that she'd be better off away from there.

Moving away from her window she mused over the events of the past week. She was sure that Margo knew that she was not only behind her humiliation but an active participant in it. She knew this because Margo had not severed ties with Caroline, but so far no one had made an attempt at getting even. That of course didn't mean that she was going to let her guard down. She kept her door locked at night and the desk chair angled beneath the door knob and she had instructed Alice and Sarah to do the same. She hoped that the embarrassment that Margo had suffered would signal the end of the torment she had endured and that she would be able to finish the semester peacefully…but she wouldn't hold her breath.

* * *

><p>Scarlett sat in the silence of the library holding the pages of two letters in her hands. She wasn't sure which one she should be more concerned about. There had been the letter from Ella that she had eagerly tore open in anticipation of being included in her daughter's life once more, but all she had found in Ella's missive was her concern's about Carreen and the confession she had made about how unhappy she was with her life. Knowing that Carreen wasn't happy with her choice to join the convent left her feeling bothered and somewhat guilty about the role she had played in that pivotal moment in her sister's life.<p>

She hadn't wanted her to join the convent, she had never thought it was the best course of action for her sister but she had sat back and said nothing. She had been to numb from Gerald's death and too uncomfortable from her pregnancy with Ella to do much of anything but heed Will's advice that it was what Carreen wanted and that she shouldn't fight her on it. She regretted not fighting her and if she had been more of herself that day so long ago, she would've not only forbid it but she would have dragged Carreen back to Atlanta with her and found some way to marry her off. If only she would have done that, then maybe Carreen would have a family of her own and she wouldn't have to face each day feeling the way she did. She, like Ella couldn't understand why she simply didn't tell her that she wanted to come home.

Scarlett knew that she hadn't been the easiest person to live with during those hard years at Tara, and that the stress of the situation had led her to believe that she had no love for her sisters and that they were nothing more than burdens to her but that wasn't how she felt now. Now she was more mature, more settled and content with life and she had discovered that there was love connected to the family ties that linked her to Carreen and Suellen. Didn't Carreen realize that things were different now? That she would always have a home with her or Suellen? Why did she have to keep it all inside? She had thought that things had improved in her relationships with her siblings but perhaps not enough if Carreen was too afraid to come to her with her feelings.

Laying Ella's letter aside she turned her attention to the one from Carreen. It told only of Ella's recent heartbreak and hinted that perhaps it would do Ella good to see her mother. Her heart ached knowing that Ella was hurting and that she wasn't able to comfort her. A part of her felt relieved that Johnny had finally confessed his true intentions but the other part of her sympathized with her pain. It was never easy to realize that all the dreams you had pinned your hopes on had came down to nothing. It was hard to realize that you had wasted your time and in the process made all the wrong and irrational choices that went along with being in love with the wrong person. It hurt to know that you had almost thrown everything you had away for someone who didn't deserve you. Yes she had been there and done that, she had walked that path for far too long and could only be glad that Ella wouldn't travel it for as long as she had. That didn't mean however that she shouldn't be there to soothe the pain of her daughter's first heartbreak.

Gathering up the letters she went to find Rhett. She found him in the parlor with James on his knee and Joy beside him on the sofa. He was regaling them with tales of pirates and spies and his audience was captivated.

"Rhett," she called softly.

He raised his gaze towards her and seeing the serious expression on her face he lifted James from his lap and abruptly ended his tale. She smiled as they called out in protest making him chuckle and ruffle their hair.

"I'll finish the story after dinner," he promised before joining her in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" he asked as they moved back towards the library.

"I have a change of plans for Thanksgiving," she announced as they entered the room.

"And what might that be my dear?" he questioned with a smile.

"We're going to Charleston," she answered.

He studied her face for a moment before replying. "Is she alright?"

"Read these and you'll understand," she told him as she handed the letters to him.

He read both letters and then met her eyes. "So he's revealed his true colors has he?"

Scarlett nodded, "I'm sure you noticed that she didn't mention it in her letter but I feel like I should be there to comfort her in some way."

"Of course you should," he answered. "You're her mother and the only person that can pick up the pieces of her heart."

She gave him a grateful smile of understanding. "She's not the only reason though."

"Yes, I see that," he replied. "It looks as though you have issues to resolve with Carreen as well."

"I just don't understand why she didn't tell me she wanted out."

"She's an O'Hara, they all have trouble admitting when they've been wrong," he quipped.

"That's not funny," she scolded but the glimmer in her eyes told him that she hadn't been offended.

"You'll have to ask her why she has said nothing, Scarlett. I don't have the answer to that for you. All I can say is that if Carreen wants to leave the convent she is more than welcome to make her home with us if she chooses."

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Of course not, she's your sister, Scarlett. I would never ask you to turn her away."

"I love you, Rhett," she whispered before kissing him gently.

He grinned, "I'm pretty fond of you as well, Mrs. Butler."

She laughed softly, "I guess we have arrangements to make if we're going to Charleston."

"I'm beginning to feel as though I should own stock in the railroad company, at least then I'd recoup some of my traveling fees."

"It was your idea," she reminded him coyly.

"Yes I know," he replied; "And I'm sure I'll never forget it."


	19. Chapter 19She Will Be Loved

Chapter 19 – She Will Be Loved

The air was crisp as Ella, Alice and Sarah took a walk in the garden after class the Tuesday afternoon before Thanksgiving.

"It's been quite around here," Ella mused aloud.

"Yes, Margo has been subdued ever since she woke up to find herself transformed into a chicken," Sarah answered.

The girls giggled lightly as they recalled their devious deed.

"Do you think that will be the end of it?" Alice asked.

Ella shook her head slightly, "I doubt it, Margo isn't going to let me have the last word that easily."

"You think she'll strike again?" Sarah questioned.

"Most likely, It's not going to be over until I'm back in Atlanta," she replied.

"I guess it won't be long until you get to go home," Alice spoke.

Ella smiled lightly, "I can see the light at the end of the tunnel."

Her friends went silent and it dawned on her that when she left school for Christmas she'd be leaving behind two of the best friends she had ever had.

"We'll miss you," Sarah said quietly.

"I'll miss the two of you too but it isn't like were going to stop being friends," Ella replied. "We can write and I'll be back in the summer to visit my grandmother, and maybe you could visit me in Atlanta."

"Don't forget about us," Alice stated simply.

"I won't, I promise," she answered.

Silence fell between them as the leaves crunched beneath their boots.

"I can't believe Mother Superior is making us come back to school Friday when all of the other schools are going to be closed," Sarah complained breaking the quiet and ending the somber feeling they had drifted into.

Ella laughed, "I think it's punishment for the 'incident'."

"Why do you think that?" Alice asked with a grin.

"Because she knows Caroline didn't do it but she can't prove who did, so she's making us all come to school on Friday as a way of punishing us."

Sarah sighed, "Well I guess it's a small price to pay for how well it all turned out."

"Yes that's true," Ella replied. "If that's all the punishment we end up with we should count ourselves lucky."

* * *

><p>The next afternoon after classes had been dismissed for the day, Ella climbed into Eleanor's carriage for the journey to her home. It felt good to be getting away from the restrictiveness of school so early in the week and that feeling made her feel light and happy as she hurried inside the house and up to her room to change her dress. Returning downstairs, she joined her grandmother in the parlor. The tea tray was sitting on the coffee table and she poured herself a cup and picked up a cookie from the plate and settled into the comfortable wing back chair basking in the warm sunlight that was pouring through the window.<p>

They heard a knock on the door and looked at each other in confusion.

"I wonder who that can be?" Eleanor stated. "People usually make their calls before now."

"Maybe its Rosemary," Ella suggested as she snatched another cookie from the plate.

Before Eleanor could answer a young, excited voice called, 'Grandma,' and barreled through the room and onto her lap.

"James Alexander Butler, what a pleasant surprise you are," Eleanor told him as she gave him a squeeze.

"Can I have a cookie?" he asked as his eyes spotted the plate on the table.

"Of course you may," she replied as he wiggled out of her embrace.

"Surprise!" Joy yelled as she skipped into the room.

"Hello, Joy," both ladies stated after she greeted them.

"Don't eat all the cookies, James!" Joy exclaimed. "Save some for me!" she told him as she nudged him away from the plate.

Ella looked to Eleanor, "Did you know they were coming?" she whispered.

"My dear, I can honestly say that I had no idea," she answered as she watched her younger grandchildren gobble up the cookies.

"Where are your mother and father?" Eleanor asked.

"Outside," Joy managed to say with her mouth full.

Turning to Ella, Eleanor asked, "Should we greet them, or let them find us?"

"Let them find us," she replied; "Everyone else has."

A few moments later after James had climbed into the chair with Ella, and Joy had plopped down on the sofa beside her grandmother, Rhett and Scarlett made their entrance.

"I hope you don't mind extra company for Thanksgiving, Mother," Rhett stated as he bent and kissed her cheek.

"The more the merrier," she replied; "But why didn't you let me know you were coming?"

"Last minute decision," he told her as he took a seat in the chair next to Ella.

Scarlett kissed Eleanor's cheek and then Ella's.

"You look surprised," she said to her daughter.

"I am, I didn't know you were coming," Ella replied.

"We'll talk about why I'm here later tonight," she told her before moving back to the sofa and taking a seat.

As everyone made conversation, Ella began to feel nauseated. Had the Mother Superior sent a letter to her mother? Or had Carreen betrayed her after all? It was hard to tell what had brought the family back to Charleston. Surely if it had pertained to the letter she had written home concerning Carreen, her mother would have sent notice that she was coming…wouldn't she? 'Please god, don't let this be about me,' she prayed as she ran her hand over James' soft jet black hair.

* * *

><p>She couldn't shake the nervous feeling that gripped her all evening and she found herself counting down the hours until bedtime, when she was sure her Mother would come to her and reveal her motives of being in town. The clock moved slowly but finally she found herself in her room, dressed for bed and waiting for the inevitable visit. She didn't have to wait long, for Scarlett entered the room and closed the door behind her.<p>

"You never mentioned that you were coming back for Thanksgiving," Ella stated as Scarlett perched on the edge of the bed.

"In all honesty we hadn't planned on spending the holiday here, but I received a letter from Carreen and she seemed concerned about you."

Panic fluttered in her heart. "What did she say?" she asked trying hard to keep her voice even.

"She told me that you had received a letter from Johnny."

"Oh," Ella answered as relief spread through her.

Scarlett's assessing gaze bore into her, "Is there something else I should know?"

Ella shook her head "No, Mama."

Scarlett was no fool and she was well aware that Ella was hiding something but she would allow it to pass for now. It couldn't be anything terrible, not with Carreen and Eleanor chaperoning her. Shaking away her thoughts she chose to return to the topic which had brought her to Charleston.

"Carreen implied that Johnny's letter had hurt your feelings quite a bit."

Tears stung her eyes at the memory and she gave a strangled sound. If it had only been her feelings that had been hurt it would all be of little consequence. You could live without feelings, while trying to survive a deep wound to the center of your heart was much more difficult to overcome. She leaned over and pulled open the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out the crumpled missive and handed it to her mother.

Scarlett read the scathing letter and then refolded it and clutched it in her hand. "I'm sorry, Ella," she said quietly.

Ella struggled to hold her tears at bay. "Why? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Ella, it's true that I felt and still feel that Jonathan Reid is the wrong person for you and I didn't want you to be with him, but that doesn't mean that I wanted him to hurt you like this."

"I was a fool, Mama," she cried her resolve shattering.

Scarlett tugged her into her arms and held her, allowing Ella's tears to soak her shoulder. "We've all been there," she whispered.

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"I know darling, I know how much it hurts when you realize the person you gave your heart to was just leading you on. I know how it feels, how your heart is crushed and like everyone in the world must be laughing about it."

"I made a mess of everything for nothing," Ella sobbed.

"But you've learned from it," Scarlett told her.

"I thought he loved me! Why did he lie, Mama? Why? Why wasn't I good enough? Is it like he said? Am I too boring? Not pretty enough? Why didn't he love me, Mama? I loved him with all my heart."

"He lied because he is a despicable creature and if anyone wasn't good enough it was him! You are none of the things he said in that dreadful letter. You are a beautiful, interesting, warm loving compassionate person, Ella, and if he couldn't see that than it's his loss. I wish Rhett would've shot him when he had the chance."

"Me too," Ella sniffed causing Scarlett to laugh lightly.

"Somewhere out there is a man waiting just for you, Ella. He's going to love you for whom you are and it won't have anything to do with what's in your bank account."

"How will I know I've found him?"

"You'll just know," she stated. "It will be in the way he looks at you, or in things he does for you without being asked. It will be in the way he gets jealous when another man is around you and then there will be the way you feel about him. It will be some much different from what you felt for Johnny, it will be deeper and stronger and you'll know its right."

"I hope it's like you say. I hope there is someone out there for me when I'm ready to put my heart through this again," Ella told her.

"He's out there darling, I'm sure of it. He'll come along when you least expect it."

"I love you, Mama," Ella whispered as tightened her hold on her mother.

"I love you too."

Tears were still sliding down her cheeks when she pulled away from her and looked her in the eye. "Will Uncle Rhett ever forgive me?"

"Of course he will," she answered. "He loves you, Ella."

"I know but sometimes I just feel like I'm different from the rest and I can't always make that feeling go away."

Scarlett wiped away Ella's tears with her thumb. "It's hard for him to understand that you feel that way, but he's trying and all I can say is that if we ever did anything that made you feel unloved or unwanted, I'm truly sorry because that's never been the case. You and Wade didn't have the best childhood but I did what I could and so did Rhett and we just hope that one day both of you will understand and forgive us."

"I understand," she replied; "And I've always known that you love me, even when things were hard I never doubted that."

"I think in some ways that losing Bonnie has made Rhett feel as though he has to be strict with you as a way of keeping you safe, and if you think about it hard enough you'll see that Joy is treated the same way. He doesn't want to curb your spirit or her's but I think somewhere deep inside he's afraid of losing one of you like he lost her, so he holds onto to you a little tighter than he should. He'll never admit to that being the reason, but I see it."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Ella said quietly as she regained her composure.

Scarlett nodded, "Perhaps if the two of you learn to understand each others feelings, you'll get along better."

"Maybe," Ella replied before changing the subject. "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes, that's the other reason I'm here. It's time Carreen and I had a talk."

"I hope she won't be angry with me. Aunt Carreen has been good to me and I only want to help her."

"She'll understand," Scarlett promised.

"She's so sad," Ella replied.

Scarlett smiled and patted her hand, "Hopefully, after I speak to her she'll agree to come home and then she can be happy with us."

"I hope so."

"Me too, don't tell her I'm in town. I want to catch her by surprise," she replied before kissing Ella's forehead and rising from her seat. "Now it's time for you to go to bed."

Ella nodded and pulled back the blankets on the bed.

"I'm taking this atrocious letter with me, there's no sense in you torturing yourself with it," Scarlett stated.

Ella bit her lip and contemplated asking for it back, but she saw her Mother's point and nodded her consent.

"Goodnight, Ella."

"Goodnight, Mama."

* * *

><p>The holiday passed with an easy contentment among the crowd of family members gathered around Eleanor Butler's dining room table. Rosemary and her husband and son joined them along with Pauline and Eulalie. The conversation stayed in peaceful territories and laughter often rang out among them. Ella was relaxed and contented, even managing to converse with her step-father without argument and she even found herself favoring him with a smile now and then. They all lingered in the parlor until late into the evening, reluctant to leave the cozy atmosphere. Ella dreaded to return to school the next day but she soothed her thoughts with the knowledge that she'd be returning to the house for the weekend.<p>

It seemed that Mother Superior's punishment of calling the students back to class the day after Thanksgiving backfired, for no one wasted their energies concentrating on their work and the nuns found it hard to keep order among the girls who were restless and anxious to return to their holiday. Finally they were dismissed and Ella fled the building. Scarlett was standing outside of the carriage as she approached.

"Did you come to pick me up?" Ella asked.

Scarlett smiled "Not exactly, I figured this would be a good time to speak to your aunt."

"Oh, do you want me to wait here for you?"

"No, you go on back to Eleanor's and send the carriage back for me."

"Alright," she answered as she opened the door and tossed her books inside.

"Where can I find Carreen?" Scarlett asked her before she climbed in the carriage.

"Go straight down the hallway past the office and it's the third classroom on the left."

"Thank you."

"Mother..."

"Yes?"

"If you can, talk to her outside of the school, the walls have ears," Ella told her.

Scarlett smiled and waved her off before turning and entering the school. The rustle of her skirts was the only sound to be heard as she sought out the classroom Carreen was in. Upon finding it she knocked softly on the door which was slightly ajar.

"Come in," Carreen's voice called.

"Carreen," Scarlett stated softly capturing her sister's attention and causing her to raise her eyes to hers.

"Scarlett! What a surprise. Ella didn't mention that you were in town."

"I asked her not to," she replied.

Confusion filled Carreen's eyes, "Why?"

"I thought it better that way."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," she answered.

"It's complicated in a way," Scarlett began. "You see I received two letters on the same day and each one beckoned me to Charleston. One was from you telling me of Ella's heartbreak, and I thank you for telling me because she certainly didn't. The second letter was from my daughter, telling me her concerns for her aunt who recently confessed her unhappiness."

Carreen lowered her eyes momentarily but brought them back to Scarlett's face and said nothing.

"Don't be angry with her," Scarlett said gently. "She only wants to help you the way she says you've helped her."

"I'm not angry with her," Carreen answered as she swallowed hard.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?" Scarlett asked. "I've been told that the walls here have ears."

"I suppose we could walk in the gardens if you find mind the chill in the air."

"I don't mind," she answered as she motioned toward the door. "I believe we have a long over due discussion to have."

They walked in silence until reaching the far edge of the school's gardens where benches sat along the high brick wall that kept prying eyes at bay. They sat together on the bench and Scarlett turned to her youngest sister with an inquiring gaze.

"Why didn't you come to me, Carreen?"

"Everyone's unhappy sometimes, Scarlett," she answered in attempt to brush off the question.

"You know that it's more than that. Ella told me about how you want to come home, and have wanted to come home for a long time, so why, Carreen? Why didn't you confide in me or Sue? Why have you never said anything about how you feel? I come to see you every time I'm in Charleston, we write to each other. I thought we had grown closer over the years, that the past had been laid to rest and that I had been forgiven for anything you might be holding against me."

"I've never held anything against you, Scarlett. I understand how things were at Tara; I know how much pressure you were under. There's nothing to forgive, you did everything you could to take care of me."

"Then why couldn't you confide in me!" she demanded to know. "I've told you all of my secrets, why couldn't you trust me with yours?"

"Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me about Mother's diary?" Carreen questioned her voice tense.

Surprise flashed across Scarlett's face. "How do you know about that?"

"Ella let that little secret slip," she replied.

"She neglected to inform me of that," Scarlett muttered.

"Why wasn't I told?" Carreen asked.

"Because Suellen and I thought it was best not to. We didn't want to upset you."

"That wasn't your choice to make," she stated firmly.

"Carreen, that book reveals a side of Mother we didn't even know existed. There's barely a kind word contained in its pages and if you could be spared of the reality of that then we figured you were better off not knowing."

"That isn't fair, Scarlett! She was my Mother too and I should've been told."

"What did you want me to do, Carreen? Send you a letter telling you about the children and the gossip and then add in 'oh by the way, we found Mother's diary and she wrote all about how I would never be a good wife or mother and that Suellen is a nuisance and whiner and you were weak willed and spineless, and to top it all off she spent most of her time wishing we didn't belong to Gerald O'Hara while she used our dead brothers as a guise to mourn her precious Philippe. Is that what you would have preferred, Carreen?"

Tears glistened in Carreen's eyes, "Is it really as bad as all that?"

"In some passages it's worse than that," Scarlett answered. "We weren't trying to hurt you, Carreen; we just thought that since you weren't there you would be better off not knowing. Suellen and I wish to god we hadn't found it and read it."

"Where is it?" Carreen asked.

"It's in Atlanta, Suellen didn't want it at Tara, in fact she wanted to burn it but I couldn't go through with it."

"I want to read it," she demanded, a slight edge in her voice.

Scarlett nodded, "I'll give it to you."

"Thank you."

"Mother's diary isn't what I'm here to discuss," she spoke once the discussion seemed to come to an end.

"I know."

"Are you going to talk to me about it?"

"There isn't anything to talk about," Carreen replied.

Scarlett raised an eyebrow, "You know that's not true, Carreen. I want you to be happy, I want to help you but there isn't anything I can do if you won't talk to me."

A tear slid down Carreen's cheek, "There isn't anything you can do."

"I don't believe that," Scarlett answered

"I made a mistake, Scarlett," she whispered.

"Tell me," she prodded gently.

"I thought joining the convent was the answer to my grief and for awhile it was."

"And now?"

"Now I feel like I cheated myself out of life. As the years passed by and I grew older I began to feel differently. I felt like the ice around my heart and my feelings began to thaw and I wanted to live again. I loved Brent and when he died I wouldn't even consider the thought of ever loving anyone else again and then mother died and it was all too much to handle. I'm not like you, Scarlett. I'm not strong I just wanted to fade away and this was the best option," she stated quietly a sob choking her.

Scarlett took her hand and held it tightly, "Go on,"

"I suppose I finally let him go and mother too and I let my heart heal and I began to feel again, but that came at a cost. You and Suellen were both married and having babies and I have nothing. I don't mean that to sound as if I'm not happy for the two of you because I am, Scarlett; but I just felt so left behind, so empty inside. My arms ache for a baby of my own, for a husband to love me like Rhett loves you. I'm so lonely sometimes that I could scream. I miss you and Suellen. I've missed out on watching my nieces and nephews grow up. I haven't been apart of my family in so long and it hurts, Scarlett; it's too late," she cried.

Scarlett had tears in her own eyes as she wrapped her arms around her youngest sister. "It's not too late, Carreen; you can leave the convent. You can home and be with your family. You can have everything you want."

She shook her head, "No I can't."

"Why?"

"Look at me, Scarlett; I'm an old maid. I'm thirty-five years old you know I don't stand a chance at finding a husband or having children."

"Fiddle Dee Dee, who cares if your not sixteen anymore? That doesn't mean that there isn't a man who would want you as a wife. Atlanta is full of bachelors of an appropriate age for you and I'm sure you still have time to have a baby or two, why there are women who have babies well into their forties."

"It's too late, Scarlett; I've wasted too much time."

"No!" Scarlett exclaimed. "It isn't too late, but it will be if you don't do something about it now."

"How can you be sure that its not?" Carreen asked swiping at her tears.

"How can you be sure that it is unless you try?"

"What if I leave and find out I'm right?"

"You'll still be better off, Carreen; you'll be with your family where you belong."

"I don't know what to do, Scarlett," she whispered.

"Carreen, I can tell you from personal experience that lying to yourself and forcing yourself to hide what you feel only make things worse in the long run."

"I'm afraid, Scarlett."

"You don't have to be, I'll support you and so will Sue."

"I don't want to be a burden to you or Suellen."

"You won't be a burden, Carreen."

"I've been here so long, I don't know what to do or how to act outside of this place."

"Ella has already told you what you can do. There are new schools springing up all over Atlanta and I'm sure you'd have no problem getting a teaching position in one of them. I don't doubt for one minute that you'd be able to adapt to living outside these walls. You just have to give yourself a chance. You can live with me, Rhett and I have already discussed it, and you'll always have a home with us, or if you'd rather I'm sure Suellen would be more than happy to have you at Tara."

"I could never live at Tara again," she confessed. "It's to painful to even consider."

"Then you'll live with us," Scarlett stated.

"You and Ella make it all sound so easy," Carreen answered wistfully.

"It is that easy, Carreen; all you have to do is take that silly veil off your head and walk out the door with Ella at the end of the semester."

"I'm not as brave as you, Scarlett."

"You can be if you want it bad enough and I think you do, Carreen. I think you're ready to walk out of here, I think you're ready to live again. I know it's scary, picking up the pieces is never easy but in the end it's worth all of the fear and the tears. You just have to believe. You just have to believe in yourself."

Carreen took a shuddering breath, "I'm trying."

"I know."

"I want to do it, Scarlett; I just can't shake away the worries and the doubts."

"When all of those things come into your mind just brush them away and say you'll think about it tomorrow," she replied with a light laugh.

Carreen smiled ruefully, "It isn't that easy."

"Let's not go through that again," Scarlett replied. "Just say you're coming home."

"I'll think about it," she answered.

"Carreen," Scarlett said exasperation in her voice.

"I'll think about it, Scarlett," she replied, a slight edge in her tone revealing the O'Hara temper that had lain dormant inside her for so long.

Scarlett studied her for a moment and then nodded, "Alright, think about it, whenever you're ready all you have to do is say so."

"You have my word," Carreen promised as she stepped forward to embrace her sister before moving back towards the school.

It wasn't the answer that Scarlett had hoped for but at least she had put the offer on the table. It was up to Carreen to take the next step, and she'd just have to pray that the step she took was in the direction of Atlanta.

* * *

><p>Back at Eleanor's, she told Ella of the conversation and instructed her not to hound Carreen about making a decision. Ella agreed reluctantly before turning her gaze back to whatever it was she was reading in the newspaper. Ella was concentrating on an ad she saw and the plan she was forming in relation to her little sister. She'd worry about subtly convincing Carreen to go back to Georgia with them later.<p>

That evening after Joy and James had been tucked into bed for the evening, Ella approached the parlor where her grandmother and her parents had settled for the evening.

"Mother, Uncle Rhett, may we talk?" she asked as she twisted her hands nervously.

"What's on your mind, Ella?" Rhett asked as he sat down his glass of brandy.

"I won't be home for Joy's birthday," she began as she sat down on the foot stool that sat in front of her grandmother's chair.

"I know, but we can't make another trip to Charleston so soon after this," Rhett replied.

"I understand that," she answered. "I was just wondering if I could take her out tomorrow, just the two of us. I saw an advertisement for a puppet show and I thought that I could take her there and then I could take her to pick out a gift and maybe stop at the café for a piece of cake. That way I could celebrate her birthday with her in some way."

Scarlett and Eleanor shared a smile. "That's a wonderful idea, Ella," Scarlett told her. "I'm sure Joy would love to spend the afternoon with you."

Ella looked to her step-father "Is it alright, Uncle Rhett?"

His features softened and he smiled as he nodded, "Of course it is. It's a very kind gesture towards your sister and I'm sure she'll appreciate it. Just be back in time for dinner."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I'll give you the money in the morning," he told her.

"Oh, there's no need for that, I have money," she replied.

"You do?" he asked. "How?"

"Well…I…" she stammered with a glance toward her grandmother.

"What I do with my money is my business, Rhett Butler," Eleanor stated giving him a pointed look.

He laughed at her, "I'm not saying a word."

"Good, it's a practice you should consider more often," his mother remarked.

"If I did that then Scarlett would get to talk all the time, and who would want that?" he asked with a wink in Ella's direction.

Scarlett swatted him the society page of the newspaper. "I'll thank you to be civil, Rhett Butler! I have no desire to be thrown out of your mother's house again," she stated, a slight hint of teasing in her tone.

"Perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing for me to do, after all it did provide me with another grandchild, and I do love the little rascal even if he is too much like his father for his own good," Eleanor commented, leaving Rhett and Scarlett to stare at her in surprise.

"Oh come now," she chastened. "You didn't really believe that I didn't know did you? I may be old but I'm not stupid, I know how to count and when I count backwards from the date of James birth it confirms what we all already know," she stated a wry smile gracing her lips. "What I was never able to understand, however, was what the fight was all about in the first place."

"We don't discuss that," Rhett stated as he lifted his glass from the table and drank down it's contents, while Scarlett, whose cheek's were stained red with embarrassment looked everywhere but at her husband and mother-in-law.

"Interesting," Eleanor replied as she looked between her son and daughter-in-law.

"Speaking of James," Ella stated turning the conversation back to herself and easing her mother's discomfort. "I don't want him to feel as though I'm leaving him out."

"I'll take him to see the ships, which should ease any disappointment he may have," Rhett told her.

Ella nodded, "I'll bring him back something from the store too."

"That will be fine, Ella. I'm sure James will understand, especially if I tell him the two of you are doing 'girl' things," Scarlett replied.

"Well it looks like everyone has plans but us, Scarlett," Eleanor spoke. "We may as well go shopping."

"That would be lovely," she answered. "Perhaps I'll find a few things to put away for Christmas."

As they discussed their plans it was agreed that Ella and Joy would ride to the theater with Scarlett and Eleanor, and then they would spend the rest of their afternoon on foot until meeting up with their mother and grandmother at the café.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Ella explained her plan to Joy, the little girl shrieked with happiness and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck in a choking embrace. The little girl was a bundle of excitement as she fumbled with the buttons of her rose colored coat. Scarlett laughed and leaned down to fasten them for her as Ella fixed the child's matching velvet hat atop her black curls. After an enjoyable ride to the business district of Charleston, Ella and Joy stepped down from the carriage and entered the theater. Ella purchased their tickets and a bag of treats for them to share and then lead Joy to their seats. The puppet show was centered on the fairy tales the Joy was so fond of and as the entertainment progressed, Ella found herself relaxed and enjoying the production as much as her little sister, whose eyes never left the stage. It made her feel good to listen to Joy's giggles and sighs as each tale took it's twists and turns and she hopped that the day they were sharing would help restore their relationship.<p>

After the show, Ella took Joy's small hand in hers and together they walked the fashionable streets of Charleston. She listened intently as Joy chattered about her friends and about school.

"Do you know what happened to me at recess the other day?" Joy asked, outrage splashing across her features at the memory of whatever affront she had taken offense to.

"What happened?" Ella replied with slight amusement at the serious tone her baby sister's voice held.

"That mean ole Mary Jane Higgins was picking on me," she stated.

"What for?" Ella demanded to know as a surge of protectiveness washed over her.

"For being short," Joy answered. "She keeps calling me 'shorty' and then she said I looked like the leprechaun in her picture book."

"How dare that little twit!" Ella exclaimed.

"And then she pushed me down," Joy told her, a frown on her lips.

"I hope you told on her."

"No, I kicked her in the knee instead."

"Then what happened?"

"She kicked me back."

"Let me guess, you kicked her again," Ella stated.

"Nope, I pinched her arm really, really hard."

Ella laughed lightly, "Did she pinch you back?"

"No, she pulled my hair," Joy replied.

"My goodness, it sounds like you had a hard day," Ella answered.

"I'm not finished," Joy told her.

"There's more?" Ella asked, wondering where the teacher had been while her baby sister was being abused.

"Uh huh, I grabbed both of her braids and pulled as hard as I could, and I didn't let go until she screamed."

She chuckled as she imagined the scene, "Did Mary Jane leave you alone after that?"

"No, she started crying, because she's a big cry baby and then she went and told Miss Winters on me and she made me stand in the corner when we went inside."

"What about Mary Jane?"

"She had to stand in the other corner."

"Good, that's what she gets! She's just as bad as her sister Sally Mae."

"Then she called me 'hoity toity Joy'."

"When did she do that?"

"While we were standing in the corner and Miss Winters had her back turned."

"What did you do?"

"I called her 'piggy higgy'," Joy replied, a satisfied smile on her face.

Ella burst into laughter drawing the attention of people around them. Joy giggled along with her, too young to care about the stares they were getting.

"Did you get in more trouble?"

"Miss Winters wrote a note to Mama and Mrs. Higgins and pinned them on our dresses."

"Oh my, I bet Mama wasn't happy about that."

"She sure wasn't," Joy agreed. "I had to sit in my room and think about what I did, even though Mary Jane started it and I didn't even get any dessert!"

"That's terrible," Ella replied.

"Mama said I have to stay away from Mary Jane."

"Mary Jane should keep her mouth shut and stay away from you."

"Mary Jane said she'll get Sally Mae to come after me."

"Well you tell Mary Jane, that Sally Mae with have to deal with me before she gets to you!" Ella exclaimed.

As they strolled along the street, peering into the windows of the shops in search of a gift, Joy's eyes spied a pair of glossy black boots, decorated with a bow and having a slightly higher heel than the ones she wore.

"Look Ella! Those boots would make me as tall as Mary Jane!" she exclaimed.

Ella took in the hopeful look on her sister's face and remembered the hurtful things that she had said Mary Jane had called her. The sign said $3.50, an expensive sum for a pair of boots for a child, but Ella knew what it was like to be bullied, thanks to Margo, and if she could spare her sister the torment with a pair of boots so be it, she'd dip into her stash of money and give them to her as her early birthday gift.

"Let's go in and see if they have a pair in your size," she told Joy as she pushed open the door of the shop.

The storekeeper lifted the pair of boots from the window and showed Joy to a chair where she was able to try on the boots. Ella inspected the fit and told Joy to try them out. The little girl beamed as she stood from the chair and walked a few steps through the store.

"Do I look taller?" Joy asked, her face giving away the fact that she felt they did.

"Yes, they do. I think if you have those boots, Mary Jane will have nothing to say to you."

"Do you think I can have them?" Joy asked. "Mama just bought me those ones when school started," she said pointing at her boots lying next to the chair.

"Of course you can have them, they're your birthday present from me," Ella replied as she opened her reticule and counted out the money.

"Can I wear them home?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," Ella answered.

"I'll put her other shoes in a box for you, Miss," the storekeeper said as he picked up Joy's discarded shoes.

Ella nodded her thanks and then turned to her sister who had thrown her arms around her waist.

"I love you, Ella" she exclaimed.

"I love you too."

"You're the best sister ever," Joy told her. "Mary Jane thinks her sister is but she's wrong."

"You be sure to tell her that," Ella replied with a laugh as they entered a store to buy James a small gift.

They then made their way to the café and joined Eleanor and Scarlett for cake and lemonade. Once they were finished they lingered on the sidewalk, looking in the shop windows.

"Who's that girl that keeps staring at you?" Joy asked.

Ella looked up to see Margo standing a few feet away, her narrowed gaze trained on them.

"No one worth knowing," she told Joy hoping her voice had been loud enough to be heard.

Margo moved towards them and Ella guided Joy towards the carriage in hopes of avoiding a confrontation with the girl in front of her family.

"You stick out like a sore thumb among your family, with that ghastly red hair of yours," Margo remarked quietly.

Scarlett overheard the remark and stepped forward."Excuse me?" she said sharply. "Do you have something to say about my family? If so please say it to me."

"I was just joking with, Ella," Margo lied. "We're friends at school."

"Is that true, Ella?" Scarlett asked as she kept her piercing gaze glued to Margo, causing the girl to squirm slightly.

"No, Mother, that's not true at all. Margo is just being her usual self. She always has something to say about the color of my hair."

"Do you have a problem with my daughter, Margo?" she asked her eyes glittering with temper.

"No ma'am," Margo answered snottily as she looked Scarlett up and down as if she were beneath her notice.

"Margo believes people from Georgia are heathens and country bumpkins," Ella stated.

"Is that so? Tell me Margo, what Yankee infested state do you hail from?"

Margo raised her chin regally, "New York."

Scarlett laughed merrily as Ella watched with glee. "New York? Land of the lying, cheating, scalawags. You must be so proud."

The girls eyes widened with anger. "New York has class!" she exclaimed.

Scarlett gave her an assessing gaze, "It's a shame none of that class has rubbed off on you dear, you could desperately use some."

Margo stared at her in outrage, her mouth opening and closing without a sound coming from her lips.

"Cat got your tongue?" Scarlett asked. "Or are you trying to decide if you should break that rule about disrespecting your elders?"

"I don't have to respect the likes of you," Margo spat.

"And we don't have to respect you."

Margo turned on her heel to go but Scarlett's voice stopped her. "Just so you know, Margo; Ella's hair color comes from her father, not that it's any of your business. As for her sticking out like a sore thumb perhaps you should look again now that you've had a good look at my face and the face of her sister, you'll see plenty of family resemblance looking back at you."

Margo's jaw tightened in anger but before she could say a word the nasally voice of Maureen Sinclair called out, "Come along Margo, we don't associate with those kinds of people."

Margo stalked away with her nose in the air as Scarlett turned to Eleanor.

"Those kinds of people?" she stated as they began piling into the carriage.

"They think they're above us dear," Eleanor answered.

"Does that girl give you trouble, Ella?" Scarlett asked as the carriage began to move.

"Nothing I can't handle," Ella replied.

"Are you sure?" Because it wouldn't be any trouble for me to speak to the Mother Superior about her."

"No!" Ella exclaimed. "Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because there is no need for it, and besides there are only a few weeks left…unless of course I have to stay here until the end of the school year."

"You're coming home to stay at Christmas," Scarlett told her.

"Then please don't go to the school, everything is fine. Margo is just a bully like the Higgins girls but I don't run from her. I can handle her for a few more weeks."

"Alright Ella, I'll trust your judgment."

Ella breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"If Mary Jane is mean to me again I'm gonna bop her on the nose," Joy stated.

"No you will not!" Scarlett admonished as she eyed her youngest daughter. "If you have any more trouble with Mary Jane, you come to me and I'll take care of it."

"I'd rather bop her on the nose," Joy stated as she nestled into Ella's side.

"A lady doesn't go around hitting people," Scarlett told her seriously.

"I'm not a lady," Joy stated, her chin raised and her green eyes slightly narrowed, looking every bit like her mother.

"God's nightgown!" Scarlett exclaimed. "You're going to be a lady some day and you need to start learning how to be a proper one."

Joy fell silent but look up at Ella, who squeezed her shoulder and said, "I know how you feel; there are a few people I'd like to bop on the nose too."

Silence fell around them until Scarlett muttered, "Those kinds of people indeed."

"What kind of people are we, Mama?" Joy asked.

Scarlett thought for a moment as she studied each occupant of the carriage. "The finest kind darling, the finest kind."

As the carriage rounded the final turn Ella looked at her mother and thought to herself that truer words had never been spoken.


	20. Chapter 20 – What Goes Around

Chapter 20 – What Goes Around, Comes Around

"Scarlett, there is no sense in all of us going to Charleston for the sole purpose of bringing Ella home," Rhett told her firmly after the children had been dismissed from the dinner table that evening.

"But, Rhett…"

"No buts, Scarlett. It's ridiculous for you and the children to tag along and you know it. I've wired Wade and told him to meet me in Charleston and he has agreed. I'm sure between the two of us we will be more than capable of escorting Mother and Ella to Atlanta."

"I was hoping to speak to my sister and see if she is ready to come home," she stated forcefully.

"I will speak with Carreen. If she's ready I'll tell her to pack her bags and get into the carriage, if not I'll tell her to wire us when she is and we'll be back to fetch her."

"I planned on being a little more convincing than that," she replied with a wrinkle of her nose.

"You can't force her, Scarlett."

"I know that!" she exclaimed.

"Then be patient with her, it's her decision to make and you may as well accept that there is a very good possibility that she may choose to stay put and that she may never be ready to leave the convent."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "If she has the proper encouragement she'll be ready."

A lazy smile crossed his lips, "I promise you, my dear, that I will be my most charming persuasive self when I speak to your sister. I will assure her that she is welcome here and that she is wanted here. The rest is up to her."

"I'd feel better if I did it myself," she stated.

"Well that's just too bad because you are staying put. You have enough to do without running to Charleston with me. I'm sure you have last minute shopping to do and preparations for Suellen's arrival with her brood. We'll do just fine in your absence, my pet."

Scarlett huffed in annoyance, "Fine, have it your way, but if Carreen isn't on that train when you come back, I will be making a trip to Charleston in the spring to bring her back myself!"

He bowed his head to her, "It's been duly noted."

"Don't make fun of me," she fumed.

He chuckled, "But Scarlett, you're my favorite source of entertainment."

She smiled coyly, "You keep pushing your luck and you'll be entertaining yourself tonight and for many nights in the future."

He grinned at her, "Now what kind of Christmas spirit is that? Are you trying to be like Scrooge from Mr. Dickens, 'A Christmas Carol' ? Do I have to tell Saint Nicholas on you?" he teased.

"You go right ahead," she told him. "I've already sent him a long letter about you and your less than stellar behavior."

"I'm not worried," he answered with a laugh. "Ole Saint Nick and I are on good terms, you see I once saved his life during the war."

Scarlett laughed, "Is that the story you've telling the children?"

His dark eyes sparkled with mischief, "I may have dropped it in here and there to remind them that Saint Nick considers me a friend and that it would be easy for me to report their bad behavior."

A smile curved her lips, "Perhaps you should write books, Rhett; god knows you tell enough tales."

"Perhaps that's what I'll do in my retirement," he replied. "You can help me."

She giggled once more, "Can you image the stories we could tell?"

His laughter joined hers, "We wouldn't have to make it up; our own lives are story enough, although we'd have to change the names to protect the guilty."

"Don't you mean the innocent?" she asked.

"My dear, no one in our story is innocent."

She thought about it for a moment, "That's true, when do we start writing?"

He sighed and looked thoughtful, "I figure the day after James goes to University would be a good time to begin."

"By then we'll have enough material for two books."

"Two!" he exclaimed; "We'll probably have enough for four."

"I can't wait," she answered, her argument of going to Charleston forgotten.

* * *

><p>After Thanksgiving and the departure of Scarlett and Rhett, Ella once again settled into her routine. December arrived with a bitter chill filling the sea side air and with it came the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel in Ella's mind. At the Sisters of Mercy Convent School, everyone's thoughts were centered on the end of the semester and the coming of the holidays. Margo had ceased her harassment but once again she was smirking and making comments from behind her hand to her friends whenever Ella was near. She did her best to not pay any attention to her but a part of her couldn't help but wonder if there was going to be one last sneak attack before the end of the semester. She shook her head as if to dislodge the ominous thoughts and decided to focus on her end of the semester exams. She wanted to do well so that she wouldn't be behind when she returned to school in Atlanta. With Johnny banished from her thoughts she was once again focused on her goals. She would finish her studies in June and she then hoped to take the teachers exam and get a certificate. Hopefully a teaching job would become available for her at the new school that had been built. She had a goal in mind and she didn't need distractions like Margo and that dragon of a Mother Superior getting her off course.<p>

The days passed in quick succession until finally the last few days of classes were upon them. Relief and excitement filled the air and shown on the faces of each girl. The afternoon before the last day of classes was spent packing. In the students wing of the building all of the room doors were open as they completed their tasks and mingled in the hallways and doorways. Alice and Sarah slipped into Ella's room, as they took a break from their own packing to share last minute gossip and test scores.

"I got an 80 in history, can you believe it?" Sarah asked

"And you thought you were going to fail," Ella teased.

"I got a 90," Alice replied. "What about you Ella?"

"I got a 92," she answered.

"Show offs," Sarah teased. "I knew I should've looked off your paper."

They chattered merrily while Ella packed her trunk and then began filling a box with her mementos. None of them had anticipated the appearance of Margo in the doorway and when they noticed her they all fell silent and eyed her with suspicion.

"What are you doing here?" Ella asked as she stepped out from behind her desk.

"Just visiting," Margo replied as she stepped into the room.

"I don't believe I invited you," Ella told her.

Margo shrugged, "I don't wait on invitations."

"What are you up to Margo?" Sarah asked with an edge in her tone.

"Nothing," the girl stated coyly as she picked up the framed family photo from Ella's bookcase.

Ella jerked the frame from her fingers and placed it in the box she had been packing.

"Touchy today?" Margo asked with a laugh.

"Get out of my room, Margo."

"It won't be your room after tomorrow."

But until then it is mine and I don't want you in it."

"I hear you're going back to Atlanta."

"Yes I am," she replied.

"Home to your uncouth family."

"Watch it, Margo" Sarah warned. "Your family isn't anything to brag about."

Margo glared at Sarah but continued to address Ella. "I've been told that your older brother that you speak of has a different last name than you," she stated.

"And that's your business because?" Ella asked.

"I'm merely making an observation," Margo stated. "It's just unusual for siblings to have different last names."

"My brother's father died before he was born and my mother remarried a few years later. It's not unusual at all and like I said it's none of your business anyway."

"I've heard all about it," Margo replied. "I even heard about how your mother is responsible for the death of your father."

"That's a lie!" Ella yelled.

"Is it?" Margo asked. "I heard he was shot while defending her honor because she wasn't acting as a proper lady should, but of course word has it that your Mother rarely acts as a lady should."

"Whoever you're getting your facts from is wrong," Ella stated through clenched teeth.

"Your mother married for a third time, isn't that right?"

"You tell me, you seem to think you know it all."

"Margo smiled cruelly, "You're right, I already know. I know about your sister dying and how your mother chased a married man for years and how your step-father left her and then was stupid enough to go back to her, and I know about your younger siblings, who once again don't share your name."

"Get out!" Ella yelled as she stepped closer to Margo, her hands clenched at her sides.

"Let's see," Margo said her face taking on an exaggerated expression of deep thought. "Your mother has been married three times and has had five children by three different men. If you ask me that makes her no better than a whore."

She heard Alice and Sarah gasp but it barely registered in her mind as her blood boiled. She turned away trying to hold herself together but Margo continued on.

"Your mother is a whore and your step-father is nothing but a womanizing worthless opportunist. Whatever will you be, Ella? A whore or an opportunist? I figure you'll be a mixture of both."

The rage that overtook her couldn't be described and she felt as though she were someone else entirely when she swung around and slammed her fist into Margo's face. Before she knew it Margo returned the blow and in moments they were both on the floor, pulling hair and hitting each other. The voices of the other girls sounded far away as she spent her energy and anger fighting with Margo.

Suddenly Ella felt a hand grabbing her by the roots of her hair and pulling her away from Margo. The Mother Superior's livid face glared at her before the back of the woman's hand cracked against her cheek bone causing Ella to fall backwards from its force. She approached Ella again but was stopped by Carreen's forceful push as she stepped in front of Ella.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my niece again," Carreen threatened.

"Stay out of this!" Mother Superior snapped.

"No, I won't stay out of it!" Carreen replied. "You've gone too far."

"You're the one who's crossed the line," Mother Superior stated. "I've had it with you and your niece, and it's time I do away with the both of you."

She then turned towards the girls and said, "Both of you in my office now!"

"I want my father!" Margo cried as she wiped her bloody nose and lip on her sleeve.

"We'll send for him," Mother Superior promised as she helped Margo to her feet.

"Come along, Miss Kennedy," she ordered.

Ella caught Carreen's eye and her aunt whispered, "I'll be along in a minute". Ella nodded and solemnly followed Margo and the Mother Superior out the door, the fight gone from her and worry in her eyes.

Spotting a sheet of paper and a pencil on the desk, Carreen quickly wrote a note and then added an address at the bottom of it and thrust it into Sarah's hands.

"That address is Ella's grandmother, take this note to her and hurry," she instructed as she raced out the door.

Sarah looked to Alice and stated, "Let's go."

The girls hurried into their coats and rushed from the school to deliver the urgent message.

* * *

><p>"What on earth is all of that?" Rhett asked as he entered the room and saw the pile of papers scattered across his mother's writing desk.<p>

"I'm making sure I have everything in order before my meeting with the Archbishop tomorrow," she replied as she shifted the papers into neat stacks.

"The Archbishop?" he said puzzlement flickering across his face. "Aren't you a little old to be converting to Catholicism?"

She peered over the rim of her glasses at him, "I am meeting with the Archbishop so that I can clue him in on the investigation I conducted of the Mother Superior at that dreadful school you sent Ella to."

"What are you talking about, Mother? The school can't be that bad, I've seen marked improvement in Ella and she seems to being doing well."

"That's what you think," Eleanor stated.

Her tone made him take notice and he leaned forward in the chair he sat in across from the desk. Before she could speak a maid hurried into the room with a piece of paper fluttering in her hand.

"A message from Miss Ella's school," the maid said. "The messenger said it was urgent."

Rhett took the paper from her hand with a murmured thank you and hurriedly read the lines.

"What is it, Rhett?" Eleanor asked worriedly.

"It's from Carreen, Ella's in some sort of trouble and I need to get there right away."

"I'm coming with you," she replied as she pushed away from the desk.

"So am I," Wade stated as he appeared in the doorway.

"Let's hurry," Rhett answered as he strode from the room. Something about this situation didn't sit right with him. It didn't make sense for Ella to get herself in trouble now, when she had only one day of classes left and then there were his mother's vague comments that something had been occurring without his knowledge that had led her to investigate the head nun.

As the carriage rolled toward the Sister's of Mercy Convent School, Rhett turned to Eleanor and asked her what she and Ella had been hiding. She quickly explained the hardships Ella had endured during the semester, the troubles with Margo and the Mother Superior's refusal to do anything about the girl. She told him of her own confrontation with the woman and her subsequent investigation that Samuel had carried out for her, and finally as the carriage came upon the imposing building she told him Agnes Sheffield's secrets.

"Why weren't Scarlett and I, informed of this situation?" he demanded to know.

"Ella asked me not to say anything. She wanted to handle it on her own and I figured it was her right to do so as long as Carreen and I were able to keep an eye on her."

He said nothing but exited the carriage with haste, leaving Wade to assist Eleanor.

"Where is my daughter?" his voice thundered as her approached the nun at the front desk of the school.

"In the Mother Superior's office," she replied meekly as she pointed in the direction of the office.

Wade and Eleanor followed behind him as he swung open the office door, allowing it to crash into the wall. His face was filled with fury and Ella, who had been struggling to maintain her composure while clutching Carreen's hand, burst into tears.

"Uncle Rhett," she cried.

Rhett strode towards her taking note of her disheveled clothes and hair and the marks upon her face. She lowered her face as the tears spilled down her cheeks. He tilted her chin up so that she was looking him in the eye once more.

"It's going to be alright, Ella. All of this is going to end here today, I promise you that."

He then turned towards the Mother Superior and with venom in his voice asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

"I'll tell you what is going on here, Mr. Butler" she snarled. "Your daughter is a delinquent of the worst degree. She has been nothing but trouble from the day she arrived here. It is obvious that she has never been disciplined nor has she been taught the manners and respect befitting of a lady, but as I've told your mother that is no surprise seeing as whom she was raised by."

"I'll thank you to keep your opinions of my family to yourself madam and get to the point. My daughter may not be a perfect angel but I doubt any other child is either; in fact I'm positive your past is littered with sins that you should repent for. Now tell me what has occurred here today and we will go from there," he warned.

"Your daughter has viciously attacked Miss Sinclair for no apparent reason," she spat as she gestured to the weeping and battered Margo who was holding a handkerchief to her bloody nose and being comforted by her father.

"Is that true, Ella?" he asked.

"I attacked her but I had plenty of reasons to," she answered honestly.

"Tell me what she did to you."

She told him of Margo's constant torment and her voice broke as she began recounting the conversation that had taken place in her room that afternoon.

"She said that you were nothing but a womanizing worthless opportunist and then she said that Mother had killed my father and that with all her marriages and children she was no better than a whore."

"You little bitch," Wade stated angrily as he glared at Margo.

"I'll handle this Wade," Rhett stated as he turned back to Ella. "Then what happened?"

"That was when I lost control and hit her. I know it was wrong but I couldn't stop it from happening. I couldn't let her say those things about you and Mama. I just couldn't allow that to go by without doing something," she cried.

"I don't care what you say about me, Miss Sinclair, but I deeply care about what is said about my wife and children. Now I'm going to ask you if you did indeed call my wife a whore, because I can't imagine Ella making up a story like that."

Margo sniffed, "I may have."

"Then you got what you deserved, Miss Sinclair. If you were a man I would shoot you for disrespecting my wife's good name in that manner. It looks as if you are the one who hasn't been taught respect," he told her anger apparent in his voice.

"How dare you, Butler!" Joseph Sinclair shouted. "How dare you say my daughter deserved to be attacked by that ill bred ruffian of yours! Margo only spoke the truth; everyone knows what you and your wife are."

Before Rhett could respond, Eleanor interrupted the conversation.

"And I will be more than glad to tell the world what you are Mr. Sinclair," she stated her voice deadly serious.

"I beg your pardon!" Joseph Sinclair replied in outrage.

"No begging necessary Mr. Sinclair, it will be my pleasure. You see I know all about you and your secrets…or should I say yours and Mother Superior's secrets."

"You know nothing," the Mother Superior spat.

"Oh you're so very wrong, Agnes," she replied, a satisfied smile on her lips as the other woman's face paled slightly.

"You will address me as Mother Superior."

"No, I don't think I will, Agnes. In fact you should probably let go of your attachment to that title, for I don't believe you'll be holding it much longer."

"How dare you disrespect me!" the nun raged.

"How dare you, Miss Sheffield! How dare you put on that habit every day and preach at these girls, how dare you tell them about morals and lady like behavior when you are guilty of having an affair with a married man and then giving birth to an illegitimate child. How dare you tell my granddaughter that she was on the path to hell when you have sinned far more than she and in the worst ways possible? You walk these halls acting as though you are a woman of god, knowing the sins you carry on your soul and there is more than just the affair and the child isn't there, Agnes? Let's not forget all the years you spent blackmailing Randolph Sinclair. Do you think the church will approve of that? I don't think they will, and they are going to know all of your dirty little secrets."

Ella's eyes had grown wide with shock at each revelation and Carreen had gasped softly. Ella looked to Rhett, who had taken a place next to Wade. She thought that he would intervene but he seemed content allowing his mother to enact her vengeance. It didn't appear to be over however as the Mother Superior's face twitched and she opened her mouth to speak.

"You are a liar!" she shouted at Eleanor.

"No, the liar is you. I told you I was going to shake the skeletons out of your closet and I have done so with my little investigation. It appears that you weren't a very well liked person, Agnes; in fact the traits I've heard described about you are much the same as those used to describe Margo. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it? Julia Sinclair Phillips is one person who still despises you and she took great pleasure in providing me with all the evidence I need to prove your affair with Randolph Sinclair and that Joseph Sinclair is your son. I have all the letters and documents detailing the trip to England you took with the Sinclair's where you gave birth to your son and handed him over to Malinda Sinclair. I have the proof of Randolph paying for you to enter the convent and I have all the letters you wrote him telling him if he didn't fund your projects you would tell the world that his eldest child didn't belong to his wife. You used his checks to help you move up the ladder and claim the top spot of Mother Superior. I also know that Malinda confessed the truth to Joseph on her deathbed."

With each fact that Eleanor dropped the Mother Superior shook with rage and yet she remained silent, her lips pressed into a thin line as Eleanor took a breath and began to tell the rest of the tale.

"I've learned how your precious Margo has been expelled from every school she's ever attended due to her behavior and attitude problem. Julia wrote me a long letter telling me about Joseph's plan to turn the tables on you, so to speak. He figured that since this school was built with Sinclair money that Margo's place would be secured. It's quite a deal the two of you struck. You have access to the Sinclair money and access to your granddaughter and in return Mr. Sinclair has your silence about the truth of his parentage and the burden of his unruly daughter taken off his hands."

"I don't believe for a moment that my aunt has given you anything! She wouldn't do that!" Joseph Sinclair bellowed.

Eleanor smiled, "Apparently you've overestimated your aunt's loyalty and fondness of you…or perhaps she just hates your real mother so much that family loyalty doesn't come into play."

"I refuse to believe you!" the Mother Superior seethed."You have nothing!"

"We'll see if you still believe that after I speak to the Archbishop tomorrow and show him my proof. Your days here are numbered, Agnes."

The nun trembled slightly before she straightened her spine but it did her no good for her eyes shone with a measure of defeat. Her internal struggle of how to proceed flicked across her face.

"You have no one to blame but yourself, Agnes; when you attacked my family you gave me all the ammunition I needed to expose you for the fraud you are. If only you had had the sense to play the game right. You set yourself up for this, you told me to do my best and now I have and you're going to be humiliated just like all of these girls you've humiliated in one way or another. I hope it was worth it," Eleanor spoke, her tone softening but still laced with seriousness.

"You just try making this public knowledge," Joseph Sinclair threatened; "And I'll have you in court for slander and that delinquent granddaughter of yours arrested for the assault of my daughter."

Rhett stepped towards him menacingly, "You just try coming after my mother and daughter, Sinclair, make sure it's worth it because when you do I will ruin you. I will own everything you have within the week, from your precious publishing company right down to your dog and you know I'm capable of it. I'll make sure everyone in this country and abroad knows you are a bastard and a blackmailer of your own mother. And Margo, when I own everything that belongs to your family I'll allow Ella the pleasure of destroying anything of yours."

"Are you threatening me, Butler?"

"No, Sinclair, I'm making you a promise."

Margo whimpered, "Daddy, you can't let him do that."

Joseph Sinclair clamped his mouth shut and said no more. Rhett smirked at him before turning his attention back to the nun but before he could speak Carreen's voice rang out from behind him.

"I'd like to attend the meeting you having with the Archbishop, Mrs. Butler," she stated.

"You'll do no such thing," the Mother Superior said through clenched teeth.

"You're more than welcome to join me, Carreen," Eleanor replied.

"Good because I have a lot to tell him. I want him to know how she punishes these girls by making them go hungry. I want him to know how she stated that she wants no ones family around here and that once you become a nun you're supposed to turn your back on your real family. I want him to know how she plays favorites and most of all I want him to know how she struck Ella needlessly and how she has threatened me for questioning her judgment."

Fury flickered across Rhett's face. "She hit my daughter?"

"I had no choice," the Mother Superior defended. "She was attacking Margo."

"You hit her after you separated them," Carreen stated.

"Where did she hit you, Ella?" Rhett asked as he moved to her side.

Ella's fingers brushed across the angry red welt on her cheek.

He turned toward the nun, "When you are down on your knees praying tonight, because I'm sure you'll be praying for divine intervention from your problems, you should be sure to thank god for making me a man who isn't inclined towards striking women, because if he hadn't you'd be lying on the floor right now."

"She had it coming," the nun spoke. "I've wanted to slap her from the first day she walked in here."

"My only consolation is knowing that you're going to get whats coming to you," Rhett told her.

"And I suppose I'll have to content myself with the knowledge that I've already arranged for Sister Mary Frances' transfer to South America."

"I'm not going to South America," Carreen stated firmly.

"Oh but you are, Sister; they may succeed in having me tossed out of here but they won't undo a transfer I've already arranged. You'll be on a ship within weeks."

"The only place I'm going is home to my family. I've had enough of this life and I'm walking away from it and you can't stop me."

"We'll see about that," the Mother Superior stated.

"My sister-in-law has made her decision," Rhett replied coolly. "She's leaving with us and there's nothing you can do about it."

"She gave her life to the church!" The nun protested.

"She's given you almost eighteen years; she's ready to live for herself now. You have no legal way of keeping her here, and if the church wants to try and fight that angle, which I doubt, I'm sure my lawyers can make a case of my being the head of my wife's family which would make her unmarried sister, who is without a way of supporting herself, my responsibility."

Anger flared on the Mother Superior's face, "Take her then! Take her and your brat and get out of my school!"

"Gladly," Rhett told her with a smile. "Wade, go with your sister and help her gather her belongings. Carreen, go pack yours, we'll all meet out front," he stated as he took his mother's arm.

Ella couldn't resist one last dig at Margo and she turned to face her. "Well Margo, I guess now I know where you get all your facts about what makes a whore."

With that said she smiled and moved towards the door where Wade waited for her.

"May god have mercy on the man who ends up shackled to her," he stated loud enough for Margo to hear.

She could hear Margo's frustrated cry and felt a sense of relief was over her. It was over now and she had won the war.

* * *

><p>Returning to her room, she hurried packed her last remaining belongings. Her cream colored dress hung on the door waiting for her to slip into it but she decided not to and simply clutched it in her hands.<p>

"That's everything, Wade," she told him as he began carrying her boxes out into the hallway.

"I can take care of hauling this stuff out if you want to go say goodbye to your friends," he told her.

She nodded her thanks and hurried out the room with the dress still in hand. She found Sarah and Alice together and she quickly filled them in on what happened and said her goodbyes. She embraced her friends tightly, thanked them for their help and support and made them each promise to keep in contact with her. It was sad to leave them behind but she knew that their experiences that semester would always be a bond between them and she promised to visit whenever she came to Charleston.

Carreen entered her small drab room at the convent for the final time feeling a mixture of relief and fear. The weight had lifted from her shoulders the moment she had made her declaration of leaving and yet doubts lingered in the back of her mind. The fear of what her life would become now, but then she heard Scarlett's voice in the back of her head telling her to think of it tomorrow and she smiled and pulled the nun's veil from her head. She then opened her closet and took out the small carpet bag that she owned and began to pack her meager possessions. Underclothes, nightgowns, hairbrush and toothbrush were carefully tucked into the bag along with her mother's bible. Reaching back into the closet she pulled out the dress she had worn the day she arrived at the convent nearly eighteen years before. It was horribly out of fashion and faded and she was slightly dismayed as she fingered the rough material.

Someone knocked on the door and she called for them to come in.

"You can't wear that," Ella said softly from behind her.

"It's all I have," Carreen replied quietly as she turned to face her.

"You can wear mine," Ella told her as she held out the cream colored dress.

"I can't take your dress, you'll want to wear it," she replied.

"I have a trunk of clothes at grandmother's, I'll change when we get there and besides the blue trimmings on this dress with look nice with your eyes," she stated.

Carreen smiled and took the dress from Ella. "Thank you."

Ella nodded, "I'll wait for you in the hallway."

When the door closed, Carreen stripped away the nun's habit that had been her only wardrobe choice for years. She pulled her corset strings a little tighter to ensure that she would fit into Ella's dress and then she carefully slipped it on. Her fingers shook slightly as she slipped the blue buttons through their holes. Reaching into her bag she quickly grabbed her hair brush unpinned her light brown hair and ran the brush through it before repining it in a more becoming fashion. She placed the brush back into the bag and closed it and then looked around the room one last time. The habit and veil were crumpled on the floor and her spirit felt free. Picking up her bag she opened the door and stepped out without a look back.

Ella smiled at her, "You're much prettier in that dress than the nun's habit."

Carreen laughed lightly, "Feels better too."

"Do you have all of your belongings?" Ella asked.

"Yes, did you get yours?"

"Yes, Wade has already loaded them onto the carriage; they're waiting for us in front of the school."

"Then lets not waste another moment here," Carreen stated as she linked her arm with Ella's and they hurried down the hallway.

* * *

><p>That evening after every one had settled in at Eleanor Butler's home, the emotions of the day's events began to catch up with Ella and she quietly slipped from the room and made her way upstairs. Throwing herself down on the bed she felt not only weary but also on the verge of a crying jag. She tried to fight it, tried to keep the sobs from racking her body and the hot tears from escaping her eyes but she eventually gave in and allowed her feelings to roll over her. All of the hurt, anger and humiliation poured out and onto the colorful quilt that she laid upon.<p>

Footsteps sounded in the hallway and then came towards her open door. The steps paused briefly and then crossed the threshold. A moment later the lamp flickered to life and brought light into the room. She kept her eyes shut; hoping that maybe which ever concerned relative that was there would go away and leave her to the cleansing of her soul.

"Ella," Rhett's voice stated quietly.

"Yes?" she asked her voice muffled.

"Sit up and look at me," he told her.

A sigh escaped her but she did as he asked. He took her tearstained face and reached into his pocket and produced a handkerchief. She accepted it and wiped away her tears before looking at him.

"It's been a hard day for you," he spoke quietly.

She nodded lightly, "You could say that."

"I just don't understand why you didn't send for us, Ella. We would've never allowed you to remain here if we had known the torment you were going through."

"I had my reasons," she answered and when he looked at her expectantly she continued on. "I was afraid that the next place you'd send me would be worse and at least here I had grandmother. Then there was the part of me that felt like you'd think I deserved it or that I was making it up so I could come home."

"Ella, there is nothing that you have done that would make me feel as though you deserved to be treated the way you have been at that school. I would have never brought you here if I had known what kind of woman was running it or that her granddaughter was going to terrorize you," Rhett replied.

"I just figured I could handle it on my own. You told me that if I was grown up enough to think I was ready for marriage that I should be grown up enough to deal with my punishment."

"Being grown up doesn't mean you can't rely on your parents when your in trouble," he told her.

"I was angry, I didn't want to come to you and have you fix everything and take it as a sign that I was still a child and unable to take care of myself."

"We know that you are not a child, Ella; although sometimes you act like one, but that seems to be a family trait. The point is that no matter how angry you were with us or how angry we were with you, you could have told us what was going on and we would've been here for you."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Rhett," she whispered.

"It's alright; I understand your desire to prove yourself."

"Not about that," she stated.

"Then what?" he asked.

"For everything," she said quietly. "For everything with Johnny and all the things I did and the things I said. I don't hate you….I just feel things I can't help sometimes."

He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry for acting as though your feelings were petty," he replied. "It's just hard for me to imagine that you'd feel the way you do. If I've ever made you feel different or that you weren't loved as much as the others, I apologize. It was never my intent. I've always loved you, even when your father was alive. I've always thought of you as mine, I always wanted you to be mine," he told her.

"I don't feel that way all of the time," she replied. "Just sometimes. I don't like feeling that way. I guess it's just that I always wished you were my father."

"I am your father, Ella," he stated.

"My step-father," she answered. "Not my father like you are to Bonnie and Joy and James."

"It doesn't matter," he replied. "You are my daughter."

She didn't want to have that argument again so she merely nodded and fell silent. He sighed deeply and then reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a packet of papers.

"Maybe this will make you feel better," he told her as he handed her the thick envelope.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It was supposed to be a Christmas gift but I think you should go ahead and open it."

She slid her finger under the flap of the envelope and pulled out the sheets of paper inside. Unfolding them she saw the words Record of Adoption in the matter of Ella Lorena Kennedy.

She looked up at him in surprise, "You adopted me?"

He smiled at her "Yes, I remembered you saying that maybe you would've liked a piece of paper stating you were my child. Those words have run through my head several times and I figured you were right and that you deserved a document making it all legal for you. I only hope that you aren't offended that I didn't change your name. I figure at your age it's too late for that and besides you should have something of your birth father."

"I'm not offended," she whispered as a fresh batch of tears welled in her eyes.

"I hope this shows you the true depth of my feelings towards you, Ella."

She nodded, "I love you, Uncle Rhett."

He smiled and embraced her once more, "I love you too, I hope that things will be better between us now that we can't put all of this behind us."

She nodded in agreement, "I'll do my best."

"So will I, now get some rest, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

She said goodnight and watched him walk out of the room. Turning her attention back to the papers she held her heart swelled. It didn't wipe away all of the bad feelings but it was a start. She finally felt like she belonged. Now all that she needed was to go home to the rest of her family.


	21. Chapter 21 Home

_Authors Note: Thanks for your reviews and I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. Enjoy._

Chapter 21-Home

The following day was a flurry of activity as Eleanor and Carreen bustled out for their meeting with the archbishop. Carreen had protested when Rhett pushed a wad of cash into her hands and instructed her to buy some clothing and whatever else she needed while they were out. The protest was of course in vain, for Rhett wouldn't be deterred and pulled the guilt card telling Carreen that if she didn't accept his gift he would be hurt and offended. She relented and accepted the cash, tucking it into the small reticule that Eleanor had lent her with a sigh which only made Rhett grin.

"You're family, Carreen; you have to be properly spoiled," Rhett quipped as the women moved towards the door.

"I'm afraid I'm unaccustomed to being spoiled," she replied.

He laughed, "The first week with Scarlett should take care of that."

"That's really not necessary, I don't require much," Carreen stated; "And I intend to find a teaching position and take care of myself."

"They'll be time for all of that after the holidays," Rhett replied. "For now get what you need and don't feel badly about it, consider it all a gift from Scarlett and I."

Carreen nodded and bit her lip worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, dear," Eleanor told her. "Everything will work out for the best, now let's go or we'll be late."

The women left in the carriage and Rhett took off on foot to run whatever secret errands he had, leaving Wade and Ella alone in the peaceful quiet of the house, which had been in a state of chaos the evening before with all the happenings at the school being discussed and analyzed until Ella had been ready to scream.

She allowed herself to sink back into the soft upholstery of the sofa while Wade lounged in the matching arm chair.

"It was a hell of a day yesterday," Wade commented breaking the silence.

"Tell me about it," Ella replied with a sigh.

Wade chuckled, "After getting a look at what you did to Margo, I'll try harder to stay on your good side. I wouldn't want you taking a swing at me."

She laughed lightly, "Yes, keep that image in mind. You now know I'm capable of doing bodily harm."

"I wish I could've seen the entire fight," he said ruefully.

"I don't even know what possessed me to hit her, Wade. I'm not like that and while it was happening it was as if I were someone else entirely."

"You know why you hit her; she called Mother a whore and in my opinion the only correct thing to do in that situation was to hit her in the mouth. That's what I would've done and that's what you did. Don't go feeling bad about it, she obviously had it coming and you know Rhett isn't angry about it, and I don't mind saying that I'm damned proud to claim you as my sister," he added with a laugh.

Ella giggled, "All these years of being your little sister and all I had to do was hit someone to earn your admiration?"

He shrugged, a mischievous grin gracing his lips. "What I can say? It's the only thing you've done that's really impressed me."

"Well you don't impress me either," she teased.

"I still remember when Aunt Melly took me into the room to see Mother after you had been born. She told me to climb up onto the bed and get a look at my new little sister. Mother pulled the blanket back away from you so I could see and I remember looking down at the bald headed little creature she held and thinking 'this is what everyone's excited about?'."

"I was not a creature!" Ella protested.

"You looked like one," he replied.

Ella flung a pillow at him, "And I suppose you think you were something to look right after you had been born."

He easily caught the pillow and threw it back at her, "Of course I was I was born ruggedly handsome," he remarked with a smirk.

Ella made a gagging noise, "You?" she asked with an incredulous tone. "You think you are ruggedly handsome? What on earth have you been drinking…or is that what Molly tells you?"

"That, little sister is none of your business."

She laughed loudly, "Oh my god, she does tell you that! That poor girl is either delusion or in serious need of glasses. Wait until I tell Mother."

"You will not tell Mother anything," he warned.

"What's going to keep me from telling her?" she asked.

He was silent for a moment as he thought. "If you go flapping your big mouth I'll just have to tell Mother that the reason she couldn't find that expensive bottle of perfume she bought in France is because it is hidden in the bottom drawer of your bureau."

She narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" he asked.

"I doubt if Mother even recalls that bottle of perfume," she stated.

"Are you kidding? Mother forgets nothing and you know it, which is why whenever one of us is in need of some kind of lecture she is able to stretch her memory into the past and invoke all past misdeeds and mistakes along with dead relatives and war time hardships. Mother keeps every memory, affront, offense and accolade properly stored in the deep recesses of that very dangerous mind of hers."

Ella giggled, "I bet she'd like to know that you consider her mind dangerous."

"I bet she'd like to know how you can do a spot on imitation of her when she's in a tizzy."

"You can not tell her that!" Ella squealed.

Wade laughed, "Alright, I won't tell her but you have to imitate her for me right now."

"I don't have anything to imitate her with," Ella replied.

"Oh but I have news for her and I'll practice it on you so I can get a preview of what it's going to sound like when she hears the news."

"Oh god, you're getting married," Ella stated.

"No!" he exclaimed. "Beau is…to that Yankee."

"She's going to love that."

"Go on, Ella; give me an idea of what Mother's reaction will be like."

She giggled and then straightened her back and raised her chin regally while taking on a look of shock and outrage. "A Yankee!" she exclaimed, her tone mimicking her mother's. "A god damn Yankee! God's nightgown, Melly must be rolling in her grave! I can't believe Ashley would allow Beau to marry a Yankee! What a disgrace to the Hamilton's and the Wilkes! Good god what on earth is wrong with the boy!"

Wade was laughing loudly when she finished. "How did I do?" she asked.

"That was perfect," he declared. "No one can imitate Scarlett O'Hara like you can."

"I agree," Rhett's voice echoed with an amused laugh; "But I would advise that you not do it in front of her."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ella told him. "She'd probably disown me…or kill me."

Rhett laughed, "Your life wouldn't be pleasant that's for sure."

"You weren't gone long," Wade said to Rhett.

"I only had to pick up a gift for your mother," he replied as he moved to join them.

They sat in the parlor, talking contentedly until they heard the door open and the voices of Eleanor and Carreen floating in the air.

"How did it go?" Rhett asked as they stepped into the room.

"The Archbishop was outraged," Eleanor stated; "And he stated that Agnes Sheffield will no longer be a part of the church after today, in fact he was on his way over there once our meeting was over."

"Merry Christmas to her," Rhett quipped.

"It's probably not the gift she was hoping for," Eleanor replied as she settled down on the sofa.

"Carreen, did you buy the things you needed?" Rhett asked.

"Yes," she replied; "I picked up a few things."

"I practically had to brow beat her the entire time," Eleanor spoke with a soft smile; "But she got what she needed and picked up a few small gifts."

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Rhett teased.

Carreen smiled shyly, "Are you making fun of me?"

His eyes gleamed, "That's what brother's are for, my dear, and I am your brother-in-law so therefore I have to tease you, and besides you're probably more fun to tease than Suellen."

"I look forward to seeing Suellen," Carreen answered.

"You won't have to wait long, Suellen and her family are joining us for the holiday's this year, and she should already be there when we arrive."

Carreen smiled widely, "We'll all be together again."

Rhett nodded, "Yes, all the O'Hara women will be together again…under my roof, I hope it can withstand the force of the three of you."

"It will be alright," Wade stated. "You know Mother and Suellen do their best to play nice at the holidays."

Rhett smirked, "Yes, that is true; I believe they fear that Saint Nicholas will bypass them if they sink into old habits and rip each other apart."

"They've always been terrified of not receiving Christmas gifts," Carreen replied as her mind conjured up the childhood memories.

"Is that so?" Rhett answered his eyes gleaming.

She nodded, "Oh yes, Pa would start in on us around the end of November, telling us that we had to be on our very best behavior, that we mustn't fight or disobey Mammy because if we did we would be passed over by Saint Nicholas. It was very hard for the two of them to remain on good terms during those weeks leading up to Christmas but they couldn't risk the loss of gifts."

Their laughter filled the air as Pauline and Eulalie were shown into the room.

"Good afternoon, Pauline, Eulalie," Eleanor stated as her laughter ceased.

"Good afternoon," they each greeted.

The women were of course puzzled by the sight of Carreen and soon everything that had happened the day before was explained to them in a condensed version of the events.

"Did Scarlett accompany you?" Pauline asked after the confusion had been cleared.

"No, she stayed behind to prepare for Suellen's arrival and any other last minute holiday preparations," Rhett explained.

"Oh," Pauline replied looking somewhat downcast.

"We were hoping to see her before you headed back to Georgia. We so enjoyed spending Thanksgiving with all of you," Eulalie stated.

"We enjoyed it as well," Rhett replied with a smile.

The ladies turned to Eleanor, their faces looking forlorn. "May we call on you on Christmas, Eleanor?" Eulalie asked.

"You are always welcome to call on me but I will be in Atlanta for Christmas this year," she answered. "I thought I had mentioned it."

"No, I would recall if you had, but how wonderful for you to be going. I do hope you'll have a wonderful time," Pauline told her.

"It was somewhat of a last minute decision that I made earlier in the month," Eleanor explained. "Richard and his family are still abroad and Rosemary will be with her in-laws in Virginia for the holidays this year so I decided I may as well go to Atlanta with Rhett since he would be coming to fetch Ella anyway."

"Of course, there's no point in you spending the holidays alone when you have family to visit. Sister and I will make do with each others company, although we did hope to see Scarlett. I'm afraid we don't have much family left and Ellen's children are especially dear to us," Eulalie lamented.

Wade practically choked on his laughter causing him to have a coughing fit of epic proportions while Rhett shot Ella an amused glance.

"Ladies, if you can be ready by eight tomorrow morning, we'd be glad to have you join us in Atlanta for the holidays," he spoke.

Ella took to hiding her own fit of giggles behind the guise of a cough as her grandmother gently nudged her in the ribs.

Pauline and Eulalie tried not to look so pleased with themselves but they were failing miserably.

"We wouldn't want to trouble you," Pauline spoke but her voice lacked conviction of the argument.

"It will be no trouble at all," Rhett assured her. "Can you be ready in time?"

"Oh yes!" Eulalie exclaimed. "We'll be ready on time, in fact we'll go home right now and pack," she said as she tugged gently on Pauline's sleeve and started for the doorway.

"Thank you for the kind offer, Captain Butler," Pauline called over her shoulder.

Rhett stood and bowed to them, "Until tomorrow, ladies."

The women hurried out of the house and when Eleanor was sure they were off the porch she burst into laughter.

"That was quite a performance," Rhett stated as he retook his seat.

"Mother is going to have your head on a platter," Wade told him.

Rhett chuckled, "I'll win her over with my charm."

"You'd think she'd be immune to that by now," Eleanor commented.

"But she isn't, which just goes to show how irresistible I am," he replied.

Wade and Ella groaned. "We really don't need to hear about that," Wade stated.

"Aunt Eulalie and Aunt Pauline aren't so bad," Carreen spoke feeling the need to defend the older women.

"We all know that, dear," Eleanor told her. "It's just that sometimes they have a certain way about them that can easily ruffle feathers."

"And Mother's feathers are of the easily ruffled variety," Wade replied.

"Scarlett doesn't mind your aunts" Rhett explained. "She visits them and writes, makes sure they're taken care of but she prefers a little distance between them."

"What he's really trying to say is that Mother is afraid they'll come to visit and never leave," Ella stated.

"I see," Carreen replied understanding dawning in her eyes.

"I bet they were already packed before they even came over here," Wade stated with a laugh.

"I got that impression too," Rhett answered.

"You better wire Mother and tell her they are coming," Ella suggested.

"And ruin the surprise?" Rhett replied in mock outrage. "Never!"

"If you go missing we'll know why," Wade told him.

"If I go missing check the back yard for fresh digging spots, I'll most likely be in one of them."

"Is there going to be room for all of us?" Eleanor asked.

"We'll manage," he replied. "Joy and James can go into the old nursery with Suellen's girls, and Pauline and Eulalie can take their rooms."

"James isn't going to like sleeping in a room with four girls," Wade commented.

"He'll get over it," he stated.

Wade shook his head, "I can't put my little brother through that kind of torture, put a cot in my room, we can share for a week."

Rhett nodded, "If you're sure."

"Positive," Wade commented.

* * *

><p>The clock was striking one in the morning and Scarlett was still wide awake. She was restless, and that feeling often drove her to walk the darkened hallways of the large house she called home. It was an old habit that she could never shake, one born out of the harrowing days at Tara when she had been too exhausted or terrified to find rest, and from the nights she spent drinking, trying to drown the guilt and desperation she had felt. It didn't happen as much as it used to but it always came back with a vengeance when Rhett was away. She wasn't sure if the feeling came from missing him or some fear in the deep recesses of her mind that he wouldn't come back.<p>

She sighed and shook away those thoughts as she rechecked the door to make sure it was locked. She then climbed the long flight of stairs and found herself standing in front of Wade's empty room. She frowned slightly, feeling the pang of missing her eldest child along with the long nagging feeling that he would always harbor some sort of resentment towards her. She hated that he had chosen to go so far away from home to college. Sometimes she wondered if he had made the decision for the sole reason of being away from her for the majority of the year. She hoped that wasn't the case but she couldn't be sure and she certainly couldn't ask him. He'd only deny it in hopes of sparing her feelings. Wade had been the only constant thing in her life from the age of 16 until the present. He had been there even when Rhett hadn't. A lot of history was between her and her first born, a lot of misunderstandings and offenses that she had spent years trying to explain and apologize for. The sword on his wall gleamed in the moonlight and it took her back in time for a moment, a time when Wade had been small and smiled at her with happiness when she had given him the cherished object. Those days were long over; her boy was now a man and ready to make his own way in the world. Where had the time gone? Things were different now, he did what he wanted, said what he wanted and had few qualms about putting her back in her place if he felt she needed it….but despite those things she still had the knowledge that she was still the most important woman in his life, and now there was this girl Molly, who was being mentioned with alarming frequency. She didn't know who the girl was or what she was about it but she felt in her heart that the young woman who inspired her son to write love letters was most likely the future Mrs. Wade Hamilton. She sighed deeply, an image of a wedding coming to mind. She'd cry the whole time, she imagined, especially if that girl was a Yankee.

With that thought in mind she pushed away from the wall and moved down the hall to James's room. It would be easier to think of James, he was after all years and years away from marriage. She slipped inside the room and gazed at her little boy. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping, so angelic that it was hard to believe that he had actually dropped a worm into his sister's milk earlier in the day and had taken pride in the shrieks that had resulted from it. Of course he was always proud of his mischief making, just like his father, she mused as she swept a lock of dark hair from his forehead. A smile touched her lips as she watched his features as he dreamed. Christmas always made her nostalgic ever since Rhett had came home during the holiday of 1874 and then of course Joy had been born the next December, but James also worked into the equation, of reasons the holiday season pulled cherished memories to the forefront of her mind.

Her mind slipped back to October 1878, the most significant time of turmoil they had experienced since their reconciliation. It had come in the form of a message for Rhett. Belle Watling was dying and she wanted him at her side during her final days. Scarlett had been furious with the reappearance of the woman in their lives and she hadn't been shy about saying so. Rhett had called her foolish and told her that he owed it to Belle, that she had been a friend to him for a long time and that he couldn't just ignore her plea. She had raged and argued that it wasn't right for him to be there and that Belle had been wrong to ask but he had fought back and ultimately walked out the door and went to the bedside of his 'friend'. Belle lingered for weeks and Rhett spent a portion of each day at her side before coming home to argue with his wife. He told her she was ridiculous, that there was no reason to carry on the way she was but her suspicions had been aroused and old feelings came slamming back into her and she refused to drop the subject, telling him that he was making a fool out of her once more. At the worst possible moment a letter arrived from Ashley and Rhett had accused her of contacting the man out of revenge. It hadn't been true, she hadn't had any contact with Ashley since before Rhett had came home but the tension between them blew everything out of proportion and the letter simply asking if Beau could visit Wade during the holiday's had been turned into something entirely indecent.

Belle died the third week of October and after seeing to her burial, Rhett had fled to Charleston to escape his wife, but of course she was having none of that. The day after he left, she was on a train with a fussy toddler on her lap, an annoyed teenage son at her side, and a stoic faced twelve year old on the other. Wade had wanted to remain at home and wait it out, Ella simply prepared for the worst, and Scarlett was ready for battle as she hummed softly in effort to soothe Joy. She hadn't wasted a moment once they arrived at Eleanor Butler's door, or perhaps it would've been better to say that Rhett hadn't wasted a moment tearing into her the second he saw her. It continued on through dinner, Joy crying in her lap, Wade looking humiliated and Ella on edge until finally Eleanor pushed away from the table and yelled, 'Enough!'

When she had gained their attention, she lifted Joy from Scarlett's lap and stated firmly, 'Get out'. They looked at her in shock and then at each other.

'If the two of you want to fight you will have to do it elsewhere because I won't allow it in my home or in front of my grandchildren! Now both of you get out of my house and don't come back until this is resolved."

She had never been so humiliated in all of her life as she shuffled out the door behind Rhett, with bag in hand. The sky had been black and rain had been falling heavily along with the occasional crack of thunder as the carriage took them to the hotel. When they arrived she had demanded her own room, only to be informed by the bewildered man at the desk that there was only one room left that evening. Rhett had snatched the key and drug her up the stairs forcefully. As soon as the door slammed behind them the fight continued punctuated with the sounds of thunder and flashes of lighting. It soon turned passionate and by the next morning, when the storm had cleared out, a sense of ease had settled upon them and they picked up the pieces and swallowed their pride and put it behind them. They never mentioned Belle's name and Scarlett had made Wade reply to Ashley's letter with the response that they would be in Charleston for Christmas. Ashley hadn't contacted her again and the life they had rebuilt went on. On Christmas morning before the children dragged them from their room, she told Rhett she was pregnant.

She smiled at the memory, of the way he had kissed her tenderly and told her it was the best gift he could've asked for. James had been born during the first week of July 1879, fittingly during a storm that had all the makings of becoming a twister, leaving Rhett no choice but to deliver his son himself. She never regretted that the doctor hadn't been able to get there, the memory of the look on his face as he held their baby boy up for her to see was burned upon her mind for eternity. The look of pride and love his eyes had been overwhelming and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

She moved away from her son's beside and moved to the next room. Joy was sprawled across her bed, the covers hanging half way on the floor. Scarlett rearranged the blankets, draping them over her child's sleeping form and brushed a tangle of curls over her shoulder. Joy was exuberant, sometimes willful, smart, and lovable. She had a temper, she could be devious but she also exhibited traits of compassion and loyalty to those she loved. Sugar and spice, Rhett always said that's what their girl was. She could remember the day that five year old Joy had went to her father and asked for a pony. The blood had drained from his face and her own breath had been stolen. Time had stood still and in those never ending moments she knew that Rhett wasn't seeing Joy standing before him, he was seeing Bonnie and the terrible end to her young life. His answer of 'No' had been sharply delivered and he had then stormed from the house leaving a tearful Joy behind. It had fallen to her to tell the child about the sister she would never know, it had been up to her to tell her about the tragedy that had taken her away, and it had been up to her to take the little girl to the cemetery and show her the painfully small stone that marked Bonnie's grave. Joy had never mentioned a horse again, but she didn't forget about her sister, she always requested a small bouquet of blue flowers to lay on her grave every time they went to the cemetery. Her dreams for Joy weren't different from those that she had for Ella. She wanted both of her girls to grow up and be better than she had been. She wanted them to find their happiness and revel in it, instead of throwing it away with both hands like she had been doing all those years ago. She wanted them to be loved and know they were loved. She wanted them to have the happily ever after that they read about in story books.

She kissed Joy's cheek and moved back into the hallway. The clock was now striking three and she was still wide awake. She'd sleep tomorrow she figured, after all of her children and her husband were back under the same roof. Of course Suellen and her family and Eleanor would be there too and she hoped that Carreen would be as well. It would be nice, she thought to herself, to have not only all four of her children together again but both of her sisters as well. It seemed the older she got the more she wanted to surround herself with the people who were important to her. She sighed and forced herself back to her empty bed, it would all come together sometime tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Stepping out onto the porch the next afternoon, Scarlett pulled her shawl more tightly around her as she watched Joy and James playing in the front yard with Suellen's two youngest girls. She hated waiting, she had no patience for it and she found herself pacing the length of the porch as the children's giggles filled the crisp air. Finally her eyes caught sight of what she had been seeking, which was a carriage lumbering towards the house with a wagon full of luggage trailing behind it.<p>

"Is that Daddy and Ella?" James called to her.

"I'm pretty sure it is," she replied keeping her eyes on the approaching conveyance.

The carriage and wagon came to a halt in front of the house.

"Scarlett!" Rhett called jovially as he exited the carriage. "I've brought half of Charleston home with me."

She laughed, "Whatever are you talking about, Rhett?"

"You shall see, my dear," he replied as he held his hand out for the first occupant.

Eleanor Butler stepped down from the carriage and called a greeting to her before being mobbed by her grandchildren.

"I knew your mother was coming, Rhett," she chided, causing Eleanor to chuckle.

"Alright then, shall we try for prize number two?" he asked before handing Ella down.

"Again, not a surprise, although I am so happy you're home darling," she stated as Ella rushed towards her.

"God's nightgown! What's happened to your face this time" she exclaimed upon closer sight of Ella.

"It's a long story and we'll talk about it later," she answered as she embraced her.

"You can bet on that," Scarlett told her.

"Are you ready for number three, Scarlett?" Rhett called.

Hope filled her and a wide smile crossed her face, "What do you think?"

A dainty hand appeared from the carriage, clasping Rhett's as she made her decent to the ground.

"May I present Miss Caroline Irene O'Hara, fresh from the nunnery," he quipped with a grin.

"Thank god!" Scarlett cried as she took in the sight of her sister.

"I'm home, Sissy," Carreen replied falling back on the old childhood nickname she had used in reference to Scarlett.

"I'm so glad," Scarlett replied as she met her halfway and embraced her.

"Me too."

"Sue is upstairs, she'll be so happy to see you."

Carreen's eyes glistened with tears, "We're all together again."

Scarlett nodded, "The way it's supposed to be."

"I have two more waiting, Scarlett," Rhett called.

Her eyes showed confusion until Rhett helped Eulalie down from the carriage.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Scarlett!" her aunt called happily.

She smiled out of reflex and returned the greeting.

"Be kind, Scarlett, they're lonely," Carreen whispered.

"I hope we won't be any trouble to you, Scarlett," Pauline stated as she joined her sister; "But we just couldn't refuse your husband's gracious offer to spend the holidays with you."

"No trouble at all," Scarlett forced herself to say while smiling, but she kept her gaze on Rhett who was grinning sheepishly.

"Oh good!" Eulalie replied taking Scarlett's hands in hers. "We are so looking forward to enjoying a visit with all of Ellen's girls."

"We're happy to have you, Aunt Eulalie, Aunt Pauline, please go on inside and make yourself comfortable."

Eleanor led the ladies into the house and Wade jumped down from the luggage wagon.

"Can you believe they made me ride with the luggage?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

"It suits you," she replied her voice laced with teasing.

"Just for that I'm not going to help you dig a hole to bury Rhett in."

"That's alright, I've dug holes on my own before," she remarked as her husband joined them.

"For the record, we told him to wire you in advance and warn you, but he said that wouldn't be any fun," Ella told her.

"Yes, well we'll see how much fun he thinks it is later," Scarlett stated.

"I think that's our cue to leave, sis," Wade stated grabbing Ella's elbow and dragging her into the house.

"I didn't have any choice, Scarlett," Rhett stated before she could say a word.

"Really?"

"They put on a lovely show of practically begging for an invitation."

"And you just can't resist a woman in distress," she answered with a smirk.

"Apparently not, that's how I ended up married."

"You better be careful, you're not on my good side at the moment."

He grinned suggestively, "I'm sure I can find my way back to it," he relied before brushing a kiss across her lips.

"Don't try to distract me," she stated.

"I can't help it if I'm irresistible."

"I can resist you just fine; now get back to telling me why I have two more house guests."

"They kept going on about how they missed you and wanted to see you, and how it was nice that Mother had family to visit for the holidays and I didn't see any way out of it. It won't be so bad; it's only for a week."

"Or forever."

He shook his head, "No, Mother said she'd make sure they went back with her, you have nothing to worry about, besides they're your mother's sisters and you and your family are all they have left."

She sighed, "Oh alright, I guess I can manage having them here for a week."

"That's the Christmas spirit, my pet," he told her.

"Don't think you're getting off the hook so easily, you could've wired me."

"And ruin the surprise?"

"One of these day's I'm going to surprise you," she told him.

"Scarlett, you've been a constant bag of surprises since the day I met you," he stated as he took her arm and lead her back into the house.

* * *

><p>When Ella told Scarlett the entire story of her semester at the Sister's of Mercy Convent School, she had been furious. It was a fury like she had never seen before. She wanted to board a train and go to Charleston and take care of Agnes Sheffield and the Sinclair family herself. Ella and Wade chuckled quietly as Rhett and Eleanor tried to calm her down, which eventually she did settle down but dinner was sprinkled with moments of her tirades about the whole situation. Wade took pity on Ella and broke the news of Beau's engagement to a Yankee. She exploded all over again, and in much of the same fashion as Ella had imitated.<p>

"And if you think I'm going to allow _you_ to marry a Yankee, Wade Hampton, you've got another thing coming, I'll tell you that!" she thundered.

"I am not marrying a Yankee, Mother" he told her as he tried to control his laughter.

"How do I know that for sure? You don't tell me anything, especially about this girl Molly you're so enamored with."

"Mother, I'm going to put you out of your misery because I don't want you to have a stroke. Molly is not a Yankee, she was born in Virginia and raised their until she was about fourteen. She now lives in Boston with her great-aunt, but I assure you she is as southern as you are."

Scarlett stared him for a moment, "You're not just telling me that are you?"

"No, Mother."

"Then you won't object to me writing to her and asking?"

"You are not writing to Molly and asking her anything," he told her.

"Why not, what do you have to hide?" she argued.

Ella caught Carreen's eye and raised her glass to her as Scarlett and Wade continued to argue. "Welcome home, Aunt Carreen."

"Same to you," Carreen replied her eyes glowing happily.

Ella smiled and looked around the table at her family gathered around. It was good to be home. For the last several months she had felt incomplete while away from home, but now she felt whole again, she felt loved and wanted and she couldn't fathom that she had almost left it all behind for someone who didn't care about her. Rhett tapped his spoon against his glass, effectively ending the argument that was continuing on and capturing the attention of everyone gathered at the table.

"Now seems to be a good time for a toast," he announced as he rose from his seat.

"First of all, Scarlett and I want to thank all of you for sharing Christmas with us. We all know that this family has had its moments of discord and have often found it hard to remain in harmony with one another."

"That's the understatement of the century," Wade called out.

Rhett laughed, "Yes it is, but since it is Christmas I thought I'd sugar coat it. Now as I was saying, we have our ups and downs, our fights, our mistakes, our regrets, but in the end we all make our way back to each other. I found myself wondering why that is, and I've found that in the case of this large extended family that strength and character comes from its women and it's time we give you the credit that you are all due, ladies," he stated as he raised his glass and motioned for everyone else to do the same.

"Here is to the women of this family, the ones who are gone and the one's who are gathered here tonight, and to the next generation, waiting to do their mamas proud. You ladies are the lifeblood of this family; you give us your heart, your love, your tears, your dreams. You struggle, you survive, you pick us up, you carry us forward, you make our lives whole and we would be lost without each of you, so here is to all of you, the O'Hara's, the Butler's, the Robillard's, the Kennedy's and the Benteen's, long may you reign."

The glasses clicked together in salute and Ella studied each woman and girl at the table. Rhett's words had pierced her heart and she realized once again how lucky she was to belong to these people, to have their blood flowing through her veins and their unconditional love whether she was related to them by blood or marriage. This was what life was about, having a place to go home to, having people that accepted you as you were despite your mistakes and flaws. She had lost herself somehow in the madness of her sixteenth year, but seventeen was bringing her back down to earth. She was a Kennedy, she was an O'Hara, and in some respect she was a Butler and given the legacy of her family she'd go through more disappointments and tragedy's before finding what she was looking for but she'd survive, she'd survive it all. Just like her mother had, just like all of the women before her.


	22. Chapter 22 Promise of a New Day

_Authors Note: Here it is my epilogue! A little late but it's better than it never getting done! I know it's short but it's just a little wrap up, a peek into the future and laying the ground work for a future story if I get it to come together just right. Thanks for sticking with this story and thanks for your reviews! They are much appreciated. _

Chapter 22-Promise of A New Day

Epilogue

June 21, 1885

The hotel's ballroom was lavishly decorated and the dance floor full of happy couples twirling in a swish of colorful skirts and shined boots. Scarlett hadn't spared any expense when it came to giving her baby sister a wedding that was long overdue. She smiled softly as she caught sight of Carreen in her white silk gown, as she was moved across the floor gracefully by her new husband. She was so happy for her sister, so happy that everything had worked out in the best possible ways for her. Carreen hadn't any problem finding a teaching position when she had come home from the convent. The principal of the school she taught at was a widower named Henry Jennings. It had been love at first sight, Henry claimed, and his five year old son Luke was equally enamored with her. By Christmas of 1884 they were engaged, and Carreen who felt she had wasted enough time already, set the date for June of 1885. Now all three O'Hara girls were properly settled and with the passage of time they had been able to settle into a comfortable relationship with each other.

Scarlett let out a small sigh. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't relieved to see Carreen find the life she had always deserved. Seeing her so happy lifted the feeling of guilt from her shoulders, the guilt that she had always carried, feeling as though she had failed her in the aftermath of their parents death. Her eyes scanned the ballroom, seeking out a familiar red head. She found her, exactly where she thought she would be, on the dance floor being twirled around by Philip McKenzie. She was gazing at him with love in her eyes and Scarlett was happy to note that Philip's eyes held the same affection as he gazed back at her. Philip was the younger brother of a friend of Wade's, and son of a bank president. Philip was kind and respectful, full of intelligence and knew the value of hard work. He loved Ella, showered her with all of the affection and attention she deserved. He was able to stand up to her and tolerate her temper. When she raged he allowed her, when she was sorry he accepted her apologies, and when she was happy so was he. He was going to be the one, Scarlett knew that. There hadn't been a proposal yet but it wouldn't be long and she'd be planning another wedding.

Rhett's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close. "I'm glad her taste has improved," he stated with a nod towards Ella.

She laughed, "Yes, she's learned."

"I figure it won't be long before he comes around asking for her hand," he remarked.

She nodded and couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes out of nowhere.

Rhett chuckled lightly, "Save the tears for her wedding, Scarlett; a wedding that isn't even in the works yet mind you."

She laughed lightly, "I guess I never realized how hard it would be to let them go."

"Don't worry, we still have two waiting in the wings," he told her; turning her in the direction of their youngest children. Joy was dragging James around the dance floor, trying desperately to mimic the dancers around them.

"I've got to teach her how to dance properly," she whispered to Rhett.

"I'll prepare my feet for the onslaught."

She giggled, "You know you love dancing with your daughters."

"Yes, once they're properly trained."

"Perhaps Wade can take a turn and ease your distress," she joked.

"If you can drag him out of Boston," he remarked. "Who knows, he may beat Ella down the aisle."

Scarlett sighed heavily, "You had to remind me."

"Molly is a lovely girl," he told her.

"Yes, she is and I truly like her. Molly is just what he needs."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He keeps saying he's coming back to Atlanta to stay, but have you seen him yet?" she asked with annoyance.

"He'll be along as soon as he's tied up loose ends in Boston."

"I won't have my son getting married in Boston, Rhett."

"That's not your decision to make, Scarlett."

"We'll see about that! He better not marry her without me being present. I'll have his head if he does."

Rhett laughed, "I'll be sure to remind him of that."

"You do that."

"I don't really think Wade would get married without your presence, my dear," he told her softly.

"I wish I was as certain of that as you seem to be. You know how things can be between Wade and I," she replied.

"I know things between the two of you hits rocky ground from time to time, but he loves you Scarlett, you're his mother and he wouldn't deny you the privilege of watching him fall into the matrimonial trap."

She rolled her eyes, "You make marriage sound so romantic."

"Well let's be honest, Scarlett; marriage isn't all sunshine, roses and poetry…especially in this family," he answered.

"I thought our marriage was working out quite well," she replied her tone slightly defensive.

"Yes, it works well now, but those first several years were a constant battle."

"But you said that going through those years made us the people we are today," she reminded him.

"That's true, and since were being honest I think we can both agree that we are both much better people than we were back then."

She sighed, "I know."

She returned her focus to the couples on the dance floor and lost herself in thought once more as Ella went twirling around.

"You've got that look on your face again, Scarlett," Rhett whispered in her ear.

"What look?"

"That look of 'oh my god my children are growing up, thinking of marriage and will inevitably make me a grandmother'."

"Oh, hush," she retorted with a smack at his shoulder.

He laughed at her as always but she couldn't find it in herself to be angry or even offended at the gesture.

"You know that it's going to happen one day," he told her, his eyes gleaming with humor.

"Of course I know it's going to happen someday! I just wish they didn't have to use the word grandmother!"

"What would you prefer?" he asked.

She shrugged "I don't know, but I'll figure something out before that day comes."

He brushed a kiss across her temple before bringing his lips close to her ear, "You'll always be young and beautiful to me, Scarlett."

She smiled warmly and brought her hand to his face, "And you will always be handsome, charming…and a cad."

He kissed her hand and grinned, "If you hoped to wound me, you missed your mark."

"I think I hit it just right," she quipped. "Now are you going to dance with me or not?"

"Never let it be said that I denied Katie Scarlett O'Hara a dance," he replied leading her to the floor.

"That's Mrs. Butler to you," she replied.

As they danced Rhett took in the scene around them. "Well, peace reigns once more in the O'Hara/Butler family."

"For now," she replied; "but you know as well as I do that peace rarely visits this family for long."

"That's true, we better enjoy the occasion before the next feud erupts."

She nodded in agreement and they fell silent as they twirled around the other couples, enjoying the easy bliss of the day, for tomorrow or the next or perhaps months down the road, peace and bliss would dissipate and they would find themselves in crisis once more.


End file.
